I need you again
by justafan86
Summary: My fourth fanfic Usagi Tsukino and Seiya Kou. Children coming back from the future as new Sailor senshies , but the senshies leave to Kinmoku to make sure the Starlights are alright, before they find out who they are. Meanwhile on Earth a new enemy strikes and things get complicated .The characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Please if you like it GIVE ME A FEEDBACK
1. New enemy

" _I cover up the endless light. I swallow every piece of goodness in people's heart. Making them feel uncertainty, fear is my only desire. When they thought they could defeat me I raise myself and come back. I'm the enemy you fear when you fall asleep and now I'm_ back. _I found a planet where there is plenty of fear and I will feed on it.Even the happiest people have their doubts, I will make sure to bring them to the surface.As they fear grows I grow with it.Get ready for me to take over soon from the Shadow I will haunt_ _you down."_

The defeat of Galaxia was one of Sailor Moon's greatest battles. She had so much power within herself during the fight despite all the awfull happening.She found out Mamoru died ,that was the reason he never wrote to her. The Inners senshies and the The Outers gave their life to protect her. She was fully encouraged by the Starlights along this fight. One Starlight in particular made her stronger. Sailor Starfighter was the one who gave her extra strength, but not only as a senshie, but as a _very special_ friend.After the fight they said goodbye to each other and it seemed that their life will never ever come across again. It was never meant to be for her to love someone else beside Mamoru. Even if she would have feelings for anothwr person , those feelings must be burried somewhere deep inside. Usagi had a destined future she had to fulfil. It all seemd _perfect_ ,we shure know how unexpected life can be.

It was another day in the life of Usagi Tsukino. She was seventeen years old when the fight with Galaxia came to an end. It was almost the end of highschool which meant that soon she and Mamoru will get married.No fear, no doubt that is what the life in front of them was, perfect and indistructable.

"Usagi-chan!Wake up!"Luna tried to get her to wake up.

"Wha..What!" her head was covered up by the pink bunny and crescent moon printed pillow.

"You are late again..."

"Oh my..Oh my let me get dressed."said Usagi.

"Look out shouted Luna!"

"Why?" Usagi tries to pull up her skirt while she was trying to botton up her shirt. She rushed inside the bathroom grabbed her toothpaste and started brushing her teeth.At the same time she was trying to fix her hair. Luna tried to warn her, but it was eventually to late. She stepped inside a needle. "Auchhhh!This hurts so much! Ahhhhh!"

"Stop crying already."

"Look! Is it bad?"

"That's no needle" Luna sweatdropped trying to hold her laughter back.

"What is it than?Am I.gonna die!"

"It's the shell if the nuts you have been earing last nightike crazy."

"Oh! But it still hurts"

"Stop whining! And get ready!"

"Alright."

She rushed outside and obviously her ever faithful companion in _being late_ , Minako was waiting for her outside. they haven't change a bit in these years of highschool, but why should they in no time Crystal Tokyo will settle in. The other girls to had so many dreams they wanted to full besides their duties as senshies it was sometimes suffocating to. Makoto closely held drea is to get married and open up her own bakery and flower shop.

Rei is one who's lifelong dream is to become the head priestess at Hikawa Shrine. She practices with her grandfather who ever since she lost her mother was the one who took care of her.

Let's not forget about Minako greatest love is music. She desperately wants to be anidol and so makes a hobby of chasing them and attendingauditions in acting, dancing, and singing whenever possible.Last but not least Ami. Her dream of being a doctor and leaving Japan to study abroad keeps her going. Giving up the chance of fulfilling your dream to relive a life once lived. But their devotion was greater than those desires.

What the girls didn't know that their life

will soon turn upside down a new, but well know enemy will take another form and will try to take advantage of those uncertainties, fears that were burries deep down inside their hearts. They will soon turn back to old allies who's presence will shake the future. New one will come to who at first may seem strangely familiar , but they will shook up the past and with it the future.

"Minako-chan!"

"Usagi-chan I can't believe we are late again." They were running towards school, the only thing they forgot tbat today is a national holiday and the school is closed. As they arrived they realised tbat the gates were closed.

"Noooo!" They were whining.

"I'm gonna get a nose bleed!"Minako cried out.

"I'm gonna finish of my cat!" said Usagi.

" _And I'm going to finish you off!"_

"Huh!"

 _"Come on now!"_

"Ahhhh!" they started shouting.

The glow of two yellow eyes, like sallow lamplight scared the girls. As Usagi and Minako draw out their transformation wand tried to hide away in thw alley.

"Usagi-chan!'

"Let's transform now. _Moon Eternal ! Make up!"_

 _"Venus Crystal Power! Make up!"_

" _I can see you."_ shouted the yellow eyes monster." _I can smell your uncertainty and fear from a mile away!"_

"Well that's nice , but we won't let you hurt noone."

"Who said that?" A voice from the top of the roof provocatively lured the monster to her.

"I did! I am one of the wonderous shouting Stars... wondering thru the sky...I came to help you!"

"How? I don't understand."

" _Star Serious Bright Laser."_ She launched an attack towards the monster slowing it down . She held back the attack, not wanting to make them suspect her true identity and powers.She gave the honour of saving this person to Sailor Moon."Sailor Moon this thing is person , who had his crystal of hope stollen. You have the power to save him."

"Who are you?Are you a Star..."

"It doesn't matter...who I am ...save him."

 _"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"_ her attack shined thru and the monster turned back into a human form again. The small crystal in form of an eight pointed star. The misterious senshie disappeared.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon wanted to talk to her. She was not Seiya...but who was she?"

"I don't know..."said Venus. "But it looks like we have another enemy to deal with.


	2. Big decision

"Luna!Luna!Luna!" Usagi came in the house running like crazy her mither stopped her in the way. She almost knocked the door down as she entered the room.

"Usagi!"

"Mom!"

"You woke up for school?'

"Yes I forgot it will closed for two days."

"Come down for breakfast."

"I will be right down!" Usagi was searching for her cat in despair. The black cat was sleeping solemnly on the bed when Usagi started shouting.

"Luna!Luna!"

"Aaaaa! What!What! It wasn't me!" she was startled by her owner so much she fell of the bed."What's the big idea you want me to have a heartattack."

"No, but we are in trouble."Usagi looked very shoocked up by the happenings.

"Why?"

"Me and Minako were heading to school by the way it's closed because of a national holiday and us waking uo was pretty useless. By the way I am angry at you how could you wake me..."

"Usagi-chan get back to point.Why are you in trouble?"

"So as I was saying school was closes and we got there a big yellow eyes monster attacked us."

"Huh? Are you serious?

"I'm not joking at all.It made us run away in an alley we transforned, but oiyt of nowhere came this girls who had the same attack as Sailor Starfighter and she told us that monster was a human."

"What did you do?"

"Well this girl appeared out of nowhere and told me to save it. I did and an eight pointed Crystal turned back to his body again."

"Who was the mysterious girl you are talking about? You said her attack was like Fighter's."

"Yes it was...I didn't get to see her face she had mask on , she was hidding in the shadows. When I finished my attack on that _thing,_ she was gone. She said _I am one of the wonderous shouting stars...'_

"Interesting..."

"Why now? We are a few weeks away from the wedding , and here is a person who resembles so much to her. Seiya..."in her eyes small tears were gathering.

"Usagi-chan..." she was so nervous whrn she saw her owners reaction.

"I haven't been thinking about her lately...I really miss you Seiya sometimes I wish..."she was lost in her thoughts.

"Why?"Luna's voice was full of curiosity.

"Why what?"she pretended she didn't understand.

"You said you missed her."

"I mean her _friendship_. I have to go to the bathroom."she quickly made up an excuse and left Luna alone." _We have to meet up with the girls at the shrine and talk things over."_ she was shouting from behind the bathroom door.

" Yes it's a good idea. I _really hope that's the only reason you miss Seiya."_ Luna thought to herself.

Minako came to Usagi's house together with Artemis and every sensir was summoned to meet up at the Shrine.

"Do you think she is Starlight?"

"I don't know...She was not Seiya..But how did she posess the same attack as she did? What if something happened to her and we don't know?"

"We have to figure something out then to find out if something happened to them."

"Yeah but how?" she wondered of her eyes reflected pure sadness.

They arrived shrine where everyone awaited for them. Makoto, Ami and Rei were already serving their morning tea with tea cookies, while they were waiting Usagi and Minako joined in.

"Cookies."

"Usagi!"

"Oh hello Rei-chan! Everyone."

"I'm glad you like the cookies. they are freshly baked."

"Mako-chan these are incredibly delicious." Usagi praised her talent.

"Why thank you!"

"Now that we finally managed to get over these delicious cookies, tell yus yiu two what happened." Usagi started telling them about what happened , bit still her thoughts were swirling around the midnight blue eyesd Starlight

Words flew from her mouth that she naever thought she'd even think, let alone say out loud. The girls were listening to the sadness in her voice everytine she talked about Seiya. They tries to ignore it, but one senshie of love couldn't.

"I feel the same way." she said. "They promised that they will come and visit us , but they just didn't."

"This new enenmy sounds dangerous."Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"I have to agree. We are in a great dilemma here. How are we going to find out new information about this new enemy, when we don't know if our friends are safe or not." Ami herself was asking herself this question.

"Maybe we should tell the Outers to keep an eye open for it, while we figure out how to get information about the Starlights. If that new sailor senshie has a power that of another senshie iy means that she must de..."

"Don't say it!"Usagi's reaction was surprising as she yelled out. Her hands were shaking she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry..."Ami said terrified.

"Me too..She is fine. All three of them." Rei saw it in Usagi's eyes the frustration built up within her friends soul.

"We should try to find a away to get to Kinmoku." suggested Makoto. "Would it possible?"

"Yes! That's it!"Usagi's eyes widened and suddenly were full of hope.

"Will Mamoru-san let you leave?" Reo asked her friend.

"I will explain him the situation tonight. We have a date and he will understand for sure. Besides we are going to find out if they are alright and ask for help. We need them."

"What about the Outers? If Haruka -san finds out that we are planning to visit Kinmoku.. she's gonna flip."

"I will take care of that. They don't habe to know everything. And even if they do find out nothing bad will happen You Ami -chan find Kinmoku and I will talk to Mamo-chan as soon as possible."Usagi was giving out orders like true leader.The other senshies and followed her orders what else could they do Usagi was theor Princess and they were friends. There was no way they would let her do this alone. They knew her too well, when aje had something in her mind or she was getting ready to save her friends nothing could get in her way.

"Okay!"Ami agreed.

"Good."she had satisfied grin.

"Oh Usagi-chan we could use sailor teleport if you would like." suggested Makoto.

"That's it. How long before you can find the coordinates to Kinmoku?"

"It will take while. We are talking about a planet from another galaxy."

"I go grab Luna. We meet here to ighy and leave asap." exclaimed Usagi satisfied of her well elaborated plan. She was in her way to Mamoru's apartment.She knocked once and twice becore he opened thw door.

"Usako!"

"Mamo-chan!' she hugged hom tight.

"I thought we will meet tonight. IIt barely twelve." he was surprised, because Usagi lately stopped passing by to make him a surprise.

"I know, but something came up."

"What?"he sounded worried.

"Minako and I were attacked by a new enemy today."

"Are you alright?" he jumped from his seat.

"Yes. But..."

"But?"

"A new senshie appeared and I am confused."

"She had the sane attack as Sailor Starfighter one of the three Starlights."

"How?Are they back?"

"No.. I don't think so. She is not Seiya I'm sure...That is why..."

"So who is she?"

"That's justbit she ran away I didn't even see her she was hidding in the shadow. I know Seiya's voice, I would recognize it everywhere."

"What's the point of talking about them then?"

"I am going to Kinmoku and see if they are alright."There she said it.

"Alone?"

"No..I mean with the girls.Meanwhile I would like yiu and the Outers to keep an eye open for this new enemy until we return."

"I want to go with you."he said with a tint of jealousy in his voice.

"That wouldn't be a good idea..I mean you know Seiya and Haruka didn't get along to well while they were here. She was offended that they pretended to be man..And ...I wouldn't trust anyone else besides you and them to take care of our planet."

"Alright."he closed the distance between them.

"Thanks for understanding."

"Why wouldn't I?" he smiled trying to hide his true feelings. Although he knew nothing ever happened between Seiya and Usagi , nothing evrrer could happen because she is really a girl ,he felt jealous for the time they spent together.He leaned in and kisses Usagi on the lips, but Usagi was a million miles away already imagining herself stepping on Kinmokian land and seeing her friend again.


	3. We meet once more

Sometimes people tend to hide their feelings towards someone for the sake of fulfilling a written destiny. _"How can I help myself in not thinking about you? It has been more then six month since we have parted, but the feelings within me are just as alive as the first time I saw you. My love is hopeless, unrequited one. Come on Seiya get a grip of yourself already and forget about her beautiful blue eyes, her smile , her fragrance that drives you wild. "_ The Starlight back on Kinmoku was tossing and turning around every night since they came back. Her heart broke in million small pieces when she had to leave, but if she wouldn't have left she would have died of the pain inside her heart. She tried her luck with others there was no use. " _Odango ..I imagine your face smiling as you are walking down towards him all dressed up in white. I wish I could be him just for one second to taste your lips just once."_ The white pillow got stained by her tears falling, She used to do this almost every night, forcing herself to fall asleep. " _I hope my dreams will be better than my cruel reality , when I wake up you are gone."_ The Starlight fell asleep in her the large bed all covered up. Although it was a hot summer night on this wonderful planet she had to cover herself shivering from the coldness of her sad reality. It was the end of the day full of duties on Kinmoku. Since their return the three Starlights dedicated all their free time in rebuilding their planet alongside Princess Kakyu.

"Where's Seiya?"Yaten asked Taiki before going to bed.

"She is already inside her room. This is the only thing she's been doing since we came back. Work, eat maybe sleep.

" I hate what she's done to her."

"I have to agree she is not being herself lately."

"She should find someone else. I know it's a different kind of love,but...She has to forget her." Yaten was furious.

"Your talking just as frustrated as Seiya does sometimes. It sure feel like she is not the only one who left her heart behind."

"Shut up! "Yaten defensive as always.

"Sorry look. We all had our experiencea back there. We have to help her get tehu , she will eventually."

"Yeah right! Let's go to sleep.Tomorow we are full of duties."

"Good Night!'

"Yeah! Whatever!" Yaten closed the door behind her. She crawled back in bed and hushed away the thought of that one girl that made her heart beat faster. _"Duties above all!"_

"You are going to do what?"

"Going to Kinmoku."

"Why?"

"I have to make sure she is alright.'

"Usagi-chan look at me !'

"Yes Luna."

"Tell me the truth, be honest with me."

"About what?", Usagi was getting nervous.

"Do you feel anything for Seiya?"Usagi suddenly stopped.

"I love her as a friend..We are nothing more. She eyas there for me whe I needed her when I was alone. Besides I would never put in danger my perfect future."she was trying to convince herself rather than her cat.

"Okay! Take care of yourself."

"I will. Keep an eye open for this new enemy until I am gone."

"I will do my best!"Luna assured her. Now that she confessed she was aparently satisfied with the answer she got. Usagi hurried inside the bathroom and took a look if herself in the mirror

 _"We are nothing more than friends. I hope you are alright."_

Meanwhile back at the apartment Mamoru was trying to focuse on his studies like he always used to. He was nervous about this trip. _"Why did I even let her go? It was stupid! But wait...why am I jealous Seiya isn't really a guy so, there is no real danger. Usako loves me and besides if she is not that kind of girl who would give in. Our destiny links us together forever_ " He lufted himself up from the chair an went next to drawer near his bed he had a photo of him, Usagi and Chibiusa standing in it. " _This is incredible_ _how happy we are. I will do anything to make you happy."_ He put the picture down he was more relaxed and continued on with his studies.

"Where the heck is Usagi!" Rei started tapping her feet nervously.

"She should be here soon." said Minako.

"Yeah I bet she will hurry up taking in consideration how desperately she wants to see Seiya." stated Makoto.

"Well they were close friends and we know how much love Usagi has in her heart." Ami tried to find an excuse.

"Yeah... she does." said Rei.

"Guys! I'm here. Sorry for being late."shouted Usagi."Are we ready?"

"Yes we are ready to go."

"Let's transform." The girls one by one started shouting out their transforms phrases. One had special hopes from this trip , although she was denying it especially to herself. I guess she eill not be prepared for what was about to happen when they arrive.

 _"Mars Crystal Power!Make up!"_

 _"Mercury Crystal Power! Make up!"_

 _"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make up!'_

 _"Venus Crystal Power!Make up!'_

 _"Moon Eternal !Make up!"_

"We are waiting for you to come backsoon in safety." said Artemis.

"We are..." said Sailor Moon.

"This trip will be a long one."said Mercury.

"Come on let's go!" said

Taking a big breath they were off. Colourful lines appeared in the sky, which resembled to the rainbow. Passing thru The Moon and the all the planets of our Galaxy. Soon they were stepping into a new world that was unknown., theor hearts full of hope. _"Seiya do you ever think of me.I know I do! Maybe you did that's the reason why you haven't visited. You will be surely surprised."_

"Look girls , according to my coordinates that planet is Kinmoku." said Mercury.

"I hope we can make a save landing." Sailor Moon's heart was beating faster as they entered thw atmosphere of the this beautiful planet.

"Watch out! It's time!"said Rei.

The landing went smooth, they managed to arrive on the blooming field of the Kinmokian kingdom. It was late spring and the flowers smell mixing with the olive scented air was enchanting every sense.

"Wow!" all the sailor senshies were amazed by how beautiful this small planet was.

"We should try and find them.We are beat."

"You are right it was exhausting. Do you think that hey will be surprised?"

"I would say they will have the shock of their life's." said Jupiter.

"The palace! Look!"pointed Mercury in it's direction. Sailor Moon couldn't resist and started running like child.

"Sailor Moon!" the others were shouting in vain.

"Come on guys!" she was waving back at them.

All this time the three Starlights were occupied with their duties around the palace. Healer suddenly stopped and her face went pale.

"What's wrong?" Fighter was curious what happened.

"I felt something...but or someone..."Yateb's eyes widened.

"Who?" Makers started worrying.

"It's impossible !"she started running out side. The others followed her.

"Healer!"

"Wait up!"She bursted open the palace entrance, but there was noone in sight.

"I know I felt her!"

"Who?"Fighter urged to speak up.

"Uhnmmm...Sailor..."

"Moon?" Fighter saw them now walking towards the palace.

"Yes but how did you know?"asked Healer.

"Loo...look!' They were here at the palace."It cannot be , Odango!"

"Who?" Maker exclamed.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" said Fighter.

"Then we are having the same dream."

After the great shock the three Starlights went further to the entrance and watched them getting closer.Suddenly they stopped in their way and were now face to face. Nobody moved a muscle nobody said a word they were just stearing at each other.

"Starlights! Fighter." Sailor Moon took the first step forward, all she ever wanted is to greet her _"You are alright!You are alive!_ _I'm relieved!"_ Fighter shook her head in disbelief.

" _She is here why what happened._ Odango!" as the leader of the Starlights she to took a step in Sailor Moon's direction. That was it she outstretched her hand and with her black glowed hand touched the face of the Moon Princess wanting to see if she is real. _"Yes! You are here!"_

"Fighter. I'm here...I missed you!"

"Me too!" the months of pain from an unrequited love, not seeing her face changed the Starlights. Apparently she looked the same, but something was missing from her midnight blue eyes.Her outfit made up of a bikini-like top which had a winged star brooch in its center and a sailor collar attached, and hotpants.She wore over-the-knee boots and long gloves that went well above the elbow.She had that beadedtiare which had a five-pointed star in the center, and two beaded belts on their waist which appeared to be fastened by one single five-point star belt buckle.Her figure was very well accentuated by her sailor fuku. Sailor Moon examined at her from top till bottom.

 _"Wow she still looks good."_ Sailor Moon was ao excited to see her. Fighter to got a close look uo at the Moon Princess who became more developed since she saw her last time. Her baby blue eyes stilll resembled to pool of water. And her signature hairstyle was the thing Seiya loved the most.

"Odango.."!Finally Fighter gave in an hugged her tight and breathed her scent. " _My gosh! this fills great!"_

 _"Wow.I really missed you!"_

It looks like it was a great surprise.


	4. Mysterious

K **oji** _ **-boy name to light the way**_

 _ **Mitsuki -means beautiful Moon**_

 ** _Aoiko_ - _blue_ _green or child_**

 _ **Chieko -wise child**_

"Are you crazy?"

"How could you do such a thing?"

"I know you want to see her, but this is too much."

"Sorry I didn't mean too, but they didn't know what that thing was. Besides your mother was there too."

"Soo.. that's no excuse."Aoiko rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"She would have used her attack in the end and see." pointed out a the boy a bit nervous at the girl who just interfered in her mothers fight.

"Great! Now blame this whole thing on me." the girl tried to defend herself in front of the others.

"Did she saw you?" the boy asked vehemently.

"Well ...I don't think so! I was wearing this mask and besides I was hidding in the shadows." she explained.

"Did you gave her any hint at all?"

"Well I guess, sort of maybe..., I used my attack." she tapped the edge of her fingers together and smiled nervously.

"Which one?" he was questioning the girl who was actually his sister.

"Not that one! I let her do the honours. I am not stupid , i just wanted to be closer to her. She wanted to ask me if I am a Starlight."

"Now she will think Seiya is gone.."

"Well she isn't if she would be dead we wouldn't be here." she tried to argument her decision.

"Good! We are running out time you know guys."

"We know, but that girl has come before us. Our mission is clear, save ourselves from certain disappearance. "

"I know! We are the future that was never supposed to be!"

"Yes! Back here everything slowly fades away." he said a tear sliding down his cheek. "You have to tell her who we are so she can freely choose her own destiny."

"You should come here to somehow! We are scared!"

"I know! Believe me I am scared to, that is why we have to fight girls! Mitsuki be carefull."

"We won't give up! Koji I swear to fight until my last spark!"

"Chieko, Aoiko! Keep an eye open for the enemy, If you have to transform and use your power, but only if it's necessary!"

" We will do that!'

"What if we find ourselves in front of The Outers and You know who, the one who owns the Golden Star sheed? "

"Give them something to think about after you used your powers , make every meeting memorable. Don't let them scare you !"

"I couldn't hurt them..."

"You don't have to hurt them...but protect yourselves if necessary and I know it will be!"

"Sure!' the three girls nodded in agreement.

"So I have heard you guys are big stars huh?"

"Well it worked before for the Three Lights , just one thing we will stay girls." laughed Aoiko.

"Sure! I wish I would be there."

"Don't worry we will manage somehow, you just keep us informed about the happenings back at home."

"I have to go! I will get in big trouble if they find out that I know about you guys disappearing. Everyone is searching for you guys wondering where could you guys be."

"Surely Pluto will notice the key of time missing and she will know." said Chieko.

"Until then, I have to watch out and pretend that I am desperately searching for you girls."

"You are good actor , little bro!"said Mitsuki.

"Hahaha! Very funny I hate looking her in the eye and lie." he confessed honestly.

"I know, but it was her decision that created all this. Let her suffer."

"You don't mean that do you?" his face turned serious as he saw how his sister felt so much anger towards her mother. " Be careful this new enemy feeds on the crystal of hope, if that is gone from our souls our fears and uncertainties take over. I can imagine how powerful your Crystal is.

"Alright! I understand !But I do mean what I told you ! Now let us go to bed !'

"Sure! Good Night!" And with that the conversation ended. They were in front of the mirror and his image disappeared. "I wish he would be here!"

"Us too. But we need him there to inform us about what's happening in the future."

"I hate this! Why us? Why do we have tk be the second choice? And why couldn't she just give a chance to love?"Mitsuki was just to frustrated to even think straight.

"I don't know. Your mother's decision is affecting us to. If she will choose to relive her past life our parents will follow her and we will never have the chance to live. Their dreams die with her decision."

said Aoiko.

"I don't want that either. I will make sure that our future is the one to happen."

Suddenly Mitsuki's crystal stared glowing. This meant that eveil strucks and an innocent person is in danger.

"Let's go!But our faces should not be visible. Our outfit need a bit of camuflage."

"Especially yours if they see you like that they will surely know!"

"Okay let's do this!"

The three girls were on thei wayy and the attack took place not from the apartment they lived in.

 _"Give the Light of The crystal of hope!"_

a person who was a sailor senshie herself attacked an innocent soul. This time she was aa girl. _"I will take your hope of ever finding true love your fears take over you!"_ The beam from her neckless was a direct hit to her chest.

"Nooo!' shouted out one of the girls.

" _You are too late!'_

"Why?you are a sailor senshie too." The girl was dressed up in senshie like silver colored uniform. But she wasn't acting like one.

" _I was ..it doesn't matter."_

"Who do you serve?"

" _Chaos!"_ she started laughing with a sinister voice.

"How can it be. I thought Mom destroyed it..."

" _Mom?"_

"Doesn't matter. I will make you regret this."shouted out Mitsuki whos was now in her senshie form.

" _Sorry I can't stay! This crystal of hope isn't strong enough. But my phage can! Have fun!"_ she disappeared leaving behind nothing but a grey smoke.

"Huh"! The girl she attacked turned into a phage who was love sick.

 _"I want to break some hearts_." Her eyes were black and she started launching black heart arrows towards them.

"Aaaaaa!Runnn!"The three girls started running away from the black arrow shower released upon them,

" _Come back here!"_

"Listen there no use!" They tried not hurting her , but there was no choice. Before they attacked out of nowhere came an earthshaking attack. Unfortunate or fortunately you decide, a te strongest Outer was on her way home alone from the race track. She saw the entire event unfolding in front of her. So she pulled over and transformed.

" _Uranus Crystal Power !Make up!"_

The three girl tried slowing this phage down. It was useless.

" _World shaking!"_ shouted Uranus.

"Don't she is a human being."

"Who are you?Uranus started questioning them.

"What?are you crazy? that's not important right now." shouted the silverish and blond haired Starlight. She wa amazed that her priority was to question them rather than helping this human. to get back to its normal form.

"Okay enough! _Silver Crystal Healing Touch!"_ shouted out the pink haired senshie. From her Crystal came a bright light pink light that washed over the phage who turned back to it' s normal from. The crystal returned to her body.

"No it's impossible! I won't ask you again! Who are you?" Uranus was under a freat deal of shock.

"We are not the enemy !" and with that in split second they were gone leaving behind nothing but uncertainty in the heart of the strongest Outer.

"That was close!"

"I'm sorry guys! But I just had to save her?" said Mitsuki.

"We understand..."said Aoiko

"They will be searching for us you do realize that?"

"I know... but there's something I don't understand."

"What?" asked Chieko.

"Mom...where is she? Where is Sailor Moon?" she was wondering how come she didn't show up. _"Did something happen? It couldn't I'm still here. There has to be a logical explanation to this."_ Her mind was searchung for the right answer, but there was none.

They looked at each other and tried to find the perfect answer for this question.

"I guess we have to find out..." said Aoiko.

"Yes ..we have to ...we have to be even more careful."agreed Mitsuki.

That was it . Let the fun begin.


	5. Future us and Past you

_Doubts shoot right thru my heart like a poisoness arrow. I_ _may tend to give in sometimes to those doubts, but at the end of the tunnel the light of hope always shines brightly, like a small stars upon the dark sky giving me the power to continue my journey. I the was born thanks to that hope, that never burnt of A Starlights_ heart. _We are because your hope was endless and it finally got you where you wanted to be. Her love was your reward you deserve to be_ happy. _I will be always thankful to you for you.._ Mitsuki was standing looking outside the window of their apartment. It was on the top of one the highest buildings of the city. Tokyo was like nothing they ever seen before. It seemed so alive even at night. The Stars which accompanied the Moon were shining bright. It was a full Moon tonight.She could almost reach out touch it. It was just one strech away. She felt drawn to it like a magnet . Now wonder she was the child of the Moon and a Star. Scientists say the full Moon prevents people form sleeping. She couldn't sleep because of the uncertain future ahead of her. Being the daughters of two senshie she had to deal with a great deal of responsibility, not only for herself, but the life of her friends. She went infront of a mirror she looked at her reflection touched her forehead suddenlyher celestial symbols appeared. _"I don't want to die."_ They came inside the apartment. They slowly opened the door not wanting to startle their friend.

"Hey. How did it go?"The three girls had well elaborated plan in getting noticed and being close to their parents. What they didn't know was that Sailor Moon already made the first step in finding out what happened to Sailor Starfighter after she saw Mitsuki using a similar attack upon the phage.

"Great. I will go tomorrow to school and from find out what happened."

"So! Are we using our singing talent?"asked Mitsuki.

"We could try we will surely draw attention." said Aoiko.

"Okay..that is the drawing attention girls."said Mitsuki waving her hips up and down smiling at the girls.

"You are crazy!"

"I may be crazy but I'm right?".said Mitsuki smiling and laughing. She was hugging them tight. "I need your support in this."

"Yes you are. We are here to help you."assured Chieko with a smile on her face

"So what do you think about Uranus actions after this beautiful presentation of ours?"Aoiko remembered how her concern was who they were not really focusing on the situation. "She wa pretty surprised."

"Now I guess she is driving home her thoughts around what she just saw."Mituski said smiling."That is a goos think. I never thought until I found how much they were against the relationship between Sailor Moon and Fighter. She never acted that weay towards us. I always admired her strong and confident personality." said Mitsuki.

"Yeah you know her she will probably to that.It must have been hard to deal with the fact that once she was again them. Won't it be difficult to fight that way?"said Aoiko.

"We don't intend to hurt them we just want to save us. And we will. I will not allow anything to happen to you guys." Misuki's eyes started filling up with tears. They we a mix of Seiya'sa and Usagi. The midnight blue shade mixed up the lifht blue created a mix of blue if you looked at them they were two shining gemstones.

"Don't cry we are here aren't we. Besides this situation depends a lot on their feelings and will to confront their feelings. The same is woth our parents. Dobyou thing Healer is an easy person to deal with. And Venus? Well jut to let you know Venus was the one who would deny that she would fall in love with a girl."said Aoiko. "Oh no I'm talking like her again."

"My parents are all about reason. I can't imagine Mercury just confessing to Maker or vice versa. Her thoughts about love are how should I say..."Chieko started explaining.

"Well you have to resemble to someone. Remember the day you were invited on that date by Koji's friend. You made a list first of the nagative and positive reason why should date him. Then finally you ended up dating him. Oh boy and what a date it was!" Aoiko started laughing.

"Hahaha..You think your funny."

"It was because of you. You convinced me to date him , and I ended up on surf party with a lot of people I barely knew and my date got on top a surfboard and almost broke his neck!"

"Well .. thank God for _almost."_ said Mitsuki.

"Yeah!I will never date a surfer again that's for sure unless he is some kind of a librarian or a astrology freak."

"Well..We know we are special children. Hope our parents will how they really fir together."said Aoiko.

"Yeah..Just wait until we tell them we are their children. My mom's first question will be _How? We are both girls?"_ I bet you ten thousand yens that she will ask the question . I believe Ami will be that one." said Chieko.

"I think my mom will be the one!"Said Aoiko knowing how usually Minako reacts. "Minako. Yaten will be speechless."

"You are on! said Chieoko."Are you in Mitsuki-san?"

"I bet you two thousand yen that my Mom will faint first, even before your Mom's pop the question."

"Which one?" asked Aoiko.

"Which one what?"Mitsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Which one of your _Mom's?"_ said Cheiko.

Oh , Usagi..."she said .

"Okay let's shake hands."

" _Hello anyone there?"_ a voixe called out from a magic mirror.

"Koji!" they cheered as they heard the boyboys voice once more.

" _How are things going?"_

"Well another innocent person was attacked, I had to save her because Sailor Moon wasn't around." she said proudly.

" _Good job!"_

"Uranus saw her do the attack!" Aoiko started bragging about what happened.

" _Oh nooo! How?"_

"I guess she was on her way home or something and launched her attack against the phage I couldn't let her kill it."

"Sailor Moon wasn't there. And the strange thing is they are all gone. All the Inners "said Cheiko.

" _Where?"_

Tomorrow we go to school to find out."said Cheiko full of excitement.

"Yeah... school!"

 _"Okay..you do what you have to do. I'm here if you need anything. I have to go now!"_

"Bye."

All this time back on Kinmoku the Starlights and the Inner senshies were glad to see each other again. Fighter and Sailor Moon were still hugging each other tight..None of them wanted to let go.It was such a comforting feeling holding on to her like that, and for Sailor Moon her soul felt easy like in heaven.

"Odango..."they started to break away just because the others were starring at them intensively.

"I know you two are glad ro see each other, but what are we chop liver?" asked Mars half seriously.

"No! Sorry." Fighter excused herself. "I'm just really surprised to see you here."her gaze fell on the beautiful blonde senshie again. Her mind was still trying to accept the fact that Sailot Moon was here.

"We are happy to see you too." said Maker who's gaze met Mercury's first who replied with a shy smile.

"Ohh!Healer!" Venus started to wave in her direction.

"Ohh...Venus! I'm happy to see you."

"What's the purpose of your visit."

"Well we came because..."Jupiter started explaining, but Sailor Moon interrupt her.

"Because we just wanted to see you. You said you will visit and you didn't."

"Ohh we were actually pretty busy in rebuilding our planet!' Fighter explained.

"Huh! That's a lame excuse.Be honest you were afraid." said Sailor Moon.

"Me?"Fighter pointed to her chest.

"Yes you!"said Usagi pretending to be offended.

"Why, should I be afraid Odango?"

"You were afraid ...that..uhmmm.. I hmmmm.. _Quick make something up!_ " she thought to herself. "That Uranus will kick your but."

"What?Your joking!" said Fighter defensively.

"Noo. I am not. "

"Oda..."

"Starlights!" Princess Kakyu interrupted their argument.

"Princess!Sailor Moon and the other senshies came to visit.

"My dear, Sailor Moon. My heart and soul is filled with joy to see you here on Kinmoku. Please make yourself feel at home. I hope you eill be staying for a few days at least."

"Actually we have too..."Mars was the one interrupted this time.

"We would love too."Sailor Moon answered she was over excited.

"We should continue our conversation inside." suggested Fighter.

"You are right!After you!"

"Wow! This amazing!"Venus quickly grabbed a hold on Healer who's eyes widened her sudden closeness and was asking Maker to help her out it was no use. The tallest Starlight approched the senshie of water and started talking about...well scientific stuff.

Mars and Jupiter were following close by.

"I can't believe she wouldn't tell them r

the reason we came." Rei was on fire.

"Well I guess she has reason not to. Let's leave it to her.I trust her judgment."Jupiter intended to calm Mars down.

"I do to... but it was awkward. Did you see that hug?"

"Everyone did. But we know how special their friendship is." said Jupiter whispered

"I hope that's the only thing."

"Do you think she still loves her?"asked Jupiter

"I don't know...I really don't know..."

Behind the others way back Fighter and Sailor Moon were walking next ro each other.

" _Wow she is here!I still can believe this?Did something happenon Earth? Or between her and her boyfriend? Stop it! Surely she is just to yaee you even worse invite you to the wedding.If she is ...How can I bare that pain? It doesn't matter..She is here..I have to cherish every second..."_

"Fighter are you alright?"Sailor Moon grabbed her hand.

"Huh..Yes I am now that you are here." she gave her the usual playful wink.

"Very funny! Your mocking me."

"I wouldn't do that!Maybe just a little.I am glad you xame to see me."

"To see you?That funny.!'

"Why?"

"I came to see all three of you. I see you are still full of yourself."

"Oi Odango! Don't be so cold!"Fighter gave her her sweet puppy look.

"I'm not!" she smiled.

"I missed your smile." Fighter whispered to her. and Sailor Moon'd face started to be covered up by an unusual shade of red.

"Ohhh...you!" she started running after the Starlight.

"I see they are at it!" said Healer rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"Yeah! I missed Sailor Moon's smile recently." said Venus with a tint of sadness in her voice.

The Princess stopped in the middle of the hallway "I suggest you should show our guests their room and after that show them around."

"Great! Can we destransform now? " asked Venus.

"Yes of course." And they returned nto their civilian form. This sure will be an interesting trip.


	6. Friends

It all started like a normal day for her, but it turned out a bit different. We all know Haruka , the beautiful dirty blonde that could kill with one look of hers. She was heading home from the racetrack .Her all time dream was that of becoming a professional driver. Yes even the Outer senshies had their own dreams. Although their soul purpose was to bring back Crystal Tokyo to the way it was, the way they remember. There was nothing that could get in their way. No evil, no good , noone will destroy _the perfect future._

They are against any change that may cause this perfect world to crumble down in small million pieces. Her mind kept replaying all the events that happened a half an hour ago. She saw Mitsuki over and over again launching a similar attack like Sailor Moon. " _Silver_ _Crystal Healing Touch!"_

" _How is this possible? I can't believe this!Why were they hiding their faces?_ _Who could they be? Starlights or what?"But they don't posses such powers. Why now?Damm!"_ she started driving faster, she wasn't paying attention to the road, and she almost manage to hit a little dog that was crossing her way. She hit the breaks, her heart beating faster form nerves.

 _"I have got to get home!"_

Home was were she and Michiru raised Hotaru together., a happy family picture isn't it. As she entered the hoe she slammed the door behind her. Everyone who was at home at that hour heard her coming inside the house. Michiru was practicing for an audition on her violin, when she heard the door slamming. She quickly rushed down from upstairs and saw her lover walk in to the was strange for ber to act like that without any reason.

"Haruka what's wrong?Did something happen?"she raised her perfect eyebrow.

"We have a new enemy.

"What? Who?"

"It wants something..."

"I don't understand..."

"It hunting for the _star or light or crystal of hope._ Just like Galaxia, this thing is served by sailor senshies and it turn humans into phage."

"How did you stop it?"

"I couldn't..."

"Okay than Sailor Moon..."

"No!And here is the other problem."

"Then who?"

"It was a girl who possess a similar power just like our Princess. Her attack is called _Sylver Crystal Healing Touch!"_. It turned back the phage to human again."

"It can't be!'

"I know..If I would have heard someone telling me I wouldn't have believed it but I saw her it was unbelievable."

"So who is she?"

"That just it ! Two more girls were near her who's face was covered with a mask. I didn't see them."

"And just before the wedding..."said Michiru. "Are we going to tell Pluto?"she gave her lover a questioning look.

"Not yet! But the thing is...Our Princess wasn't there. Where is Sailor Moon?She and neither the other senshies were present."

"I don't know."Michiru looked away worried.

"Don't I will find out what's going on." Haruka touched her hand reassuring her lover that she can stay calm , she will manage to get the situation under control then the door popped open and purple eyed child stepped inside. She noticed how serious the two of them were.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked sensing trouble.

It was the middle of the day on Kinmoku. The girls started their journey from Earth at night so we can say they were pretty tired. It was a long and exhausting trip, but the excitement of seeing their friends again kept them awake. After they returned to their civilian form everyone split up and the Starlights showed them to their rooms. Usagi went with non other than Seiya. She tried hard not to stare at her, Seiya was a girl after all. She kept on starring at her as they walked thru the hallway of the palace. " _My gosh! She looks great even dressed up like this."_ Seiya wore black jeans that were stuck to her body her hip was dancing as she moved. She had light pink shirt on , under it a lacy black bra, that covered up her chest. She had that movie star look, althought her clothes were not really special, but her perfectly shaped body made them perfect. Her muscle definition was perfect and her skin looked silky, she had her hair tide up in her signature ponytail, she was radiating of confidence. Usagi got lost in her thought about her. Yes she was starting to fantasize about the Starlight. Seiya noticed something was wrong.

"Odango..."

"Huhh..Ohh..Sorry I just …"

"You were eating me up with your eyes..." she joked.

"No I wasn't …" Usagi tried to deny that she liked what she was seeing.

"Does it bother you?"

"What exactly?"

"That I am a girl and not boy..."

"No of course not.I think..."

"Think what?" Seiya suddenly approached the Moon Princess and this sudden closeness made Usagi's heart jump out from her chest.

"I think.. that.." Usagi swallowed hard "It's good that you guys are being yourselves. We are friends and we like you either way."

"Well, yes we are _friend_ and I am glad it doesn't bother you."

"Okay okay, can we get to my room , I feel so tired because of this trip."

"Sure! Let's go! Seiya grabbed her by the hand and an electrical spark washed thru the both of them Usagi pretended like she didn't feel anything and ran hand in hand with her towards her room. "This is it! Close your eyes"

"Seiya!"

"Please for me Odango!"

"Alright!" Seiya grabbed her hand opened the door and tuned the lights on.

"Open up!"

"Woww! This is amazing!" Usagi was speechless. The room looked like one on the cover of a magazine. The walls were painted in very light pink colour. All the furnitures were covered in a pure white. There was a king sized bed, all covered up with white fluffy pillows.. The bookshelfs and the couch were also white. The curtains on the huge window that led to a balcony was white, but the kind of white that was untouched by hands.

"Come here!" The Starlight opened the door that led to balcony. The view was amazing. "This room had the best view in the entire palace. The sea is right at your feet Odango!"

"This is incredible. Thank you!"

"You deserve the best!"she closed the distance between them and kissed her on the cheek barely missing her lips. "I will let you take a shower, try and rest a bit. Soon it will be dinner time."

"Thank you again." That was the only thing she could say.

"I'm glad you came."

"Me too." said Usagi honestly.

Seiya left the room closing the door behind her. _"Odango...I wish..I ... I'm so stupid."_

Usagi slowly started undressing so she could take a shower. She unzipped the dress she was wearing. Next to her room she discovered a huge bathroom and stepped inside the shower. The hot water started prickling down on her. _"This is nice. I am tired. This room is sure a huge one. Seiya was kind for offering me such a beautiful room... Seiya.."_ Usagi closed her eyes as and started imaging Seiya being next to her. She started fantasizing that the water which was falling down on her was like Seiya's touch. " _Kiss me!"_ she imagined her kissing her. _"Noo! What am I thinking! I must be stupid! She is a girls. I'm to tired and...If I get some sleep I will surely feel better."_

Meanwhile Yaten and Taiki were busy with the other four girls.

"Your rooms will be next to each other. If you would like you can sleep either together or separately."

"I wouldn't mind if I would sleep alone." smiled Minako. "Artemis always says that I toss and turn around a lot."

"Okay!"smiled Yaten.

"Admitted Minako-chan you snore that's the why you want to sleep alone."

"Oh Rei-chan! Don't believe her Yaten."

"Sorry only joking... or not!" Rei noticed how badly she wanted to get right with Yaten.

"I won't..."she smiled.

"And Yaten your room is where?"

"Why?"

"Well you know just in case..."smiled Minako.

"Just in case of what?"

"Well what if monster comes and attacks me..."she joked "I will need protection..."Yaten suddenly felt herself blushing.

"Hers is right next to yours.This one here. You can't miss it you see it has this cute waterlilly shaped flower carwed in it." pointed out Taiki.

"Well I prefer to sleep with someone. This a whole new place I don't like sleeping alone in huge rooms."

"Me too."said Makoto.

"I prefer alone."said Ami shyly.

"Then I know the perfect room for you Mizuno-san!"said Taiki

"Really?"

"Look!"

"Wow. This is just like a small library."The room was painted a light blue, full off bookshelves filled with books from different Kinmokian artist, scientific writing. "Thank you Taiki-san!"

"You are welcome. I will let you change and if you wish after dinner I could show you the palace library."

"I...I would love to." Ami agreed and a light pink blush appeared on her cheeks.

Yaten continued her way to Rei's and Makoto's room. It was spacious with to separate beds that would be enough even for a person having to separate bathrooms. They settled in.

"Oh I don't know what are we going to do about our clothes..These are the same in which we started our journey in." wondered Makoto.

"Don't worry I will send the maids up with some clothes."said Yaten.

"You have maids?" Minako's eyes widened.

"This is a palace you know..."Yaten said in her bored way.

"Oh my gosh! So now will you take me to your room...Oh I mean my room..." Minako smiled nervously.

"Sure! Come on!"They started walking a small distance separated the rooms from each other."So...uhmmm...how is your singing carrier coming along?" Yaten tried to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm working on it.. slowly but surely."

"That's nice. I think you can do it if you fight for it."Yaten actually tried to encourage her.

"Yo..you do? Thanks!"Minako was to surprised to even say anything else.

"We are here!"

"Where?Ohhh..the room. Thanks."

"Your welcome..."Yaten turned around so she could leave, but Minako stopped her.

"Oh Yaten!"she said with shy voice.

"Yes?" Yaten turned around. Suddenly Minako approched her and planted a _friendly_ kiss on her cheek. The smallest Starlight felt something that she never felt until that moment, _butterflies in her stomach._ "What was that for?"

"For everything!" Minako smiled and closed the dooe behind her, her heart beating fast. Yaten felt awkward. She felt faint, but had to keep it together. Seiya came her way and saw her shocked.

"Yaten is everything okay?You face is red like a tomato."

"Oh shut up!"she turned around opened the door to her room and went inside.

"Geez! What's wrong with her?" Seiya continued her way down the hallway

"Oh Seiya!" Yaten called out after her.

"Yes?"

"The girls need some clean clothes would you order the maids to go and get some from the tailors room. There has to be some from the store they sent us today."

"Sure. I will go and check!"

"Good!" and she closed the door quickly. Seiya raised her shoulders not understanding what happened to her friend, but when it comes to Yaten you never know.

The evening slowly settled in on this small planet. The girls were trying to gwt some rest. They have been sleeping for about an hour and half , when sudden knock disturbed them.

"Come in." said Usagi.

"Excuse us!"said thw maid. "We were ordere to bring some clothes for you tonight."

"Really?" Usagi's voice was full of surprise.

"Yes!"

"Ohhh!" Everyone ran inside Usagi's room.

"Did you get clothes too?"

"Yes!"

"I have an idea."said Minako."Let's bring everything here and have a dress up. You can helpfme guys pick up the best one."

"Great idea!" So the maid dragged all the clothes back to Usagi's room and started to have fun. They were posing nlike models. Seiya passed by Usagi's room as she herself needed a shower and a chnage of clothes for dinner. She heard the girls excitement and smiled.

"So which one should it be the orange or the yellow?"said Minako.

"The orange!"she finally after an hour picked out two dresses. The girls had to convince her yhat the orange is the best or else they will risk starvation.

"Thanks. _"I want to impress her."_

"Girls!" It was Seiya."May I come in?"

"Sure!"

"I just came to tell you it's dinner time."

"Thank you!"said Makoto.

"WhereWhere's Odango?"

"I'm here!Wait up!" Usago rushed out of the bathroom dressed up in pink dress just above her knee with small white dots on it. She looked like a huge candy wrapped up perfectly. Seiya looked atbher like she was going to eat her. "Seiya?"

"Yes?Oh yeah it's dinner. Come on!" she quickly turned away.

"Seiya wait up!" Usagi shouted after her.

"Odango..This dress is impressive."

"Thanks.."

"Don't thank me.It was Yaten' s idea."

"Anyway..it doesn't matter.I hope you will like the Kinmokian dishes. I asked them for chocolate chip cookie ice-cream after we are done eating."

"Oh my gosh!"

"I knew you will love it."

"Oh Seiya!" Shouted out Taiki from behind."I forgot to give you this letter."

"Oh thanks.If you excuse me..."

"Sure!"said Usagi. She felt a bit abandoned by the Starlight.

"Oh Seiya! I bet it's a letter from..."

"From who?" asked Usagi.

"She has an admirer you know and she finally gave in to go on a date."

"Ohhhh...I seee..."Usagi's heart was hit by lightning, she felt like she could breath suddenly. _"An admirer...Why?Who? When? Doesn't she...?"_

Odango...Are you alright

"Seiya..I..I am just tired."

"Don't worry this dinner will make you feel better." Seiya had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Yeah..Yeah... _Why do I feel this way. Oh gosh this will be a long night."_


	7. Stuck on Kinmoku

"A secret admirer. Why should I care you she messes with? I mean ..I have a boyfriend soon I will be married and live happily ever after like in a beauty fairly tail. But still, did she forget her feelings? So soon? I mean it's been six months since they left. Come on...this is ridiculous...I don't care! Oh, who could it be?" Usagi was torn apart jealousy she felt inside.

She was in a serious case of denial but what the heck she couldn't do anything yoy prevent Seiya to date, anyone. She is a free young attractive woman. "I hate this feeling...Why did we even come here..."

"Usagi are you feeling alright? You barely touched your food. Are you sick?"Rei noticed her friend playing with her food instead of eating it.

"Yeah Odango, she does have a point."

"I feel alright... told you I'm just tired ..."

"Sorry don't bite my head off."

"Sorry Seiya..." she looked at her ashamed for bursting at her like that.

"Apology accepted if you and I are going for a walk after dinner."

"Sure, I would love to. Just the two of us?"

"Who else?"Seiya gave her a wink.

"Yeah...Oh boy..just us!"

"My dear guest how do you like the dishes?" asked Kakyu joining them for dinner. "Please accept my apologies for being late but we have our duties to fulfil..'

"It's alright.." smiled Usagi.

"How long do you intend to stay?" said Kakyu.

"Well we thought we come and go actually," said Usagi honestly. "We have to go back to Earth."

"Really.. that is to bad."

"Why?"

"You can't travel back," said Taiki.

"Why is that?" asked Ami curiously.

"You came in a period when around the planet meteor shower begins and it will take one week until it comes to an end," said Taiki. "This always happens here."

"A week?" exclaimed Rei and Makoto all together.

"But we can't stay for that long!" said Usagi."We have to go back."

"Well you can't...No one goes travelling because the meteor showers will kill you."

"Oh boy!"

"Well maybe it was meant to be for us to come un this period..." said Minako."Everything happens with a reason."

"Well...I don't know we don't have anything...no clothes.. nothing..." said Rei.

"No problem, my Starlights will have a few days off to attend your every need and keep you girls company," said Kakyu smiling.

"We appreciate it!" said Usagi not sure that this is a good idea, but since they couldn't travel they had no choice.

Dinner was delicious and everybody agreed that the Kinmokian cooks sure got talent. Makoto and Rei decided to get a shut eye.

"Oh, Seiya.."

"Yes?"

"May I visit the kitchen tomorrow. I want to steal some recipes from the cook."

"Sure!" she gave her thumbs up.

"Good Night then!"

"Sweet dreams Rei-chan! Sweet dreams Mako-chan!" said Usagi and waved them goodbye.

"Come on now that we are alone."

"Seiya..."

They were walking outside the palace entrance In front, a huge garden was illuminated me the Kinmokian Moon and the Stars upon the sky.

"I would love to live here.T he is amazing. You are lucky," said Usagi.

"Yes. I guess. "

"Uhmmm...Seiya..."

"Yes, Odango!"Usagi stopped in her way.

"Why didn't you come and visit us?"

"Odango..."

"I have waited and waited, but nothing. I missed you guys at school and that we hang out together. The girls did too I missed you..."

"You are not alone Odango. Like you said you have your friends and your love is safe. Finally, you can be unbelievably happy!"

"I guess...but still something is missing..."

"What?"

"You... guys..you were there for me...and suddenly weren't...and..."

"I had to come back. There was nothing or no one to keep me on Earth.'

"No one? Am I no one?"

"Of course you are someone very dear to me, but I had to get away..." Usagi saw the pain in her eyes and swallowed hard.

"I see...I just... Wanted to ..."Usagi didn't even know what she wanted to say as Seiya closed the distance between them

"What?" Seiya got closer looking her straight in the eyes.

"I.. don't know..just ..." she hugged her suddenly like a child hugging her favourite toy, her tears started falling down her face.

"Shhh..." Seiya felt her heart jumping thru her chest. She quickly got herself together and hugged her back. Her arms around Usagi felt comfortable. They were standing there like that in the middle of the garden without saying anything.U Usagi lifted her head up from her chest without saying anything and caressed the side of the Starlight's face. Seiya closed her eyes enjoying her touch ."Odango..." she opened her midnight blue eyes Usagi's eyes were like a magnet, she felt drawn to them. Her eyes wandered for a second to small pink lips of the Moon Princess "Give me the power to resist. I love you Odango! I can't...I have ttoo.ust once..." she started closing the distance, meanwhile, the eye contact never broke.

"Seiya I...She is getting closer. I can't move.."She felt her eyes closing and yes she felt the urge to let Seiya kiss her just once.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako-chan yelled out for her. Reality sank in and she pushed herself out from Seiya's touch.

"We are here."

"Ohhh..."

"I was searching for Seiya."

"Why?" asked Usagi quickly.

"I wanted to ask her because I couldn't find Yaten. Crow some pyjamas for tonight?"

"Ohh sure."

"Thanks. I didn't interrupt anything?"

"No!" came an answer from both of the girls.

"We were just talking."

"Yeah. I will go and take care of what you asked for Minako-chan."

"Sure.Thanks." Seiya was gone and Minako grabbed a hold on Usagi's arm and started walking towards the palace again. Usagi was tired. She said goodnight Minako and entered her room. The bed was so soft she fell asleep, not even a knock on the door disturbed her sleep.

"It's me Odango. I brought you the pijama."There was no answer. Seiya slowly opened the door as she entered the room she saw a pink spot on the bed Usagi was sleeping on the white bed in the pink dress she wore all night. She was like sleeping beauty. Seiya put the pj's down and tugged her in so she wouldn't catch a cold. She dared to give her a small kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams. I love you. Did you want it too?"Did we just almost? Why are you really here Odango!" she slowly closed the door behind her. "I have almost one week with her. O Dango your presence here is sweet torture." Seiya went to bed, but this time she wasn't crying. Maybe for the first time in six months, she went to bed happy.

Minako was in her room getting ready. She was pretty beat from this trip too. "Wow, I can't believe Usagi-chan and Seiya were that close to each other. Maybe...No..it can't be she loves e Mamoru-san to much." The senshie of love tried to hush away every negative thought.

"Mina..can I come in!" Yaten wasn't sure if she was still awake

"Yaten?" she was surprised she expected Seiya or maid.S he opened the door and gave her a look that drove Yaten crazy. Of course, she wouldn't admit it for anything in the world.

"Yes. I brought you a nightgown."

"Oh, thanks...Did she call me Mina?" her eyes widened and looked even bigger.

"You are welcome. Sweet dreams!"

"Wait. Yaten...Why did I do that?"

"Yes?" she was stunned.

"I wanted to talk to you!" she quickly made some good excuse.

"About what?" she just couldn't hide her curiosity.

"Anything...you want to talk about." she smiled feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Maybe tomorrow..." she gave her a half-hearted answer."

"O...kay."Minako had a bit of sadness that caught immediately Yaten's attention.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean it that way! It's just we had so many duties Do fulfil today... wouldn't be a good listener...and you deserve all the attention in the world."

"You are sweet!" she gave Yaten a kiss on the cheek. "We will talk tomorrow then."

"We will. Tomorrow..." Yaten closed the door behind her and there they were again butterflies.

Is Destiny our choice or are we forced or is thrown upon us from the day we are born. Do you have the power to go against it? Do they have a will to do so?


	8. Explosion

" _There are two paths. The right and the left one. They both may look the same , but when you reach the end you will find two different lives. Sometimes the choices we make decide our future. Once_ _you stepped on one of them , the other will close definitely. There's no way you can walk back from it. You can't chose both of them._ _There is one You, You have one path one choice_."

Usagi woke up next morning with a smile on her face. She felt something nshe didn't in a long time " _happy_." Her body was wrapped up in the white and soft sheets , their smell invited you even more to stay in bed. The sun rays rushed thru the white curtain slowly to her eyes. It was a tickling sensation at first. She blinked once and twice rubbed her eyes to made sure this whole thing is not just a dream. It was real. Everything and the memory of being held once again in her arms was driving her crazy." _Seiya_." The Starlight was the first person who came in her mind. Just the thought of her made her shiver from pleasure. She got up on her feet and opened the door that leads to the balcony. _"Seiya was right. This is amazing."_

Next to Usagi's room was Seiya's room.Her midnight blue eyes popped open from excitement. Lately she wasn't in to much of a worry to wake up in time, but this morning was different, her Odango was just a few steps away from her. She quickly undressed and got into the shower, washed her body with the cherry and raspberry scented body wash.

She grabbed a towel and twisted it around her body " _What should I ware? not this not that. This is ahhh too girly.. Ahhh.."_

She grabbed pair of short blue jeans a white shirt and sneakers. _"Good!Now let's see if Odango is ready!"_ She slowly opened the door and tip toed all the way to Usagi's room. _Knock!Knock!"_

"Who is it?"

"It's me!"

"Seiya! Just a minute!" Usagi just got out of the shower.She was startled to hear her voice and knocked a vase down as she went to open up.

"Odango!"

"Oh no!"

"What? Open up!"

"I'm sorry!" Usagi opened up hidding at first behind the door ashamed. "I broke the vase!"

"Don't worry!Where are you? Is everything okay?"

"I'm here." she closed the door and they were alone.

"Whe...re?" Seiya's eyes widened and her heart stopped beating for a second when she saw Usagi standing in front of her wearing nothing but a towel.

"Seiya?"there was no reaction."Seiya!"

"Oh..wow.I mean..I ... It's..uhmmm..a pitty it broke but the important thing is you are alright."she started to gather the pieces of the vase and one of them cut her hand."Aaaaa!"

"What?"Usagi asked worried.

"Nothing..Just a small cut!" It was a pretty deep one right inside the palm of the Starlight's hand.

"Seiya!My gosh. This my fault. I'm such klutz. Forgive me."

"Odango this wasonly an accident.Relax..Besides I had worst cuts than this one before."she smile although her hand was bleeding pretty hard.

"Here let me help you!"Where can I find some bandaids?"

"Last drawer on the right!"pointed out the Starlight.The Starlight sat down the couch.

"Oh thanks!" Seiya was hurt, but her eyes somehow were on Usagi's body which was covered by that towel. Her bare legs were visible and the towel moved higher as she streched out to reach the drawer. " _Stop_ _starring. Oh God! This is better than my dreams. If you were mine, I would do things to you.Just grab her and kiss her. What? she is not like that! But maybe if...Nooo!"_

"I'm here!" Usagi set down next to her on the couch .She started cleaning up her wound and then put the bandaid on her hands."Does it hurt?"

"Thanks!This feels much better."

"I'm so sorry!"she was still holding on to her hand.

"Odango relax." Usagi felt guilty. "It's not your fault it was stupid of me to touch the broken pieces. I was afraid you will cut yourself."

"Oh Seiya!" she grabbed her and hugged her.

"Odangoo..."she started caressing her back up and down, slowly, softly. Because Usagi just took a shower her skin smelled like freshly picked strawberries."Ho..How did you sleep?"

"Great!"admited Usagi honestly.

"I'm glad!"as they broke away their faces were mear inches apart.Seiya's hand involuntarily went from Usagi's back to her left bare shoulder and than her face. Usagi closed her eyes she didn't dare to look at her. " _Just once! Risk it_ _! There won't be another chance like this."_ she thought to herself.

"Seiya..." her eyes still closed from the suffocating feeling, that the Starlights hands was touching her. _"Usagi_ _..Do..doo .. something.."_ She opened her eyes and their gaze met and Usagi opened her lips a bit she was swallowing hard. A small breath of air left her chest. _"I want it too!Oh no! What am I thinking?Why am I not protesting?"_ Seiya inched closer and began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were light like feathers. Usagi urged herself to push away,she couldn't. _"Say No! Stop her! Wow she smells so nice and her touch!"_ She angled her head to the side as the Starlight's lips were getting closer. Seiya parted her lips and Usagi did the same. Three, two , one! ...and ... _it_ happened. The kiss! Their first kiss! Their lips crushed together, it was like Usagi's brain bursted out in flames and warmth ran thru her entire body. Eyes closed both of them indulged in the sweet kiss. Seiya felt in her head like million fireworks were exploding all at once. " _Bum!Bum!_ _Bum"The_ Starlight's fingers gently ran up and down the spine of the Moon Princess. Usagi lifted her hand too, slowly, they were shaking. She reached the silver crescent earrings of the Starlight. One hand grabbed on tight to her ponytail.She was afraid to let go, if she did she would have fallen from the couch. _"Odango!"_

 _"This is something that is happening right now? It would be a pitty to wake up and find out it was just a dream."_

After a few seconds they broke the sweet kiss that sent both of them over the edge. Their foreheads touched together, eyes closed without saying a word. What was there to say?

"Odango...I...this was..."

"Shhhh... Don't..." and Usagi kissed her again passionately this time she inched closer and their upper bodies touched. It was even better now. Seiya couldn't believe what Usagi just did, but she surely didn't mind.She kissed her back holding her in tight in her arms. Usagi never felt so safe.It was no longer wrong or right in what they were doing, it was only _beautiful_.


	9. Sweet sound of music

Life was as exciting on Earth right now as it was on Kinmoku. The three girls wanted to use the same strategy to get near their future parents as the Starlights did back when they came to Earth in search of their Princess. There was a big difference between the two sides. While the Starlights turned into man as a cover up their to identity, the girls decised to stay well girls. But their parents were not the only ones they wanted to get close to. At least Mitsuki wanted to get close to the Outers.Not only to keep an eye on what they were up too. In this future of hers they were the mentors and guides in so many things. We can say that they were close.

"So guys!'asked Mitsuki.

"What are you up too?"asked Aoiko.

"Well I'm going to play the violin."

"Noo!With who?"

"A certain senshie of sea will be my tutor." said Mitsuki.

"Are you crazy? You are walking straight in to the lion's cage." said Chieko.

"I think you should reconsider this idea of yours."agreed Aoiko.

"Why?"asked Mitsuki. She was confused.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why?"

"Uffff..."she narrowed her green eyes.

"Stop huffing Aoiko. I have to find out what do they know and what they think.And I will be near them!"

"You are helpless.When is your first _class_?"

"Today!"

"Already?What if Uranus will recognize you?"

"Why would she? She didn't see my face."

"But.."

"Relax ..I will be alright! I have to go I don't want to be late!"

"Good luck!"

Mitsuki decided to walk to the Outers house, it was a long way until she would get to them, but she always enjoyed combining pleasure and _work._ She started walking down the busy streets of Tokyo. It was a heavy traffic during the day. Mitsuki loved to see how her to favourite city came to life during the day. People were walking from work or to work, mothers were playing in the park with their children who were running around with colourful balloons in their hands smiling eating, ice cream and sweet cotton candy. Lovers walking by hand in hand , kissing and whispering playful words to each other. Some people were just passing by or running around getting rid of the cares of everyday life. This is the world that will be become the Kingdom of love. _"Will I live to see all this?"_ A small child bumped into her and fell.

"Are you all right?"she grabbed the hand of the small child and help her up.

"Yes."

"I'm glad!" she smiled."Be good!"

"I will be!"and the chold waved foodbey getting back at her friends.

She continued her walk and she finally arrived to their house. The violin case that was in her hand was getting a bit heavy. Raising her hand she pushed the button for the doorbell.She was nervous, but had to get a grip.The door slowly started to open up.

'Why hello!"Michiru opened up the front the door.

"Hello, sorry I hope I'm not late."Mitsuki excused herself.

"No, not at all." Michiru smiled at her. She looked perfect as always."Come inside. Would you like to have a drink before we begin?"

"Yes can I have something cold?"

"Sure. So it true that you are a singer too.."

"Well I do!But I also like to play on instruments. My professor praised you Michiru-san, that is why I wanted you as my tutor."

"Is that so. Do you think you can show me something?can you play anything ?Will you accept the challenge?"

"Sure."

"How old are you? Before we begin..Why do you like to play the violin?"

"I am seventeen years old. There is something about the way violin sings that sets my heart off. I just love how the notes that come out of this magical instrument bring comfort, relaxation to my heart and the hearts of those who listen to them." Michiru was speechless, it was something about the way she talked.

"You speak beautifully, I want to hear you play."

"Sure!".

"Here this my composition."

"Let's do this." she gave Michiru a wink that confused her. _"She reminds me so much of someone...But who?_ _Never mind!"_

Mitsuki started playing along Michiru's composition. She knew it by heart because she taught her how to play it. Michiru's eyes widened , she was truely impressed by the way she used the instrument to express her feelings. She had a shine Michiru couldn't explain to herself.

"Michi!" Haruka entered the house together with Hotaru.

"Wow!She is playing that beautiful song again." Hotaru cheered and they rushed to the living room, where they were suprised to see that the one playing was a complete stranger. They were even more surprised that Michiru didn't even hear them and she was like under a spell.The two girls also joined in a few minutes before the end of the _show._ Mitsuki finished her _performance_ and she was startled at first from the other two joining in so suddenly.

"Oh..Hello!" Mitsuki greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey. My name is Hotaru."

"Nice to meet you Hotaru-chan. My name is Mitsuki."she said smiling.

" _Mitsuki_.. interesting name.It means _beautiful moon._ "

"What can I say. Hahaha..My Mom feels so _in touch_ with the Moon. She is crazy about it and well..."she smiled. "And besides sorry I didn't get your name."

"Haruka Tenoh."she outstretched her hand.

"Nice to meet you!" they shook hands and a spark lightened up between them like it did before with Seiya, but this was different.

 _"Knock!Knock!Knock!"_

"Now who could that be?" wondered Michiru.

"I will go and open the door.", volunteered Hotaru."Mamoru-san!" When Mitsuki heard who it was her heartbeat stopped for a moment _"His the one who owns the golden Star sheed.No worry he doesn't know who I am!_ _If you would know."_

"I should go!"said Mitsuki. "It's getting crowded and I do not wish to disturb you any more. Thank you for the opportunity."

"I'm sorry.You may come for practice.You are talented . If you sing as beautifully as you play violin, you will succeed. I hope one day I get to hear you sing. Maybe the day after tomorrow at this same hour."said Michiru.

"Thank you! And you can hear me sing tonight. I'm part of band and we are having a live performanceata talentshow on tv. The show is called _N_ _ew_ _Bands_ _Challenge_." she said.

"I know that show!"Hotaru said with an excited voice.

"Maybe I will check it out!" Michiru smiled.

"Goodbye than!"

"Goodbye!" Hotaru waved to her with a friendly smile.

Mitsuki passed Mamoru by slowly looking him straight in the eyes. She had the same look as Usagi, kind and loving. She gave him a smile and went out the door. Mamoru having a sort of seventh sense he stoped and he stared at her from behind as she was walking by. She carried a familiar scent, but still different.

 _"Huh! That was close! Wow so many people at one place?_ _Why was he here? Is something wrong?_ _Should I sneak to the window? Noo it's to risky."_

She wanted to leave, but a sailor senshie appeared and wanted to attack her just in front of the Outers house.

"My gosh. I feel doubts in your heart!"

"Noooo! Hope is strong!"

"Give me your Crystal of hope!Let your doubts and uncertainties take over."

"No!Help! _I_ _cannot_ _change here!"_

From the inside the Outers heard her shouting. They transformed to help her out.

 _"Uranus Crystal Power! Make up!"_

 _"Neptune Crystal Power! Make up!"_

 _"Saturn Crystal Power!Make up!"_

Mitsuki unfortunately couldn't change or her identity will be revealed she just couldn't take any risk.

"Now give it to me!"and the senshie positioned her necklace to release the attack.

" _Deep Submerge!"_ came the attack from Neptune who protected her.

"Huh?" she had to act confused.

"Run away! Quick!"she shouted and Mitsuki started running, but she forgot her violin case.

"Oh no! Why do you good senshies always have to creat a mess?"

"We will not allow you to hurt anyone."shouted Uranus.

"Hahaha! We will see about that!"and with that she disappeared leaving behind nothing, but a cloud of dark smoke.

"Where's the girl?"

"She got scared and ran away!I guess It's understandable." said Neptune.

"She forgot her violin case."

"Great!"said Uranus.

"Interesting..."said Saturn.

"What?"

"Look!" The violin case had a crescent moon amd Star shaped symbol carwed in it and her initials K.M."

"She did say here mother was crazy about the Moon..."

"Yeah.. crazy..." Somehow Saturn thought there is more to it, than that.

"We have to find out who the enemy is!' exclaimed from behind Tuxedo Mask.

"You are right. But where the hell is Sailor Moon and the other senshies."

"I know where they are ..they asked me not to tell you!"said Tuxedo Mask.

"Where?"

"They traveled to Kinmoku, to see if the Starlights are alright!"he said calmly.

"What!? How could you let her leave?"she was very upset by the news she just recieved.

"Uranus let's discuss this inside." said Neptune.

"Okay!"The blood In Uranus's veins was boiling.She never liked the Starlights especially their leader Fighter. This only made it worst.Now thing are getting complicated.


	10. Our Crystal Tokyo

**_Somewhere in the future_**

Crystal Tokyo. The perfect Utopia everyone wanted. Who's Utopia was it? The two paths Usagi could step on existed. Her decision will close one of them two forever. This was the future that was never meant to exist. Everyone dreamed about reliving a life that ended much to soon. But is that really _perfect?_ Knowing that one day when you wake up you will be another person and relive it's desired life. What about free will? Usagi like everyone should have been allowed to make a choice. The choice was made for her, not by her. This future where Koji and Mitsuki came from was possible because somehow in a strange roundabout way Usagi Tsukino was meant to meet up with Seiya a wonderous shouting Star. The people we meet during our lives always come for a reason. Seiya loved _her_ not the Princess or the warrior within her. Their love was spontaneous, pure. Usagi made a decision based on free will, risking loosing the ideal life of Princess Serenity. She didn't care. They created together a beautiful Utopia. Unfortunately that Utopia was crushing down, because of someone disturbing the past. Pluto the was and is the senshie of time , space. She foresaw the birth of two children from a _forbidden love._ So maybe Chibiusa returning wasn't a coincide after all.Retuning to the past, spending all that time with her Usagi understood she must never allow herself to endanger her future so a decision was made _based on free_ will.No influence at all. There is no doubt she did love Mamoru, but at one point there was a person who could turn that around.

"Where could they be?"

"I have no idea.She was pretty upset when I talked to her last time."

"Koji!"

"Yes?" he turned towards his mom looking her straight into her eyes.

"Do you know where she is?"asked a more mature version of Usagi.

"No, if had known, I would have told you or I would have brought her back."he said he was only playing with his food, instead of eating. He was far away. " _Sorry that I have to lie.But we made a decision..To fight the fight you wouldn't."_

"Where are they Fighter?"

"Relax we will find them."she still liked at her with ve in her eyes.

"Huh..." Koji took a deep breath.

"Huh what?" asked Fighter.

"You do understand why she ran away?" he was upset too.

"Don't start..."

"Well, you lied to us. How could you hide that _we are, were or will be only a secondary path._ "

"I didn't mean too..." Usagi tried to excuse herself.

"Well I guess we would have noticed that we are disappearing.Or not? That is why everything is falling apart?The buildings started crumbling down. Since when is all of this happening? I always thought you two are perfect. But now..Our future started existing just a year ago and now it's falling apart. Out whole life is just something that shouldn't have happened. There was no real chance of this .."

"Koji..."

"You know I am kind of upset myself too. I don't want to die."

"I'm sorry..."

"You both should be sorry.You for deciding because you have met that _other child_ before us and not letting yourself to love and you..." he looked at Fighter"For giving up on her , for not fighting."

"Koji...stop!"

"You will be the last one Sailor Moon or should I say Princess Serenity who will see everyone one by one fade away into nothing."

"I'm sorry!"

"Stop this!Aaaa!"an excruciating pain ran thru Fighter's body.

"Fighter!"

"You see...We are all dying, because you were afraid to be yourself."

"I love you!"

"Yeah right! You want to see her for the last time to apologize , but sometimes it's not enough. And now if you will excuse me I've lost my appetite." He got up from his chair and left the two of them alone.

"Seiya! What have I done?"

"Nothing..."she said.

"Yeah.. that's just it I have done _nothing_.If I would have had one reason..."

"Shhhh. I love you!We will be fine."

"How can you say that? She will never endanger Chibiusa."

"Maybe if someone would give _you_ a push than maybe this path would exist."

"I don't know.Who could do that?"

"I don't know, but who ever it is it better hurry." she showed her love her hands that were faded.

"Noo!"

"Odango... don't cry."

"I love you, Seiya!"

"Could someone tell _you that_?"

"I have to know that by myself..."

"Odango..If this life is meant to be..."

"This is the love of Usagi Tsukino and Seiya Kou."

"Yes..but will your past knoe Odango is your destiny...you know yourself.You feel like this because you know what you choose. You would choose her to live."

"She doesn't know what she is missing out. She saw only the one side of the coin."

"Yes..she did because Chibiusa went back and made sure of it.But..."

"What?"

"What if they went back?"

"Who?Where?" she didn't understand what her lover was getting at.

"To the past to show you..Or to..."

"But it's impossible. Mitsuki is strong she has both our powers, but she cannot travel back in time, unless..."

"Unless they stole the key from Pluto."

"She would never do such a stupid thing she is aware that is strictly forbidden to travel back and..."

"Yeah it was a foolish thought, besides Aoiko is missing. She is just like Yaten she can be convinced in doing anything."said Seiya.

"And Chieko is the _reason_ like Ami-chan."

"Aaaa.." the pain was stronger now.

"Seiya..."her tears gathered in her eyes.

"Your eyes are still beautiful..."said Seiya."You are blushing..."

"You still make me blush..."smiled the beautiful Moon Princess.

"My shining Moon..I love you."

"My shining Starlight...My light shines brighter because of you.."

"I'm just a guardian..I still don't deserve you a Princess..."

"Your love is worthy of me. I'm not worthy to be loved by someone like you. Seiya..you _were always good enough..._ I wish I could have the courage to say it out loud and confront the world."

"One kiss..." said Seiya

"One kiss..."their lips touched. They wanted to be together. The future was crushing down on them.

Koji was in a hurry to warn Mitsuki about what was going on. He hated this situation and he hated the fact that he had to lie to them. The words he said to his mom replayed over and over again in his mind, but he just wasn't the kind who could hide his feelings for to long. Koji knew very well , that both of them would forgive him in the end. But what would be the end? Although _things_ were happening , they were still not big enough to make important changes..Or were they?


	11. Busy morning

" _Slowly I opened up my eyes and smiled at you. Pinch me! Am I dreaming?My brain is trying to process what's happening, we kissed and I felt magic."_

Seiya and Usagi were in her bedroom kissing. It was something both of them wanted and now finally did it. Will this change anything?Sweet kissing sounds echoed her bedroom and they broke away, both of them confused.As they stopped their eyes met. It felt strange for a few seconds neither one of them moved nor said anything..Seiya started smiling and Usagi was wondering why.

"What?"she said seriously.

"Nothing.."Seiya just couldn't stop smiling. She never ever felt so happy before.

"You are laughing..."Usagi was confused already. So many feelings were released suddenly. _"Did I disappoint you?_ Was I that bad?"

"No I'm not laughing. I'm smiling silly.."she admited a bit confused herself."You were , no you are _perfect_."

"Did I do something funny then?"

"No.. I always wanted to do _this_.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be pushy or to disrespect you in any way."

"Seiya..I guess you can say, that I liked it too."

"Well yeah I could see..By the way you kissed me back the second time."she said proudly.

"I'm just so confused right now...I..."she wanted to talk about her feelings, but a certain senshie of fire had the worst timing.

" _Usagi! It's me Rei! Open up!"_

"My gosh!" Usagi was tapping around in one place . She was nervous enough as it is, now Rei was about to find them together.

"Relax!I will get it!"the Starlight offeres to open up, but Usagi jumped in front of her.

"No! That wouldn't be good."she was whispering.

"Why?' Seiya raiseb her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Just because..Come on Seiya, please hide."she urged her to do something quick.

"Where do you want me to hide?"

"Under the bed?"she pointed under the huge bed.

"You must be joking right ,Odango?"

"No, please.We can meet up later and talk this over. If she sees you and finds out I will never hear the end of it."she looked up at Seiya with those blue eyes and the Starlight almost melted.

"Okay! I will do it!Just because I..."

" _Usagi open up!"_ Rei was shouting from the other side.

"Geez! she is impatient.Okay I will do it! Let me get in somehow."

"Thanks!Are you fine."

"I wouldn't put it that way, but I will survive." Seiya smiled.

So Seiya got under the bed quickly. The good thing was that the space under the bed was huge.

" _Usagi!"_

"I'm here!"She opened up the door to her friend.

"Usagi!What took you so long?"Rei was upset that she had to wait so much.

"I was getting ready for shopping.I didn't know what outfit I should pick out.But look I chose this one."

"That's the same dress from last night!"

"Ohh well...I guess it will do until we shop for new ones."

"What happened? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No.Why do you ask?"

"There's bandaid on the couch!'Rei noticed the bandaid that Usagi used to heal Seiya's hand.

"Well you see I broke that vase accidentally, and I wanted to pick up the broken pieces, and I thought I might cut myself. You know how klutz I am sometimes. Just to prevent in getting anything bloody..Hahaha!"

"Yeah..that makes sense..But the pieces are still on the floor let me help you pick them up!" Rei wanted to clean up , the problem was that the pieces were near the bed and if she would bend down she would discover Seiya hidding there.

"Nooo!I would feel bad if someone would get hurt because of me. I will call a maid and she has a mop to clean it up."suggested Usagi.

"You are right!'

"I am? I mean I am!Hahaha!"

"This Kinmokian air sure makes you act strange."said Rei.

"Yeah well..I will get dressed and be right there."

"By the way.."Rei stopped in her way so did Seiya in getting out from under the bed.

"Yes?"

"It's almost breakfast time!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Okay!See you!"

"Bye!" and with that she was gone."My gosh!Seiya you can get out now...Huh where are you?" Meanwhile Rei went out the room Seiya got out. She came behind Usagi and hugged her slowly.

"Hey beautiful!"

"Seiya! You scared me and stop stop tickling me."

"Are you.."the Starlight started tickling her and Usagi ran away.She jumped on the bed, ans startes running around the table .

"Seiya my towel will fall off!Stop!"

"Maybe I want it to fall." she said honestly.

"Hahaha..you'de wish."Usage stuck out her tongue.

"I told you I do!"Seiya gave her a sexy wink.

"Control yourself!"

"Sorry ,but after what happened I just wanted to tell you I .. never felt..."Usagi touched her lips to seal them.

"I understand..."

"I better go...See you at breakfast and than we can go shopping.."

"Okay..."Usagi looked away. Both of them were blushing hard. Seiya leaned in kissed her again in her cheek and left her alone so she could get dressed.Usagi's head was still dizzy, she reached up to her lips. The taste of Seiya's lips still lingered on hers it was sweet like cotton candy. _"Wow! This was amazing..._ Taking in consideration that she had nothing to ware she took in the dress she had on last night on. She opened up the door and looked around and close the door slowly. From out of nowhere came Minako.

"Usagi-chan!"

"Ahhhh ..."

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you!"apologized Minako.

"It's alright, I was heading to the diner, Rei -chan told me that breakfast is ready and I'm hungry."

"Me too. Hey Usagi-chan.I have a question?"

"Yes?"

"When are you planning to tell them why we came?"

"Soon enough...promise."

"Okay.. it's not like we can leave or something as Taiki said.."

"Yeah..we can't..."

"Seiya was pretty glad to see you again yesterday."

"I was happy to see her..them too."

"We _know._ Everyone saw how glad you two were to see each other."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing.."Minako excused herself seeing how flustured Usagi was suddenly.They arrived and breakfast was already being served. There were only three seats left to sit down. Usagi set down. Minako found a place between Rei and Yaten.

"Where is Seiya?"asked Usagi curiosly.

"I'm here sorry I'm late.Good morning Odango!"

"Good morning."she said smiling. They both pretended that this was the first time they saw each other today.Seiya set down next to her. Seiya touched Usagi'd hand under the table and smiled.

"Let's dig in.Rei -chan could you please pass me the orange juice that is right in front of you."

"Of course!"she reached for the juice and handed it over to her and and noticed that her hand was wrapped up with the same bandaid that she saw in Usagi's room this morning. "Oh my gosh! What happened to your hand?" she was curious to hear an answer.

"Well I ...just knocked down a glass of water today from my drawer and I wanted to pick up the pieces."

"I see... _A glass of water my foot. Was she in Usagi's room?What was she doing there?When was she in her room ?I didn't see her this morning_ . Hope it will heal fast."

"I hope so too." she said with a smile.

"Soo are we going shopping today?" asked Makoto was extremely excited.

"Yeah I wish to change already in some different clothes." agreed Ami.

"Me too!" Minako raised her hand knocking out the teacup from Yaten's hand."Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright I will go and wash it off."

" I can help you."

"No need!"she said with usual bored face.

"But..." Minako was ashamed and wanted to help, but she changed her mind seeing that the silver haired Starlight was upset.

"Don't worry Minako. She is like that you know."Taiki tried to comfort her.

"I guess you must be right."

"So I'm done with my food."said Usagi satisfied with all thw goodies they received this morning.

"Me too!" said Ami and Minako all together.

"Us too."said Rei and Makoto.

"Then we can go."said Seiya cheerfully.

"I will go check up on Yaten."said Minako.

Minako slowly walked to Yaten's room she wanted to apologize for unfortunate incident. She reached out and started knocking on the door slowly. There was no answer at first and she knocked again.

Seeing that there was no answer she slowly opened the door and decided to go inside.

"Yaten are you here?"

"Help!"she heard a small voice asking for help from the bathroom."I'm in here Mina."

"What happened?"

"This button from my shirt got stock in my hair. Help me get it free. Watch out for my hair."

"I will!" Yaten as she tried to take off her shirt the button got stock in her hair."Auch! Ahhh!"

"This is all my fault." Minako started crying."Ok I will help! It seems that I did it."

"Great!"as Yaten lifted her head up she lost her balance and she fell right over Minako.She looked her straight in those beautiful baby blue eyes."Wow your eyes are beautiful Mina."

"Yours too..."she said shyly her face turned pink.

"I just ..."

"Yes..."Minako's heart was beatingso fast from the position they were she was sure Yaten could feel it.

"Thanks!" and she lifted herself up and helped Minako to get up from the floor."I hope I wasn't to heavy and I didn't hurt you."

"Noo relax!Are you done."

"Yes we can go now."and they joinedthe others in front of the palace main entrance.

"Look our transportation just arrived!" said Taiki.

"Wow!" the five girls were amazed how elegant this trip will be. The carrieges were red, gold, and black with a plush, vibrant interior. They were two carrieges which were three _horsepowered_.

"Let's go!" Came the order from Yatem. Everyone got in excepet Minako."Come on Mina!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I saw a vestern movie and the carriege got loose and well the main character almost ended up..you know..dead..."

"You have got to be joking!Now come on get in."

"No!"

"Come on..." she pushed from behind once she managed to get her near the door Minako spred her legs.

"No!"

"I give up!"

"I will get in if..."

"If what? I will do anything." Yaten just wanted this to end.

"Anything?" Minako smiled.

"Welll..."

"I want you to..." she started whispering in her ear.

"Forget it!"

"Then I won't go!"

"Ooooo come on!"

"Will you do it Yaten...?"

"I will just get inside already!"

"Oh thank you!"Minako jumped in her neck and gave her a small kiss in sign of gratitude and she got in.Yaten got in next to Seiya and Taiki.

"What did she tell you?" curiosity got the best of Taiki.

"Non of your business.."Yaten almost bit their heads down

"Sorry don't bite my head off."

"Boy Yaten you sure are cranky."

"Well you would be tooo."

"What did she tell you!?"

"I had promised her that...?"

"What?" asked Seiya.

"I will go with her to try on every dress she likes, carrie it for her."

"Hahaha...you carrying dresses this I got see."

"Yeah! The only thing you are willing to carry are maybe the chopsticks."

"Urrrr!"

"Now don't get mad!"

"Ohhh. Let's go already!" Yaten hated everything about shopping. She hated the crowds, the queues and the aching feet.

Knowing all that how will she _survive now?_


	12. Shopping

Summer time, just like on Earth was just around the corner on Kinmoku. Today was a day with bright sunshine, blue skies that created the perfect _mixture_ to invite summer to take over. Fresh sunlight reflected on the waters surface. Blooming flowers were dancing in the rhythm of the spring breeze. This small far away planet was amazing, beautiful. There was no sign of the distruction that Galaxia caused.

"Wow Kinmoku is sure beautiful." said Makoto. "I saw some rare flowers that I would like to take back home."

"Princess Kakyu and the Starlights sure did a great job in rebuilding the planet.No signs of _chaos."_ Rei madeher iwn observation.

"Yes it truly is. And the stars. Taiki will take me to see thw meteorshower tomorrow."Ami was excited.

"How romantic!' said Minako with a smile.

"Romantic? No! It's just a scientific trip.Pure educational purposes." Ami quickly protested against the idea.

"You are lying Ami-chan. Since we arrived you two were hiding in the library. I saw you two."said Minako with grin.

"No! I mean,yes we were in the library, because the Kinmokian culture is interesting. And that's it!"Ami blushed a bit and turned away looking outside the window admiring the view.

"Where are they taking us?"said Rei.

"Shopping of course. Maybe they are taking us in town."said Makoto.

"Yeah maybe...Usagi what's wrong?"

"Huh.. Nothing I was just wondering..."

"About what?"

"Well about a lot of things..."

"I see..Guess what I heard last night. It was about Seiya." When Usagi heard who was she talking about turned her head instantly.

"What?" the girl were all curious.

"Accidentally I was walking to our room after I took a walk, because I couldn't sleep."Rei always loved to get into details like that just to tease the girls.

"And?"

"Well I saw Yaten and Taiki talking. I didn't want to eardrop or anything, but I overheard that Seiya has a secret admirer. She 's been recieving letters lately and it looks like she finally accepted to go on date." Usagi's heart frozen instantly. _"Again that secret admirer. Why did she kiss me than?"_

"Wow!"

"Do you think it's a _he or a she_?" asked Makoto

"Well how should I know?"

"What makes you guys think that it's a _she?"_ came the question from Usagi who tried to control the unbarerable feeling of frustration.

"Well you know..." Makoto wanted to point out why a _she,_ but the carriege suddenly stopped and the Starlights opened up the door to announce them, that they have arrived.

"Girls we are here!" said Taiki showing them the way to the town center."

"How your trip, Odango?Did you miss me?"

"Hahaha. You would like that wouldn't you. It was great. Your home is amazing Seiya."

"Thank you. I Iike it too."

"We have been working hard for the past six months to bring our planet back to life." explained Yaten.

"Yeah some of us worked harder than others..." Seiya started teasing the silver haired senshie.

"What do you mean?"she used her offended voice.

"Nothing." Seiya and Taiki passed her by leaving her behind booling.

"Huhhh!"

"Hurry up Yaten!" shouted Minako. "You promised me something."

"Naaaahh..Do I really have to?"Minako turned around and gave her _the sad eyes_ and pretended that she was about to cry."Oh okay I will do just don't cry. I hatenwhen girls cry."

"Thanks!"Minako grabbed her and they started walking together.

"Mizuno-san after you are done shopping would you like to join me for a hot chocolate at the library"

"Sure! I would love to!"

"Oh Taiki I wish you guys would take Odango and the others with you."

"Why?"

"I have some business tontake care off."Seiya acted strange.

"Well .Okay?"

"You are leaving me alone?" asked Usagi waiting curiously what her answern will be.

"Just for an hour or so, Odango. Don't worry you will be fine without me. Besides you are not alone."

"But... I'm your guest it's rude to leave me alone."she tried to keep her there.

"Odango...I have to go!" she was serious about leaving and Usagi couldn't do anything about it. She turned around and followed the others in silence. This feeling was eating her from the inside, it was suffocating. " _A he or a she? Secret admirer.Ha!I just have to find out who that is?_ _But why am I so curious?Why do I care? I mean I know we kissed but it was just because I was curious how it felt. Or was_ _it because I truly have feelings for her? I never felt anything like that before.I have to find a way!"_

Usagi-chan come on."So it started the shopping session. The girls were aloud to pick out any outfit they wanted. Taiki assured the cashier that the payment will be made by the royal fonds, as the girl are guest of the Princess.She also asked them to deliver the clothes they picked out to the palace.

"Taiki-san can we pick out some accessories too?"

"Sure!" she agreed.

Usagi's thought were still swirling around the blue haired Starlight. She felt like she abandoned her.

"Oh Taiki.. I saw a boutique when we came inside. Can I go back there and choose something because these stuff are not realy my style."asked Usagi.

"Of course as you wish! Just don't get lost! Oh and here is the royal card. Show this to the cashier and she will know what she has to do."

"Alright thanks!" Usagi took the golden card out of Taiki's hand and started walking away.

 _"Now let's see. I saw her going towards that ice cream shop.I hope I'm right! Come on where are you?"_ Usagi started snooping around. " _I_ _need a disguise or she will recognise me in this dress . That's it. I will pick out quickly some clothes that way noone will suspect me."_ Usagi just did as she thought. She went inside quickly tried on some clothes paid for them and the cashier assured her that they will be delivered to the palace.Her big disguise was that she untied her hair. She knew Seiya would see her hairstyle from a mile. Usagi picked out a pink hat and sunglasses and changed her outfit quickly and she was off. _"Detective Tsukino to work. No one can keep a secret from me."_ She listened to her intuition and first of all she went to the the ice cream shop., where Seiya was still alone. _"She is waiting."_ A few seconds later Seiya got up from her chair and started walking away. She was heading to small flower shop. _"Why are you buying flowers? She is buying at least a hundred red and pink roses.Who do you think will carry them_ _all_?" Usagi felt so frustrated that she lost her from her sight for a few seconds, but she was standing out from the crowd with all those roses in her hand , which from where Usagi was standing seemed heavy to carry around like that. Seiya stopped suddenly at a candy shop. _"Candy? Yammmm!_ _So this is a she. You wouldn't by flowers and candy for a_ _guy.Watch out she is coming."_ Finally the last stop. The girl. A cute black haired girl was sitting at the fountain.When she saw the Starlight she got up and smiled at her. _"Is she?"_ The Starlight kissed the girl on her cheek, but from where Usagi was standing it sure looked like a kiss on the lips. The Starlight handed over the flowers and a box of candy to her and she seemed happy. _"Why you!How could you? Why do I care? I will marry Mamo-chan soon and you can live happily ever after with her who ever she is."_ Her soul was torn apart. She wouldn't admit, she was still denying it, but deep down she knew she was jealous.Could she actually love her?

"Thank for helping me out with this surprise, sis!" said Seiya to the young girl.

"Wow.I hope she will appreciate this surprise, these flowers are incredible Seiya. You must be serious about getting her impressed."

"I am. She has a special light. Her presence here is a miracle and I have to make the best of it." Seiya's voice was full of nothing , but honesty.

"I hope she sees _your light_ too."They said goodbye, but Usagi left to join the girls. She tied her hair up in two odangos washed her face. _"Get a grip !Pretend like you always do!"_ Usagi joined the others.

"Are you done Tsukino-san?"asked Taiki her.

"Yes! Here is the card."

"Thank you!The girl gathered around Taiki.

"Where should we go next?"

"To eat! All this shopping made me hungry."

"Usagi!"

"Good idea!"

"Should we try to find Minako and Yaten?"

"No...Let Yaten keep her promise."said Taiki.

"And what about Seiya?"Usagi asked curiously.

"Did someone mention me?"Seiya popped out of nowhere.

"Yes. Did you finish your _business?"_ asked Taiki.

"Yes..I did...in a way!"she smiled satisfied.

 _"I bet you did!"_ thought Usagi to herself.

"Did you find some clothes?"Seiya asked her.

"Yes!" she was kind of cold the hole time with the Starlight.

Now while the others where heading someplace to eat , a certain silver haired Starlight was _suffering._ Minako tried on a few dresses.

"Do you like this one?" Mianko was posing like model. Yaten was pretty bored but this dress impresses her and couldn't stop stearing. She swallowed hard before she wods left her mouth.

"You should... definitely get it!"

"Thanks!I guess these will do! Would you come in and help me with the zipper I can't reach it.

"Alright! _Great what am I!"_ She pulled away curtain from the dressing room entrance.She went inside. Her heart was beating fast , not understanding why. Minako pulled her hair up and was looking at her from the mirror.

"Would you please pull the curtain back."

"Oh sorry."

"Thanks for your help"

"No problem. I'm not that lazy.Don't believe everything they say about me."

"I don't..I know you are sweet like candy deep inside, and rough on the outside."Minako gave her a wink.

"Ohh..Here the zipper..."

"Great!" Minako turned around. They were alone face to face and her dress fell off in front."Ohh!"She quickly pulled it back.

"Uhmmm I should go!'

"Why?"

"What why? You needn to get dressed."

"Ohh yeah I forgot.Hahaha!"

"Yeah..soo.. I'm leaving..." said Yaten.

"Okay!"agreed Minako.

"Do you need help with anything else?"Yaten offered her to help.

"No.."

"Sure!" Yaten pulled the curtain away and her face was red like tomatoes. _"What's going on with me? I can't believe this! I feel like butter when she is around me!_ Come on already Mina! The other are waiting."

"I'm ready!"

What a day huh? And it's not even over yet!


	13. Jealousy

Why did she go to Kinmoku?"Haruka was so angry.

"Would you please stop shouting!"Michiru said with determation in her voice.

"Sorry! I'm listening."she sat down and listenned to what Mamoru had to say.

"She was worried about them. Usako told me that a new senshie appeared, that had almost the same attack as Sailor Fighter. So she thought something happened. They didn't come to visit and she was worried. I'm sure they are fine, I told her but you know how stubborn Usako is. She has a big heart."

"Yeah..A big heart." said Haruka sarcastically.

"Come on don't be rude."Michiru was angry that she kept on talking nonsense.

"I trust that everything will be alright." said Mamoru, but he tried to convince himself too.

"I guess you are right! We have to keep an eyes on this new enemy and these new sailor senshies. Without Sailor Moon around it's dangerous. And who the hell the senshie who has the same powerbas she does?"

"I don't know!I have to go now!"said Mamoru.

"I will let you out!"Michiru offered to go with him.

"Please excuse her! She is just nervous."

"I know! Michiru -san?"

"Yes?"

"Be honest with me."said Mamoru seriously.

"About what?"

"When these Starlights were on Earth I know that their leader and Usako were close. Were they..like that?"

"No.The Princess was always faithful, although Fighter might have had feelings for her she always respected her. They are nothing more than friends."

"I never had a doubt." he lied, but somehow he felt relieved to hear that from Michiru. He knew she wouldn't cover her up like the other senshies.

"Your welcome!"

"I have to go. Please let me know if something is wrong or if you found out anything."

"I will!"

He walked away from their house. Michiru watched him leave. She knew Usagi being on Kinmoku meant trouble, but there was nothing they could do now. They were gone and they hoped for the best.

"How can you be so calm?"Haruka was out of her mind.

"Well shouting never lead us anywhere." pointed out the senshie of sea."You heard him. She told him where she was going."

"How could she just leave. And what for? To make sure that Starlight is alright!"

"I trust her. Let me see!" Michiru grabbed her mirror and wanted to see if something happened, if it changed.

"What do you see?Tell me!"

"Everything is the same. Nothing changed!Our Princess is alright. We have to learn an trust her."

"Trust? You got to be kidding me!"

"Really you have to relax or I will be thinking , that you are jealous of Fighter."

"That's stupid. You know I trust my Princess, but I don't any trust in that Starlight."

"Come on Usagi-chan is not like that. Besides Seiya is a girl and she is very much aware of that."

"I hope that Starlight knows that too." she was so angry she punched the wall next to her and the photoframe fell off.

Right back on Kinmoku life was getting even more exciting for some senshies.Usagi was way to quiet so was Seiya. Yaten was spaced out, and Minako was well felt akward too.

"Sooo...I think now that we have spent all day shopping, we should get back to the palace. It seems that everyone is tired." said Taiki looking around.

"I agree!" said Ami.

"Excuse me!" Usagi jumped up from her chair.

"Odango wait up!" Usagi was frustrated and she got up an went straight to the exit everyone was confused.

"What do you want?"Usagi was actually yelling.

"Hey what's up? you're acting funny ever since I came back." Seiya just didn't know what got into her.

"No just leave me alone will you!"

"What's with her?"Yaten's eyes widened as she saw Usagi's behaviour.She was always up for a good fight. Especially drama.

"I don't know..."said Taiki.

"Ever since we arrived she's been acting weird."said Rei.

"I think they need to talk!" said Makoto.

"Usagi... _What is going on_?" Rei was worried.

Seiya ran after her. She was eager to find out what Usagi's problem was.

"Come on are you still upset because I left you?"

"Yes and I know why you did it!"

The others were watching them fight like two lovers. They never done this before and they never saw Usagi like this. She was upset. The both of them were pumped up from adrinaline and they ignored the fact that people around them were watching.

"What do you know?"Seiya didn't understand anything at all.

"Well I just know!You...you how could you do this to me?"

"What did I do to you?Tell me! I have no idea what you are talking about Odango!" she went closer and pulled her near their faces were incredibly close.

"Wow she is gonna like kiss her!" exclaimed Minako.

"Minako-chan...Shhhh!"

"Why are you messing with me? Don't you ..."

"Don't I what?"

The carriege just stopped in front of the two girls who where arguing vehemently. Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand and dragged her into the carriege.

"Hey watch it!"

"Come here get inside. Go!" shouted Seiya and the boy who was driving the carriege was not protesting.

"Hey did you just kidnapp me?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey don't talk to me like that. Not after what you have done." said Usagi offended.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid!"

"I'm not!"

"Stop!' shouted Usagi the carriege stopped in the middle of a field. The driver just wanted them to make up their minds already"I want out!"

"Okay! We will go outside and talk!"

"No!" said usagi.

"Okay than we will shout !"

"Uff."

"Come back here Odango!"

"I hate you!"

"Why?"

"Because..."Usagi's voice was trembling.

"What? tell me!"she hugged Usagi impossibly close to her.

"You kissed me this morning."

"Yes I did! So did you!"

"That's not the point." her eyes started filling up with tears. There she was she was finally shouting out her pain. The source of her uncertainties was the Starlight who was hugging her, she felt her breath on her skin.

"Then what is?"

"I saw you today with that secret admirer of yours. You brought her rose an candy. I saw you two kissing by the fountain. How could you?" she was punching the Starlight's shoulder as hard as she could.

"You followed me?"

"Maybe..yes! You are a player. You kiss me in the morning and then ..."

"Then what? You wanna know something. The roses and the candy were not for her. They are for someone else."

"Oh.. really ? I'm not buying it!" she was walking away from her.

"Odango!Listen..."she grabbed her face in both of her hands bending her head down so would be at same level."Why do you care about who am I seeing?"

"Don't you...ask me that!"Usagi was begging her to stop.

"I have the right to be happy.You are happy too."

"I thought I was."admited Usagi honestly.

"What do you mean? When I was back on Earth all you ever wanted is to be with him. And now you came here...and you are kissing me and now when I meet up with someone you have a crysis. If I had any hope that we would be together I would..."

"Seiya..."

"Why are you so upset? Tell me you can, tell me anything."

"I hate this feeling when you look at someone else. I want you near me."

"Why? I can't hang on to these feelings I have for you Odango. I have to escape somehow from the pain of this one sided love."

"You love me?You still love me?" Usagi looked up at her in disbelief.

"What do you think! I dream of you, I desire you. Although I know you are not mine. Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I knew you will be happy. I left a part of my soul on Earth. I couldn't separate Seiya from my soldier part, because of you. Want to know how many nights I fell asleep crying? When you came here yesterday I thought it was miracle.It was the first time in a long time that I fell asleep without tears in my eyes.

"Seiya...I never meant to hurt you!" Their foreheads touched together they were breathing hard from all that shouting and exhaustion."I think it was a bad idea coming here. My only desire was to see you because I missed you, but now..."

"Now what?"

"Forget it!"Usagi got out from her grip and the only thing she wanted is to get out of this situation.

"Come back here!Why are you running away? Stop!"

"No!"

"I love you, Odango!"she finally confessed.Usagi stopped in her way when she heard what she said."There I said it! I Seiya Kou , I Sailor Starfighter love you Usagi Tsukino! I know it's wrong and weird, but I love you!"

"You do?"she turned around and looked at her directly in her eyes.

"Yes! With all my heart and soul.How can you doubts my feelings? Even if I wanted I couldn't. I tried, but your light burnt into my soul."

"Why?The only thing I ever did was to hurt you."

"That's not true. I don't know why I live you! I just do, I really don't need a reason to love you.I love your smile, your eyes, I adore that you are so kind and generous.I love you being klutz."

"Seiya...I..."Usagi could hardly breath.

"Let me love you, let me show you how much I do."

"I don't know..."

"Come on! We kissed this morning and now we are here arguing in the middle of a field. When my lips touched yours , didn't you feel the excitement that I did?"

"I'm so confused about everything..."Usagi turned away shyly.

"Odango..Will you let me clear it up for you?"

"I don't ...How could you?"

"Just wait and see!" Seiya slowly caressed her cheeks with the tip of her fingers. Usagi's cheeks were turning pink ,like the colour of pink roses that Seiya brought at the flower shop.She touched the lips of the Moon Princeess with two fingers, feeling along the softness off her flesh.They were trembling. Usagi raised her hands and interlaced them around Seiya's neck. Her long hands were the most beautiful jewelry around the Starlight's neck. Four blue eyes met. Both of them reflected excitement,desire and lust. The Starlight leaned in and her pink, moist lips touched Usagi's, they were still shaky. They brushed them together once, twice teasing. They finally fully engaged in the kiss and the world around disppeared. They were alone, nothing matterd no past, no future just the present. Seiya's tongue was _knocking_ on _heaven's door_. Usagi parted her lips granting it acces. Their first French kiss. It was sweet and spicy. Their tounges were fighting with each other. The Starlight's hands were running up down her body, feeling along her curves.

"Uhmmmm..."a soft moan of pleasure left her lips that tasted like strawberries. It was her first french kiss. Seiya sure acted like she knew what she was doing , so Usagi let her do her thing. The Starlight was in charge of the entire situation. Suddenly the rain started falling from the sky. They broke away for a few seconds, smiled they looked up and back at each other again."Kiss me again!"Usagi asked her whispering the words to her ears.

"As many times as you ask!" Seiya covered Usagi's lips again. They were kissing in the rain. The most romantic thing that ever happened to them.


	14. Sweet acknowledgement

Rain washed thru them.It was sweet eliberation of senses, it washed away every hint of doubt, pain, sadness, the tears of a one side love. The rain was witness of a new beginning. They broke away, socking wet their eyes met once more, no need for words. Seiya's eyes couldn't believe how beautiful Usagi was even like this. Usagi was smiling with a slight satisfied smile on her lips. She was hugging the Starlight tight, not wanting to let her go now that she is here near her, like this.She was her's, she felt selfish, but all she wanted to keep Seiya there just for her.

"Hey..."

"Hey..."Seiya and Usagi were nuzzling their noses playfully. Seiya's lips kissed Usagi's small nose smiling.

"So..."

"Yes?" Usagi smiled.

"Do you believe me now, Odango?"she looked at her with that midnight blue eyes of hers. Her black lashes were even longer as raindrops fell from them.

"I do!"

"We should get back it's getting dark, beside I don't want you to catch a cold!"

"You are right! Catch me if you can!"Usagi started running away from her.

"What?"

"Race to carriege! last one in is a rotten egg!" Usagi stuck out her tongue like a child and started running away from Seiya.

"You're in trouble if I catch up with you!"

"We will see about that.Hahaha!" Usagi tried really hard to get away from her, but we all know that the Starlight is truely athletic.She was a _football star_ also back on Earth.

"Look behind you." Usagi stopped suddenly and accidentally Seiya slipped as she tried to stop. "Watch out!"

"Uffff!" She fell in top of her.

"Are you alright Orango? I slipped, the ground was muddy and slippery from the rain.

"Yeah!Hahaha!"Usagi giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Well ...Hahaha! Your face is dirty."

"Huh?Thanks!"

"Sorry! apologized the blond. Heyyyy!"

"Now we look the same!" Seiya grabbed a piece of mud and got her face dirty. " You are so cute."

"I can imagine..."Usagi looked away ashamed. They were still on the ground, on top of each other.

"Odango..." Seiya touched Usagi's face face, looking for her gaze.Her hands rushed up Usagi's wet bare legs. Her skin was soft and silky .Her dress that changes from yellow to orange from the rain was clunging to the body of the Moon Princess. Seiya's pink shirt became transparent and it showed thru.

"Seiya .."Usagi felt her heart beating faster and faster. It was like a race car that was at the beginning of a race. _"Wroomm! Wroomm!"_ It was ready to take of at any minute now.They were kissing again right there exchanging small, passionate kisses. They were like those kisses that are forbidden, then suddenly someone comes and steals them away.

"We should go before...I loose my mind...and do something..."

"Like what?"Usagi wanted to hear an answer.

"Like kidnapp you and take you away to be always together."

"Your crazy!" Usagi couldn't believe the things she said.

"Yes ! About you!Now let's go!"

"Aaaaa."A sharp pain went thru the blond's left foot. She just couldn't step on it.

"What's wrong?"

"My foot hurts.I can't stand up."Usagi admited.

"This is my fault! Don't worry I will carry you!"she grabbed the Moon Princess in her arm. Her hand sustaining her back and the other her legs.

"No ! I'm heavy put me down, Seiya!"

"Shhh..."

"Okay!Boy you sure are stubborn."

"You know me well! Open up!"The Starlight ordered firmly to the driver.He opened up the door. Seiya gently put Usagi down on the red cushion. "I'm so sorry! I will call for doctor to look at it as soon as we arrive to the palace."

"No need!"Usagi tried ro calm the Starlight down.

"Yes it is!"

"Seiya!"she was amazed by the way she treated her.

"Yes?"

Usagi said nothing just leaned in and kissed her Starlight. _"I think...I love you!No! I know I love you! What am I gonna do now?I still have to tell you why I came!I still have to face everything. But I still have time, a few days. I want everything to be perfect."_ The Starlight grabbed her face and they were making out all the way.

Suddenly the carrige stopped.

"Here we are!"

"Yes!"

"Come on. I will take you to your room."

The other senshies were already at the palace. They were hopping that they will find them safe and sound , but they were still out. The weather was getting heavier.

"Where could they be?"the others were wondering. Rei was walking up down.

"Ohh Rei-chan would you sit down already..I feel dizzy just watching you walking up and down like this."said Minako.

"What if they had an accident?"Ami was already with the darkest thoughts.

"You know what I think?"said the bored lime green eyed silver haired senshie.

"What Yaten? You and your theories."Taiki rolled her eyes.

"We are all crying, while I'm sure they are fine and making out somewhere."

she said calmly examining her nails.

"Your joking."said Taiki.

"Actually I'm not. Did we all saw the same scene unfold in front of us?"said Yaten."They were excuse my expression fucking arguing like a couple. Usagi's head looked like it was going to explode like a balloon from jealousy."

"Usagi- chan is getting married."said Makoto. But she was aware of some feelings between them. Actually everyone was, not only now, but back in Earth too.

"So? Why? Because she is _destined to be_ with that guy? Come on.What about free will?What about when..." her speech was interrupted by Seiya almost knocking the palace entrance down.

They went inside.The others rushed out, they were out of words when they saw them wet, dirty and Usagi in Seiya's arms.

"What happened to you two?"

"We were having a talk..And well I slipped and knocked Odango over. She told me her foot hurts. Yaten go and call a doctor right away."

"Okay!"

"Where were you guys?" Rei saw something in Usagi's eyes that a she see didn't a long time ago. _Sparks_.The two girls smiled at each other and Seiya confessed.

"We had some things to clear up!"

"Yeah ..We did!"

"Now if you excuse me. I have to take Odango to her room. She is kind of heavy. To much Kinmokian goodies."

"Hey you!If I wasn't in your arms I would..."

Seiya started walking down the hallway.

Slammed the door open. Usagi was speechless.The view before her was stunning.The Starlight's word echoed in her head " _The roses and the candy were not for her. They are for someone else."_

"This wasn't the way I planned."

"Wooowwww! "

"Do you like it?'

"I love them! The roses..were for me?"Usagi was truly impressed.

"Well yeah I wanted it to be a surprise."

"This is!"she started crying.Seiya put her down on the bed.

"Hey. Odango.. don't cry! I want you to be happy. This was supposed to be a surprise, a good one."

"Seiya, this is wonderful. It's more than I deserve."

"No..you deserve the world."

"I have something now that I wanted without knowing it, until now."

"What's that?"

"It's not a something, it's _someone_."

"Ohhhh..."

"It's you!"

"Odan..."a knock again.

"Uhmmm!Uhmmm! excuse me the doctor is here to see Tsukino-san!"Taiki dared to bother them.

"Ohhh sure! I will go and take a shower and I will be back soon."

"Okay! Don't take to long!"asked Usagi.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I Promise!"Seiya gave her a wink and her soul calmed down.The Starlight left the room together with Taiki.

"Seiya!"

"Yes, Taiki."

"What happened?"

"Nothing!'

'"You know this is dangerous game you are playing."she was serious.

"What game? There's no game."Seiya assured.

"She is a Princess, not some..."Taiki tried to make a point.

"l know, but you know how I feel about her."

"I do! We are aware."

"Yes, but she is here now...I want to be with her."

"Whatever you decide we are right behind you!"Taiki assured her. "We just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know. I have to go and take a shower now."

"Sure!"Taiki watched her friend walk away. She felt the happiness on her. There has to be a pretty good reason.Her mood was obviously changed radically.

The doctor assured Usagi that her leg will be just fine, she just needed to takeniy easy. Seiya sent maid to her room , so they would help her in anything she needed. They changed the sheets, that got dirty helped her to change, took her dinner. Usagi was in bed.

"Odango!"

"Seiya!"The Starlight was already dressed up in her short pant pj's that had a tshirt with _thumbs up_ symbol on it."Nice pj's!'

"Thanks.How is your leg?"

"The doctor said it will be alright, nothing serious."

"I'm glad!" the Starlight set down next to her. Her fingers slowly _glided_ to Usagi's until they were interlaced.It was a perfect fit. Both of their hands were acting on their own. "I should let you sleep."She got up, but Usagi pulled her back not letting go of her hand.

"Won't you stay with me tonight?"Usagi looked her seriously in those captivating blue eyes.Seiya was still processing the question.What was the right answer?

"I don't know. Are you sure?"

"Here is my answer!" Usagi pushed herself up and kissed her. The door was half open. Rei just wanted to ask Usagi what really happened. She slowly approached the door of the bedroom where Usagi was supposed to be resting. Rei's eyes widened as she saw them kissing. No words came out her mouth. The urge to unmask the two of them was surpressed by the surprise, of seeing that her intuition didn't fail her. _"Baka! This not good!What will happen now?"_


	15. Contest

Mitsuki just ran away. Never looking _back."I froze...I have hope! I can't give up! They saved me!"_ she stopped on her way and fell on her knees, crying, hands trembling." _Oh no!My violin. I dropped it! Should I go back now? Noo! I...I have to hurry home."_ She got up. Although she was seventeen she was still a child. Like Usagi she wanted to save everyone first except her. It was understandable, her fears ,doubts everything falling apart. It's hard to learn that thw worls around you that you thought it was perfect, it really isn't. She was aware that there was no such thing as perfection, but for her although it may seem stranger Seiya and Usagi were a perfect fit.The other two girls were at home, wondering what happened why is she late and further mire if she found out something.Mitsuki rushed inside crying.

"What happened?"asked Chieko.

"I knew this was bad idea. You look like you just escaped from a battlefield."the white skirt Mitsuki was wearing instead of being tugged in was messed up.

"I was attacked?"

"Who?The Outers?"

"That sailor..who wants the Crystal of Hope." she said trying to catch jer breath.

"Where?"Aoiko's eyes widened.

"In front of the Outers house!'

"And?"

"They changed, not in front of me of course and saved me. Neptune did. I dropped my violin case and ran away. I couldn't change in front of them..."

"Wow!"

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know...I really don't!" she said honestly."

"I can't believe this!"

"It's a good thing you got away!"said Chieko.

"Yeah I guess...The good thing is it's over and now..."

"Now what?"

"We should get ready for tonight!I told Michiru that we entered a song contest. I think she was impressed by the way I play. She wants to hear me sing."

"She will!"

"Soo..did you find out anything?"asked Aoiko.

"Well ..I wanted to sneak near the window,but this thing attacked me. You will never guess who came to their house."

"Who?"

"Him..."she said with grin.

"No way!"

"Yes I felt his eyes on me. I think I looked familiar to him."

"No wonder..you look familiar..."said Aoiko with a sarcastic voice.

"Well , i couldn't stay any longer. But something must be going on, he seemed nervous..."

"Did Sailor Moon appear?"

"Noo and none of the Inners."said Mitsuki.

"Isn't there a way to find out where they are?"

"Luna..."

"Noool way..Come on she is a sucker for Yaten..and you adore cats you should try something..."

"She will run and tell the Outers..Or what should I say. _Hey I'm the daughter of Venus and Healer. Would you tell me were our mothers are?"_

Sorry you are right!"said Mitsuki.

"Sure I am." she said sarcastically. "Ohh listen I will try to find them..."

"Girls!"

"Yes?"

"I think I know where they are?"

"Where?"

"Well maybe not where but with who and of they are with that _who_ then Inknow where theu are?"

"Well Mitsuki you should look in thw le mirror and you will know!" pointed out Chieko shyly.

"My gosh!Your ..." Aoiko' eyes widened.

"What?" she turned around and her celestial symbol was glowing brightly.She got closer to the mirror. "Could it be that?"

"Maybe they are in Kinmoku!" said Chieko. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know .."but as soon as it appeared it stopped glowing and showing.

"What about ours?" Aoiko keptnin brushing away the small bangs.

"Nothing there! Let me see!" joked Mitsuki.

"Shut up!" What the hell is Yaelten waiting for? God! Ahhhh! She such a wuss."

"Don't worry..."

"Hahaha!"Chieko was laughingso hard.

"You stop laughing Chieko.. nothing there on your smart head either." pointed out Aoiko offended.

"Your not funny!"said Chieko.

"I wasn't trying to be." admited the green eyes beauty

"Guys! stop fighting we have a contest to win tonight."Mitsuki was trying to be serious."Let's take a shower and then we are off to the studio."

"Okay!Sorry said Aoiko.

"Me too!"

The girl made up. They were sometimes fighting but in the end everything turned out great. A big contest was awaiting for them.

 _New Bands Challenge_ was a song compatition that was held every year in Tokyo. It was a song contest,that gave a boost in the career of young bands. The three girls were a band for one and a half year now. They listened so many times to cd's of their parents and enjoyed their every song. There was only one song that none ever heard. Mitsuki wondered of in the palace at a time when her parents were away, on a small to trip to Kinmoku. She was searching for something and she found herself in this old room fool of stuff. From old clothes , toys, picture furniture, there was everything. But there was one box that was standing out alone in the corner. It caught her eyes instantly.

 _"What's in this one?"_ She grabbed it and pulled it towards her. " _And now the unboxing.Wow so many neat stuff. So many things were there to discover.,"_ But she found a lot of a papers. They were lyrics that Seiya wrote down on small pieces of paper. Mitsuki started crying, but she noticed an old player and she turned it on put on the earphones and she started listening to Seiya's voice.

" _I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it_

 _I would even throw away my life, all for you…_

 _When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you_

 _Always keep showing to me your smiling face_

 _I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling_

 _I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission_

 _This surely is unrequited love a station apart in the galaxy"_

The memory faded away, but the pain didn't. She could feel how hurt she was whe singing this song. " _How much pain did you endure for her?"_

"Mitsuki!"Aoiko shouted after her.

"Huh?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I remembered something!"she turned away."I just realized how much they suffered to be together! Sometimes I feel that..I can't do this."

"I know...but we are here."

"Don't start Mitsuki..."said Chieko. "Always getting sentimental, before our performance."

"Sorry! We are the _Shouting Stars_!"

"Yes!" they cheered together.

"Wow it's strange to read our name here."

"Yeah!'

"Come on guys. We have done this before." Mitsuki encouraged them not to panic."Let's hope everything will be alright!"

"Sure! It's was a great hit in our time."

"Well yeah!"

"Love inspired it!"Mitsuki closed her eyes and inhaled, exhaled the stress."Do you think they are watching?'

"Who?"

"I told them...Michiru said she wanted to hear me sing."

"Yeah... Let's do this!"

"Three , two, one.. _Shouting Stars_!"

"Is the popcorn ready?"shouted Hotaru.

"Yes!Do I really have to watch this?"

"Yes! Hotaru and I want to see the show!"

"Alright!" So Haruka set down next to them.

"Try to pretend that you are alt least enjoying this." asked Michiru.

"Nahh!" she shushed.

 _And now the a band that gathered together three beauties, three talented girls that have the chance to prove they are the next band to win your hearts. Let's give a big welcome to the three Shouting Stars Mitsuki, Aoiko and Chieko! Let's hear it fot the girls._

"Thank you very much for your presence here.My name is Mitsuki, Aoiki will be at the drumbs and Cheiko will be at the guitar. We are the Shouting Stars. Hope you will enjoy our song.. inspired from _a fight for love."_

"Wow this sounds good!" said Hotaru.Michiru and her were amazes by Mitsuki and enjoyed the show.

The music started to play it was a love song. At first they had to sing their own song and if they get in the finals today a surprise song. Their stage outfit was pretty simple yet amazing. They had the summer fun so outfit that was bright coloured with flowery prints, short shorts and beachy vibes. Mitsuki had her hair tide up in two like a cute schoolgirl.Her pink locks were falling in her blue eyes. Aoiko in a ponytail just like Yaten. Except her a few signature locks that were yellowish, that gave her an extra fuzz. And Chieko well she had her hair loose, the interesting shade of brown and blue was amazing. Mitsuki started singing the song. Her voice was enchanting and the other two girls joined in slowly. Ther voices mixed together in sweet harmony making the word flow like water washing thru your heart. The simple words turned into a message , reaching out to everyone's heart.

 _You are my light in the night,_

 _I can't believe how it blinds my eyes_.

 _I need a piece of you tonight_

 _or I will surely loose my mind._

 _When you're near me I want you to stay_

 _I will never let you go away._

 _We are fighting against our destiny_

 _that was chosen before us carefully._

 _Come with me and fight_

 _I could never give up your light_

 _I know you want it_

 _I know you need it_

 _I know I am the one who can have it._

 _I am wondering shooting star_

 _Flying thru the darkest skies_

 _I wondered so many galaxies_

 _To be with you not just in my fantasies._

 _The heavy wings of destiny are thrown upon us_

 _but our love will surely save us._

 _Hold my hand, travel with me_

 _I will never let you fall on your knee._

 _Come with me and fight_

 _I could never give up your light_

 _I know you want it_

 _I know you need it_

 _I know I am the one who can have it._

 _I know my love may seem unworthy_

 _But every sweet kiss makes me thirsty._

 _I would give my life to save you._

 _If I live , I will make love to you._

 _I know you want it_

 _I know you need it_

 _I know I am the one who can have it._

The crowd went bananas. Everyone was shouting like crazy. Some girls were crying some boys were drulling over the girls. Haruka was under a great deal of shock when she hears what the song was about.

"My gosh!She can play the violin and sing. These girls are talented.Wow Haruka did you like it that much?'

"I know I did. She has wonderful voice. And the other two girls too." said Hotaru."This song is so sad, but still..."

"A wondering shooting star..."said Haruka who felt something.She didn't know what it was. She was just staring at the th screen where now they were showing a close up of Mitsuki... _"Who are you..?"_


	16. My story

" _Bip!Bip! Bip!"_ The electronic clock gave out the familiar sound that is was late night. It was three o'clock in the morning, but Usagi and Seiya were still awake. Seiya granted Usagi's wish and she spent the night in her room. They were up all night talking just about everything, laughing, smiling and remembering what happened on Earth. Their talk was more than words, it was lightined up with smiles, real communication. Between stories they exchanged their gaze full of love,their faces were relaxed.

"You can imagine how freak out I was!'

"Hahahha. Well I would be to if suddenly a black cat would open her mouth and talk."Seiya smiled.

"So that is my story.How did you become a sailor Starlight?"

"Well.. it's said you have to be born under right star.It was written in the stars they say. When I gained my powers, I was about twelve years old. Me, Yaten and Taiki were the best in our group so we were assigned to protect the Princess."

"Wow..I found out who I was, am when I was fourteen."

"Princess of the Moon..."

"Yeah something like that...I sometimes wish I was Usagi Tsukino..."

"Why?"

"Because..I..."her eyes started filling up with tears.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."Seiya comforted her.

"I want to..."

"I'm listening..." said the Starlight.

"How would you feel if you would know what your should be, has to be?'

"I would like to choose my own destiny...I believe in free will, the liberty of choice."

"Well that path was laid out before me. I am condamned to relive a life that is not mine or is it. Me and _her_ they say we are the same."

"Who is she?"

"You see thousands of years a go _she_ lived in Silver Millennium. She was the daughter of Queen Serenity. _She_ fell in love with the Prince of Earth. But during a battle they died. So the queen decided with the help of the Silver Crystal to give them another chance, to live out their love.So we've met and fell in love. We had many many fights...And we found out who we are and we stayed together. I would lie if I'd say my feelings are gone, but lately something changed.. I know what I have to do...but..than I..."

"You what?" Seiya asked her.

"I met you.I mean you care about me because of _me_. Not because we had a past or we should have a future. It's...I don't know who I am sometimes."She was crying, confusion reflected on her pretty face.

"Odango..I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want this..I didn't...How can I compete with a _love_ like that?" Seiya lifted herself up from bed and looked outside the window.

"Seiya..I...just.. couldn't bare to loose you."Usagi wanted to get up and go next to her. Seiya heard her move and turned around. Usagi lost her balance and she almost fell. Seiya caught her. "Thanks."

"Your welcome...Lay back down..."

"Will you come next to me again..."

"I don't know..If I should..I messed up Odango."

"Please listen to me, Seiya." Usagi popped on het knees. "I thought that is what I want, but you came."

"I am not worthy to be by your side.I am a guardian, you are Princess. Your worthy of a Prince. My light is not enough. I'm' not even a gu ..."

"Don't.. Don't say anything!" Usagi hugged her.

"This would be wrong...Maybe we should stop until it's to late...We can end here and now. We can say goodbye and move on. I was so blessed to meet you...and at least I could taste these wonderful, sweet lips."

"I need you Seiya to look at me!" Usagi grabbed the Starlight's face in her hands.

Seiya's blue eyes widened they were wet from tears. " I know this might cause chaos, but I can't go back to being treated like child, to be ignored. I know he might love me, but sometimes he treats me like child. But with you I can be myself. I can be klutz, you have awaken feelings sensation I never felt. He never touched me like you did."

"Odango.. Your perfect future..."

"I don't know if I want it.."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I need you again..." Usagi whispered to her ear.

"I will be with you no matter what. You decide in the end. It doesn't matter if you choose me or him not as long as you're happy. Promise me one thing.."

"Anything..."

"You will choose to be happy!"

"I will."

"Good." Seiya smiled."I will fight to be that happyness."

"Okay, you'd better. Now come lay back down near me. Stay here."

"Okay!" The two girls laid down next to each to other enjoying the sweet presence.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What is it?" Seiya asked her.

"Look at the clock!"Usagi pointed at the clock.

"What's with it?"

"It three o'clock."

"So?"

"Soo...We have all the time in the world."

"Ohhh really?"

"Yes!" Seiya smiled. Her black and bluish hair was undone. She put her head on the pillow, more to say hiding. The Starlight admired the beauty who was next to her.

"What?" Usagi sensed the intensity of her blue eyes.

"I can't believe you are here! I'm scared!"

"Why?'

"To wake up and find out that I have been dreaming I..."Usagi stopped her by kissing her.

"Shhh.. it's not. I'm real...look ..or better yet feel it."Usagi took the Starlight's hand and slowly glided her hand to her face. She began at her eyes, her long fingers slowly caressed her nose. Then she moved her hand to her own lips, Usagi closed her eyes enjoying every second.

"Odango..." shivers ran thru her. "I'm weak when I'm around you. My heart wants to jump out from my chest."

"Can I feel it?"

"Here let me show you!"Seiya moves Usagi's hand to her chest. "Can you feel it!?'

"Uhmmm yes .." Usagi knew she was supposed to feel along her heart, but she felt mire than that. The Starlight's breast felt good under her hands. Usagi's hand was trembling. Seiya closed the distance between them. Their bare legs brushed together. The Starlight's long and muscular legs were supporting Usagi's. She pulled the Moon Princess closer until their stomachs touched. The gap between their upper parts disappeared and the distance between their lips closed. Every kiss was a blessing. Who knows how long they will have it.

"We should get soeom sleep!'

"Yeah we should."

"I want to fall asleep in your arms forever." said Usagi.

"Forever is now!"

"Sweet dreams!"

"To you to Odango!"

And they fell asleep for the first time together. Usagi was the first one to fall asleep. _"Odango...I love you!"._ Seiya kissed her forehead and smiled, closing her eyes she fell asleep breathing in her scent.

Within the palace doors they were not the only ones who couldn't sleep. A certain senshie of fire was also tossing and turning around. _"Baka Usagi! Now I can't sleep!How is thos possible? I mean ..Ohhhh. They kissed!_ Should she tell other what she saw.. They deserve to know.It would be best for Usagi to tell them. But tell them what?Makoto noticed her friends unusual behaviour. In reality she also had trouble sleeping. Her mind was swirling around what happened, what Yaten said when Usagi and Seiya were gone.

"Pssst!" said Makoto.

"Huh!"Rei was surprised .

"I can't sleep, Rei -chan!What will happen now?'

"Now?"

"Do you think that Usagi-chan and Seiya are..well you know..."

"I don't really know.."Rei knew and saw what happened, but it was not bher duty to tell. "We should wait and see..."

"It would be strange, but you know.. I missed the spark in Usagi-chan's eyes."

"Yeah..I saw it too..."

"What will happen now if they...?"

"We wait and see. We should go to sleep it's late."suggested Rei.

"Good Night!"

"Good Night!"

Things were changing slowly, the changes were not visible yet, but soon enough they will disturb the _perfect_ peace.


	17. Hope

_"I want every hope to be mine. If people loose their hope, they can be easily controlled, manipulation is the key to be the ruler of the universe. I can sense a Crystal that it so powerful it could help me take over not only this world, but to be feared in every galaxy. I want pain, despair and suffering to take over.I'm Nyk the daughter of Chaos and I shell crush everyone who dares to stand in my way!"_

"My great leader I have returned!"

" _I can see that..."_

"Those sailor senshies prevented me again to gain a crystal..They are everywhere..."

 _"Damm!We have fought and destroyed so many worlds before, why is this planet different? But their strength isn't endless_."

"There are two who can heal these people with their unbelievable power. How can we defeat them?'

" _My dear Sailor Falcon I am aware that this planet holds many soldiers that are strong. Remember they managed to destroy my mother...Chaos was the biggest enemy, but Sailor Moon destroyed her. What she didn't know that I was born from her. I'm the darkness who will take over her place and destroy every one."_

"I see. I will be looking for crystals of hope."

" _You do that. Everyone has their doubts and uncertainties.Hope is what keeps them going that is how they survive. I want to take everything away.Now go!"_ she ordered firmly to the senshie that she had under her control. She liked to be surrounded by slaves. Nyk, just like Chaos was mercyless. She possed exceptional powers and her beuaty was rare. Her soul was full of unimaginable anger.

"Yes." and with that her servent was gone.

 _"I want that Crystal. I know it's here. Why can I sense who's is it? Some powerful force must be protecting it.This goodness is sickening...I hate it! I want revenge!"_ she shouted from the top of her lungs. _"Soon I will make my appearance and after that...I will be the ruler, the only one."_ All the _living_ things, if you can call them _living_ in this world of darkness. Shadows, demonds, ghost every possible evil creature haunted this land.

 _"Sailor Moon...Get ready...I am coming after you. The Chaos will live thru me!"_

The talent show was getting to an end. The three most talented bands will go on to the finals. All of the bands that were participating at the show were gathered on the stage holding hands, excitement was all over their faces.

This is so exciting..I hope the girls will go on to the finals." said Hotaru keeping her fingers crossed.

"Me to." smiled Michiru. Her gaze dropped in Haruka who was acting strange.The senshie of sea knew something was wrong by the way she looked. She saw Haruka go next to the window. "I will be right back!" Michiru got up and went next to her lover."What's wrong? You have been acting strange all night?"

"Never mind..It can't be!"Haruka had a gloomy voice.

"What?"she was curious to hear what is she refering to.

"Did you hear the song they were singing?"

"Yes!It was beautiful!"

"I mean..the _wondering shooting star_ part ?"

"What's with it?"

"She reminds me of that Starlight."

"Who? Mitsuki? You must be joking! She is seventeen it's impossible for them to be in connection. Your imagination went to far this time, my dear."

"You think so?" Haruka wondered of in her thoughts.

"I told you already, there's nothing wrong. Stop imaging that everyone and everything has to do with them. Your anger towards the situation makes you see things that are not there."

"I should relax?" she trusted every word of her companion.

"Yes!you should. Go upstairs and get some sleep and when the show is over I will go and put Hotaru-chan to sleep."said Michiru calmly.

"And then what?"

"Then I will go and lay down next to you in bed."

"That sounds perfect." smiled Haruka relieved.

"I know. It will be!" she gave her a wink.

"Michiru-mama come on! They are about to announce the finalists." shouted Hotaru in front of the television. The show was about to end soon and adrinalin was on it's highest level. "I can't imagine how nervous they are. I would probably be to."

"I'm coming!" she kissed Haruka on her shoulder. The dirty blonde went upstairs, she was tired , her legs could barely take her up. In their room was Mitsuki's violin case.She just couldn't get rid of the thought that was hauting her although reason said it was impossible. Her eyes were on the symbol carved on the violin case a crescent moon and a star. _K.M_ those initials.She brushed her fingers thru the carved symbols and initials. _"Naaa! It's impossible! Like Michiru said it can't be. Soon Crystal Tokyo will settle in after they are married and our life will be perfect.Just as it was meant to be."_ The blonde undressed and decided to take a bath, to getrid of all negative thought that were hauting her.She got into the hot tub and guess what she was actually singing the band's song _Come with me and fight_

 _I could never give up your light_

 _I know you want it_

 _I know you need it_

 _I know I am the one who can have it._

"What's wrong?" asked Hotaru. Even though she was still a child she noticed quickly if anything bothered the elder senshies.

"Nothing, I can assure you. She is just worried as always about the future. Haruka just needs to relax."

"Ohh good!"

"Now let's see!"

The commercial were over an the live show began once more.

 _"Here we are ladies and gentlemen!Our beloved juries made their decision. The three bands that will battle for the first place in the finals, that will perform live Saturday night are...The Rockets._ _The second band that will have the chance to snatch away our prizes are The_ _Thunderbolt_. _And last but not least the third band are the wonderful.._ _Shouting Stars...!"_

"Yes!" the girls hugged each other tight.

"They did it." cheered Hotaru."Let's see what song do they have to prepare."

 _"And now we randomly choose a song from famous bands that the girls must sing in the final battle on Saturday night's show. Here it is Nagareboshi He by the former boy band Three Lights._ "The girls froze for a second but after that they had to react fast.

" _Girls what do you think of the song?"_

 _"I think..I mean we think..it was meant to be for us to sing it. "_ said Mitsuki with confidence radiating from her.

" _We will see! A song that was meant to be! What a nice way of facing this challenge.."_

"The Three Lights song .."

"Yeah what a coincidence."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I am getting tired. I should go and get some sleep. But first young lady..."Michiru turned to Hotaru"It's your turn. It's pretty late already and tomorrow someone has to get up early for school."

"Okay.. Thanks for letting me watch. I can't wait for her to come for practice."

"She made a good impression on you?"asked Michiru.

"Yes. She has a shine I can't explain. When I watched her play the instrument here, I was amazed."

"Me too.She is talented."Michiru had to admit that she was right. Mitsuki did have a special shine.

"Yes and she seems to be kind person.She reminded me somehow about Chibiusa-chan."

"In what way?"the senshie of sea narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know. But Chibiusa -chan is unique. She is the daughter of our Princess, she can be compared to no-one.

"Alright.Get inside."Hotaru crawled into bed. She was usually asleep at nine. It was ten o'clock already and Michiru was right tomorrow it's the beginning of a new school day and she jad to wake up early. Hotaru needed her sleep.

"Sweet dreams.Michiru-mama!"she turned around and closed her eyes. Hotaru wasn't used to stay up this late.

"Sweet dreams!"Michiru kisses her, tugged her in carefully. She flicked the lights off and closed the door. Michiru wondered in the narrow hallway,that led to their bedroom. She turned the doorknob around slowly, if her lover was asleep she didn't want to wake her.

"Come inside I'm not asleep." said Haruka with an inviting voice.

"I'm glad you are awake!"she said.

"Why?"

"I need a massage..." said Michiru pulling the shirt down on her right shoulder.

"I will help you!"she offered to sacrifice herself for her wellbeing.

"I know!" she smiled.

Backstage the three girls were celebrating their success. Everybody was fighting for an autograph.Finally they were alone in the dressing room.

"Wow girls! They liked us!"screamed Aoiko.

"Yes I told you they will!"smiled Mitsuki satisfied of the results.

" _Nagarebosi_ _He."_ said Chieko.

"Yes. It will be a piece of cake for us. But we need to pump it up a bit.Make it ours. Make our message get thru." said Mitsuki

"Like how?"asked Aoiko rolling her eyes.

"A bit of violin..."

"Great idea!You playing and singing..."

"No not me silly!"

"Than who?"her green eyes widened.

"I want to ask Michiru-san to accompany us."

"Are you nuts?" shouted Aoiko.

"No...I want to be near them. I have to find out where our parents are. They must know.If we spend more time with them maybe they will get to know us better..."explained Mitsuki.

"You want to make sure when the time comes they won't turn against us.You want them to get to know you and us better...If .."Aoiko saw right thru her friends intentions.

"Maybe..."she admitted.

"You are aware, that they are stubborn.We have to deal with those who know if you get born, then that girl won't." Chieko tried to reason with her.

"I know.. But what if they do get to know me better and accept..."she was fighting not to let loose her feelings.

"You can try. We know you want to be reasonable and try to impress them, but we all know they knew of your possible existence and they didn't care.Be realistic." Aoiko just like Yaten was sometimes cold, but she was always honest.

"You are right!But I will still try."

"Ohhh!Okay we will be by your side than..If something happens don't say I didn't tell you so."

"I won't " she raised her hand to her heart.

"Okay!"agreed Aoiko.

"Now that we are settled can we go home I'm tired!" said Chieko.

"Yes,but let's go eat something first I'm hungry, call my brother and then we can sleep!"

"Mitsuki!" said the two girls together. They grabbed her by hand and the werw headings home. The three girls were exhausted. All the adrenaline caised by this comparation, by the fight. A good night's sleep will surely help them feel better.

" _I will make them like me. They are my mentors in our future so...That can be so hard. I know Uranus and Neptune care about me. They have accepted me and love me.Hope Mitsuki for the best!"_


	18. First day of summer (08-17 13:51:13)

Signs of change were showing slowly. It was inevitable. Small actions can affect our future, each decision we make is like a rock that we that is thrown into the calm water. One small rock creates small waves, but a bomb makes a big splash, that disturbs every living creature in it. There is no fight against it.

The Kinmokian mornings were amazing at this time of the year. Officially the first day of kinmokian summer was about to begin as it was getting brighter.

The day slowly pushed away the darkness and it opened up a whole new door to an adventurous day. The rays of the kinmokian sun, dried up every sign of rain. Usagi opened her eyes slowly taking in the sight before her. The red and pink roses that were in her room reminded her of Seiya. Their smell was heavenly, inviting you to stay. She lifted herself up, but the Starlight was nowhere in sight. Her eyes were searching all over the room for her, she was definitely gone.

Suddenly the eyes of the Moon Princess discovered a small letter next to her, just right on the pillow where the Starlight has been sleeping. She slowly grabbed it, opened it. _"Good morning, Odango! I am off to duties. I promise as soon as I finish everything I am all yours! I love you!"_ Usagi's lips turned into a smile. _"I love you too. I still have to tell you …"_ A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in!"

"It's me Usagi!' Rei greeted her.

"Rei-chan!"

"Wow!Where did these roses came from?"Rei was impressed.

"Well hahaha...Seiya gave them to me!"

"Usagi..." Rei closed the door behind her. "What are you two doing?" her voice suddenly turned serious.

"What do you mean?"Usagi was feeling uncomfortable, she refused to look her in the eyes. She was ashamed.

"Don't start with me! Everyone saw you guys arguing like a couple yesterday. And now flowers? Candy? And besides I saw you two kissing last night!"

"When ? How?Rei-chan please I don't know how will I do this."Usagi was surprised to hear her confession.

"Last night I came to check up on you, but before I came in , I saw the door open and peeked in and saw you two making out. You are getting married."

"I know I should be getting married...but..." Usagi tried to explain herself .She had hard trouble explaining things to herself what was going in in her heart. Why Rei-chan? She couldn't lie to her, actually she couldn't lie to none of her friends.

"How do you feel about her?"

"I don't know..."she was still in denial.

"Don't lie to me...Or to yourself..! You don't kiss like that with _friends._ "

"I'm not...You know at first I thought, I just wanted to see her because I was scared that something happened to her. I was so happy to see her. I kept telling myself that we are nothing more than friends."

"And are you more?"

"I know she, Seiya is a girl too, but she is Seiya. Just being around her feel so nice and her smell, her soft skin plays with my senses."

"Usagi .." she saw that her friend was about to break down.

"Yo..you know when she hugged me it was magic. It felt so comforting...And when we kissed...Yeah we did. We kissed yesterday morning too, for the first time my lips met hers. Her lips touched mine and I felt like I was in heaven. We are both aware that this is wrong, but at the same time it feels so right."

"Baka! How? When?"Rei saw it last night still it was strange to hear Usagintalk about her like _that._

"I guess since we have met. I was always denying what I felt, because of my destiny, but now I ...Oh Rei -chan!"

"You what?"

"I love her! There I said it! I am in love with Seiya. I messed up! Go ahead and say how stupid I am... " she was crying like a child who broke her mother's favourite vase.

"Usagi...Calm down!" Rei was pretty shocked, but she tried to be on top of the situation and handle it properly. She got closer to her and hugged her friend."Shhh...Try to calm down."

"What am I gonna do now? I'm such a coward. I haven't even told her, because I was afraid to admit it.'

"Surely this will mess things up, but if you love her tell her the truth."

"I think she suspects something, but you are right, I have to be honest with her about my feelings."

"She will be happy.. I'm sure!'

"You think so?" Usagi wanted to hear an answer.

"Come on..We all knew that you guys liked each other even back on Earth. It was hard to watch you deny your feelings, that is why constantly tried to remind you of Mamoru-san. It seemed that you were happy , these last few months."

"Yeah..It seemed even to me, but I wasn't..When I'm with her , Rei-chan I feel like flying, she loves _me._ I will tell her as soon as I will find the right opportunity."

"Good! It will be hard going back to Earth and face the others."

"I am aware...but pretending that everything is alright it would be even worse." said Usagi honestly. Somewhere on the bottom of her heart Usagi was glad that she had confessed finally to someone. It felt nice to talk freely about Seiya. Soon the other girls joined them.

"Usagi-chan! May we come inside?"shouted Minako behind the closed door.

"Minako-chan! Stop shouting..."

"Sorry...'

"Guys come in! Boy am I glad to see you!"

Minako, Ami and Makoto stepped inside and they were silent as well when they saw the white room filled with pink and red roses.

"Wow! These are kinmokian roses!They have such wonderful smell."Makoto kept in examining them.

"I know who brought them! It was Seiya right?"

"Yes she wanted me to have a surprise."

"I would be surprised if Yat...if someone would give me so many roses."said Minako looking at them with sadbess in her eyes. _"I wish Yaten would do it...but she is just not like that..and me neither."_

"Taiki-san told me that they are of bto duties today. What are we going to do?" asked Ami.

"You two sure spend awful lot of time together. I haven't seen you so much since we arrived. You guys practically locked yourselves into the library." said Makoto.

"That's not true. We are just studying..." Ami quickly excused herself.

"Yeah I am sure you guys are..." Minako couldn't avoid to be bit ironic.

"Well we are! Now let's get back to what are we going to do this afternoon." Ami changed the subject. She was the shiest of them all, always focused on her studies. Love was a secondary thing for her, okay maybe the last thing she was thinking off.

"I don't know I'm bored.." Minako sighted. Let's go swimming..."a lightbulb suddenly appeared.

"Where?" all together.

"Yeah where? We don't know any place where we can go swimming..." said Rei .

"I know how find out..."

"Okay we will go and do that.I won't stay long I have to get ready for tonight." said Ami all mysterious.

"Why what are you up too?" Rei wanted to find out more.

"Well Taiki is going to take me tonight to see the meteor shower. I told you guys yesterday."

"Okay. Wait!"

"Minako -chan where are you going!" asked the girls all at once.

"I understand we are going swimming, but we have a problem. We don't have swimsuits." Not a minute later Minako came inside the room with swimsuit in her hand.

"How?" the girls were curious.

"I asked for them. Remember we are guest of the Princess besides Taiki told me that sometimes clothes are brought here to the palace. These a re clothe in a way, aren't they?" she smiled.

"They are lovely. And where are we going to swim?"

"I heard the beach side is near the palace. We could go there!"

"Great idea! What about you Usagi, can you walk?"

"I guess I can." she tried to stand up, he managed fortunately and she took a few steps. "It's perfect!"

"Let's go then..."

The girls got ready. The first day of Summer should be celebrated properly on the beach. It is also important to bring sun lotion, sun glasses , towels and most importantly good mood. The five senshies were having a blast. They were not the only ones. Seemingly some other kinmokian people decided to spent the day at the beach. Families with small children were swimming in the sea. The children were building some extraordinary sandcastles. Some were burying their parents and Ami were taking a swim. Minako was attempting to build a sand castle. But this sudden harmony was broken by a bunch of guy who just wanted to get to know them better. The man here on Kinmoku were eager to get girlfriends there was no real deference between the ones on and Rei were just taking a sunbath when suddenly a great shadow blocked the sun.

"Who turned of the Sun?" asked Rei annoyed.

"I was pretty lady!" said a tall, blond guy and his short friend.

"You are blocking the Sun please would you guys stand a bit further."

"Your are hot!" said the shortest guy.

"What did you just call me."

"Rei-chan calm down just ignore him.

"Well I see you two are alone. Would you mind if we joined in?'

"Actually we do." Rei gave them a cold reply.

"Okay …This ain't over."

"Yeah right..."

"Rei-chan good work in getting ready of those guys back there." said Minako.

"Thanks . Now let's enjoy the sun."

All this time Fighter, Healer and Maker finally made it back to the palace. They were curious where the girl went was surprised when she went to Usagi's room and she was missing. She knew Usagi could barely stand.

"They are at the beach. Odango left me note."

"Okay..Then we should go to." said Maker.

"We should before they get in trouble." agreed Fighter.

"I don't know ...we should leave them." said Healer.

"No way! Odango is someone who always gets in trouble."

"Okay let's go!'

Ami, Makoto, Rei and Minako decided to play beach ball. They werr super enjoying everything and again those guys came an one of then rudely sat down next to Usagi.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Enjoying the view."said the tall guy that left just about ten minutes ago.

"It's rude to stare."

"You could join in to. I would stare at you too."

"What did you just say?"shouted Usagi.

"Hey, take it easy sweety."and the guy grabbed Usagi'd hand.

"Let go you are hurting me."Usagi tried to get her hand out of his grip

"You are pretty."

"Hey!" Let her go!Came Minako."

"I have friend for you to."

"I don't need him." said Minako vehemently.

"What? Did you hear her dude?"

"Yes. I'm the one."

"You look like something my cat spit up!'

said Minako.

"Why you!" The guys were offended and grabbed Minako's hand and tried to drag her away.

"Let her go now!" an angry voice said fro behind.

The guy turned around and saw the shortest Starlight standing behind this tall guy.

"Why hello, cuty."

"Cuty my ass. I told you let her go!"

"Oh what are you pretty little thing going to do.Hit me?'

"You asked for it!"So Yaten was just standing there and she punched the guy right in the jaw, knocking out twoof his teeth.

"Yaten!''

"He asked for it!Now come with me." She grabbed Minako by the hand. They almost stepped on the guys face who laid knocked out in the sand.

"Thanks." and the two of them joined the others.All this time Usagi was fighting to get out from another ones arms.

"Hey!Let go! I'm taken! You..You are rude!"

"Come on miss just one kiss."

The guy suddenly stopped in his way because he was poked on his left shoulder. He didn't react at first, but the this person insisted in bothering him.He finally let go of the Moon Princess and turned around. The only thing he saw were stars. Seiya as he turned his face punched him right in the nose. The punch was so powerful that it broke his nose. The two guys decided not to mess with them anymore.

"Seiya!"

"Are you alright?"

"Well I am now thanks to you!'

"Glad we made it in time. I'm here to protect you always."

"Yeah.. I'm glad!" she smiled.Usagi examined the Starlight who was wearing a short blue jeans and a sleeveless top.

"Me too."

"You guys we saw what happened.Good job. We should get back to having fun!" said Rei.

"Great idea! Wanna join in Taiki-san for a game?"

"Sure!" the talllest Starlight measured Ami from tip till bottom. The senshie of water had a blue marine coloured bikini. Boy she was hot. The thoughts running thru the Starlight's mind made her blush.

"Yaten would you come?" said Minako. "You could be with me.'

"I don't know Mina.I am not in the mood."

"Please..."The senshie of love had an orange bikini with a generous cut in the front. She hugged the Starlight who almost melted when she pressed herself to her.

"Okay..."Yaten swallowed hard." _What did I do? I'm not a puppy!Get a grip Yaten!Ohh but look at her how sexy she is this bikini, especially from behind. Forget it she is not like that.'"_ Yaten almost ate her up.Everyone except Seiya and Usagi were busy playing.

"Odango..."

"Yes?"

"Wanna go for a swim?"

"Here? Everyone will see us!"said Usagi. She felt awkward being with her like that.

"I see. You are ashamed?"

"No..I just didn't want them to find out like

this.

"Come with me!"

"Where?"

"Trust me!" Seiya insisted giving her a wink.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't be so cruel, Odango!'

"I'm not...Sorry...Let's go!'

Seiya and Usagi were getting away from the others who were busy playing.

"I will take you to a secret place?"

"Secret?"

"Yes!'

"This I've got to see?" Usagi was impatient.The sun illuminates the water, brilliant white over turquoise, beauty beyond measure.It seemed that it goes on forever.The beach sand was gentle under their feet as they walked hand in hand.

"We are here. We are alone.Now we can swim alone."

"No! Let's go back!"Usagi said firmly.

"Why?"

"Be.. because..."Usagi started babbling.

"Are you nervous?"

"No..I am just sorry for ..."

"For what?"

"I'm not ashamed of being seen with you...I..."

"Hahhha..You are so cute when ykur freaking out."

"I'm not!I just..."

"What...?" the Starlight closed the distance between them amd Usagi felt like she was on crack suddenly, dizzy, elevated.

"It's just that I..."

"You what?"Seiya insisted.

"I forgot..."

"You forgot? Than come with me.I will help you remember."

"Seiya..."

"Odango..."Seiya kissed her and that was it.The waves washed over their feet, they were warm and felt nice.

"Seiya..."

"There is none here but us!"

"I can see that."

"We can do anything we want."

"Anything..?"

"Anything!"

"Like what?"

"Kiss, kisss and kiss some more."she smiled.

"Oh...Like a..."

"Odango..."

"Seiya...Yes..this feels..My gosh!" Usagi was getting a piece of sheer pleasure.

"How does it feel?"Seiya wanted to know if she was doing a good job.

"Lower.Oh my God!I love it!"

"I could do this everyday."

"I wish you would!"admitted Usagi ou loud.

"Enjoy it!"

"I..I am!" Seiya decided to give her a massage. Her hands were magical. Usagi turned suddenly around and the Starlight was on top of her in the sand. Her chest was falling up and down. Seiya leaned in and kissed her neck, meanwhile her left hand was wondering on her tights. Her right hand grabbed her face. She moved the kisses from her neck to her shoulder and glided her lips to her collarbone. Her generous cleavage was tempting the Starlight.She raised her head and her eyes fell on Usagi's breasts. The Moon Princess just nodded giving permission in touching her. From her tights her hand glided to her belly on to her cleavege. Her fingers were tickling every small part and unlocked some unknown desires. Seiya touched her breast while kissing..."Seiya..I..."

"Odango..." she was amazed that she granted her to touch her. She started not only touching her, but she kissed the skin near the cleavege. Her midnight blue eyes full of desire opened and waited Usagi to react. She did. She was enjoying every minute of what was happening.

"Huh...I...We should go for a swim."Usagi jumped up and was heading towards the waves. She felt her body was on fire and she needes to cool down.

"Oh yeah!We should!"Seiya followed her into the sea ."The water is wonderful."

"Yes!I love it here! You are so lucky Seiya!Kinmoku is amazing.

"I am lucky! Mostly because you are here with me Odango!"

"Seiya!"

"Stay with me.Stay here!" Seiya begged her.

"I can't stay!"Usagi stated firmly.

"Sorry, it was a selfish question."

"No! I understand.I would be happy if I could stay, but we have to go back!We need to clear things up!"

"Are you still confused?"Seiya looked her right bin the eyes.

"Things are getting clearer. But I have to face my decision and the consequences."

"Will you let me know what you decided?"

"Yes!"

"Good!Until then... _Splash_ time!"

"Nooooo!" Seiya started splashing her. the waves were helping Seiya. Usagi's hair was dripping wet. But the Starlight got her share of splashing. They were truly having fun until the waves got heavier and they haf to get out. They were walking back tonthe others.

"Where were you guys?" asked Makoto.

"We went for swim."Seiya gave a quick answer.

"Yeah a swim."That wasn't the only thing they were doing.

"Girls we should go back to the palace.'

"Alright!" they all agreed.

"Mako-chan will you make that strawberry cheesecake I love?"Usagi gave her the puppy eye look.

"Sure!"

"Thanks..."

"So..Uhmmm...Mina what are your plans for tonight?"it was a surprisingly awkward question. It was coming fron Yaten.

"Nothing special."she nugged her shoulders.

"Would you like to come with me? _Please say yes!"_

"Where?"Minako's heart skipped a beat. _"What does she want?_ "

"It's a surprise!"said Yaten." _Yes! She said Yes!"_

"Sure. I can't wait! _Wow we are going to be alone tonight... together.."_

Behind them Taiki and Ami were adjusting the right time to meet up.

"See you at nine."

"Alright!"agreed Ami.

"Good!"

Way back Seiya and Usagi were slowly walking, touching their hands together bin secret.

"Odango...I wanna take you to a special place.Do you think you will be able to walk?"

"Of course! I will get some rest and I am all yours tonight."

"Hopefully not only tonight!" whispered Seiya to her ear.

"Hopefully..."

The end of the first day of summer was slowly coming, but it held so many other surprises.


	19. Again

The goodness inside her heart was just like hers. She couldn't deny her own qualities. Mitsuki was born to be a fighter for the souls of others, for justice. Her view of the world moved mountains. Mitsuki back at home used to tie up her hair in odangos just like Usagi, but here she didn't want that now afraid they will recognise Usagi in her. She definable wanted to avoid that. But unfortunately her eyes were the same, that was something she couldn't hide away. Her brooch was her greatest treasure, that is what kept her alive. _"Am I a bad person?What kind of a person am I?No!No doubts that is why she attacked you!Hope!Keep on focused to your mission."_

"Hey Mitsuki?"shouted Aoiko.

"Yes?"

"May I come in!" she asked.

"Of course!"

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"I am. I guess.." she said with uncertainty in het voice.

"Well I'm not!"

"Me either.. Homework all over again."

"Now guess who is excited to actually go..."

"Cheiko!" they started laughing.

"Did someone call!" the girl stepped out and greeted them with a wide smile.

"Where were you?"asked the girls curiosly.

"I bought the stuff we need for school!"she said proudly.

"Thanks!"said the girls.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuki notice something was wrong.

"Do you think our parents..will..you know?"she said with sad voice."No signs until now!"

"Sure!Hope! If we don't have hope, if we let our doubts take over they will find us. We must believe."said Mitsuki.

"You are right! _Hope_ brought us here.We know we will win." said Chieko.

"That's the spirit. Now let's get some sleep tomorrow we have a big day."

"Goodnight!'said Mitsuki.

"Goodnight!'and the girls left her alone.

Aoiko went back to her room she closed the door. She had her hair undone. It was a beautiful mix of Yaten's silever locks and Minako's golden hair. The silver colour is what dominated. Her eyes were a mix of green and blue. Better yet one of her eyes was blue the left one and the right one green. _"Sometimes I wish you guys were here!"_ She had a necklace around her neck,with a small pendant. Her hand grabbed it and slowly opened it up. There was a pictures of her sister, Minako and Yaten in it. _"I will never let you guys disappear.I promise, my hope is strong!"_ Aoiko kissed the picture within the pendant , closed it and laid down on her bed, filled with fuzzy pink pillows. She grabbed one and hugging it tight she fell asleep hoping for the best.

Now Chieko was studying the syllabus. She wanted to catch up with all the information before the beginning of the school day. History, math, literature...For a second she remembered a poem Taiki wrote to her as a child.She had the paper hidden in her diary and started reading it.

 _"My dear child I praise your life_

 _I want you to be happy._

 _I will be the guide in this life._

 _I will listen to you gladly._

 _Water mixed with my essence_

 _You were born in silence_

 _You are a beautiful mix of true love_

 _That was written above._

 _When you close your eyes at night_

 _Just know we are your guide._

 _Sleep well my child._

 _I want to see you smile at night._

"Sweet dreams!" she kissed the small paper and closed her eyes slowly, drifting away. She was taller than her companions, she had her hair undone.Brown mixed with small blueish locks in the middle. Wait she woke up to take her glasses off and put it on the drawer,next to her poem. These small things gave them hope to continue on.

Starting at a new school wasn't going to be easy at all. They will meet lots of new people and be thrown into new situations. That's bound to make them feel lots of different emotions. The girls knew that it won't be easy. They will be recieved maybe as stars, that is something they wanted to avoid. Mitsuki, Chieko and Aoiko got up early in the morning, brushed their teeth, ate breakfast and got dressed. Each one of them had their own style,so they decided to wear the school uniform in a unique way. They decided to walk to school,but something was happening. _"Look!Look!' It's them!_

 _"Wow look it's the Shooting Stars!"_

"It seems like we are famous!"smiled Aoiko.

"Good! Now let's go or we will be late!"

They arrived and everyone greeted them they were famous.Even the reporters were there to interview them.

 _"Girls how do you feel?'_

"Excited!" said Chieko with a smile.

 _"Good answer!"_

 _"Can I have your autograph?'_

 _"Marry me Aoiko!"_

 _"Mitsuki!'_

 _"Chieko be my wife!"_

Come in girls we gave to go. The second year of school. They were attending the same school as the inner senshies anf practically they would have been in the same class, but they were missing.

"That seat is taken!'

"It looks empty to me!" responded Mitsuki.

"Well yeah some of our classmates are missing., they must be sick. But this happens often especially with Usagi Tsukino.

"Is thia hers?'

"Yes!"

"Than I will sit at her back! Thanks!" smiled Mitsuki." _Huh?A drawing on the edge of the desk Mamo-chan and Usagi! It will change soon!_ _Mom where are you?"_ her gaze doropped to Aoiko and Chieko. _"Where could they be?"_ she nugged her shoulders in confusion. Now they had to focus. In no time school was over and they left , but someone was waiting for them outside the school premises.

"Michiru-san! What a surprise!"

"I heard I might find you here!"she said with smile.

"Well hahaha..."

"You forgot the violin case at our house last time."

"Sorry I ran away..I don't know what happened!"

"Don't worry...I just found it there on the ground."

"Well..Yeah..."

"Would you girls like to come over today?"

"Us too?"

"Sure!" she smiled.

"Thanks. We would love to."

"Okay than.Today at our house at five o'clock." She and Haruka drove off. But no sooner they did a student was attacked by Sailor Falcon.

"Aaaaaaa!"

"Come back here don't worry... I can see you have doubts regarding your presence at this school.Your hope is not strong enough.Let me have that crystal."

"What?" the sailor raised her medal and released the attack and the crystal left the girls body. Unfortunately for her she turned into a phage, an evil bully.

"Nice..This should do!"

"No, you give it back right now!"

"Not again!You guys."

"I won't allow you to hurt her."said the young Princess.

"Oh great!"

"You have to deal with us too!"out of nowhere came Uranus and Neptune.

"Are there more annoying goody good soldiers on this plane?"'

"I will make you regret this!"

"Nooo!" the young Princess wanted to talk.

"Stop interfering!"

"We want to help!"

"That's true."said the young Princess

Reveal your faces!" said Uranus.

"Our faces are not important."shouted the silver haired Starlight.

"Bye bye!"with tha Sailor Falcon was gone.

"Look what you did!She got away!'

"Stop arguing. We have to save this inocent person, who turned into a phage.' shouted this time the young Princess. The phage attacked them with small paper pieces, which were pretty sharp.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

" _Star Gentle Shivering Ice!"_ The attack froze the phage. "Now do it!"

" _Silver Crystal Healing Touch!"_ Mitsuki did her attack and she managed to cure this innocent.

"How?Who are you show your face!" Neptune demanded.

"I'm not the enemy!"

"I demand you to talk!" came a warning from a voice behind. It was Tuxedo Mask.

"No!" He wanted to find out who she was and throwed a rose in her direction, but she caught it with two fingers. Still he managed to make a scar on it. "You have to do better than that!" Mitsuki jumped in front of him.

"Who are you?"he asked baffled.

"Your nightmare, but my mother's dream."

"Huh?"

"Hahaha!" She kissed Tuxedo Mask on the lips. "Uhmmm, I understand why Sailor Moon was so into you!" she laughed and wiped her lips anf the blood on her face. "This you will regret!"

"Was?" he was confused.

"Bye!Bye!" she laughed as hard as she could and wanted to provoke him.

"Who are you?!"he shouted at the sky.

"I am the one who brings light. Hope will never fade away!"

"We are not the _enemy.."_

"Are you Starlights?"

"We are lights upon the sky that bring hope to your life!" In a blink of an eye they were gone.

"I told you she is strong."said Uranus.

"Yes she is."

"At least we know she is not your daughter.It would be unusual to kiss you!"

"Yes.. _My nightmare, her mother's happyness!"_ But than who is she?"

Teh questions were haunting him.

Mamoru returned to his apartment with a bad taste in his mouth. _"That kiss!It resembles to someone's I know! It was such a familiar feeling.She dared to mock me! She will regret this!"_


	20. The lions cage

"Look what he did to my face!"said Mitsuki.

"That's a nasty cut!"said Aoiko.

"How are we going to hide it?"said Mitsuki. "If we go like this to the Outers house they will know."

"Thank goodness we have make up! I Aoiko Aino are a make up artist and I can save the day!"

"Great let's do this!"said Mitsuki."What's wrong Chieko?"she noticed that something was bothering her friend.

"You kissed him."

"Sooo?"

"Why?"she went closer and looked into the mirror. She than turned around in her chair and answered her.

"For fun...And to give him something to think about! Besides it meant nothing. He thinks just because his the Prince he has the right to treat people like slaves. Did you hear what he said? _I demand..._ Hah!"

"I see! I think he is just more nervous now. "

"I had to save that girl. I won't let anyone suffer."

"I know we understand believe me."

"Hopefully we will manage to get thru with our plans." said Aoiko. "Things are getting complicated. With this new enemy and all."

"Yes we can get thru this.Wow Aoiko this looks perfect. Thanks."smiled Mitsuki."Now let's go!"

The three girls started their walk towards the Outers house. It seemed to go on forever, but spending time together with your friends is always fun. They started eating a hotdog, that was the most delicious at this side of town.

"Boy l, why do they have to live so far away?"

"Stop whining we are almost there!"

"I hope so!"

Mitsuki was right. The young girls arrived to the Outers house.

"Here it is!"said Mitsuki.

"We are walking willingly into the lions cage."whispered Chieko.

"Push the button already Aoiko!"

"I will..I will." and there they were in front of the house. Hotaru opened up!"

"Hey guys!"

"Hey! We are here!"

"I can see that!"said Hotaru.

"Michiru-san?"

"I'm here. You made it. I'm glad!"said Michiru with a smile.

"Sure we did."she smiled."Let me present you my friends. Aoiko!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"And Chieko!"

"Hello!"

"Nice to keet you all!"said Michiru."We are about the have dinner would you like to join us?

"Of course!"

"No we just..." Mitsuki stepped on Aoiko's foot."I mean we'de love to!" she grabbed a hold in Mitsuki's hand fron the pain she almost fainted. Theu set down to the table and started eating.

"How was the first day at school?"asked Hotaru.

"Great!" said Chieko.

"Yeah well it was interesting. After our performance last night everyone bombed us with questions and were asking for autographs."

"Did you found your classroom?"

"Yeah..But may people wre missing, maybe they were sick."

"Who knows..." said Michiru.

"I was so happy for you guys for entering the finals.Congratulations!"

That to..Michiru-san we were given a song last night and we wanted to ask for your help." Mitsuki started explaining.

"My help?"

"Yes actually we were thinking of pumping up the song a bit."said Aoiko.

"And how can I help you?"

"We were thinking maybe you could play with us on stage. Accompanying us would be great."

"Me? My that's thoughtful of you girls."

"Michiru-mama please say yes!"Hotaru begged

"Please Michiru-san it would mean the world to us. Besides you can stay

watch the show live from the audience if you join us." Mitsuki joines in Hotaru's beg.

"I don't...know..." Michiru didn't know what to say."Alright I'm in!"

"Wow! Thanks we appreciate it!" said Chieko.

"But we need to practice we have only a few days to get ready." she was serious suddenly.

"Yes mam." Mitsuki saluted like a soldier.

"Hahaha!" Michiru couldn't stop laughing.

After they were finished they started practicing. But this time the girls were singing and Michiru was playing on her violin. It was a lucky thing that Haruka wasn't at home. She would have bitten her head off, because she said yes. Not because of the girls, but because of the song they wanted to play. After two hours of practice they were finished, literally.

"This was amazing we can't loose now."

"Surely we will win."

"I forgot my violin case. Where is it?" asked Mitsuki.

"Upstairs in my room. You may go and get it! It's the first one on the right." Michiru gave her directions.

"I will be down in a minute."Mitsuki climbed up the stairs and slowly opend the door. _"Wow it's just like I remember it!"_

She saw the violin case on the couch. Quickly she picked it up and wantes to go outside. All this time Haruka arrived home and she was right behind the girls.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aaaa! Sorry you scared me!" said Mitsuki.

"I asked you question."

"Sorry. Michiru -san told me to come up for my violincase.I didn't mean to bother you."Mitsuki explained herself.

"Ohhh right!" Mitsuki was about to leave when Haruka stopped her on her way out. "Wait!"her voice was angry. "What is K.M mean carved on the violin case you have those two initials."Mitsuko suddenly turned pale.

"My name Kan Mitsuki!"she had to lie.

"I see."Haruka gave her an intensive look.

"May I leave now?"she asked her, with a trembling voice.

"Of course."

Mitsuki stopped on her way down and took in a big breath of air. _"Wow that was close. I am Mitsuki Kou.Good thing I came up with a name. I was expecting her to ask that question."_ she wiped her face and the small injury caused by the rose became visible. She met Hotaru on her way down.

"I hope you win!' she said smiling.

"Me too!"Mitsuki smiled at her.

"What happened to your face?"her eyes widened as she wanted to touch her face.

"Where?"

"Here!"Hotaru touched her face.

"I was tossing and turning the other night and it left a mark. My nails are pretty sharp."

"I understand. It looks pretty deep." Hotaru had no idea that she was injured during ba fight by Tuxedo Mask's rose.

"I will survive.I have to go now.Bye!' she hurried downstairs.

"Bye!"Horaru said goodbye and went back to her room.

"Well let's go girls.See you Michiru-san and thank you!'

"You are welcome." She was putting away her instruments. "Wait I will come and open up for you!"

"No need! We will find our way out! Mixhiru wasn't looking , the girls saw Mitsuki's face was bleeding.

"Yes! Thank you very much!"

They grabbed Mitsuki quickly clised the door behind them.Boybthat was close.

"We have to do something woth your face."said Aoiko.

"Yes we have too!Did Haruka-san see you?"asked Chieko.

"No. Hotaru did! But she wasn't there today. I told her it's because I scratched my face." explained Mitsuki.

"Good let's go home..."

"We should!" Mitsuki looksd back the house. Haruka was looking out the window.Her eyes widened when she noticed the blood on her face.Their gaze met for a second and Mitsuki quickly tuned her head away. _"Impossible..."_ Haruka quickly bursted out of the house to run out after her, but they were gone.

 _"I know what I saw... I'm going crazy!"_


	21. Bad dream , beautiful reality

Usagi returned to her room, she was exhausted, not because she was running or doing something tireing. She was simply overwhelmed by what _almost_ happened between her and the Starlight. Usagi's face was burning up even from the thought of them being together like _that._

 _"Wow I just let her touch me in different way! It felt wonderful! It's a good thing I realized what was happening before we did something stupid. She is so sensual.What am I thinking?'Maybe we will have the chance to be like that some day.A future with Seiya! I would love that!"_ Slowly removing her swimsuit she tossed it asside.The Moon Princess took a look at herself in the mirror before getting ready, her hand glided over her body. _"I will go and take bath."_ The bathroom was right next to her room. It was that part of the house intended for private sanitation. It is also a place where we can loosen up our tired mind and body to isolate us away from stress.The bathroom near her had a modern design lover's dream, with a sophisticated walk-in shower and a spa bathtub that allows anyone soaking for hours and that is what Usagi was planning to do.The water was just perfectly ajusted and she also poured in some strawberry and vanilla scented bubble bath. _"This is amazing...I love this."_ She closed her eyes for a second or at least it felt a second. It was so easy to fall asleep and she did just that.

" ** _Why are you leaving me?_ "** Seiya was standing begging in front of Usagi on her knees.The Moon Princess was dressed up in white, shell we say Crystal Tokyo style.

 ** _"I am not!"_** Usagi reassured her, but she suddenly disappeared. _"Seiya!"_

 _" **Mom**!"a _pink haired child shouted out for her , but it wasn't Chibiusa.Her midnight blue eyes impressed when they were looking at her. The symbols on her forehead were glowing with bright yellow and were of an unusual combination a crescent moon and a star.

 ** _"Hey!_ " a** small voice came form behind. Usagi turned around.

 _" **Huh?Who are you**_?" She was questioning them.

 _" **Mom**!_" a boy jumped out of nowhere.He resembled so much to Seiya and he to carried the same symbols on his forehead. The two children grabbed Usagi's hand and started walking towards a fountain. They where happy carrying colourful flowers in their hands

 ** _"I love you Mom!"_** they shouted and smiled.

 _" **Who?Me?"**_ Usagi asked, raising her eyebrows.

 _" **Yes! I love you!"** _said the small girl and hugged Usagi right by her legs.

 _ **"Me too!"** _replied the little boy.

" ** _Momy is there! Waiting..."_**

 _" **Who?"**_ she didn't understan.

 _" **Fighter**?" **You are our children**?"_she was confused.

 _" **Of course we are silly .We are made out of pure love!"**_ explained the child.

 _" **She is**_ _and I am your uhmmmm ...?"_

 _" **Yes I am your** __beautiful_ _Moon( **Mitsuki)."**_

" _ **And I am the one who lights your way(** Koji_

 _" **My gosh... Seiya! Seiya! Did you see that?We have children?"** _in the dream she reached the Starlight who smiled.Then tears started falling form her eyes. The sky went dark,her tears were red like blood.

" ** _Mom..Fight ..."_**

 _" **No**!"_

 _" **Odangoo**..." _The three of them started slowly drifting away.The hands of her children were getting weak, not being able to hold on anymore and they looked away!"

 _" **Fighter!"** _she was screaming. It was no use they were gone and darkness was all around.

"Aaaaaaa! Seiya!"Usagi woke up screaming. She looked around desperately and found that she was in the bathroom on Kinmoku and everyone was save. But still where is Seiya. She quickly jumped out from the bathtub grabbed a towel and dries herself up. She just grabbed some underwear and silky white bathrobe. After getting dressed she rushed to the Starlight's room, knocking like crazy on the door. _"Open up! Tell me you are alright!"_ Seiya heard the knocking on the door and opened up .

"Odan..." Seiya was surprisingly to see her in her room. She couldn't help not to notice how nervous Usagi was.

"Seiya!" Usagi jumped in her arms."You are alright!Oh my gosh!Let me see you!"Usagi started caressing her face and kissed her cheek , hugging her tight.

"What's going on Odango?"Usagi was unwilling to let her go, she was literally _hanging on her._

"I had an awful dream. I mean it was beautiful at the beginning, but then..." she was still crying.

"Shhhh! Calm down Odango! I never let anyone hurt you."she smiled at the beautiful blonde.

"No..I.." she wanted to tell her everything.

"What was the dream about?"

"I don't... _I will be the one to protect you!"_

"My beautiful Moon..."

"Huh?"she stopped breathing.What did you just say?"Usagi's eyes widened.

"You are my beautiful Moon who lights my way..."

"Seiya..."a sudden kiss planted on her lips sealed every word into her lips. The Starlight's every small gesture was a blessing. Usagi's bathrobe fell down on one side revealing the lacy pink bra underneath. Seiya started kissing her neck seeing that the Moon Princess allowed her to do this she continued.

"Tell me...if you ...want me stop..." said the blue haired alien. Usagi didn't say a word. Seiya smiled and continued lovin her.

For Usagi that was the last straw. She pushed Seiya against the wall, taking the lead this time." _I want to show you how much I love you."_

"O..Odan..go..." Seiya was surprised by her darring actions, but the thruth was that she desired to be with her too. This wasn't a dream anymore. Every heartache, suffering of a one side love washed away by what happened between them the past few days." _Maybe it's not one sided after all.She is here. I'm touching her, kis_ _ssing her. I would die to be with her."_ Usagi's touch gave her the goosebump in a good way. The Princess broke the kiss between them and grabbed her by the hand turned around and lead her to the Starlight's bed. Seiya couldn't resist and grabbed her from behind. Usagi lolled her head back, the Starlight's left shoulder supporting it, this way she gave acces to Seiya and started kissing her ear, then her neck from behind. Her hands were untying the bathrobe , she managed to open it up from the middle, her hands slipping from Usagi' s belly to her thights.

The short blonde turned around in one lacy bra and matching panties and their started kissing like crazy. Usagi's hand was searching for Seiya' crescent earings and the other grabbed on to her ponytail pulling her impossibly closer. There was no turning back from here or was it? A certain short, silver haired Starlight had a bad habbit of forgetting to knock when she entered in someone room.She pushed the handle down she opened the door. Usagi and Seiya were so caught up in what they were doing that didn't even notice her coming inside.

"Seiya did you arrange the carriege then for the Princess...to..mor..row." Yaten's big green eyes opened up even more when she saw what she saw.

"Aaaa!" Usagi started screaming suddenly.

"Yaten!"

"Oh my... Sorry I di.. didn't know!My gosh!"

she just couldn't move, she froze like an ice cycle.

"What the hell are you doing!?Get out!" shouted Seiya trying to cover up Usagi's body."This is my room! Can't you knock?"

"I'm uhmmm...out of here!" the silver haired Starlight closed the door still under a great deal of shock.

"Yaten!" Seiya quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it in her direction, but she missed her. Yaten closed the door before the pillow reached her face at it slammed to the door. "Sorry!Now...Are you okay? Did she see you?Cause if she did I will..I will..."

"I...I don't think soo..."they smiled at each other. "I feel so ashamed. What will she think about me now?"Usagi set down on the edge of the huge bed. It was the first time she was in Seiya's room since they arrived to Kinmoku.

"Relax Odango..She's not gonna tell.. I hope..." she smiled.

"You hope...?"

"I know..if she does then I will kick her ass."she a gave her a sexy wink. "But she is right I did forget to make the arrangements for tomorow I was focusing on your surprise for tonight.."

"Surprise?"

"Yes you are going to love it."

"I can't wait to see it!"Seiya looked at her with her midnight blue eyes.

"I wish we could continue..."

"Shhh!"Usagi sealex her lips with her index finger. "I have to go get ready!"

"You do that..And by the way we are not having dinner at the palace tonight."

"Why?I will be hungry."

"Odango relax, we are having dinner,but not here."

"Where? Stop being so mysterious."

"I want it to be perfect! And don't you dare follow me around because I made sure this time you won't follow me."

"Hahaha!How are you going to do that? Are going to tie my up?"

"That's would be a good idea now that I think of it!"her full lips turning into a smile that almost melted Usagi, like butter. She was seriously taking in consideration the idea.

"You're not funny!" she stuck out her tounge.

"Hahahha..You are!" Seiya hugged her she was happy.

"Okay I will behave!" said Usagi.

"Promise?'

"Promise!" she raised her hand to her heart."I better go now!Bye!" she quickly kissed Seiya on her nose and ran outside the room.

"I love you..."she said that out loud but Usagi was already gone.

"Offff!Ufffff!No!No!No!Aaaaa! What should I wear? This is to ...blaaaa..."

Rei just past by Minako's room an noticed something wrong. Strange voices were coming out from the room of the venusian beauty. She knocked on the door.

" _Minako-chan are you alright?"_

"Come in Rei-chan!"

"What's wrong?" when Rei entered the room the only thing she saw were clothes thrown on thw bed on the ground and Minako in front of the mirror. "What ar you doing?"

"Yaten wants to take me somewhere tonight and I have no idea what to wear." she was desperate.

"Why do you care?"

"She is Yaten.."

"You do realise she is a girl?"

"I know, but..."

"But what?"

"Don't laugh..."

"I wouldn't do that!" said Rei.

"I like her.."

"So?"

"I think I like her like _that.. "_ Minako turned away ashamed.

"Ohhh..you mean _like..."_

"Yes..I don't know if she does or not but I can't help feeling atrackted to her."

"Maybe because she was _a_ _guy_ back on Earth and..."

"No it's not that! confessed the blonde. "At first I thought it was, but no..she is beautiful..."

"You tooo..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I saw Usagi and Seiya kissing yesterday."

"No way.I knew it!"said Minako.

"Please don't tell Usagi that I told you , but it was eating me up from the inside."

"I won't..But still ..wow...I think finally accepted her feelings. We all knew they.liked each other."

"Yeah, but from liking someone you don't end uo kissing her, especially when you are about to get married..and.."

"Yeah.. But still she deserves to be happy..Who are we to decide who can she love?"

"I guess you are right! But we have to support her it won't be easy when we gi back on Earth." Rei knew it will be hard.

"We are there for her."

"Yes we are! Hey Minako-chan."

"Yeah?"

"You should wear the blue one with the small white dots. It brings out your eyes."

"Let me see..You are right! Thanks!"

"Your welcome. I will let you get ready. see you!' Rei said goodbye

"Bye!"

 _"Minako and Usagi. Both of them. Who would have thought?I hope it will turn out okay for both of you."_

This wasn't going to be easy, they all knew that, but for now for the first time their actions were not determined by past,nor future. The present was the most important.


	22. Yaten's surprise

While Usagi and Seiya were doing what they were doing Yaten hurried inside her room. If Taiki or someone came and asked her what her problem was she would have been mumblings. She closed the door behind her and her look dropped on the clock hanging in the wall. It's almost eight

" _I_ _knew it. I just knew Seiya was happy for a reason. I mean I knew they were close, but they almost..Or I can't believe it! They are crazy..How can they do this? Seiya is careless, but I never thought Usagi would be crazy enough to play her game."_ She selected a few clothes from her wardrobe and quickly took a shower. Her bathfoam smelled heavenly like waterlilies, just like everything else she quickly finished up and got ready for her date with Minako. The way the Starlight dressed on Kinmoku was barely different from the style she aborded on the blue planet. She chose a pink shirt the colour of the roses and light blue pants.Her hair was perfect as always not one of her locks was out of place. _"So..Yaten you did it yourself you invited her..I wish ..or ..maybe..just once we could..Bit nahhh she likes men."_ She grabbed the door handle and she was heading towards Minako's room. Yaten stopped and she took a deep breath before knocking on her door." _Well this is it! Let's do this!"_ She raised her hand firmly swallowed hard and with her small fist started knocking on the door.No answer.

" _What? Did she forgot?"_ She knocked again , this time a bit harde and there it was...

"I'm coming..."

"Okay.. _she is coming..get ready!"_

" _Here I go!_ Hey!" she opened the door and Yaten's heart stopped beating for second. Minako was ravishing in that blue dress, covered with small dots. Her blonde hair was half undone with a red bow on the middle.

"He..Hey!" Yaten felt like she was about to faint.

"I am ready..."Minako said shyly.

"I can see that.You look... beautiful. We can go now?"

"Thanks. You too. Sure we can go! Where are we going?"Minako started questioning her.

"It's a surprise!"

"Ohh I like surprises."

"I'm sure you do!"smiled Yaten.

She had a special surprise for her. At first they went into town and visited one of the best ice-cream shops of the kingdom.

"Wow. This place is amazing.I want to taste every ice-cream.Can I can I?"

"Of course l, but you shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because it's cold and we need your voice for later."

"My voice? for what?'

"Well .. don't be so curious I told it's a surprise."

"Oh sorry..'

" _Stupid! Stupid_! Listen Mina I'm sorry I didn't mean to be a bad ass, but I really want you to like this."

"Okay.. I will forgive you!" and she kissed her barely missing her lips.

"Goo..good." Minako ordered four different flavoured ice-cream,Yaten only one."This is my all time favourite..Lime."

"Ohh I like them all... except chocolate , lemon...and..."

"You said you like them all..."

"Well I guess I don't after all.Hahha! _Minako what are you talking about...ufff!"_

The silence was unbearable until they were eating up on the ice cream.

"Mina!"

"Yaten!"

"You first!"

"No you!"

"Hahaha!"

"This was delicious..."

"I'm glad you liked it. Ready for the surprise?"

"I am..I guess?"

"Here we are?"

"A theater? What are we going to do here?"

"Acting, singing.." said Yaten.

"No way! You are serious?"

"Sure.You see these people are amature actors. When I have a little spare time I always come here and well act, sing."

"This is great!'

"We need a Sleeping Beauty ,I was thinking maybe you would like to..play that part. I'm playing the part of the Prince Charming."

"Well what are we waiting for." Minako grabbed her hand.Yaten took her on stage.

"Everyone she is Mina. She will be our Sleeping Beauty today."

"Hey everyone."Minako greeted everyone with her friendly smile.

"Okay Mina. You have to lay down and wait for me to come."

"I will!"

"Okay this will be the part where I have to kiss you to wake up!"explained Yaten.

"Sure! _will she kiss me?"_ Minako felt like her stomach suddenly was full of millind of butterflies.

The last part of rehearsal began. _"I will kiss you to wake up my love!"_ Yaten knelt down next her and she leaned in. She touched her face slowly, caressing it and she kissed her, slowly, gently brushing her lips to Minako's. The Venusian beauty responded to her kiss.She opened her eyes and their gaze met and a smile played on both of their lips.The prince continued kissing her,but instead of opening her eyes, Minako closed them enjoying her kiss, that tasted like the ice cream the Starlight just ate. The other amateur actors were impressed by how realistic the scene was. It reflected desire,lust and could it be, love. They finally finished up the seen. The _Sleeping Beauty_ opened up her eyes and recieved a well deserved applause. The _show_ was over the only ones left were Minako and Yaten.

"I wanted to thank you for this wonderful evening." said Minako avoiding a bit her gaze.

"I'm glad you liked it. I'm happy I can bring other's joy with my craft, make them laugh, smile and cry. Since we left your home I missed singing and performing. Not even Seiya and Taiki know about this place."

"I promise I won't tell. You did a pretty good kissing scene back there.If I wouldn't no better I'de think you meant that kiss.."said Minako waiting for the Starlight's reply. _"Stupid!Why did I just say that?"_

"Well .. thanks..But..maybe ..."

"Maybe what?"

"Nahh.. forget about it!"

"Tell me..You can trust me!"

"I think, I know I wasn't just pretending to like that kiss."

"Yaten.."she slowly approached Minako.

"Mina I know ... that you liked me when I was a guy or you thought I was, but ..."

"But what?"

"I like you..more then just a friend..Like _that."_

"Like _that?_ I like you too..."

"Really!?'

"Yeah I thought so to, because I looked at you when you were a _guy_ , but I ...kind of realised I like you...like this..."she confessed honestly.

"I do too. It's totally wrong because you can't stay and we are both...wel you know girls...'

"I'm aware..but this feeling is stronger than I am."

"Mina ..I..wish I could have a real kiss, but I'm no prince charming.'

"I don't care! I wish you would kiss me for real." Minako's voice was trembling.

"You know, Seiya is the bravest, but I don't want to be the idiot who didn't at least try."

"I will let you try."she nodded. Yaten remained silent, her hands were teasing Minako's, and not a second later they were interlaced. Yaten took the lead and she tilted her head leaning in , to kiss the goddes of Love. Minako closed her eyes waiting, waiting..And it happened. Yaten brushed her lips to hers, it was like they have know each other for so long, they were like to lovers parted by faith and united again in sweet rejoice . She couldn't fight the urge within her and pulled Minako closer. That was it the Goddes of Love was struck by her own arrow and it's power hypnotized Yaten. They were standing on stage all alone. The kiss resembled to the happy end of a fairy tail where everyone lives happily ever after.Now they were the protagonists of their own story...But how will it end?


	23. Shooting Star

_"Shooting stars"_ and _falling stars"_ are both names that describe meteors - streaks of light across the night sky. This simple astronomical phenomena has inspired many poets, writers to write about their feelings. Lovers share their love under the dark sky and swear to love each other forever. But these shouting stars also bring to life many stories of death, their light burns out when they fall from the sky.

"Are you ready for tonight!"came the tallest Starlight after the senshie of water to join her in _observing_ and _analysing_ the behaviour and the beauty that took place at this time of year here in the planet they rebuilt.

"Yes. I have never felt like this in my entire life." Ami was head over heels.

"I'm sure you will love it" Taiki smiled. The wisest of the three. She had a ookerface al the tine, except with Ami, who even dared to confront her not once, but twice to proove her point.

"I know I will..."Ami tired to avoid her eyes.

"Let's go I don't want to miss it."

"Me neither. Where are we going to watch it?"

"There is a clear field near the palace it is lovely. I have arranged everything."

"Everything?"Ami raised a question with suspicion

"Yes. Food, blankets and...us."said Taiki, who instead of looking at her kept on focusing on walking.

"Oh..."

"Something wrong?"somehow Taiki could sense how tensed Ami was all of the sudden.

"No, not at all. I never felt like this."Ami was surprised by the unknown feelings that took over her when Taiki said the _us word._

"How?"she juat didn't understand what she wanted to say.

"I don't really know how to explain this."

"Maybe later, you will figure it out. You told me once the stars are more than orbits.Remember back on Earth we had a serious arguement about that."

"I do..I also know that I was right." Ami smiled at her shyly.

"Yes. I have to agree with you on that. I also remember one time when Tsukino-san and Aino-san ripped my homework appart."Taiki was having a nostalgic moment.

"Hahaha..I bet they were arguing who should get it first."

"Yes, that was it."she pointed out.

"They are still doing that!"Ami confirmed that the girls still rely on her.

"I am sure they do."

The two were heading towards the palace entrance they are were just about to leave, but when they heard the sky rumble. Taiki stopped in her way, I she looked at Ami _. "I shouldn't disappoint her."_

"Don't worry about that. Nature is only a trying to to scare us away., but we know nothing can go wrong."

"Great!I appreciate your help attitude."

"Look transportation just arrived."

"Wow .. You shouldn't a have done this."

"We can arrive at faster this way..." explained Taiki.

"We will surely be arrive faster.."

"Look over there!" Taiki pointed out at someone who being mysterious and about the something. "It is Seiya."

"Where the is she going?"

"It seems to she is heading to the botanical the garden. No way!"

"What?"

"It seems that today besides the meteorshowers, and there is a full moon too. There is rare Kinmokian flower growing up inside, that blossoms once a year, when the full moon is in the right position to shine on it.I guess she did listen when I was talking about to her about it it. I'm sure she desires to show it to Tsukino-san."

"You think so?"

"I know, but let's just carry on with our journey."

"I am in..."The two of them were leaving the towards their destination. The place where they are arrived was actually a a blooming the field. It was so dark it took a few minutes until their eyes ajusted to it. It has to be dark because the lights on of the meteors will be best seen only then if the observation of place is dark.

"Wow.. I ca-n hardly see." said Ami. Taiki was the first time one to get of the carriege. "Ufffff..." Ami's foot got stuck between the stairs and she slipped.

"I got you!" Taiki reacted quickly to the situation and she grabbed the sea his of water easily. They were so close to each other. Two people who usually desperately avoid physical contact, were now so close to each other.

"Than.. Thank you."

"You are welcome." Taiki wanted _to_ say something smart, but she didn't.She put the girl down and lead her to _the spot._ "This would be it. Our observation spot."

"Did you do all this for me..us?"

"Yes...We have food blankets if it gets to cold and the endless sky."

"Let's sit down. I'm kind of hungry."said Ami fighting against the thoughts in her head. _"Ami relax!Get yourself together. Put on your smart face. But I want to relax now."_

"Me _too.Taiki.She is not..She may not even.. Actually I am convinced she is not... What's this I can't find the words."_

"Look it is about to begin." said Ami.

"Yes.."

Space definitely rocks. The meteors were like small fireworks illuminating the sky. They saw so many meteors fly by they couldn't even count them anymore. Their lights created such spectacular show, they just leaned in their back and enjoyed the show.

"How can something be so amazing?" asked Ami who was looking up at the sky and the lights running across it.

"I don't know!" Taiki looked at Ami and turned her head back at the sky. "It is beautiful and sad at the same time."

"What do you mean?"said Ami and she popped her head up, questioning what she said.

"The lights are super amazing, the show, but of you think about it they are stars that are dying. Light slowly fades away and they become nothing. Noone will remember them, new stars will be born instead."

"I disagree. I believe I will remember this meteorshower. It is special."

"Why?"asked Taiki curiously.

"Why.. Because I saw it on Kinmoku and I saw it with someone special too."

"I'm just a shooting star like the rest, when my light burns out nobody will care."said Taiki.

"That's not true. I care...and your friends care."

"You care?"

"Yes sure I do.I mean you helped us alot and now...we are here..a..and..."Ami got lost it her thoughts.

"Mizuno-san?"

"Yes?"

Taiki looked up at her with her purple eyes and just reached out instinctively to touch her face.

"You have a small piece of chocolate stuck on your lips."

"Chocolate?Oh chocolate.. Where?" Ami was trying to get the mark left by the cake on her lips.

"Here...let me help you!" Taiki touched her lips. She brushed the piece of chocolate form her lips.

"Is it still there?"

"No..." The Starlight's finger was still in her lips..."I..."Taiki started getting closer.

"Yes!?You what?"asked Ami nervously.

"I just..May I?" she got closer, closer...The senshie of the water froze suddenly, under her touch. She allowed her to get closer. They were facing each other and slowly their lips met in a small, shy kiss. The sky suddenly lit up in bright light. A big collision took place between to meteors right there right then. The two wisest persons, who always had the right answer, were speechless for the first time and the dark sky exposed their feelings. The sky was witness of an unusual _phenomena,_ a shooting star _landed_ on a watery planet and it didn't die.On the contrary it came to life and it's light was brighter then ever.


	24. Beauty under the Moon

"Odango...Odango..."Seiya told her to het ready. She wanted to tell her that is time for her surprise. _"Did you change your mind?What if ...?Did you leave without telling me?"_ She entered the room anf d saw ..well noone.Her eyes were searching for her _love,_ yes.for her love. It didn't matter how wrong was it, that it was forbidden for more than one reason. She loved Usagi, Seiya did and so did the soldier within her. The blue haired senshie saw Usagi out in the balcony staring up at the Moon. The bright orb illuminated the sky accompanied by the meteors that were like fireworks upon the dark sky. The blue eyed Princess didn't notice the Starlight coming inside and that she was admiring her from behind. Seiya slowly glided away the door that lead to the balcony.Usagi suddenly jumped a bit in surprise.

"It's me. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you!"

"I didn't notice you come inside. This is breathtaking." said Usagi.

"Yeah.."

"What's wrong?"Usagi felt a tint of sadness in her voice.

"The shooting stars .. reminds me how easily life passes us by. Our light is what keeps us going until we burn out..and become nothing."

"Don't talk like that. What would I do without yours?"

"I don't know...but I know, I would die without yours Odango.I was slowly fading away before you came."admited Seiya honestly.

"Seiya.."a tear glided down her face.

"Again with the crying..Sshh.."she brushed it away with her right hand.

"Take my tears and fears away..."Usagi hugged her and hid her face in her chest. It felt comforting to be in her arma like that.

"Than why are we standing here? Let's get moving." the Starlight's beautiful white teeth showed underneath those perfect, kissable lips."

"How should I know?I wasn't snooping around this time."said Usagi laughing.

"I know."

"I kept my promise. The least I expect is to get carried away...Hey!"

"Like this?" Seiya grabbed her and took her in her arms.

"You do realise I was joking Seiya?"said Usagi with slight grin on her face enjoying the situation though.

"I do want to carry you away. Don't worry we won't go to far."

"What if your back will get injured?"

"From?" Seiya raised an eyebrow.

"I am heavy."

"Noo..Okay maybe a bit, but I told you I am very much capable of taking you where I want. Your leg is not fully recovered."

"Maybe you're right.But at anytime you feel you need to put me down tell me."

"I promise...Now come on."Seiya askwd Usagi to allow her to take her in her arms. She gently held on to her.

"I don't deserve this...Maybe a little!"

"I'm glad you are in a good mood Odango." Fortunately for Seiya the botanical garden was close to the palace.

"I have to put you down."

"Ooo...I was joking...Sure!What is this place?"

"This is botanical garden. Here we have the most rare flowers on planet. We have a few that after Galaxia's attack barely survived. We are trying to save them."

"I understand..."

"They live thanks to you."said Seiya with a wink.

"And you! Without you I would have given up the fight."said Usagi reassuring the Starlight that their involvement in the happening are as important as hers.

"You did the important part though."

"Look at this one Seiya!"

"Which one?Ohhh that one is A Kinmokusei..."

"A kinmoku..what?"

"Kinmokusei...they are just like roses on Earth."

"Yeah they do resemble..." agreed Usagi.

"Now come here."

"Food?"Usagi was happy and shocked at the same time.

"I told you we are going to have dinner."

"This is great!"

"We are having dinner, but we have to look at those flowers over there."

"Why?"

"They are special. They only open up once a year, when the Moon is in such position that it lightens it."

"Really?I thought only the Sun could do that!"said Usagi trying to sound smart.

"Well it's true. But this flower is alive thanks to the light of the Moon." Seiya's story about the flower gave Usagi the goosebumps."It's called Kadupul flower also called Queen of the Night or " _Beauty under the Moon."_

"I can't wait to see it!"Usagi was so excited.

"In few minutes we will..." Seiya touched her hand reassuring her.

"I can wait..."They started eating. Both of them were pretty hungry.

"Seiya..did you meet up with Yaten today? since she you know.."

"Noo..I didn't she had somewhere to go and she is so mysterious lately. I think she misses someone, and something."

"I hope she will find that someone soon."said Usagi while chewing on her sandwich.

"Oh nooo!Not now!" said the Starlight baffled.

"What's wrong Seiya?"

"A cloud just covered up the Moon.If it doesn't go away this year the flower won't open up and it will die."

"I have an idea. Let's just blow it away."

"What? The cloud?"Seiya wasn't sure she heard her right.

"Come on it will be fun! Now blow!" Usagi started blowing air towards the clouds trying to hush it away.

"Okay I am willing to try anything." So Seiya started blowing air from her chest. And like a miracle the small breeze moved the cloud away in front of the Moon."It's working..Keep blowing.."

"Hahaha! I'm out of air!" Usagi set down and started inhaling and exhaling until her breathing came back to normal.

"Me too! We did it Odango."

"Yeah we did.We make a good team Seiya." said Usagi by interlacing her hand with the Starlight's.

"I can see that! Look the Moon..and it's light is shining in right now."

"I'm so nervous to see what will happen."

"Me too!" but Seiya wasn't looking at the orb that was shining brightly upon the sky, she was admiring the beauty next to her. _"I am your prisoner Odango. No one can release me. I'm trapped inside this feeling."_ Her gaze to turned to the Moon and slowly it's light fell upon the flower.The buds started opening slowly.Their petals were delicate works of art. Each one of them told a different story. It had an awesome and rare flower with yellow-white colour. The fragrance was peaceful and exciting.Everything happened in a few minutes.

"Wow I have never seen anything like this."

"I'm so happy I could show you!"

"Seiya.."

"Odango if you would stay I could show you so many things..Did you see what the Moonlight did to that flower?"

"Yes!"

"That is how you make me feel.Alive!"

"Seiya.."

"I love you Odango! I need your light to live."

"Seiya..Listen to me!"

"Yes?"

"I...I love you ! There I said it! I love you Seiya Kou!"looking her straight in her midnight blue eyes.

"You do? Did I..."

"Yes! You heard me! I Usagi Tsukino fell in love with you! I too need your light to make mine brighter."

"Odango...You have no idea how happy you make me!"

"No, you don't know how happy you make me!"Seiya started kissing her all over.

"Forever!"

"Forever!"And they sealed their confession with a sweet kiss. The hard part was about to begin.


	25. New future?

Pluto the guardian of the time felt a light breeze come her way. The wind of change was blowing and it was something so wrong about the way it felt. A breeze usually brings comfort, but this one forsaw nothing but pain, despair and death. There are many theories about life one of them is that our decision may influence our furure. We do have the power to _fight_ a predefined future. Some say we don't. Some agree that we are born with a purpose and no matter how hard we try to avoid it , we always end up doing what we were meant to do.

 _"What? Where is she? Now I see her now I don't. I feel her presence uncertain. Why? How? And who is she? Who is he?Princess what have you done? A decision... based on free will, of course but how? Their love is pure and endless.. It supposed to happen."_ She knew she had to do something, but to find out a way of knowing that what was going to on. But there was another one problem with how could she leave the gate of time unprotected. _" I can't wait to go back_ _and find out what happened!"_ She is the keeper of the gate which can open new doors in time and space. These were the alternate paths created by happening that were not foreseen , by people we meet during our life. Usagi was meant to be with Mamoru, but was never meant to meet Seiya. The Starlight is something unforseen and she disturbed the way Usagi's life should be. Her love for the Princess of the Moon, condemned her for eternal suffering, until recently. Usagi was now the one who turned away from her path trying to decide which life should she live.

" _I have to see what will happen?"_ Setsuna being opened up the door to Mitsuki's future. The first place she ended up was the day Mitsuki and Koji were born.. _"Crystal Tokyo looks the same from here._ "The guardian of time passed by unwanted future events like a ghost noone could see her.All the senshies were running around happyly and all excited.

" _They are coming."_ said Venus.

 _"I can't believe..Twins..."_

 _"Well ... They surely got it together..." said Jupiter laughing._

 _"Pluto is inside helping her..."_ said Mercury. The senshie of time was curious what they were talking about so she entered the room. She saw herself next to her Princess.

 _"My dear Princess..You can do it!"_

 _"Pluto I can't.Where is she?"_

 _"I have sent for her."_

 _"Who will be their protectors?"_

 _"We are!"_

 _"And will you lead them."_

 _"I swear."_

Suddenly Neptune and Uranus came inside.

" _Where is she?"_ Usagi was in serious pain.

" _She will come soon..."_

 _"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto!"_

 _"Princess?"_

 _"I want you to promise me something.."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You will be their mentors..Uranus you will give them the power to fight. Neptune you will guide them thru the sea of life.An Pluto the guide of wisdom.. I know you three wanted it to be different, but she and him will need you."_

 _"Princess!We accept proudly to be their mentors."_ said Uranus.

 _"Thank you!"_ The doctor came inside the room. _"Doctor please I..."_

 _"Princess relax!_ _Soon enough you will have..."_

 _"I'm here..."_ Seiya bursted into the room.

" _Seiya...'_

 **"What's going on?"** she barely saw what happened and she was suddenly transported further in time.

"Where am I now?" Pluto was stupified by what she saw. It can't be how did the parh open up again. I thought it closed."

" _Pluto!Pluto!_ a pink haired child with a crescent moon and star symbol on her forehead ran right into her arms hugging her tight.

 _"Princess..."_ she was surprised to see herself so happy.

" _I've missed you so much!"_ the child's eyes widened in happyness when she saw the senshie of time.

 _"Not only you. I did too."_ came the answer from a small boy with dark blueish hair.

 _"My Prince.I have missed you both!"Misuki, Koji it's time for our favourite way of spending tine."_ the senshie smiled at them.

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"Pluto.."_

 _"Yes my precious Princess ?"_ kneeling down to meet her level.

 _"I love you!_ _And I picked these flowers for you."_

 _"My goodness they are lovely.Me too.."_

" _I know you told me that flowers are grown not to be picked, but to be admired. I just thought you would like to admired them at your home."_

 _"It's true, I will surely take care of them."_

 _"Hahaha... Let's go..."_ Mitsuki yelled smiling.

Again time speeded up and she found herself in the present _future._ It was a world that was slowly falling apart, but something unexpected happened at the distructions ended.It wad like time stopped suddenly in it's place.

 _"Seiya .."_ Pluto snapped her head as her Princess said the name of the Starlight out loud.

 _"Odango..."_ she was still smiling.

 _"Where are they?"_ Usagi was asking her.

" _She is alright. They are alright!"_ Seiya hugged her close. You know she is strong like you are.

 _"How do you know that?I'm not strong._ " Usagi wanted to believe everything she said.

 _"Look outside.. The buildings stopped falling apart."_ pointed out the beautiful Starlight, who looked more mature and this maturity was a prefect fit for her.

 _"Your right. The ground is not shaking either."_

 _"Did she ? I mean you .?"_ Seiya wondered if Usagi made her final decision

 _"I don't know..."_ Usagi looked away. "Seiya _..your hands..._ _I can feel them."_

 _"Yes I can see them already..."_ she smiled joking about it and wavering them around.

" _I know, they are perfect like they always wer..."_ Usagi grabbed Seiya's hand, lifted it and caressed her face with it.

 _"Why are you crying?I know!"_ Seiya hugged her tight.

 _"Shhh. I am happy... "_

 _"But.. you don't think this is where it stops.."_

 _"Noo... It's to early...to be happy._ "

"I _don't care. I am happy that I least have a little more time with you..No matter how small...Time will freeze soon. I love you!"_ the Starlight leaned and kissed her slowly.

 _"I love you too..."_ she whispered slowly.

Pluto was speechless, this was never supposed to happen. But these children are special. _"I don't know what to do? How can I know? But oh my gosh Small Lady! I cannot allow you to disappear. This is so hard. I must not interfere, but they are so beautiful..._ _My duty is to protect the future , but which one. I should let them know or not? Could they possibly be perfect for?"_ The senshie of time must decide, who will she choose? Does she have the right to choose for Usagi?

 _"But if this future froze in time, what's happening to ours?"_

Mitsuki and the girls went back to the apartment. Her scar was bleeding, but she didn't care,that was the least important thing right now.

"I think Haruka saw my scar."

"That's not good." said Aoiko."How?"

"It's my fault..I turned around and..."

"Stop worrying about it. Why won't you heal it?"asked Chieko.

"I don't want to waste the power of the crystal."

"We should call my brother first...Guys?"

"What?Why are you stearing?'

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Mitsuki?!" the two girls were expecting her to say anything, but the only thing she did is stear anf pointed at their foreheads.

"Look in the mirror guys!"

"Huh?wh..why?"

"That's why!" said Cheiko. She grabbed Aoiko's face and turned it the mirrors direction.Their foreheads were glowing bright.

"Oh wow!" said Cheiko.

"Finally it was about time for Yaten to make her move." said Aoiko with a sarcastic voice.

"Well I guess Chieko your parents did their _studying."_ said Mitsuki laughing.

"Hahaha! We can't be sure that this means we are safe."

"I know..Let me call Koji."

She took the mirror and wanted to establish connection.

"Koji!"

"Sis!"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen something must have happened because in our world everything stopped falling apart."

"That is great!"said Mitsuki look and she pointed at the others forehead.

"But...She freezed time...She wants ..."

"No...!I have the key come back here. I will open the gate."

"It's to late." said Koji.

"No listen...Go in front of the mirror inside the room."

"Mistuki..."

"Do as I say!"she ordered vehemently. Koji didn't dare to talk back.

"Here I Am in front of this mirror.Now!Get ready!"

"Hurry Mitsuki! Look behind him the birdy froze." said Aoiko.

" _Open the gate to my time so he may pass thru .."_ The mirror suddenly started swirling around in waves." _Let him step inside."_ she said the magic words.

"Come on!"She outstretched her hand and she put thru the mirror. Koji on the other side did the same.Mitsuki grabbed his hand and he grabbed her's. Will he make it?


	26. Curiosity killed the cat

Luna is Usagi's black guardian cat who always watched over her, always tried to guide her the best way she could. She always cared about her, she witnessed her happyness, sadness. The cute cat with the yellow crescent moon on her forehead, that has brought so much adventure in Usagi's life, was now at home alone, waiting and wondering what happened why didn't they returned home yet.It's been almost a week now since the five senshies left their home planet. It was understandble that they wanted to know how things were going and stayed a few days, but this was way to much. Her owner knew about this enemy that was out to take away all the hope, but besides that she had to get married, to fullfil her destiny. " _Why did you have to go?"_

Looking up at the sky she saw something change in the alignment of the stars. " _Does this have to do with you traveling to Kinmoku? Does Seiya has to do something with it? I don't know what to think. I can't say I don't trust you, but I can feel a change coming our way. Could it be a good one or bad one. I can't believe I agreed to let you travel to Kinmoku. Your eyes showed different when you talked a about her. No .it cannot be. You and Mamoru-san are meant to be together."_

"Luna!" shouted a voice slowly interrupting her thoughts."Is everything alright?"he asked her.

"Artemis!" she was glad that he was here and ran outside the house to greet him. "No everything is not okay."

"Why? What happened?Any news yet?"he was also curious. His owner, Minako never left him alone for so long before and he was afraid that a bad thing happened to them.

"No, not yet!' said Luna looking away.

"That's odd!" even Artemis realized that this was not okay.

"It is..I know she is not irresponsible or anything, but why haven't they returned yet?" she was walking up and down.

"Maybe they can't come! I just know neither Rei nor Makoto would let them stay for such long a time.Luna?"he turned to his love feline."And Ami is wise she will try to reason with them for sure

"Yes!Maybe I'm worried for nothing."she didn't believe it either.

"Uhmm..Luna ...I wanted to ask you something. Did you feel it too?"

"What exactly?"she raised an eyebrow.

"The breeze this afternoon. It was warm at first, but suddenly it turned cold and icy."said Artemis.

"No..But as I looked up on the sky I saw something changing." she admitted honestly. As they looked above the sky a shining star appeared suddenly and started glowing over the apartment building were the girls lived. It appeared because Koji was on his way here.

"Luna..look hoe bright that star is. I'm pretty sure that wasn't there a few minutes ago. And look it's almost stuck with that three overthere who have the same shine."Artemis was amazed how beautiful they are.

"That's strange..."Luna felt drawn."Let's check it out and see." Artemis raised her interest.

"Why?" said Artemis and his eyes opened wide, he didn't see why they should. "Let's just get

"Just because... Don't question me .."Luna gave him a the look.

"Sorry... let's go. Sheesh! women. Who understands them."

"Shut up and get moving."Luna found herself caught up in this new adventure. Those lights on the sky were like magnetic force and she was drawn to them. All this time Koji was struggling nto get thru the mirror. It was pretty hard . You see the Moon Princes froze time with the help if her Crystal if something happened she couldn't face the distruction. She wanted with despair to be with her Starlight even if it meant to be frozen from the outside her heart was in flames from the inside. Mitsuki opened the gate just before the spell could reach her brother. She grabbed his hands and he stepped into the twentieth century Tokyo along with a small white furrball.

"Koji!" Mitsuki hugged him tight.

"Help I can breath came the voice from the small furball in Koji's hand.

"Huh?Diana! What are you doing here?" she was glad she saw her kitty who wasn't that little anymore.

"I could ask you the same question young lady?"she started questioning her owner.

"Well...Hahahha..."

"You stole the key from Pluto."

"Something like that."

"Koji told me everything...You know this is forbidden..."

"I know...but if I wouldn't have come then our world will never have the chance to live."

"I understand but being a Moon Princess doesn't allow you to be irresponsible."

"I'm not. I want to live and if I wont live you will have another owner."

"Koji told me something..."said Diana smiling.

"The important thing is that you guys are here." said Mitsuki.

"I have to agree." said Aiko. "It wasn't easy. Koji my sister...Did she?"

"And mine?" Chieko's eyes were full of sadness.

"Mother used the Crystal to freeze time so everyone would vanish without pain if..."

"Noo! I couldn't even say goodbye to them." Aoiko fell on her knees.

"Listen to me!I will not allow us to disappear..we will find out where they are and make their decision easier." Mitsuki hugged her friends.

"Yes we will fight together. That is why we came." said Koji.

"Now let's just get something to eat and we will talk the next steps over." said Mitsuki.

"I'm hungry to.."said Diana with a small voice.

"Like owner like kitty!" said Koji.

"Hey that is not funny!" came a reply from Mitsuki and Diana.

"Let's go then."said Chieko.

"Are you guys alright? I just want you to trust me.'

"We do." said Aoiko.

"That is why we came here with you. We are together in this struggle."assured Cheiko.

"Thanks that means a lot."her eyes said it all.

"Now let's go! said Koji.

They were of to the eat at the marketpace. Yes you heard it right, a marketplace open every evening until ten.

There were no longer afraod to step out. Tokyo was a city that was a mix pf traditional and the modern world. Traditional food, drinks were sold by vendors who were there for a few generations now. Businesses that were passed down from father to son or daughter. There were families working together, offering a piece love in the special goodies amd that is what these kids needed. Love, acceptance and most of all understanding.

"Wow this tempura is delicious."said Mitsuki.

"I bet it's not better the n my sushi."said Aoiko.

"Well let me taste it so I can decide."said Mitsuki.

"Noo this is mine...' she stuck out her tongue.

"Okay than..."

"I have to agree this sushi looks good." said Diana.

"Here have one!" saifd Aoiko.

"What? Why can she have one?"asked Mitsuki offended.

"Because I know she won't eat it all up after she tasted it..."said Aoiko with a bored face.

"Well, I'de never .. Please can I have one..."

"No!" she said smiling at Mitsuki's face.

They were enjoying thia delicious food until someone was attacked by Sailor Falcon. It was one of the owner child.

" _You are loosing hope!_ You are afraid you won't live up to your father's expectations."

"What?Help!" the boy was shouting. Now give me your Crystal and she attacked the young man.The girls hears that he was in trouble so they rushed in the alley next to the small restaurant.Someone already arrived there. Luna and Artemis were there and wanted to help.

"Let it go!"shouted Luna

" _What are you kitties going to do?Besides this Crystal is not powerful enough. So enjoy the company of my phage.Bye."_

"What?" said Artemis.

" _I am Chef!_ Make cat lunch!"

"Mom!" Diana jumped out trying to save them.

"Diana!" Mitsuki jumped out after her.

"What?" Luna couldn't react as the white cat pushed her aside.

"Are you feeling okay!"

"Diana!Are you crazy?"

"Diana?" yelled out Luna an Artemis. They remembered her as a small cat.

"Yes..." said Mitsuki.

"Princess the phage! shouted out Diana.

"That's it! _Moonstar Crystal!Make up!"_ shouted out Mitsuki her transformation phrase.She was so beautiful when she transformed she was just as beautiful as Usagi. Her sailor fuku starting forming around her body it was custome made only for her. The Crystal was right in the middle of her chest.

"Who are you?"

"The daughter of the Moon Princess and A Starlight. "said Diana.

"How?I thought..."Luna and Artemis had no words, they were just stearing with eyes wide open.

"Now where is my cat sushie?"

"Your joking right?"said Diana.

"No. Come here kitty."

"No!"

"I will get you with my sticks!" The phage started frowing chopsticks in her direction.

"Help!Hey stop that."

"We are here too, the two Starlights appeared suddenly. If you hurt those cat's I will chop you up!" said young version of Healer.

" _Hahahaha! And how are you going to do that?"_

" _Star Sensitive Heart Chain_!" she released her attack and the chain grabbed the hand of the phage locking them down."Now!"

" _Silver Crystal Healing Touch!"_ she managed to save the boy from the domination of the phage.

"Let's get out of here before he wakes up."she said.

"Who are you?" Luna and Artemis szarted queationing them.

"My name is Mitsuki , I am the daughter of Sailor Moon and Sailor Starfighter."

"Huh no no way.And you.l?"

"I'm Aoiko the daughter of Venus and Sailor Starhealer."

"My Minako!"shouted out Artemis.

"And I am to Starlight. My name is Chieko. The daughter of Mercury and Maker." said the tall girl.

"What!?You..I..Diana..Huh. I am going to faint." and Luna did just that.

"Me too..." Artemis said.

"Mom!Dad!" said Diana.

"Great job guys." came Koji out from the shadow.

"I didn't meant to make them faint."said Mitsuki.

"Let's grab them and take them back to the apartment."said Aoiko.

"Great idea!"

The girls took them into their arms and started walking into the apartment they sure have some explaining to do.


	27. Yours No way back!

The night was of a intense blackness back on Kinmoku, the Moon lightened it up like giant lightbulb hanging from the cieling. This night was magical not only only on Earth, but also on this small planet. Although they were light-years away, they had so many things in common. Like the blooming fields, the vivid colours, the people who lived and loved in it. But mostly because three of the senshies of each planet were falling in love. Yes! That's the key word _love_. Love is a powerful force they say. No matter how far to people are, love always links them together, like an invisible string, that only the eyes of those can see who are in a relationship. It doesn't matter either if it's wrong or right, if it's a thing of destiny or not, love can never be forced, it just happens. When Seiya first saw Usagi at the airport, she knew that the blonde girl with her hair tide up in odangos is special. She didn't understand why. At first she saw the resemblance between her and Princess Kakyu, but slowly their image separated. But Seiya couldn't separate herself. She was in love with Usagi, both Seiya and both Fighter. Both of them would give their life to protect her light. Usagi on the other hand was waiting for her destined love to come back, Mamoru Chiba, who was the reincarnation of Prince Edymion.How romantic to be reborn and fall in love again to fulfill a your past love. Yes it was love between them until one point. There was a time when they were separated and that period would endanger the perfect future, until Chibiusa came ans told them that they are her parents and that they need to be together for her to live. The two of them made up and since then they were stuck together, until both Chibiusa and Mamoru had to leave one day. Chibiusa went back to the future and Mamoru to study to America. It was that faithful day when the Starlight passed her by. Even Usagi felt something, but she was so caught up in saying goodbye , that she ignored that feeling. When they first saw each other ot was instant chemistries which deepened as time passed by. But after Galaxia's defeat separation was inevitable, the hardest part was when she had to leave Usagi. She was aware she had no choice, because she was firmly convinced that Usagi is not meant for her and she will never love her _like that._ It seems she was wrong. Usagi did have feelings , deep inside , but she really didn't have any choice then to push them aside. Her Odango was here, she was holding on to her tight and they were kissing, actions that were only in her fantasies.

The two senshies were still caght up in the moment. Was it because of the Moon or the flower, or just because they were together. Sweet kissing sounds echoed the botanical garden it was late night , but they didn't care.

"Hahaha..."

"What's so funny Odango?" Seiya's eyes were smiling. Yes smiling.They say eyes are window to your soul. If people try to hide something with a fake smile, a gesture , you just need to look inside their eyes. They reflect the reality, what that person truely thinks, feels deep inside.

"I can't believe we are..."she gave her a look and bit her lips.

"Me neither..."She slowly brushed her skin and constantly arranged her hair bwhind her ears.

"Seiya...I am so sorry it took me so long to realise how I feel..."their foreheads touched together.

"Odango...I need you..I still can believe what you told me."

"Ohhh..I love you!"said Usagi with a grin.

"Me too!"she reassured Usagi.She turned away and Seiya hugged her from behind. After the confessions they were still talking . Usagi started eating some of the delicious food Seiya brought as a surprise picnic.

"I know!"The two girls were hugging. It was comforting to be in her arms.

"I still remember the first time I saw you..."the Starlight's voice was full was nostalgia

"Really?"asked Usagi slight doubting what she said

"I always knew you are special."

"Seiya." Usagi became serious all of the sudden." I have to tell you something.. I'm afraid you are going to be upset."

"Wow this has to be serious."

"It is!You see before we decided to come here, me and Minako were heading to school and we were attacked by a new enemy." Usagi started telling her what happened a few days ago before they arrived.

"What are you talking about?"Seiya narrowed her eyes.

"Well...uhmmmm..."Usagi stood up and her gaze was at the brightb orb upon the dark sky.

"What? You are scaring me!"

"This new enemy want something called the Crystal of hope. The important thing is that it turns people into phages and ...'

"And?"Seiya was getting ready to hear the whole story.

"Well a sailor senshie who possesed the same attack as you did saved us and I managed to save the innocent. I asked her if she was a Starlight, but she didn't answer.."

"Impossible ...The only way to possess the same attack is if I would be.."

"I know. That's just it. I couldn't find a reasonable explanation, I thought you were...That something happened... Because you promised you would come and didn't, I thought ..."

"That's why you came?"

"At first yes..But listen to me..."

"Odango.."

"I was desparate. I told Luna and I told Mamo-chan that I just have to know if you are alright. He was so against me coming here, but I couldn't stay away..."she wanted to be honest.

"So the only reason you came because you thought I died?"

"Noo...It was at first because I wanted to make sure you are alright...But listen..."Usagi grabbed her face between two hands and held her. "I realized when I saw you it was more than that. I mean, look at us here we are kissing, hugging, I just confessed my love.."

"Odango...So he still thinks, are you going to .."

"No, no I..I couldn't not after all this. I need you to come back with me..I need you guys next to me. I need you and your help."

"I don't know.."a sense of confusion took over her soul.

"You don't?"Usagi was confused.

"Do you really really I mean... really meant what you said?"she took a step foward in her direction.

"Yes!" Usagi gave her a smile. "I need you. I love you Seiya!"

"I will be there for you then!"

"You mean?"

"Yes. I will come with you. I want to take advantage of this chance, Odango."

"I want it too."she whispered softly to Seiya's ear.

"You are beautiful.."she brushed the hair from her eyes, running her fingers slowly down the shoulder of the Moon Princess, who flinched under her light touch.

"Seiya..I..." no words left her lips.

"I am a mear soldier, I want to give you my love."

"I want your love..It will be my guide.."she said between heated kisses.

"My beautiful moon..." Seiya started caressing her.

"My Starlight..." Usagi smiled. She was happy to be held by tight in her arms. That was it she gave in to every small sweet kiss."Come here!" she grabbed her by the hand and dragged Seiya under the beam if the moon that were shining down on the flower.

"Odango.. Maybe we shouldn't..I can't stop.. I'm weak. I'm a strong soldiers, but as a lover..."

"No!Love me here under the Moonlight under the starlit sky. Show me how much you love me.I need you ! Do you?"

"This will create chaos...I am the only one who can live in your chaos. And yes I need you." The Starlight kissed her with all she got , there was nothing holding them back. Her lips were soft, sweet and incredibly gentle.

"I have never..Uhmmm..." said Usagi looking away, feeling ashamed and excited at the same time.

"Odango ..shhhh... I haven't done _this_ before..." she smiled.

"Seiya..love me.."

"I will.."She suddenly started unbuttoning her shirt one by one, until it opened up slowly in front.The silky, pink material glided easily thru her hands. The small buttons came out easily thru small the holes that were mean to hold the shirt together to hide the _beauties_ under it. Finally the last one came undone. The bluerett glided her hand from her neck to her collarbone and glidded the shirt down Usagi's shoulder. She watched the rise and fall of her chest, that was covered by pink strapless bra.Usagi was so nervous she started biting down on her lips. Her hand glided to Seiya's vaist feeling along her curves. She played with the edge of her shirt and lifted it up slowly. The moonlight lightened the Starlights beautiful pale skin and it seemed to Usagi that she was _shining._ Their eyes never left each other , not even for a second. They slowly kneelt down on the ground, Seiya put her hand gently , but firmly on Usagi's back so she could help her lean on her back. She moved herself over her, slowly. She crossed one leg over her shoulder and pulles herself onto her. They were both so excited they could hardly breath.Usagi exhaled, inhaled slowly every breath of air was harder to takeas their actions got further carried away. Her hand took of the small pink polkadot skirt gliding it thru her long legs.The threw it aside, for it not to be in her way. Now she will be hers. Lips moved from her ankle to her leg , her tights. Usagi was in heaven ,but not only her.

"Seiya would you come here to."

"Okay..." Usagi pulled Seiya closer and she undid her shorts button. Her hands were trembling like crazy, her fingers were numb, but she managed to take it off too.

"Seiya..."Her kisses trailed to the abs of the blond. "My...I..."

"Yes? Did I do somethi..." she couldn't finish. As shy as she thought the Moon Princess was passion took over her lover.They engaged in wild play and they started speeding things up. The first one who took her bra of was Usagi and then she pressed herself to Seiya. Seiya was amazed how lovely she was.

"I want to feel you.." she whispered.

"I will make you mine. My love will be endless..I swear."

"Seiya.." In a few seconds they were completely undressed.

"Ready?"Seiya asked her if she wants to go thru with it.

"Yes! I'm yours."Seiya started loving her, caressing her. Their bodies touched moved to the same rhytm. "Uhmm..."

"Oda..odango...Huh.." the Starlight was breathing hard.

"My goodness..."Usagi was almost out of breath. Every cares of fingers, every shivering touch and moving of hips sent both of them over edge. They ended up with hairs undone after making love ,cobered up by the a simple sheet. There they were under the Moonlight. The union of The Moon and A Star. They were happy.

"Pinch me so that I will know that this is not a dream."

"Okay!" and Usagi pinched her.

"Auuchh!"Seiya grabbed to her arm.

"Oh! Sorry.."said Usagi."I didn't mean to..."

"Just kidding.Relax. Come here!"

"Seiya.."

"Let me hold you..My forbidden love.. Please forgive me because I have sinned."

"I forgive you..." Usagi smiled and kissed her. After that they snuggled close to each other and fell asleep in each others arms. A big storm was about to strike. Will they get thru?


	28. Happy end?

How does a fairy tale end? Does it always have a happy ending for someone always is. But now finally Minako was the protagonist of her own tale. She always dreamed of boys, dancing and love. Everything was there except...a boy. It was a certain Starlight that made her heart beat faster.She was flying among the stars together with a silver haired girl.

The two of them were still kissing on the up on the scene. The short Starlight broke the kiss, but her lips were lingering near Minako's lips who had her eyes closed even after it was. _"I'm afraid to open my eyes!"_

"Mina!"her breath was slightly minty.

"Yaten...this...was. ...Thank you!" Minako hardly found words to describe her feelings.

"For what?" she whispered.

"For being an idiot." she said repeating what she said before.

"I'm glad I was..."she admitted honestly with a smile."The night isn't over yet!"

"It isn't?"Minako raised and eyebrow.

"No...There is just one more place where I want to take you!" she said an her small lips turned into a smile.

"Really?I don't know how this might get better than it already is." you could see heart in her eyes.

"Well I know. Trust me!"her beautiful green eyes gave the senshie of love butterflies in the stomach.

"I do!" Minako touched her hand.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. We just kissed. Besides we know each other for some time now."

"Yeah..."it was the only thing Yaten could say. Their hands were interlaced all along as they were walking out from the theater, down the streets. Some times there were obticales in their way, but they didn't let go. Children were running around under it playing, but it was late.

"It's alright.. Tomorrow it's a big day ..I mean tomorrow night. Everyone is in preparation."Yaten started to tell Minako about the Kinmokian traditions. She loved the way she started talking about it. Just the way she talked about Kinmoku was absolutely adorable. Nevetlr did Yaten open up to someone, but she Minako was was somewhat different.

"Preparations?For what?" Minako was pretty curios as always.

"Yes l, for the summer festivity..We love Summer here on Kinmoku and we celebrate every year."

"I can't believe we made it here , although the circumstances were not the best."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..Before we came something strange happened and Usagi insistes we should come. Of course all of joined her, because we wanted to see you guys." Minako started telling her story .

"What happened?'

"Before we came as always me an ld Usagi fell asleep, at least we thought we did.We actually didn't because it was a national holiday so school was closed , we forgot..."

"And?"

"Ohhh sorry...I tend to get lost details.Well the idea is that a phage attacked us and chased us into the allie. We transformed, but another senshie attacked the phage and it had a similar attack as Fighter. She was alone, and Usagi thought that something happened to Seiya. You should have seen her since she saw that girl she was crying I could tell her eyes were puffy . And I was worried to because..."

"So..A girl had an attack like Fighter?Were there others with her?I understand why you thought Seiya uhmmm...she died ..."

"Noo she was alone. But you guys promised to come and didn't...My heart ached to because of you.."

"So are you glad to see me?To be with me?"

"Yes..I am I was happy you are alright... But still we don't know what this enemy wants..We have to go back soon..."

"In two days you may go back. "

"I don't want go, but I have too."

"Why?"she got closer the Goddess of Love.

"You are the reason I want to stay, Yaten."

"I am?You mean it?" she was unsure about what she wanted to say.

"Yes."Minako touched the left side of her cheek."I guess I..."

"I think me to..."there was absolutely no need to say it out loud.

"You do?"Minako. kissed her. It was yeh first time she did sucha daring thing but it felt elevating, exciting, no regrets. _Carpe_ diem.They lived forthe excitement of the present.

"Now let's go!They are waitng for us!"

"They?Who are they?"

"You will see."

"Are they cute aliens like you?" asked Minako joking.

"Sort of! Boy are you impatient." Yaten rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. Ufff." Minako almost tripped when Hagen suddenly stopped in her way.

"We are here. You should watch out or you will get hurt."

"Sure.. Sorry..What is this place?"

"An animal shelter."

"Oh my Gosh!"

"I have access I volunteer here also. This is just because I liked Luna a lot."

"She did to! Artemis was pretty jealous when they though you were a boy.

"Yeah.. Come on!This animal shelter was my idea. The Princess was the one who made it happen. She helped us build it up and now we can help abandoned animal find a happy home. Will you help me feed them or is too late?"

"I will help you sure." They began feeding the animals. The cats were so happy to see Yaten especially. Minako found herself a puppy who was all alone in the corner. She approached it slowly. "Come here little puppy?!"

"No use! He is a shy one." 0

"I Minako won't give e here I won't hurt you. I really like animals, besides I think you must be hungry." Yaten watched her from the distance how she was smiling and the puppy who in a few minutes gave in to Minako's charm. "Success! Come here cutie."

"You did it!"

"Love is the key to everything. "

"You are amazing Mina."Yaten got closer to the goddess of love.

" I.. I am?,"

" Sure.. I'm glad I can.. "and she didn't finish her sentence when their lips met once again. Yaten pushed the blonde up against the wall missing passionately. Her hand instinctively glided to her tights, they desired to reach under the white dotted skirt. Minako grabbed her hand just before she wanted to... "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.. Or I did but if you don't, than I will stop."

" I want it to be special."said Minako looking away.

" Me too.. I was just caught up the sudden feelings for you. "

" What feelings? "

" You are not like all the others. I never open up to anyone, but I can hide from you. I love you!I will wait until you are ready.. for _that. "_

" Yaten.. "Minako kissed her." I love you too."

" I'm happy to hear that. "admited the short Starlight capturing her lover's lips hungarly and enjoying each others company until it was late in the night. Soon they returned to the palace. Yaten escorted Minako to her room." Did you enjoy this evening. "

" Every second of it. Kiss me!"

"That you don't have to ask." Yaten leaned in and she finished it quickly. It was short and sweet. "Sweet dreams!"

"Sweet dreams!" she went inside, closed the door and " _Wow_... _This is unbelievable."_

Yaten did the same she rushed into her room took of her clothes and didn't even bother to take her nightgown. _"Wow.. This was unbelievable."_ They both fell asleep and couldn't wait until morning so they could see each other again.

 _"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ The meteor shower was barely visible. Ami and Taiki were somehow focusing on each other rather than on the astrological phenoma Taiki took things into her hands and kissed the senshie of water. They broke away after a few minutes. Ami was so ashamed that she suddenly got up and started heading towards the carried that brought them to the middle of the field.

Taiki ran after her.

"Mizuno-san!"worry was written all over her face.

"I'm so sorry!"Ami felt so flustered.

"No. Stop!" Taiki grabbed her by the hand. "Listen.I apologize. This must have been a mistake."

"No it 'a not about that!" said Ami trying to explain herself.

"Than what is?"Taiki was very concerned about her reaction.

"I have never.. And I just did, with you.. I mean is.. I mean.. You.. Must think that I..." Ami was babbling nonsense.

"I know!" said Taiki firmly. "I think it was amazing. I am sorry you didn't like it."

"Oh I DID." came out the honest answer from Ami.

"I feel like that too."

"What are we going to do?You wanna forget about it?"

"No! I don't know."

"I understand Seiya now." Taiki gave Ami a look that melted the senshie's heart.

"Ohh..."

"Reason tells me it is wrong to feel like this., but my heart is taking over."Taiki's confession was like fire to her soul, it was burning with an intensity that it melted Ami's heart.

" I am aware to. My heart feels the same." Taiki was honest.

"Let's go back to palace and try to figure out our next step."suggested the tall Starlight.

" Alright! "Ami smiled and her face was burning. Taiki held her hand, without saying anything.

Life has never been so adventurous before, but tonight all six of them experienced things that will change their life forever.


	29. Awakening

It was way to early in the morning on Kinmoku. Seiya suddenly woke up and realised that the two of them were still in the botanical and garden. They fell asleep on the ground wrapped by the sheet, after they made love, the Starlight was holding a on to her love. Usagi was incredibly beautiful. She was sleeping with a smile on her face, she was so happy. _"You are mine. Last night it was amazing,_ _I will love you. I'm sorry I have to wake you up."_

"Odango... Wake up! We have to get back to room before someone comes."Seiya woke her with small kisses on her cheek.

"Uhmmm.. What happened?"Usagi opened her eyes she was a bit starteled until she realised what was going on." Oh no we fell asleep. We are without clothes on. Did anyone see us? "

" I doubt it. How did you sleep?"

" Actually quite alright. I had a beautiful dream. "she smiled at her lover.

" Was it about me? "

" Maybe.. "said Usagi while pushing herself up so she could kiss Seiya.

" Hummm.. I like waking up next to you.We should go, get dressed and back to my room. "

" Your room? Why not mine? "

" You want to sleep without me Odango?

"No.. Alright your room."agreed Usagi seeing that the Starlight insisted,she gave in to her charms.

"I can lend you a pair of my pajamas and you can take a shower.Your pretty hair is all messed up, just as mine."

"Okay!" The two of them quickly grabbed their clothes on. It was a chilly morning so they had to hurry up and get inside. The first thing was for them to get inside the palace..

"How are we going to get inside without the guards seeing us?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well the maids like to brag about people and stuff... And you know... If someone finds out, let them , it will be because I want to tell them, not the other way around." Usagi started explaining her point of view.

"Okay.. I have to agree with that Odango! There is a secret entrance that leads inside the Palace. Follow me!"Usagi was amazed how Seiya knew her way in the Palace, she herself surely would get lost if it would depend on her. _" How can a person be like this?I love her so much! She is talented and I am such a klutz."_ Suddenly Usagi and Seiya and stopped in front of a big bush filled with a roses.

" We are here. "pointed Seiya at the roae bushes.

" Here? where? "asked Usagi." This is a rose bush. They are lovely, but they will not help us get in the palace. "

" Oh yes they are are. Look behind your back at the bushes a bit, get closer. Help me push the door. "

" Okay!"Usagi agreed to give her a helping hand."On three?"

" On three! One, two and three! "they started pushing the hard as they could and maybe a bit too hard. Usagi wanted to show how tough she is, she really wants to impress, but instead of that she pushed the door at the wrong side and on the wrong spot she tried hard to keep her balance, but she fell on her face"Odango!"

" I'm fine. "she jumped up with she was ashamed,she started crying amd wipping off her face from the dirt.

" Hey what...what's wrong? "Seiya was afraid that she hurt herself., but she was ashamed."Did you hurt yourself? A bit or maybe a lot?Can I help you with something?"

" How can you love me? I mean, that I am such a klutz person. Mamo-chan is right I will never grow up, I...I'm a crybaby.. "

" I love you so much and because you are the way you are. He is wrong, and I want you this way. For me you are perfect."

"You mean it?" Usagi was standing there are cowered up in dirt.

"Didn't I just prove you wrong last night?" asked Seiya. "I hate when you talk like that about yourself. You Odango, you are incredible."her eyes reflected nothing but honesty while trying to wipe away the dirt from her face.

"You did. Now let's go. I really need to take a shower and an sleep a little bit more."she said with her face that was covered with dirt that was all over now because of her tears.

"Then follow up with me."The labirint was an elaborate, confusing structure designed and built to get lost. For Usagi was great that Seiya was with her and lead her thru. At one point they managed to reach the end of the corridor. Seiya started wondering,if she still know which bbrick triggered the wall to open the up the door.She tried very hard to remember she let out a big breath of air.

"What's wrong?" Usagi saw that the Starlight stopped wondering for a second.

"I forgot which brick triggers the door!"admited honestly her eyes staring on the wall unsure what to do.

"You did what? You mean we came all this way for nothing? Well you better find the way out!"Usagi started to have panic attack.

"I will. don't worry! Ahhh here it is.Now sush!"Seiya sealed her mouth with her index finger.

"Are we there?"Usagi was tired.

"Yes!We made it."exclaimed Seiya.She took Usagi into her room. "This was sure adventurous."

"Yes it was." Usagi startes looking around Seiya's room. Since they were here she has been only once in her room, but never had the chance to look around. Seiya was looking thru her stuff trying to get some pajamas ready that would fit the body of her love.It had a large window with a magnificent view on the sea. It also had a huge bathroom next to it with whirlpool bathtub."Wow Seiya does this one gives you massage?"

"What?Ohhh the bathtub yes. Usually I just take a quick shower.But if you want a massage I can give you one."

"After I brushed my teeth and took a shower. Seiya do you have extra toothbrush?"

"Yes. In the drawer under the sink."

"Thanks."shouted Usagi started washing her teeth. " _Wow this toothpaste is sure minthy. I better hurry up. Wow! This was amazing_ _we made love_ _she made me feel so wonderful."_ She threw her clothes of she got under the shower washed of the dirt from the fell.

"Odango.."

"Yes?"shouted Usagi behind the shower foggy glass door.

"I brought you towel."the Starlight wnt inside the bathroom finding a.good excuse.

"Thanks!Just leave it anywhere."she said while she was enjoying the hot shower.

"Alright.Do you mind if I brush my teeth while you shower?"

"No!"shouted Usagi.

"So ...Odango would you like that massage therapy from me?" Seiya wanted more than a massage.

"Well the hot water is giving me a massage right now. You think you can beat it?"Usagi was playing with her knowing her ego won't let her say nothing.

"What?I simply know I can!" Seiya's voice was full of confidence.

"I bet you can!" said Usagi smiling."Seiya sometime your head is way to big.."

"What? Show me where does it hurt Odango."Seiya volunteered for the job.

"When I get out I will."

"Do I have to?" she started whining like a baby.

"Yes you have to!"said Usagi firmly, but you could here a smile playing on her lips.

"I was thinking we could save up some water if I could get in next to you."Seiya held her breath she was waiting to hear her answer.

"Ohhh...is that so! I didn't know you care so much about water saving.'

"I do..I do ...Truely I wouldn't lie."

"I don't know..Alright , but we are just taking a shower. And be dressed!"

"What?Why?Are you dressed Odango?'

"No.. Of course not ,but ... Nothing can happen if one of us is dressed."

"Okay.."Seiya got in with her clothes on on the shower.

"Hey. You're crazy.."

"Your wish is my command." Seiya was standing in the shower all dressed up.

"Well if you are here then let me show you where it hurts Here , here and uhmmm here..." she pointed at her neck, shoulder and vaist. How could she refuse a massage from the Starlight even if it was under the shower.

"Alright."Seiya couldn't even resist not touching her when ever she had the opportunity.She started at her neck .The water made her skin even more slippery. "How does it feel?" her hands glided lower while her body was covered with her bathfoam.Usagi closed her eyes.

"Seiya.."

"I can see you want more..."she was amazed the way Usagi let her touch her, how her body reacted to her every touch.

"Yes.."she said while she enjoyed every touch.

"Odango.."her lips parted and kissed the Moon Princess.

"Se..Sei.."

"You want it?"she asked her in between kisses.

"Yes..."she took the shirt off it was dripping wet.

"You are incredible.You do realise that ?"

"You should continue your massage." said Usagi not wanting her to stop. "Focus..Focus!"

"O...I am focusing alright.."said the Starlight .The tension between them was getting heavy.

"I was talking to myself..."

"Huh.. It's hot in here. Steamy hot."

"Let's just do something about it, to cool ourselves down.Finish your uhmmm ... _massage."_

"Wait...Come here!" she pulled her closer.

"Love me!" Usagi demanded. "I swear to love you Seiya.."

"I swear to love you, only you...Be mine."

"I am yours...forever."

The hot water was washing thru both of their bodies washing away the foam. It was a sweet lubricant between them. Their bodies became one once more and united their soul without any further doubts.

"What do you think, what happened?" the three girls who took the the two cats home to their apartment. They were impatient and just wanted them to open their eyes.

"I don't know..I hope they will wake up soon."said Koji worried.

"Me too. They have been out for at least an hour. Maybe the shock was to much." said Mitsuki while slowly caressing Luna's fur in hope that she will open her eyes.

"Maybe.. Let them sleep and they will get better soon."Chieko tried to calm her down.

"Where is Diana?"Mitsuki couldn't find her for a split second.

"She is with Aoiko."

"Good. I will stay and watch over them."

"You should get some sleep." suggested Chieko. "It's no use staying here."

"It is all my faul. What have I done?You know they are going to hate us. "

"Noo. Don't say that. You never intended to hurt anyone. It's not wrong for us to desire to live. We deserve this too."Chieko tried to summon up some reasons why she had to hang on and not to loose hope.

"She is going to hate me."said Mitsuki with a sad voice.

"Who?"Chieko wondered who she was talking about now, the cat or her mother.

"My mother."she said seriously.

"Why?"she just simply didn't understand. The Moon Princess had a big heart.

"Because, she loves _that_ girl. When I confronted her, I saw the sadness in her eyes. She never even said a word. I couldn't even say that I loved her to say I am sorry for all the nasty things I told her."

"We couldn't either."Chieko's voice was sad.

"Yeah..Now they are frozen in time. Your sister ,Aoiko's. I really don't know what to do?"her cry was desperate.

"Don't worry they will be alright.We are going to be alright ."She trusted Mitsuki totally. They known each other since they were kids They grew up together. To Mitsuki it didn't matter if you are the child of guardian or a royalty. To her what mattered is honest, loyalty , friendship and love. Since they took their first steps they were always getting in trouble together. _The three musketeers_ or _Three Trouble makers.._ or maybe even five when the daughters of Mars and Jupiter joined them.

"Sure. You are the only Princess." came a voice from behind." It was Koji. He tried to put some positive thoughts in to his sister's mind.

"I am ...and I have to be strong.You guys should go and get some sleep. It will be morning until they will wake up.I will stay with them here."

"Okay. Goodnight."Chieko said goodnight.

"Bye. Sweet dreams, Chieko.Koji please your should get some sleep too. You must be exhausted from this trip."

"I am. I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'm not.I wanted to tell you I felt something..."

"What?"he narroed his eyes.

"Well...alive..I can't explain the sensation. Didn't you feel it?"

"I did. I told you the world stopped suddenly to fall apart. And she froze time with her Crystal." he explained.

"Do you think they or she?'

"Do you guys know where they are?"

"I think on Kinmoku." said Mitsuki, still caressing both if the kitties.

"This time of year on Kinmoku you know the meteorshowers prevent everyone to reach or leave Kinmoku.'

"Yeah you know it well don't you?"she was giggling.

"I do remember when we were kids Inwas stuck on Kinmoku while _she_ on Earth.'

"Well it turned out better for you in the end. _She_ dumped you because you couldn't come to family reunion and took your best friend instead."

"Well I was lucky I didn't go in the end , because my ex best friend ended up with an infection and had diaria from the pudding he ate. Actually the whole family did."

"Hahhaha..Some story..."

"Yes and there are more.She loves her. To some it's strange, but we know the two of them are the best.We may have some other desires regarding love, but somehow they seem to be one only when they are together."

"Two moms."she smiled.

"Yes and we love them. They rule when they are together. If _she_ could steal the key we have the right to fight."

"Go have a good night's sleep and see you in the morning."Mitsuki gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you are here. I wish I could have brought Ran (water lily) and Mieko (beautiful blessing child).

"I wish I could have brought them too. I'm glad I could bring Diana.. It was her luck because she followed me and saw me talking to you. You know how she gets when it comes to respecting rules." Koji rolled his eyes.

"I know. Wonder where she got that attitude from."smile Mitsuki.

"Sweet dreams,sis!"he said goodbye giving her an affectionate kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams!"she said smiling.

"Mitsuki."

"Yes?"

"Diana fell asleep in my room!" Aoiko just wanted to calm her that her faithful kitten is safe.

"Okay..take care of her. I will take care of Luna and Artemis."

"Great! Good Night!"Aoiko closed the door behind her leaving the two cats with Mitsuki who watched them breath as they were asleep.

"Good Night! You two look so peaceful. Will you hate me in the morning?"

Her every thought was that she will receive nothing more bit despite. She remembered suddenly the look on thw face of Haruka an a memory was triggered.

 _"Princess ! Fight!"_

 _"I will."_ It was during a training session.

 _"You are weak!"_

 _"I'm not!"_ Uranus managed to grab her by the neck.

" _How are going to get out of this one , Princess?"_

 _"Teach me!"_

 _"No!Find a way!Hit me!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Hit me!"_ Uranus was shouting and her shouting made her extremely nervous. Mitsuki punched her right in the stomach.

" _You asked for it!"_

 _"It's true I did!"_

 _"Sorry...I..."_ in sudden moment she grabbed her by the hand.

" _Don't ever apologize in front of the enemy. Not even me!"_

 _"You are my mentor not enemy."_

 _"If one day, I will turn against you then fight me or show me what are you made of."_

 _"Why would you do that?"_

 _"Because there was a time I thought it was better if things happened **the way they supposed too.** "_

 _"We weren't suppose to happen, right?"_

 _"I don't know ...Now I know you did..But there was a time and there will be time, when I will turn against you. Then I want you to show me the memory of the day your were born!"_

 _"I don't remember that noone does."_

 _"Oh when time comes yoir heart will ahow me.And I will fall on my knees and beg dor forgiveness."_

 _"But I don't understand..."_

 _"Thwe training is finished for today. See you tomorrow!"_

 _"Uranus..."_

 _"Tomorrow Princess..."_ and with that the memory faded away. Mitsuki closed her eyes and tears glided down in her cheeks and ahe fell asleep next to Luna and Artemis. Her celestial symbol was now glowing more intense and lasted longer than last time. A crescent moon and a star birthmark appeared on her neck right beneath her right ear? Why? How? What does this mean? Awakening tonthe new day will be full of thrilles.


	30. Mornings on Kinmoku

Morning came again. Since they were on Kinmoku the senshies had pretty interesting and busy mornings. Rei and Makoto got up early in the morning and decided to visit Usagi to find out how her _surprise went_ and what it was. They were up all night _wondering._

"Do you think we should bother her?"Makoto wasn't sure if they should do this.

"Sure it's almost ten!"said Rei firmly convinced.

"But she must be tired."Makoto tried to convince Rei, that this might be a bad idea.

"Mako-chan you worry to much believe me, I will give her a wake up call she won't forget at least for a while. Besides it's breakfast time."Rei started snickering.

"You are right! I have to hurry too. I will meet up later with a chef to exchange _recepies."_ said Makoto whispering.

"I see..Usagi! "Rei started banging on her bedroom door. There was no answer at all. "Usagi wake up already.I just know..she is still asleep."

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto joined in."Should we go inside?" Makoto turned to Rei for an advice."Maybe she is taking a shower."

"No way. She is just to lazy in the morning. I am sure she is still in bed."

"I don't know...If you insist let's go inside."Makoto finally gave in to Rei's insistence.

"Sure." The girls started shouting "Wake up!" They were clearly satisfied the way they handled the wake up call, but when there was no reaction they opened their eyes and saw _nothing... nobody..._ "

"What!?"The satisfied grin they had on their faces slowly turned into blinked once, twice until the initial shock wore off.

"Where is she?" Fighter heard the two talking inside her lover's room. The two girls were still trying to figure out where Usagi was. As she walked by Usagi's room ,she tiptoed inside and she said from behind with a calm voice not wanting to scare the girls.

"Odango is still sleeping in my room. It is right next to hers. I'm sure she will wake up soon." came Fighter from behind.

"Aaaaaa!" the two girls started shouting.

"Why are you screaming? It's me!"Fighter tried to bring them to certain tranquil state.

"Ohhh..We are not scared. We are .."said Makoto, but somehow she didn't find the right words.

"Are searching for Usagi! But now that we know where she is..." said Rei finishing up what Makoto wanted to say.

"Okay.. you should try to wake her.I have tried believe me, but she is like hibernating might be dangerous to wake her up."

"Why is she in your room?" Rei pinned her the million dollar question.

"Well...Odango will tell you..I am in a real big hurry..."and with that she was out.

"Fighter come...back..here... Ought." said Rei.

"Where are we going?" Makoto whispered.

"To Seiya's room of is there and I want to know why, how and when."

"I'm not sure, I want to know."said Makoto. Seeing Rei like turned on like that was kind of scary.

"This is it. Let's go!"Rei pushed down the golden handle that opened the door ro the Starlight's room. They stepped inside the room they wished to be in when they thought, that The Three Lights were boys.

"This room is amazing." said Makoto. "What is she doing here?"she was looking at Usagi the way she was breathing."She looks so calm .."

"Who knows..."said Rei who understood what was going on. She already knew they were getting closer, but how close she didn't know really know. _" Did you two..?_ "she didn't know what to say nor think about founding her friend in Seiya's room, not to mention in her bed. It was a strange situation which she didn't even know how to handle properly.

" Rei-chan look at these football trophies in her room. These are amazing. You can also see some posters from the time they spent on Earth as the _Three Lights._ I have to admit this room sure reflects perfectly Ssiya's personality. Oh my gosh look here it is scrapbook."

"Put it down.."

"Maybe Seiya is still writing some songs. Do you think they are still in the singing business ?" Makoto remained in silence suddenly . She was almost crying.

"What happened?" Rei was curious to find out why was she so quiet all of the sudden.

"Wow.. Come here Rei-chan." she invited her to read the lines that was written down in the scrapbook. It was a unknown thing song dedicated to the Starlight unrequited and painful love. The two girls who started reading...

 _In the brightly shining world of white_

 _With your wings spread out wide you are there_

 _But those wings are so black and heavy on you_

 _That you look like you're being crushed by your destiny_

 _*I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it_

 _I would even throw away my life, all for you…_

 _When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you_

 _Always keep showing to me your smiling face_

 _I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling_

 _I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission_

 _This surely is unrequited love a station apart in the galaxy..._

"I didn't know she loves her so much." said Rei looking at her, then at the written were lines , words crossed over, eraised but the message was clear as sky this morning, not one cloud was shown Sun chased away the chill of the morning.

"I can see that now. It is truely unbelievable.I would be lucky if someone would love me as much as Seiya loves Usagi-chan." said Makoto."I feel so jealous.

"Look how peacefully she is sleeping."

"Yeah she sleeps like someone who was knocked out last night." Makoto started giggling.

"But how is this possible?Why is she here?"Rei was searching for the right answer.

" Maybe they were just talking and..uhmmm..and fell asleep." Makoto tried to explain the matter how they looked at this situation, they both knew this was more than _talking and falling asleep._ What they didn't know that they _united_ and proved their love to each other.

"Talking?" dressed up like that?" Usagi had only some underware on and a simple pajama shirt. She was hugged the sheets tight.

"Seiya..." Usagi stared talking in her sleep.

"Hahaha...Do you want me to wake her up?"said Makoto."Luna mentioned she is sleep talking..."

"We should..It's almost ten , I don't really want to miss breakfast."

"Usagi -chan wouldn't want that either."said this time Usagi was sleeping and Makoto wanted to snoop around until she knocked down a glass of water and Usagi almost jumped up out bed.

"Ahhhh!I'm awake! I'm so sorry... awake!"Usagi started shouting. She almost jumped off the bed, but then she noticed the two girls were in the same room."What are you doing here?" she covered herself in the sheets."I am. uhmm...hahaha...Oh boy!" she stopped.

"We were looking for you in _your_ room, but you weren't there, so we sneaked in, thinking you might be here."

"Actually we met Fighter and she told us you are here.'

"Well.. I'm glad she told you guys I was here."

"Yes..We sneaked in your room at first you weren't there."

"You guys!" Usagi almost died from embarrassment.

"What were you to guys doing?" Rei and Makoto both gave her a questioning look.

"Nothing..I mean we were doing something..but nothing like ...uhmmmm... Seiya took me last night to the botanical garden, where we saw a rare flower that opened up only when the Moon shined on it. Then we..uhhmm...ate and I told her why we initially came...and then we.. ..."

"You what?"Rei wanted to know.

"I ..I mean we ...uhmmm..."

"You what?Tell me Usagi-chan..."Makoto invited her to speak up freely about her feelings.

"Yeah Usagi we are all ears."Rei was tapping her feet, she was anxious to hear an answer.

"Well I told her I..I love her."when Usagi said thos out loud Makoto wanted to sit down she was so shocked, but unfortunately for her she wasn't paying attention, and instead of sitting on the small leather chair, she sat next to her and fell in the floor.

"Mako-chan are you okay?" Usagi covered her eyes and peeked out from under the sheets. Those blue eyes were happy , ashamed, worried all at the same time. She was happy because of ehat happened between her and Seiya. She was ashamed in front if her friends and worried for Makoto.

"I think I'm seeing stars..but I will be you Rei-chan for helping me." Rei hurried next to her and helped her up."So you are in love with.."

"Yes. I'm sorry guys. I know I messed up big time."she said while her eyes wondered from Rei to Makoto. She impatiently waited for the girls to say something l, anything.."Mako-chan Rei -chan say something that I am stupid , irresponsible anything...I hate this, but I can't deny my feelings anymore. I love her so much. She is so passionately, the way she looks at me with those midnight blue eyes I feel like flying away without any wings. Her touch is light like feathers. They move my every sense. She doesn't even have to touch me or say a word I know she loves me for me, she loves Usagi Tsukino."

"Usagi-chan relax we are by your side. The only thing you need is to be happy and we will be next to you all the way." Makoto smiled at her to she would relax, the anxiety was all over her face. Sadness wasn't something that was meant to be on the face of her Princess. Usagi was always smiling,when she stepped inside a room it lit up. Her presence made everyone cheer not matter the reason. Makoto remembered the time her friend was beside her, she couldn't let her down. That was why she also had to be honest with her."There is just one problem.. When we get back in two days how are you going to tell..you know...?"

"This will be the hard part, especially since the Starlights are coming to. Seiya wants to be with me and she supports me. I need her to be by my side."

"But Haruka is..."

"We know..We have to put on a good a show to throw her of the track. I want to be the first one who will talk to Mamo-chan. I want to be honest with him. He deserves to know!" Usagi was talking more freely finally she could speak openly about their relationship.

"Good..And now that we managed to clear soem important issues we brought you some clothes and get dressed ..Im dying of hunger here...Baka Usagi!"

"Breakfast!"

"Yes breakfast...Good morning..."said Rei pretending to be upset.

"You should go ahead. I need to take a shower, after which I wil be down."

"Oooo.. sure. Let's go Rei-chan."

"Makoto we should clean up the mess." pointed out Rei to briken glass on the floor.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry..Call the maids and she will clean it up. "suggested Usagi.

"I have done this already.I gathered the pieces and thew them away. I found a mop in the bathroom."said Makoto.

"I forgot after we took a shower last night it was wet."

"Did you shower together?"Rei's eyes widened.

"No..No..Of course ...we.. didn't..." Usagi was nervous as hell, but the girls were finally out. _"Thank goodness! I'm not ready to tell them. I know this will change everything, but I am happy."_ She to took a look around the Starlight's room. _"Wow this is like_ _the trophies a, her guitar next to her scrapbook.A scrapbook. Wow should I take a peak. No...No! Just a bit."_ Usagi opened the book and it was full of notes. Makoto tried to hide the book, but instead she left it visible. Usagi started reading the lines that were written down. _"I.. Can't believe this!Wow I just can imagine her singing this to_ _me. Seiya.. you are amazing...This song is..."_

Seiya just entered the room and saw Usagi holding in to her scrapbook amd reading her song. She was crying and smiling the same time.

"Odango...?"Usagi froze as she her call for her from turned around with a scared voice.

"Fighter! I'm sorry.I didn't mean to snoop around, but the girls woke me up , they just left and I found this book... I was a bit curious and strated reading.. Sorry , this was a bad idea."Usagi's big blue eyes looked at the Starlight in front of her standing there in her sailor fuku expecting to be mad. _"Why don't you say something?Boy she looks hot in that black fuku. What are you thinking about Usagi?"_

'Did you like the song?" Fighter got closer to her they were breathing the same air. She touched her hand and they interlaced.

"Yeah..." Usagi swallowed hard, she felt a like rock was stuck on her throat.

"Good.. It's written about ot better yet for you."

"Seiya..I..wish I could hear you singing it."

"I will..'

"Okay..."Usagi looked up to those midnight blue eyes and tuned into a pile of goop. She couldn't help not to stare at the Starlight's ailor fuku which showed of her spectacular long legs,her white skin and her full chest. Why deny it, she was incredibly attractive.

Since she discovered _how to love and how to be loved_ by her she felt a surge of arousal washing thru her everytime. And she didn't make it easy for her either. the Starlight took a peek under Usagi's pajama top and wanted to eat her all up.

"We should go down the others are waiting for us to come." Usagi trying to avoid to get trapped again in her magic.

"Odango.."Fighter leaned in a kisses her her eyes burning in passion. Usagi tried really really hard to resist but she gave up. Fighter grabbed by the waist and she lifted her up to put her on the table. Usagi pushed everything aside. Luckily they didn't break anything. Fighter tore her pajama shirt apart and started fondling her with sweet kisses and a touches. Usagi leaned back in the table enjoying her love when a certain short Starlight wanted to burst inside her room. They just simply couldn't get enough of each other.

Yaten heard some strange noises,she heard the objects falling down as they pushed them down the table, wondering what happened she wanted to see. Well Fighter knew Healer's habbit and they were caught one time , so she locked the door to make sure Healer won't creat an uncomfortable situation again.

" _Fighter..."_

"No way..Are they?". Healer's eyes widened.

"Healer, my dear what are you doing?"came the question from Princess Kakyu."Did you see Fighter?'

"No..I haven't _Quick think of something before._..she is not in her room..We should probably search elsewhere."

"Okay!" agreed the Princess.

" _Fighter you owe me big time.._ " she smiled.

The two girls were exhausted.Since the first time they had been together and discovered how beautiful is this thing that is happening between them , they wanted to be together all the time.

"Three times in less than day .." joked the bluerett.

"Hahhaha you must think..I am a.." Usagi's face turned pink like the rose Seiya brought her.

"No.. don't say stuff like that. This is a wonderful thing we are learning together Odango.I wish I could stay here with you. Are you scared?" Seiya was asking her if she was scared."Are you afraid that I don't want you anymore if..."

"No..uhhmm okay maybe the thought crossed my mind.. I'm stupid."

"Shhh... On the contrary I want you more. I desire you even more than before, because now it's real not fantasy. I know it pathetic, but the more times I make you mine, the more I want to be with you again next time. This will be _Forever_ of you let me... I know it's not easy..she inched closer to her, although she was the closest someone could get to a person after making love on a round table . They bodies were curved together, legs interlaced ,.arms wrapped around each other.

"I know.. I feel the same way.I do wanted to be forever too. I can imagine waking up nex t to you every morning , to kiss you, to make love to you. I know it's isn't easy , but somehow will be alright. Should get ready, the others must be waiting."

"You are right Odango! Let's go!"

The two girls got ready. Usagi was in hurry, she was preparing fast just like when she is late from school, quickly brushed her teeth,while taking a five minute shower, fixed her hair on her way to the diner. _They arrived finally_ look was the welcome they got.

"Sorry I am late I fell asleep."said Usagi excused herself and sat down.

"And you Fighter where were you?" asked Yaten while mixi g up her coffee.

"I had an important task."

"You should fix your tiara on your forehead after you are _done._ " Yes it glidded down on her forehead a bit on the right.

"Ohhh Thanks.. I had to _search_ for something precious."

"I bet you did!" she said ironically.

"Fighter, please understand our concern she was only worried. I met Healer in front of your bedroom door. I was actually looking for you too, but you weren't there, it was locked."

"Well..Yeah... Sorry..."she felt a bit out of place, but quickly got it together. She grabbed Usagi's hand under the table giving her a squizz, she notice ghow Usagi suddenly stopped eating while Healer questioned the Starlight, who seemed quite satisfied seeing how flustered the leader of the team was. There was a certain tension floating in the air, that everyone tried to ignore. Kakyu could sense it at decided to end it.

"My dear Starlights we should go. Tonight it's the great celebration and there are so many things we have to prepare for."

"Princess! We are ready! " said Yaten as she jumped out from chair.

"Yes we are!" said Maker.

"Let's go!" ordered Fighter. Before she left she whispered playfull, dirty words to her Odango's ears that made Usagi's face red just like tomatoes."See you tonight in town." she kissed her slowly in the cheek not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. It was a simple kiss between friends.

"I can't wait."

"Oh by the way how were the meteorshowers Ami-chan. Myselfnand Rei-chan were watching to, from the balcony of our room."

"I loved every second of it."

"And you Minako?"

"Well Yaten took me to the most beautiful place, but I promised her to keep it secret. Its hard though."

"Why?"

"She doesn't really want anyone to know it. She likes to get away from it all and she doesn't want anyone mocking her about it. I really want to respect my promise. Will you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive. We are actually proud"said Makoto.

"But there is something I can tell you."

"What?"the four girls wondered at the same time.

"That tonight it's gonna be big celebration. Yaten told me that here on Kinmoku they just love summer and they always celebrate and habe big feasts."

"Wow!"

"Feasts mean food , goodies..Yammm!"

"Usagi!" the girls said all at once.

"I wish we were allowed to help." said Minako.

"Well let's volunteer than and give a helping hand. They were so nice to us these few days, provided us with their hospitality and now we can give back something in return." suggested Makoto.

"Great idea! Let's eat and start helping!" said Usagi proud of her friends.

"Yes!" They cheered together all five of them. We are looking forward today that will be an interesting , not only here , but the on our blue planet too.


	31. Prophecy

_"I was born from the_ _Chaos_ _tjat has been defeated not so long ago_ _. Before all the quietness surrounding the entire galaxies, to those known and unknown, it was the only one who ruled.But there were the goodies who wanted peace and harmony for what? Love..huh...Noone desires more than I do to get revenge for my mother's death. Galaxia sealed her inside, but than she took over and released it, becoming one with her. But you Sailor Moon, with your light distroyed it. Now I, Nyx will come and get back at you make you pay.I just don't know where you are. I am sutr you will return soon and I will make you cry tears of blood , hurt you."_ Nyx, the soul of darkness, the daughter if chaos wants to take over the whole universe. She knew she had to destroy her , the one who managed to defeat her mother.

"Master..."one of her faithful servant was entered in front of her in the room. The room was surrounded by darkness only her bloody red eyes were glowing in the dark. When she opened them up, even after all this time she got the goosebumps.

" _Yes..Sailor Falcon!_ " she had a pleasant illurinng voice, but still she was bothered visibility by her impertinence.

"I'm terribly sorry for bothering you..." the slave bowed down in front of her _ruler._

" _But?"_ she asked her with sarcastic attitude.

"I found an Oracle."said the sailor who wanted nothing mormore than to satisfy her.

" _And why is this important to me?"_ she asked again this time iritated.

"I think she has some interesting predictions regarding the future.She told me she saw a change, in the future..The alignment of the star predict the birth of a powerful Sailor Senshie, the new Princess of the Moon." explained the senshie.

" _We all know Sailor Moon...is in reality the Moon Princess. Is she pregnant already?"_

"The future is changing...she changed it herself! This new child owns the brightest light of hope."

" _What?I want to see now! Bring her before me!"_ her eyes widened in surprise, she ordered to her servant vehement to bring the Oracle in front of her immediately.

"I will..."she hurried inside. The one who sees everything was ironically completely blind her eyes were closed she couldn't open them. She had the figure of an old woman , not being able to walk properly, her face and body was full of wrinkles. The years clearly passed her by. The senshie escorted her inside.

 ** _"I can't open my eyes, so don't ask me to look into your red eyes."_**

 _"How do you know my eyes are red if you are blind?"_

 _" **I don't need my eyes to see thru things or thru you..."**_

 _"My servant told me you forsaw the birth of a special child! Is that true?"_

 ** _"Why would I lie?"_** she smiled.

" _Answer the question..."_

 ** _"Here it is!Listen carefully...!"_**

 _"Don't play with me. I'm loosing my pacience."_ she was eager to hear the prediction.

 ** _"As you can see I have nothing to loose . I'm old and blinded by faith."_**

 _"I'm all ears."_ she gave her the answer in suspense.

 ** _"When Chaos came to rule, it brought with it three avanging Stars. One of them was shining bright and was captivated by the light of the Moon. But the Moon was meant to be with the one who owns the the shining golden crystal of Earth. Before the great union, the Child came thru the mirror to show another her future. She determined the Moon to reveal her feelings to the Star. The forbidden child is alive her light shines bright already upon the sky. Her crystal is brighter then her mother's, but if your smart you can get her hope and rule the world, before her light washes away the darkness and brings light. Their existence disturbed the predestined future."_**

 _"Impossible!No one can escape Destiny."_

 ** _"She changed destiny and she is here to take over."_**

 _"It can be! This means she is child that was born out of free will!"_

 ** _"Yes! The daughter of two senshies will bring the light and hope to those who feel broken, hopeless...And he will guid her..."_**

 _"Who?"_

 ** _"He who feels all the pain, sadness .."_**

" _A feeler?"_ she asked her.

 ** _"They are from the same union. Two children born together ..Will they die together?"_**

" _I see. Twins."_

"I don't understand, what is she talking about." said Sailor Falcon.

 _"Shut up!I understand..."_

 _" **The four soldiers will turn against her."**_

 _"Why?"_

 ** _"If you loose her light, you can win. The red eyes needs the power of her hopefull heart to rule. If she dies, then ..."_**

 _"Then what?"_

 ** _"I don't know..."_**

 _"Why?"_ she was yelling at her.

 ** _"Everything got covered in darkness,no light to see the future..."_**

 _"Darkness... hahahaha...My kind of outcome."_ she had a diabolical laugh.

 ** _"The senshie of time wanted to stop it. Now she can't do it. The Princess of the Moon chose ...she will suffer..."_**

 _"Why?"_

 ** _"I can't see why!"_** she answered.

 _"You will stay by my side?"_

 ** _"I don't surve the bad or good, I just told you what will happen if..."_**

 _"I will cut tour tounge out."_ she started frattening the Oracle.

 ** _"No use to make these decisions.You won't do it I know it, you know it."_**

 _"Take her away."_ Sailor Falcon took her away.

 _" **One more thing..."**_

 _"What?"_ she said frustrated.

" ** _The beautiful Moon upon the sky is the light which shows the way to peace...Her voice is calm , her hands play the soft music of the Gods."_**

 _"I don't understand...'_

 ** _"You will.. Search for it!"_**

 _"I hate riddles...Aaaaa!Sailor Falcon!Find me the brightest Crystal and don't you dare come back without it!"_

"I understand!"

 _"Finally. I see, that something changed. I have to figure out what the old woman meant.I have to be one step forward._

Was she one step forward?


	32. Wake up!

"Wake up!" suddenly Artemis woke up in Mitsuki's room, that was dark. She decided to pull away the curtains so that the Moon's bright light wouldn't bother their sleep. The pink haired girl watched over them almost all night, but in the ends she gave in and sleep took over slowly, but surely. Actually the entire apartment was asleep. Aoiko took Diana to her room. The white cat enjoyed being around her, she was drawn to her like a magnet. Aoiko did have her way with animals, especially cats, she must have that from Yaten. Chieko also fell asleep, not before finishing up her reading. She forgot to put her glasses on the drawer so that will leave a mark on her nose in the morning. Koji, well he to drifted away , but not before remembering what he told his parents. He felt guilty, the only thing he could hope for, that they will get the chance to say _**sorry** _for all the nasty thingd he said to both of them , before _**they froze**._He closed his eyes finally,put the blue pillow from under his head and drifted of to dreamland.

"What? Where are we?"Luna was still dizzy from the shock.

"I don't know, it must be somewhere around three thirty in the morning and it's a dark place." said Artemis with an unusual serious voice.

"Gosh! I had the wierdest dream ever."said Luna who wanted to share her unbelievable _dream._

"You had a wierd dream ..I had a wierd one." the two cat's started arguing.

"Than we must have hit our heads and we are still asleep."said Luna.

"Yeah you maybe . Buy I don't have a bump in my head now do I."said Artemis.

"What's is that supposed to mean?"Luna raised her voice.

"Nothing..Sorry..."Artemis apologized immediately seeing how upset Luna got by his _innocent_ remark. " I am so confused..."

"Where are we? It's sure dark in here."Luna tried to figure out what happened.

"Maybe someone kidnapped us! The only thing I can see are the digits on that clock."Artemis and his wild imagination got loose all of the sudden.

"Are you serious? Kidnapped? Who would want to kidnap you?I understand me but..."said Luna with a grin.

"Thanks you are way to kind..Huh!" And he turned away offended.

"I'm sorry..."she whispers slowly." I was only least that gives us a bit of a light. Let's just try and be quiet before someone hears us."

"Yeah!Look!" Artemis notices a bright light coming from the corner of the room. Although they were on Mitsuki's bed they fell down. The pink haired Princess accidentally knocked him of the to the sudden shock, Artemis woke up.

"Is that the boggie man?"

"Now you're not being serious..." laughed Artemis not holding back at in return slapped him , his eyes widened in surprise.

"Boy...are you jokester lately." argued Luna.

"Let's just try to get closer to light."suggested the white cat wisely, if he knows what's gooe for him.

"I agree. Finally something we agree on."

"You first!"

"Why me?" Luna's eyes bugged out .

"I am a gentleman, you know the saying _Ladies first._ " he smiled with wide smirk.

"Wow!Indeed what a gentleman..But you're supposed to be my knight."

"I'm no knight.. I'm a cat... argued the white furball.

"Yeah a scaredy cat." said Luna with determination. "I will go or we will never find out where we are, who took us here what is that light?" The black kitty started walking toward the light.

"Good girl! I am so proud of you.. Keep going you are almost there. Mitsuki also heard some noises , her blue eyes started opening, but than she closed her eyes once felt exhausted.

"Oh my goodness! It's moving up and down." said Luna who couldn't make out a human figure in the dark, because of the poor light.

"What is?"

"That!"pointed out Luna nervously.

"And what is that?"Artemis was hiding behind a red pillow on the ground. His eyes were wide open, glowing in the dark.

"How the heck should I know? Stop asking stupid questions."

"Okay..Be careful.. I love you!"he whispered softly assuring Luna from behind that he was there, _if necessary."_

"Boy..Why do I always get to do the dirty work? _Come on Luna. You're no chicken, you are a brave tiger, a wild cat."_ She repeatedly told herself that, until one point when she accidentally stepped on Mitsuki's face which was she covered up just a few seconds ago. The girl felt a small paw on her leg, but being dark she didn't know what it was and raised herself up , shouting from thw top of her lungs.

" _Aaaaaaaaaa!"_ her heart was beating Iike crazy.

 _"Aaaaaaaaaa!"_ Luna and Artemis were shouting too.

"Help! A monster." Artemis wanted to run out of the room. Mitsuki switched the lights on to see what was going on. Meanwhile Aoiko and Diana heard Mitsuki shouting and ran towards her room. Artemis and Luna were heading to get out but suddenly the door opened wide.

"What happened?"shouted Aoiko who had some green facial cream on her face it was her special treatment over the night to keep her skin fresh. She so invited Diana to join.

" _Aaaaaaaaa!_ A green monsters!"screamed Luna and Artemis, who decided it's better to stay inside than outside.

"Where?"

"Guys what's all the commotion about!" came out Chieko from her room, glasses hanging on to her left ear as she fell asleep with them on. _"Aaaaa!"_

"What's up? It's me Aoiko, I have my beauty make up on for crying out loud."

"Huh?"Luna stopped in her way , Artemis successfully crushed into her.

"Run Luna!The monsters are coming. Luna?" Artemis looked at her love and he saw her looking at Mitsuki.

"What? Is there something on my face again?I knew I shouldn't have eaten that last chocolate chip cookie."

"Wow!" said the girls.

"Wow what?Why are you guys starring?"

"Who are you?" Luna approached her with small steps constantly focusing on her glowing clestial symbol.

"Is it glowing again?" she asked running in front of the mirror.

"Yeah and it's bright light...is amazing..."

" _Aaaaaaa!"_ Koji shouting in his room.

"Now what?"The three girls and three cat ran insode his was standing in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection.

"Are you admiring yourself and got scared of how good looking you are, again?" rolled her eyes Aoiko with a bored face.

" Look !" he pointed out to his forehead were the same symbols were shining brightly.

"Wow. I'm so happy. Your parents sure don't waist any time."winked Diana with a sweet smile.

"What do mean?" asked Luna after she recalled what happened in the alley.

"You know..She is my owner. I told you earlier." Diana peeked out behind Aoiko's shoulder shyly.

"Diana...?"Luna' eyes were filled with tears.

"Yes..mother it's me."

"My goodness you have grown."

"Well ..Maybe.."she smiled. "But the one you saw wasn't realy me. I mean it was, but still .."

"I don't understand...What? How?"

"Let mw explain." came sweet voice from the middle the room. "Please let's go inside the living room and talk."said Mitsuki calmly.

"We are all ears.' said Luna looking at them from top till bottom.

The four children and the three cats were heading together towards the living room, sat down on the couch and Mitsuki started telling thw story.

"We came, because it all began with small Earthquake like shakings ,than the crumbling down of the building surrounding the palace of Crystal Tokyo, friends and family members started fading slowly. We didn't get any answers what is going on. The following day I found mother crying because Fighter started to fade away. I asked her and she told me that when Fighter came to Earth she felt something, and because of those feelings an alternative path was created, based on a choice made by _free will_. She told me that this is happening, because, _that_ _girl_ came back and made sure, Mom and the Prince of Earth will stay together she surpressed her feelings towards Fighter and ignored them. When the Starlights left our future started falling apart one by one. I couldn't allow it to happen. How could I let, Diana be the friend of another girls, how could I let Aoiko, Chieko and their sisters fade way. I just can't so I stole the key from Pluto for us to come back. I want to live.. we deserve it. Mom didn't know we exist.."

"Does she know? is that why she left to Kinmoku?"

"No she doesn't … " Aoiko continued. "Mitsuki just gave her a push so she would wonder what happened to Fighter. You see as I told you before, myself and Chieko we are Starlights, our sisters inherited the power of Venus and Mercury."

"Usagi-chan is on Kinmoku, but she told me she just wanted to see how or if Fighter is alright." Luna explained. "She would never .."

"Never give up on that girl?" Mitsuki finished her sentence. "I saw the sadness in her eyes, but I know she loves us. Me and Koji are twins."

"Usagi-chan has a big heart and …"

"I know, but she has to choose, we are her choice of free will. We emerged from a love that is pure, that is unconditional, most importantly spontaneous."

"We are not the enemy, we just want to live. We have the right too you know. The fact that our symbols are glowing means they have gotten closer."

"You mean Seiya and Usagi-chan?"asked Artemis.

"Yes..and not only them, Venus and Healer, Mercury and Maker too..."

"Oh boy..." said Luna. "I have to admit your eyes are the same as my Usagi-chan's, I can feel kindness in your voice and love..but I don't know if this right or wrong..."

"I beg you don't hate me! I never meant to hurt anyone. Mom doesn't know we exist . Everything happening between them is her own choice...I never meant too.." she started crying and her crystal started glowing, together with her celestial symbol, tuning her into the Moon Princess with white long sleeveless dress eyes widened as the resemblance between her and Usagi got clearer every second.

"I don't hate you...I couldn't do that. I'm so confused.."

"It's understandable, but please let us show you tomorrow , what our future looks like. It late everyone is tired."

"I have to agree. Artemis would you like to come with me and tomorrow I will tell you everything about Venus and Healer."

"Sure. My Minako has a baby!"

"I'm no baby..."said Aoiko smiling.

"I will go with Chieko volunteered Diana. It will I am afraid a long night if she starts telling stories."

"Okay. Come Diana."she took the cat in her palm and the two of them went to bed.

"I'm sleepy guys!"

"Wow! He does look like Seiya.."

"Well yeah the difference is I am real man version of her this time." he joked and waved goodbye.

"Yeah...Good night!" said Luna whispering softly." I guess you must be tired. It's late."

"I am." Mitsuki invited Luna in her lap and the black kitty accepted her closeness. They went inside Mitsuki's room, and leaned back on the bed. She tugged herself in the sheets and invited Luna for a comfortable nap. "Uhmm..Luna?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..Just wanted to say...Thank you!" she said slowly.

"For what?" the black cat narrowed her eyes.

"For...not hating me..."she said honestly. Mitsuki didn't wait for answer , the excitement was way to much for one day.

 _"I would never do that. Sweet dreams, Princess!"_

The black cat laid next to her just like she does when Usagi goes to sleep. _"I don't know, what will happen or what will you show me tomorrow bit I can hardly wait to see it."_


	33. Destined?

_After we have been thru pain, despair and death, finally in the end you will be mine. All that suffering was worth it. Our future is sealed in our past and present. When I look at you I forget about all my childhood sufferings_. _I hope you will be back soon enough.."_ Marmoru was is in his apartment alone, meditating after a tiring day at the University. He was all covered up in his studying, being the last year , he had to focus on his final exams. But something was clearly bothering him, since he wondered of not once from the studies. It was late nignt , when a knock on the door raised his curiosity. _"Who could that be at this hour?"_ He went to the door. He found it inappropriate to be bothered at this hour and reconsidered opening the door. Finally he gave in to his curiosity.

"Who is it?"

"It's me!" said the green haired senshie of time.

"Setsuna-san?" he was clearly surprised to see her there, especially at this hour. He opened the door. "Sorry I was about to get ready to sleepil , I have an important exam tomorrow.Did something happen?"

"It's me. May I come inside for a few minutes. I just arrived."

"Of course."He felt uncomfortable in his blue pijamas so he quickly grabbed a robe on." Would you like to drink a cup of tea?"

"Sure, if it's not to much of a bother."

"No, I prepared some for myself anyway. I sleep better when I drink a cup of tea."

"Me too." Setsuna gave him a smile, although she wasn't tipe."Let me help."

"Okay. " The two of them went inside the kitchen. Sestsuna took the tea ilter out of thw hot boiling water.

"Do you have a bit of lemon?"

"Sure.."

"Thank you!" Mamoru handed her the fruit and their hands brushed slightly together. Setsuna blushed, but quickly turned away before he would notice her reaction to his touch. She somehow always had a weakness for his Prince.They took their way tonthe living room and set doen on the black leather couch, that was right nin the middle.The two of them were zipping from the tea cups and smiling at each other, it felt nice.

"Did something happen?"he looked at her while drinking his tea.

"Why do you ask?"

"You arrived earlier as planned."

"There is nothing wrong... How is our Princess?" asked Setsuna waiting for his answer. Mamoru swallowed hard when he heard the question, his hands started were shaking as she put the teacup down on the table. He answered Setsuna without looking her in the eyes, standing outside the window of his apartment while admiring the beuties of Tokyo at night.

"She is...was..She insisted on travelling to Kinmoku."

"Why would she do that?" Setsuna saw a future, but didn't have the heart to tell him what she saw.

"There's a new enemy which appeared and some sort of new Starlight showed up,who supposedly had a similar attack as the leader of the Starlights. So they decided unanimously, that is better to drop by to visit them, just to make sure they are fine."his voice was gloomy with na tint of irony.

"I see. And she will be back soon?"

"Who knows..They have been gone for almost a week now."

"A week?Do you think something happened?"

"No.. I guess they are having fun. It would be rude to leave right after their arrival. They are probably catching up on things. Girls stuff you know."

"Yes.. _Girls stuff.."_

"Usako will return soon. I wish she would do it as soon as possible. We have a destiny to fulfill."

"You do. _I don't know_ _how."_

"Are you feeling alright?" Mamoru saw how nervous she was as he returned to the table to finish his cup of tea.

"I have to go. Thank you for the tea."

"Won't you finish it?"

"No! I have to go!"

"Setsuna-san..!"

"Yes?"

"You would never lie to me right?"

"Of course not."Setsuna had hunch what his question will be _Should I lie or_ _just tell him the truth. Maybe I can help."_

"Usako and that Starlight were pretty close while I was absent. Did they...?"

"No..My Princess loves you..I know she wouldn't do anything to endanger the future..."she lied and she hated herself for it. _I'm a cold-hearted lier."_

"Thank you! I known Usako is just not like that, somehow I'm afraid that Starlight is still in love with her."

"I have to go now. Don't worry!"she was serious like always.

"Thank you. I am much more relaxed now."he said with a smile, that melted the sadness from Setsuna's face. "Good night!"

"Good Night!"she closed the door behind her and began walking towards the house where the other three Outers lived and spent ther life waiting for the _future_ to settle in. _"I saw another future. Maybe that was the alternative path. Yes. That future will not settle in , because it is imposed for them..Or... I am the keeper of time , but Now I don't know what is real. There is one future..the destined path."_.As she was walking she disappeared into the night like a ghost.

On the other side of Tokyo city one of the Outers had a _feeling ,_ that there is a greqt mistery around Mitsuki and the other two girls.

"Are you feeling alright?" Michiru wondered seeing how nervous Haruka was al day long. "You are sure acting strange."

"No I am not!" said the blond with a husky voice.

"Are you upset, because I agreed to help out the girls in their song contest?"Michiru tried to figure out what's going on.

"No..I saw a scar!" said Haruka looking her straight in the eyes.

"A scar?" Michiru raised an eyebrow not sure ahe heard her right.

"Yes on the face of that girl, Mitsuki."

"I didn't see anything...I was practicing with them this afternoon."

"It was on the same side where Tuxedo Mask's rose scratched that senshie...I...saw it bleeding."

"Haruka there was nothing there..."

"Michiru I'm not stupid!"she raised her voice.

"I didn't say you were!"

"Tomorrow when they are here you will see." said Haruka offended that Michiru doubted in what she said.

"I think you are way to worried. It's just to much for you the wedding, this new enemy... It's getting to you..."

"I known what I saw!"she continued arguing.

"Well me too. I refuse talking about this anymore. Please just relax, there is nothing wrong."

"Forget it Michiru...I need a good night's sleep to think things over.

"I thinking we all do. Soon our Princess will return and our future, world will come back and live happily ever after."

"Me too. Come here!"Haruka hugged her tight.

"Are you relaxed now?"she smiled.

"Yes."

Suddenly a shooting Star passed by the Moon and it exploded right in front of it. It was enough to make everything seem meaningless around them.


	34. Preparation

Back at Kinmoku the _army_ of the five senshies was ready to give a helping hand in the preparations for the summer festival. It was indeed exciting to see how others celebrated, the arrival of this wonderful time of the year. Usagi went to her room ,to change into something comfortable. In a skirt it would be hard to help. She grabbed a blue shortall overall made of vintage washed denim. Underneath she choose a pink T-shirt, quickly grabbed a pair of comfortable pair of shoes, fixed her hair brushing it and tied it up again in her signature odangos. Before leaving she put some strawberry lipstick on. As she brushed the creamy makeup on her lips, she was smiling, she closed her eyes and imagined Seiya leaning in a kissing her with those full pink lips. Shiwers ran thru her body even by the simple thought of her touch, but she has to get a grip in herself.

"Usagi..." Rei came to her room to check up on her.

"I'm coming..."she opened up. "I'm ready!" "How do I look?" she started posing like a model.

"Comparing to what?" Rei raised an eyebrow curiously, teasing her friend.

"What do you mean?I want to look pretty!".stated Usagi.

"Ohhh.. I understand for Seiya huh..."

"Yes.." she felt a bit awkward talking to Rei about her, but it really seemed she understands her.

"I think she will like it!"said honestly seeing how Usagi regained the sparkless in those blue eyes.

"Thanks!"The two girl were friends like since forever, in spite of the fact, that they were arguing almost all the time. Usagi closed the door of her bedroom and thw two of them were heading to meet up with Makoto. But she wasn't in the room.

"The kitchen!"the two girls said all at once and started giggling. They were heading towards the kitchen when all of the sudden Ami stepped out from the library. She was on her way to find the girls.

"Ami-chan!"Usagi started shouting from the other end of the hallway.

"Usagi-chan!Rei-chan!I was just about to go and search for you. I'm ready I just had to take a book to the library.

"We were heading out to find Mako-chan."

"Great! Let's go!"Now three of them were searching for a certain senshie who's thunder throwing technique was just as good as the goodies she _magically_ prepared in the kitchen.

"Girls. Girls!" Minako spotted the three girls as she left her room, excitement was written all over her face.

"Minako-chan!"Usagi waved at her.

"How do I look?" Minako had a casual lacy red beach short on with a white T-shirt with a smiling emotion icon on the middle.

"Aren't those shorts a bit too short?" asked Ami.

"Noo..I think it is hot..I mean outside...and I prefer to have something comfy on. Ami-chan is that make up on you face I see?"the other two girls didn't really notice that she was wearing makeup. It was descret, but still the lipsgloss was sparkling on her lips.

"Uhmm ...haha...Just a bit..."

"Ahhh..is it because of someone?"asked Minako.

"Yes..For me!" she answered.

"Yeah..."Minako smiled.

"We should just go and find Mako-chan."Ami quickly changed the subject and started walking ahead.

"Let's go already! When we get there they will finish everything."

"Okay!" The kitchen was where Makoto was helping out lately and baking nthe most delicious cakes, cookies and everything that is a about pastry. What the girls didn't know that the Kinmokian chef was a cutie. She had one more reason to hang around. It seems that the chef was also amazed by the beautiful four girl arrived to thw kitchen and saw Makoto actually flirting.

"Im glad I can help!" said Makoto to the boy who made her heart beat much faster.

"I'm glad to. It is hard to find someone so talented these days. Would you taste my chocolate, is it creamy enough?"

"Sure!"The girls were watching with eyes bugged out. Makoto leaned in.

" _Look she is gonna taste his chocolate!"_.said Minako excited and the girls were angry for interrupting the show.

 _"Minako-chan!"_ they said all together.

"Wow . it's delicious , but it's still hot." said Makoto blushing.

"Thank you!"

"Did you use a bit of chili?"she asked.

"I did..you noticed..."he saif smiling back at her.

"Yeah that makes it even _hotter."_ said Makoto smiling... _"Make's it hotter. What are you saying!"_ she thought to herself.

"Will you come to the festival tonight?"

"Yes. We are guest of the Princess and we decided to give a helping hand..That reminds me I have to be going now. My friends must be waiting."

"Will I see you tonight?"

"You bet!"and with that she turned around and left with a smile on her face.

 _"Quick she is coming?"_

The four girls were pretending to talk outside the kitchen door.

"Guys!I am sorry I'm late."

"It's alright Mako-chan!You must have been busy?"said Minako.

"I was testing some new recepies."

"Sure! Let's go!"

"I know where it will take place. Last night Yaten showed me."

"I see..."

"How are we going to get there?"

" Girls!"saif Kakyu with smile.

"Princess!"

"Is everything that you need provide to you?"

"Yes. We wish to express our gratitude and decided to help with the preparation to of the summer festival. We just can't figure out a way to get there without getting lost." said Usagi smiling.

"Oh don't worry yourself about it. You can ask for a carriage and it will take you there. My Starlights are already there.'

"Really? That's awesome..." said Minako.

"Thank you!"

"Oh. Sailor Moon..."

"Yes?"Usagi turned around curiously.

"May I have a word with you?"

"Of course! Go ahead girls I will be right there!"

"Okay!" and with that the girls left, Rei couldn't help not to turn around.

"I actually wanted to thank you very much for coming!"

"Why?"

"Since we arrived back on Kinmoku my leader Starlight was not herself."said Kakyu looking at her.

"Oh...I am aware."Usagi looked down in the floor, ashamed She knew she reason why Seiya was acting different.

"Since you arrived, she has been herself again. I know she has strong feelings for you."

"I understand.. I'm glad too , that she feels better.."

"The only thing I'm asking you is, don't hurt her. They are not only my guardians, they are like family to me. Please..."Kakyu was worried for her guardian.

"I won't make her unhappy.."

"I'm sure you won't...Now go and have fun and I myself couldn't be thankful enough for you volunteering to help. You are the one of the reasons we can celebrate again."

"You are welcome. I believe our working together made this possible..And you are right, I should really go."

"See you tonight!"Kakyu turned around and walked down the narrow hallway leaving behind the olive scent.

Usagi swallowed hard, her thoughts were swirling around Seiya and every confession made. It was unbelievable how much she loved her. The girls were wavering from carriage. She joined them and they were off.

"Is there something wrong?"Rei asked her because she saw she turned serious all of the sudden.

"Nothing..I just have to make sure, _she_ never ever gets hurt." said Usagi with determination in her voice. _"I love you..I will never let you suffer because of me."_ In her mind the lines of the song written down were forming in her head the beat song. She imagined Seiya standing on a stage and singing, leting out her beautiful voice.

"We arrived girls. Loook!Loook!"ecreamed Minako and the other were..well simply they just couldn't find the words to describe what they saw. The preparations for the festival were coming along, but still there were so many things to do. Although everyone was walking up and down to get the job done., they were smiling . Some were helping at setting up the foodstands, some were buzzing around the stage moving up and down the necessary instruments. The children were decorating a special court destined for their own fun,colorful hand printed wall and foot printed floor was madd by hundreds of children. They were cute as they put their small hands and feet in thw colorful pain.

"I wanna go, it looks like fun." said Usagi.

"Yeah it sure does. They look cute."

"Hahahha."

"Where could the Starlights be?"asked Minako , her eyes were searching especially for the shortest of the Starlights.

"They must be around are here!"

"Everyone out."Rei took control of the group. As sooon as they arrived Seiya saw her blond beauty standing there.

"Odango! Over here!"

"Seiya." she smiled and her heart was beating fast like crazy. She just wanted so bad to kiss her right there in front of everyone, but she knew she couldn't, not yet. Soon enough the time will come.

"What are you guys doing here?"she wondered.

"We came to give a helping hand."

"Hey!"came Yaten from behind her eyes fixed on Minako and her way of being dressed.

 _"Hey blondie!"_ shouted the guys and started whistling as Minako approached the silver haired girl.

"Mind your business!"ordered Yaten.

"Thanks!"

"So you came to help us, huh?"asked Yaten never leaving Mina's side."You should help me with the props on the stage Mina."

"Sure, I am up for it!" Mina grabbed her hand. "Show me the way!"

"Yes!"Yaten lead her behind the stage, but before Minako could ask what she can do, the Starlight pulled her close amd kissed her long and deep. She broke the kiss slowly letting go. "I wanted to this in the morning, when I saw you."

" _Wow.. I'm gonna die..."_ she just stood there saying nothing and she touched her face planting a small kiss on her lips."Me too.."she whispered while trying to cath her breath.

"What can we do to help?"asked Ami.

"It's good you came we need help with the flower decorations over there." said Seiya.

"I love flowers as a much as I love baking.."said Makoto.

"Then this will be a piece of cake for you." joked Taiki from behind who heard what she said. Everyone cheered at the remark.

"You guys!"said Makoto.

"Mizuno-san...will you join us?" Taiki sighted before she asked her to join in.

"Why not?"she smiled and accepted the invitation of the tallest Starlight.

They both felt awkward.. While walking Taiki dared to touch her hand with her index finger. Ami responded discreetly to her touch slightly brushing her finger to the Starlight's hand.

"Rei-chan?" Usagi turned around she was gone."Where is Rei-chan?"It was unusual for her to disappear like that.

"Look ...I guess she is..."

"What?"

"Look!" pointed out Seiya to her love.

"Wow. Let's leave her then." Rei while everyone was talking about work, wondered to court where people were setting up a place for a spiritual session.

"Oh hey!Can I help you!'

"Huh?"

"Can I help you are you lost?" a taller brow eyed fellow got closer to her.

"I was wondering if ...you need any help.. you are preparing for a spiritual session?"

"Yes we are. We do need any helpwe can get . My name is Haru."

"Ohh my names is uhmmm Rei."

"Rei..nice to meet you. Come on!"

"I am." Rei follows the boy and helps in setting up _a temple._

"And you Odango..."Seiya whispered to her ear.

"I don't know.. I'm not good at these stuff Seiya. I should get out of here, I usually mess things up. That's it! I will stay out of the way!"

"Don't be silly! You can help me with anything as long as you are with me."

"You are right."Seiya grabbed the Moon Princess by the hand. It felt so natural being with her like that. Usagi admired her _"I promise you won't shed a tear for me again. I love you. I hope you feel it too, I have prooved my love to you."_

"Here we are!"

"No way!"

"Don't you like playing while working, Odango?"

"I do! We saw this court when we approached this place."

"I helped to set up then we can bring paint."

"These are for children..."

"Who says?"Seiya winked at her.

"Hey, Seiya!" children shouted her name.

"Hey little soldiers!Are you ready to _complete operation hand and foot on the wall?"_

"Yes!"shouted the children. Usagi couldn't believe how all these children acted towards the Starlight.

"Okay! I brought with me a special _assistant._ She is Odango!"

"Hey Odango!"

"Hey kids!My name is Usagi!"a little girl raised her hand asking for permission to speak. "Yes?"

"Are you Seiya's sweetheart?" a daring question from a six year old Usagi's cheek turned red, Seiya wanted to answer ,but Usagi smiled bowed down to the child.

"I guess..You can say that. Yes, I am." Seiya smiled satisfaction filled her heart.

" _Seiya and Usagi sitting on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_ The children started smiling and singing.

"Okay little people go back to work!"

"Yes mam!" The children saluted and went back to work, _footprinting._

 _"Sweetheart_ huh?" Seiya approached her.

"More than that."Usagi tiptoped and whispered to her ear. "My love!" she came back and their eyes met.

"Mine too!"

"Yuhuuu!"yelled the children.

"We should get to work!"

"Ready? Take of your shoes and get ready Odango!"

"I am ..." Usagi took her shoes of and threw them aside. She put her hands in first in the blue and green coloured paint. Her feet were yellow and red and started painting. "Catch me if you can!"

"I will!' Seiya ran after her, but she slipped and pretended to be hurt.

"Oh my gosh. Are you hurt?"

"Maybe! here." Seiya pointed to her cheek.

"Where?" Usagi raised her hand to quickly and she covered the Starlight's face with blue and green paint."Oh no! I told you I'm klutz.I ruined your clothes, you slipped..."Seiya didn't let her finish and kissed her sweetly on the lips. It was short, but amazing.

"I'm alright.I can wash my clothes..Well my face is another question.. but it's revenge time."

"What!No Seiya!Hahaha!" Seiya lulled Usagi next to her in to an embrace and she painted her face red and violet.

"Now...We are both a mess!"

"Hahha!You are crazy!"

"Now it's our turn!"yelled the children who approached the couple and started painting their faces. Both Usagi and Seiya had their faces coloured in all the colours of the rainbow. The children were cheering around them. Seiya started running round and round trying to catch them. " _She is great with children! I would like to have children one day with her. She could maybe ...just for one night... It would be my perfect future!"_ she was dreaming with her eyes open, imagining a future that already existed, but it was endangered.

On the other side of the fair Ami, Makoto and Taiki were decorating the table with the flowers that were made especially for this event.

"Wow these are beautiful." Makoto couldn't the beauty of these Kinmokian flowers.

"Yes ..."Taiki was admiring Ami.

"Taiki I saw a foodstand just over there."said Makoto.

"Yes then I guess I will join in."

You should do that!" Makoto left the decorating of the table to Ami and Taiki who were finally alone." How did you sleep last night?'

"Actually I was pretty nervous." said Ami.

"Why?' Taiki was all ears.

"Well, because.."

"Because we kissed?'

"Yes!"

"Nervous in good or a bad way?" she had so many questions. "Was it that bad?'

"No. I liked it actually.."

"You did?"

"I did!" she smiled.

"Mizuno- san...I .."Taiki was admiring her lips which were glittering from the lipstick that she had on.

"Taiki I.."

"Come here!" Taiki took her hand and took her into a court full of flowers. The two of them were quiet. Taiki touched Ami's chin and lifted it up with her inde finger so she could see her eyes. "May I kiss you once again?"

"Yes!" The tall Starlight smiled, boy her smile was unbelievable and brushed her lips once, twice to Ami's which tasted like freshly picked raspberries. Ami was breaking the rules for the second time , but she couldn't regret doing it. It was romantic to kiss in the middle of the flowers.

The preparations were coming along , not only for the festival, but the senshies knew their life changed with this trip. New love, new people and experiences were revealed. Can they return to what was before? Will this trip mark them for life? Who knows until then, they enjoyed every minute of it on this far away alien planet. Summer festivals are the best. Imagine the preparations were so full of events , what will happen tonight on Kinmoku.


	35. Travel to the my future

Luna was tossing and turning around all night, since they woke up for the first time this night . Artemis had no trouble sleeping after having his chit-chat session with Aoiko. The Sun was about to break this heavy darkness settled lover Tokyo. Her head was swirling around Mitsuki, Koji and the other two children that came here from an unknown future.

 _"I still can't believe what I am seeing... Another child ..two children..Usagi ...You messed up..._ _I wouldn't really call it messing up, children can't be a mistake. I look at her and I am amazed how much she resembles you, especially her way of sleeping...Free will is something we can't influence...Will destiny crush it into millions small pieces? And besides what will happen to Chibiusa? Although we haven't thought about what is happening to them...I don't know what to do. I want to get to know her , she is truely a rare beauty at least on the outside, but on the inside... I will figure it out when she opens her eyes. And a son..A boy...Now that is a as surprise..The Sailor Senshies are meant to have girls so their power would be inherited. But a boy...uffff...And she is special...the daughter of senshies ..How can you two have children? You two are girls... It's impossible...it supposed nyo be impossible..."_ Looking outside the window she loved to admire the city.

"Luna..."a small voice called for her from behind. It sounded pretty sleepy and a bit rusty.

"You are awake!"

"I am..I usually sleep till noon, but now somehow it is hard. I tend to be fall asleep in the most inappropriate times, like when I have to attend school.. I have a few ruined alarm clocks." she was smiling at her shyly. Luna sweatdropped when she heard what she said.

"Just like Usagi-chan..."

"Just like Mom..." said Mitsuki. "Will you let me show you something?"she asked firmly. The black cat geve her a look, but she was way to curios to see what she wanted to show."Give me your hand..I mean... your paw."

"Will it hurt?"she was sceptical.

"Not at all...You may feel bubbles in your stomach., but nothing more I swear. Trust me!"

"Okay..I do. _I don't know you, but I trust you.."_ she thought to herself. Mitsuki outstretched her hand, the crystal started glowing in the colours of the rainbow and Mitsuki was all cowered up in a pink light all of the sudden a white dress formed around her. Luna's eyes widened as the light also tied up her hair in two odangos , with angel winged hairpins. _"Usagi..with dark pink hair."_ In a flash the two of then were not in the room anymore they wetre somehow in Crystal Tokyo.

Where are we?"

"My future..I used Pluto's key travel.."

"You do realise that it's forbidden?" Luna gave her a look.

"Boy..I know where your daughter a gets that look. The things you will see are related to our parents and us.Don't worry they can't see us..."

"I'm ready.." They were on the hallway of the palace. Until now everything

 _" **Luna**!_ the black cat saw herself running towards Usagi.

 ** _"Princess ..."_** Usagi was her

 ** _"I think it's time!"_**

 ** _"Time?Oh oh oh .. you mean they are coming..."_**

 ** _"Yes..And Seiya wanted to be here so badly..."_**

 ** _"I will send out a message to Kinmoku..'_**

 ** _"I want her to be here with me ...Us..._** ** _I want her here..."_**

 ** _"Stay calm no need to worry.."_**

 ** _"I know..I..Aaaaa... This hurts..Luna they are going to be alright. Nothing bad will happen, with them... remember...My dream..."_**

 ** _"That was only a dream..a nightmare..."_**

 ** _"I don't want them to suffer...I couldn't have her..they are my life now..."_**

 ** _"They will be fine..._** Luna seemed nervous herself, but desperately wanted to calm her.

"Wow..I..."

"Yeah me too..I feel the same way!We should go further..."said Mitsuki."My heart takes us where we are."

"The Crystal is powerful.."

"I'm aware of it... So next stop."

"What's this place?"

"Oh I don't know either.."

 _Rock-a-bye, babies_

 _The moon is your cradle,_

 _A white, shiny cradle,_

 _Swung up in the sky;_

 _The clouds are your pillows_

 _So soft and so fluffy,_

 _The bright stars are night lights_

 _Rock-a-baby-bye!_

 _Hush-a-bye, baby,_

 _Oh, blue eyes so drowsy,_

 _For playtime is over_

 _And sleeptime is nigh;_

 _The Sandman is coming_

 _To lead you to Dreamland,_

 _So hush now, my darlings_

 _Hush-a-baby-bye_

 ** _"Nice job!"_** The blonde was standing at the door, praising her love for her abilities.

 ** _"Leavs it to me to make them sleep.."_** said Seiya with confidence.

 ** _"Seiya..."_** Usagi closed the door of the childrens room.

 ** _"Yes Odango..."._** she jumped forward.

 ** _"Wanna rock me to sleep...?"_** Usagi smiled playfully.

 ** _"Yes, Princess...It would be an honour..."_** amd the two of them began running towards their bedroom playfully.

"Well hahahha...this was interesting..." said Luna a bit flustered.

"Yeah...Ohhh again ... It's moving faster."

"It seems it sure does..."said Luna.

They suddenly ended up in Crystal Tokyo in some sort of arena. Now this was a familiar place to Misuki it's wehre she was trained by certain senshie.

"Let's just go!" said Mitsuki looking away.

"Why ?"

"Uhmmmmm..."she just couldn't say why.

 _" **Come on you can do better than this."**_.shouted Uranus.

 ** _"I..Ahhh..."_** it was Mitsuki standing in the ground.

 ** _"Stand up!Fight!"_** she was determined and angry and attacked Mitsuki with all she had.

 ** _"Ahhhh!"_**

 ** _"How many punches can you take without hitting back?Okay you asked for it!"_**

 ** _"What do you mean_**

 ** _"World Shaking!"_** Uranus launched an attack towards her.

 ** _"StarShield!"_** a shield lifted up in front of her.Here Mitsuki was twelve year old and was training with Uranus. ** _"It's clear why you are ao weak! "_**

 ** _"Why? I'm not ! I'm the daughter of two senshies, I posses both of them within me.I don't think fighting is always the proper way deal with a_** ** _situation_**. ** _I will find a way of being the strongest."_** she started arguing.

" ** _You should have never been born in the first place_** Uranu ** _s_** yelled at her with frustration. Unfortunately for her she already said it, when she realised she said it out loud.

 ** _"Why?I thought ..."_** Mitsuki ran away hurt.

" ** _Princess! Wait... I'm sorry...What have I done_**

 ** _"Yes what have you done?"_** came a voice form behind.

 ** _"Neptune ,I..."_**

 ** _"How could you? We made a promise we will protect them..I know you are frustrated because of Chibiusa, but this was inappropriate. It's not her fault."_**

 ** _"I was stupid."_** Luna was sitting on Mitsuki's shoulder and saw a tears glidding down her cheeks like heavy rain.But she didn't have the time to react the Crystal was glowing again and they moved on.

"I am sorry..." said Luna.

"Don't be...I am aware of that. Koji..."

"Huh...?"

"He got lost because we were fighting over some stupid game...He fell into a ditch and we couldn't find him..." What they saw now was a little boy about fourteen years old. His resemblence to Seiya was obvious even here.

 ** _"Boy it's sure it's getting cold! Ahhh...My leg hurts.I thought they noticed I was missing."_**

 ** _"Where could he be?"_** The Moon Princess was searching in despair for her son.

 ** _"Relax, we are going to find him, Odango!'_**

 ** _"I'm so afraid_**. **_He ran away because we argued. I just want him to come back._** **_I wish he would show me where he is."_**

 ** _"Seiya..."_**

 ** _"What's going on?"_**

 ** _"Look!"_** Mitsuki's crystal was glowing brightly showing and image of Koji trembling. His was was dirty and his leg was broken. The Crystal led them to him.

" ** _Koji!"_** Mitsuki ran next him carefully. ** _"I am sorry,I promise never let anything get between us."_**

 ** _"I'm sorry too. I was stupid too."_**

 ** _"I love you.'_**

 ** _"Me too little sis...Me too."_**

"You two are sure close."

"Yes we are."

"Oh not again..." Luna started feeling dizzy. The next moment she just heard people singing happy birthday.

 ** _"Happy Birthday to you Mitsuki Happy Birthday Koji!"_** it was their seventeenth birthday. Everyone was gathered around them in a big circle, cheering in their honour. Usagi left for a moment to her room ,she took a picture out of her drawer , what she didn't notice that Mitsuki was following her.

 ** _"Who is she?"_**

 ** _"Huh!"_**

 ** _"Every year when we celebrate our birthdays you come here and return with eyes cried out."_**

 ** _"I can explain..."_**

 ** _"Who is she?"_**

 ** _"Please...My daughter..She was supposed to be!"_**

 ** _"What?"_**

 ** _"I went against my destiny...I chose Fighter, my love for her created a path, that I chose leading me to give up.."_**

 ** _"How do you know her?"_**

 ** _"She came back from the future...But it doesn't matter anymore.."_**

 ** _"Yes it does!So we are a secondary choice?'_**

 ** _"No...You are ..."_**

 ** _"This makes sense..Why Uranus told me I was never supposed to be born."_**

 ** _"When did she tell you that?"_**

 ** _"Doesn't matter..."_**

 ** _"Do you regret choosing her?"_**

 ** _"No, I love Fighter, I love you..."_**

 ** _"But?"_**

 ** _"I ..."_**

 ** _"You wish you had chosen her?"_**

 ** _"My heart aches, sometimes maybe I wish I had..."_** there was big crumbling down of a building all of the sudden and Usagi's crystal was glowing..."

 ** _"What?"_**

 ** _"What have I done?"_**

 ** _"A wish...Upon a falling Star..Noo ..."_**

 ** _"You wished us ..tooo..."_**

 ** _"Nooo..."_**

 ** _"Your heart..."_**

 ** _"No..."_**

 ** _"Odango..."_**

 ** _"Seiya..."_** she crashed to the ground.

 ** _"Momm..."_**

 ** _"She made her wish.. Remember the prophecy...When she admits to the Moon and Star time will be sat back...She can't stop it..."_**

 ** _"She is Moon and The Star!"_** said Usagi when she realised her mistake. ** _"Mitsuki!?"_**

 ** _"I don't want to see you...remain alone in your wish go and have her."_**

 ** _"I never knew you existed...She came back..And .."_**

 ** _"I hate you!"_** Mitsuki ran outside the room.

"I apologize for being stupid Mom.I.love you!'

"Oh my gosh...This I can't believe.."

In a second cold air came.their way.

"It's cold!"

"Yes!"

"Oh my gosh! This the frozen time from my future. Koji told me she froze time not to sense the pain of loosing her.Look Luna, they are still in love." Usagi and Seiya were frozen almost kissing.The servants, the senshies who were still tin the garden were frozen as well.

We should go I'm feeling kind of stiff myself."

"Okay... I love you Mom. Forgive me for the mean words, I know maybe I will never get to say I am sorry...I can't imagine your pain... Thank you for letting me live.. although it was way to short...'

"Mitsuki -san let's go!" Luna urged her , seeing that she hesitated in going.

"Okay!" In a blink of an eye they were back in Mitsuki's room. "Do.you understand now Luna.I have to save us! It wasn't perfect.. It's my future, my family ,. friends.."

"I understand , Princess...".Luna approached her touching her with her small paws. "I understand..."


	36. Are you sick?

Opening up her heart to the black cat was easier than she thought. She was still crying, and released all the stress if the whole situation. Mitsuki , although she was only seventeen years old she was aware of the seriousness of the whole situation. Luna was looking at her and saw Usagi, the girl who was crying when she couldn't handle things anymore. At the same time she was different, she was tough from the outside, putting on a poker face. It was her obligation to stay strong, she acted as expected, like Princess should, pushing everything aside . Mission first. She was just like Seiya, resisted until the very end to prove to herself and everyone her strength. But somehow the memories, that replayed in front of them , during this small visit to their future, made the wounds even deeper. Her heart ached.

"Mitsuki-san..."

"I apologize Luna. My desire was to show you what I am or better yet we are made off. Surely like everyone else you wish us to disappear."

"Like everyone else?"

"The Outers knew about us. Pluto foresaw this path."

"How..?"somehow she was getting to much information all at once.

"Before the Starlights arrived. We believe that _girl_ coming back wasn't a simple coincidence. She came back to make sure she will be born. What's the best way of doing that? Coming back, telling your mother that if they don't get it together she won't exist. Soo... It's easy when she already met her , spent some time with her and loves her.."

"It must be hard?"

"It is. I'm disappointed in her, not because of the her past, because she lied. It's hard to fall asleep every night with the thought _will I wake up tomorrow? Will I get to see the Sun rise, feel it's rays on my skin, will I see birds fly , the children cheer , see my friends ,my brother my parents?_ I hate the feeling of uncertainty. The only thing I have is my hope, faith that ...she will choose..Fighter."

"But that would mean..."

"Do you think I don't know that?"What kind of a girl is she?"Mitsuki started questioning Luna about Chibiusa.

"Her name is Chibiusa..She has light pink hair, pink eyes tied up in two cone shape odangos. Her heart is pure like .."

"Like Mom's..." she said looking away.

"But, I am sure we can figure something out.We are telling her who you are and ..." Luna just knew something nhas to be done.

"Nooo..I just want to talk to her once without her knowing who I am."

"Why not?"Luna was confused.

"It has to be a decision based on _free will._ I wanted her to get to know us better, but we can't figure out where they are. I thought maybe they are Kinmoku."

"They are on Kinmoku..." replied Luna.

"The symbols.. that is why they are glowing. Them getting closer.. it's a sign that maybe..the two of them..."her fave lightened up.

"Are getting close." Luna understood what she wanted to say, finishing her sentence.

"Still, it's not certain yet...Luna will your spend this day with us?We have a practice with Michiru after that we can spend the day together."

"They've met you?" Luna's eyes bugged out in surprise.

"Yes. You see we sing as well and we entered a song contest, it seems I am talented at playing the violin. Besides she will accompany us in the live concert. We are in the finals you know."

"But how?"

"I wanted them to get to know me..This way it's perfect. I can sense ahe and Hotaru actually like me...Still I think Haruka sensed something..."

"You have to be careful with her.!" exclaimed Luna.

"I know...She warned me about herself...Deep inside I know she has a good heart. Way deep..."smiled Mitsuki.

"Hahaha.. That's for sure. She is devoted soldier. And yes I would love to spend the day with you!"

"Really?I am so happy you say that."Luna received a hug from this new Princess.

"Me too..."she said honestly.

"Would you like to grab something nto eat. I havr e a whole bag of chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen, with some delicious milk..."

"Don't you eat any normal breakfast?"asked Luna.

"I do..As soon as Koji wakes up. He makes some wonderful pancakes. Believe me I tried to make toast once , but I'm not much of a cook and I burnt it. Everyone thought I set the kitchen on fire."

"Ohh.. You're right you should stick with the cookies then."agreed Luna.

"You sit here." she put the kitty down on the table and started to set up the plates, forks for everyone. "We also need some glassware... Here!"

"Nice job!"Luna praised her.

"Thanks!"Mitsuki was satisfied with her contribution and gave her a slight wink. The others heard someone in the kitchen fooling around so they also woke up. Aoiko was in her room, Artemis next to her still sleeping like a baby. She hurried up and washed her special night cream of quickly, before he woke up, fixed her hair the way Minako does. When Artemis opened his eyes Aoiko was sitting next to him.

"Mina?"he opened his eyes his vision was blurry.

"Almost..." she smiled.

"Wow...My gosh..You are just as beautiful."

"Thank you! How did you sleep?"

"Great!" said Artemis, while his belly started crumpling..." _Brrr.."_ He turned away ashamed. "Sorry I am kind of hungry."

"Me too. I heard noises coming from the kitchen.Maybe there's food."

"Let's go and see." she grabbed him in jer arms. They were heading towards the kitchen when they saw Luna and Mitsuki.

"Are you sick?"was the first question from Aoiko.

"No!Why?" Mitsuki and Luna looked at each other.

"It's eight in the morning... Usually sleeping till ten is your _special power."_ she pulled her sarcastic attitude out of the bag.

"Hahaha!I guess you must be hungry." Mitsuki had a hunch what the _real problem must be._

"I am .."said Artemis sincerely.

"Nobody asked you!"said Luna.

"Sorry..." poor Artemis hid himself behind Aoiko.

"Is Koji awake?" Aoiko looked around desperately.

"Not yet..."

"Noo...I want him to make pancakes."

"Me too."

"Chieko!Diana"

"We heard something moving around in the kitchen and thought we should see what is it." replied Chieko.

"Are you sick?"asked Diana seriously.

"No... What's up with everyone today? Do I look sick?"asked Mitsuki offended by the same question.

"No!Just wondering why are you awake at this hour." Koji was still in his room trying to get some sleep, yes trying. The chit-chatting from the kitchen woke him up.He managed somehow to drag himself up from the bed.

"Are you sick?" he asked Mitsuki.

"Stop asking me that! Now wake up and please make us some if your delicious pancakes."

"Why should I do that?" said Koji.

"Because you love me and we are dying of hunger."Koji was almost cracking up while he was holding back a loud laughter.

"You arr hopeless. Okay little sis I will do it., but you owe me..."he said.

"I'm not little, besides you were born just two minutes and half earlier than I. And I know I owe you a hug." they hugged each other and smiled. Luna was truely surprised how close the two of them were. Being twins is not easy. It seemed although they were constantly teasing each other, there was now doubt if something went wrong they would help each other out no matter what.

"So what do we have planned for today?"asked Koji.

"We have practice with Michiru-san and them I guess we are free to go wherever your hearts desire." said Chieko.

"We should go the park. I heard a fair is being organized at the central park. "said Aoiko.

"Well we should go then. It will be fun. We need one day to relax." said Diana

"Maybe you are right.We do need a little time of relaxation and **_fun, fun, fun_**." said Mitsuki.

"Yes. I will buy you cotton candy if you give me a bit of your beautiful smile." said Koji.

"Cotton candy! Yammmm!" her eyes sparkled and her face lightened up with a smile that said it all.

"Hahahha!" they all cheered. For the first time since they were here Mitsuki's soul was in peace at least for a little while.The enemy was out to get her. They didn't know who exactly they are looking for, but soon enough they will find out. That is when the real _fight_ begins.


	37. Nightmare

It was two A.M. in the morning on Earth.Surely this was a hard night for the Prince, who possess the golden Starshied, the ruler of this planet. The one who sacrificed his life once for his love. Was that Mamoru or Endymion? Is this what he wanted? Become the ruler of Crystal Tokyo, if yes what is all this studying good for?The dream of becoming a doctor will shader, when they take over. But Chibiusa is the one who gives him the push, her existence is the most important. A child born from _pure_ love.In that period when they were separated, Chibiusa came and showed them, that their love is worth fighting for. After Pluto's visit he decised to take a shower, hoping that the hot water will wash away the stress within his body. Stepping inside the shower he turnes on the water and let the water wash thru him. Finally a few minutes of staying under the shower apparently calmed him down. He got dressed and finished of his tea, that was already cold.

" _Why did she really come?There has to be a good reason.She told me I have nothing to worry about,but still I am not sure. Usako.._ "He was walking up down his apartment nervously,not even his studies could take his mind of his love, Pluto and Seiya. A photo of him , Chibiusa and Usagi was next to his bed. He laid back, on his bed, he had the photo in his hand, he held it up and memories of the three of them replayed in his mind. He finally hushed every small thought away and gave in, closing his eyes. _"I hope I can see you in my dreams."_ His hand were holding on tight to the photoframe. The beautiful dream he was having at first , now was rather turning into a nightmare

 _At first he saw Chibiusa running up towards him, smiling next to Usagi on the bloooming fields. Slowly dark clouds started to gather over their heads and the two girls disappeared._

 _Howelling_ _wind sounded like a roar of a hungry lion. In this dream he was running, running , running the road before him seemed endless, dark ,hopeless. He tried hard to reach the petit light at the end, it was no use. On the right, on the left emptiness covered the land, trees without leafs,the wind bit his skin like small teeth it was cold he was shivering. This hostel environment was like cemetery. Yes that's it a cemetery, of old memories, feelings ...future._

 _"Where am I?What is this place?"_ he looked around , the darkness was so thick he hardly saw the inch of his nose. Soon his eyes ajusted to the darkness what he saw were ruins of building and in the middle the Palace of Crystal Tokyo. it was falling apart piece by piece, brick by brick. As the wind blows and howles between the empty ruins , a piece of it fell down.

 _"Mamo-chan!"_ a familiar voice echoed loudly in this place.

 _"Who said that?"_ he turned around and looked around his wyes desperately seeking the one who called out for him.

 _"I did!"_ said a pink haired girl who appeared for a few seconds and disappeared instantly.

 _"Chibiusa!"_ he realized who the child was.

 _"Mamo-chan! Save us!"_ the voice calling out.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Mamoru was confused.

 _"I'm cold!"_ she touched Mamoru's hand, they were cold as ice.

 _"Your hand..."_ his eyes widened in surprise.

 _"I know..I can't stay... I'm ..."_ she was gone again.

 _"Chibiusa..._ "he yelled out louder wanting her to come back.

 _"She is drifting further away from us faster..."_ she tried to give him more information.

 _"Who?"_ he didn't understand.

 _"Usagi..."_ shesaidwith a sad voice.

 _"Why..?How?When?"_ he quickly tried to get an answer.

 _"You let her go to ...The Stars."_ she whispered slowly.

 _"She will come back...and soon ..and then we..."_

 _"Nooo!She took her away...Her heart..."_ Chibiusa pail as a ghost.

 _"Her heart is mine! We said goodbye we kissed."_ said Mamoru explaining the child that she has nothing to fear.

 _"I can't stay..I have to go..."_

 _"Wait .."_ he shouted out loud to child. He felt that she needed her. The sky opened up above him, the Moon turned bloody red and under it's light there she was Usagi all dressed up in white and she was happy. He saw a happyness that was missing from her lately,her eyes sparkled just like before, when they were together. He wanted to approach her but he couldn't, his feet were stuck in the mud.

 _"Come to me..."_ he heard her calling out with a giggle.

 _"I'm coming Usako... Dam it ..My feet are stuck."_ he answered her, but she wasn't the one he has been calling out for.

 _"Seiya..."_ Usagi smiled. and the love in her eyes was...undiscribable..

 _"Odango .."_ Seiya got closer and pulled her close until they touched almost everywhere.

 _"Noo...Huh?What?"_ Mamoru was on his knees watching how the two of them kissed in front if him, ignoring everything around them.

"Nooooooo!" he woke up shouting from the bottom of his lungs. He almost lost his voice. "Where Am I? What happened?"

Poor Mamoru he was cowered in cold sweat, as he woke up all of the sudden from this nightmare. He was thirsty he grabbed the glass of water, that was on the drawer near his king-sized bed and he started drinking until the last drop of water was gone. His hand were shaking so bad, that he almost dropped the glass from his hand. The air felt heavy and suffocating all of the sudden, he jumped uo and rushes to window, opening it to let the air come inside.

"Huh..Huh...Huh..." Mamoru turned around and lifted the photo from his bed. Everything seemed the same, but he was so startled and frustration was written all over his face,but still he lost it, throwing the photo to the wall. The glass broke in to pieces. He narrowed his eyes at what he did, hurrying to grab the photo, he lifted it up, but broken glass cut his hand. The wound was pretty deep, it was bleeding. Small red drops of blood fell on the picture. Maybe it's a coincidentally, but it dropped right on Chibiusa's face

"Aaaaa..." he dropped the picture as the pain ran thru it. He quickly tied a handkerchief around the wound. The bloody picture laid on the floor, he sat down in the edge of the bed trying to think thing over. _"This was only a nightmare. I had these things before. It reflects my fears, but why am I afraid? Usako , is this really happening?You wouldn't?Maybe she would, I saw the love in her eyes.But you wouldn't give us up. I have to relax...Breath!Breath!The picture!_ " He hurried to pick it up, he cleaned thw bloody spot from it. Chibiusa's face was a bit washed away, but still visible. _"I can't allow you to disappear..I hope Usako will be back soon..If not I will go after her..I don't know how, but I will take her home."_

Mamoru was exhausted it was past three o'clock and he had to rest.He put his head down, the only thing he could hope for is that everything will be alright and that nightmare will not return. _"Tomorrow I have to talk to Pluto and the others...Tomo...row..."_ His eyes closed in hope that the next day will bring the peace he needed.

At the distant galaxy, on a far away planet Mamoru's worst dream was becoming a cruel reality. What was for him a nightmare , for Usagi and Seiya was the most beautiful dream ever. They were still helping out with the _masterpiece painting._ They were about to move away the paint the children left behind. The children after they had their little fun, returned home, so when they come back in the evening, they can have energy to enjoy the fun, laughter, games.The two girls were all alone now.

"Boy.. I'm beat!' said Usagi who set down and laid back down on her back. "It was fun though." she said smiling.

"Yes. These kids are something..."Seiya looked at her from the distance.

"Come here!"Usagi called out for her with her index finger and gave her a sexy wink.

"Ohhh..I am." Seiya laid down next to her and turned her face towards her. Two beautiful pink lips were only a few inches away. The Starlight could feel the strawberry scented shampoo on Usagi's hair.

"Thank you!"

"For what Odango?"

"Making me feel useful!"Usagi touced her face slowly feeling along every inch of it.

"You don't need to thank me for that!"Seiya was in heaven from her gentle touch.

"You are great with kids."said Usagi.

"You too, _sweetheart._ That was a good one." said Seiya smiling.

"Yeah...that little girl sure is something." Usagi's lips slowly turmed into smile. Seiya looked at her intensively and began singing the song she wrote. Usagi just laid there , listening without saying a word.

 _I want_ _to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it_

 _I would even throw away my life, all for you…_

 _When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you_

 _Always keep showing to me your smiling face_

 _I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling_

 _I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission_

 _This surely is unrequited love a station apart in the galaxy_.

The Starlight finished the song and Usagi crawled next to her, no words, they were close as anyone can get. Kupping her face between her hands, the Moon Princess whispered to her softly, lovingly. Her voice was shaky from the amount of emotions the song brought to the surface.

"No.. It's not anymore! I...I love you, Seiya!" she said honestly. Usagi really wanted Seiya to know how she felt.

"I love you, Odango Atama. I was dead until now, I never felt so alive before."a tear glided down the bluerett's face from the joy she felt inside.

"Seiya..I...just kiss me.." she said begging her Starlight to show her the love she needed and had in her.

"I will, now and hopefully _forever."_ Seiya inched closer to Usagi, their lips united in a sweet kiss, tasting each other. Seiya's tounge playfully _battled_ with Usagi's, it was a _fight noone_ could actually win., but enjoyed doing it. Rei was finished with her help at setting up a spiritual session, which she obviously wanted to attend dor more than one reason. She was heading towards the court, when she entered and saw them kissing on the ground. Although she knew about them, it was strange to see them like that. _"Baka!Usagi!"_ she turned around and left them alone.Rei was lost in her thoughts, she sat down a bench... _"What will happen now?This is serious..way to serious, this is not a game any more! No matter what happens I will support you Usagi. No matter, what I will stay by your side..."_


	38. Meeting up

The early morning was full of events for the two faithfull cats. Mitsuki, Aoiko, and Chieko were in a big hurry to get ready. The two cats were still processing the information as the three girls and their daughter are coming out of the room, going into the bathroom, carry their make-up cases to look impecabil, pick out the clothes to wear to impress. Mitsuki wanted to be the first one in the bathroom. Unfortunately there was only one bathroom, the first one to reach the entrance was Aoiko.

"Not again. Please let us pass thru and after that, you can stay as long as you like Aoiko."

"No way. I was the first one so..." said Aoiko ironically. "I need my beauty sessions time."

"That last like forever. I suggest we should have a race to the bathroom." Mitsuki said inviting the daughter of the shortest Starlight for a race.

"Huh..You think you can beat _little old me_?" she asked sarcastically.

"I know I can.. Your way to..Uhmmmm...Yaten..."said Mitsuki with a grin , she knew when compared to Yaten her spirit to proove she is more like Minako woke up.

"Why you!You are on Miss Moony!" she said sticking out her tounge.

"See...you are just like her."Mitsuki pointed out.

"Chieko..will you start counting down and on the count of three we go and who ever makes it first, has the ten more minutes every day to get ready in the morning." Aoiki raised the stakes high.

"Alright.. Challenge excepted , not that I'm in need or anything." Mitsuki was fully aware of her beauty, she was sure confident when it came to looking good.

"Good!"she said with a grin, her eyes sparkled she loved the challenges.

"Guys are you sure about this?"Chieko was unsure.

"Start counting down or you will never get to the Outers house in time." suggested Diana.

"Okay. Get ready! One, two, three!" Chieko barely pronounced the last number and the two girls started running to the bathroom door.

"Mitsuki is faster." said Diana.

"Don't underestimate Aoiko. She has been training hard lately." said Chieko.

They were running it seemed like Forever. The only one who didn't realise he was in thew middle of a desperate _fight_ was Koji. Well he didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that the two of them were running. Clearly, he wasn't paying attention, he had earphones plugged in his player and was heading towards the bathroom. The two girls were closer, closer it seemed that both of the will arrive at the same time.Both Mitsuki and Aoiko could feel the sweet taste of triumph, but as they were one step away from the door, Koji stepped in between them, not realising what he interrupted . To avoid collision both Aoiko and Mitsuki slowed down and just before they arrived Koji stepped inside the bathroom with a towel on his shoulder ready to take a shower.The two girls slowed down, but unfortunately not enough and they crashed into each other as the door closed.The only thing they saw were stars floating around, because of the crash. _"Bummmm."_

"Auchh!" the two of them were still in on the floor trying to get up and from the shock.

"Are you guys alright?" Diana rushed to them. In a hurry.

"Yeah, I guess we are..."said Mitsuki.

"Speak for yourself you sure are _hardheaded."_ said Aoiko holding her head.

"I guess we have a winner inside." concluded Chieko smiling.

"I guess, Koji will have his time for himself."

"Great!" mumbled the two girls.

"What happened?" Koji opened the door and looked around."I heard some sort of a crash."

"Well.. Nothing...Just hurry up!We have to get to Michiru-san's place."

"Okay.." and with that he closed the door behind him. "I cannot believe he just did that. I guess he didn't mean to." The three girls went inside the room and got ready, Mitsuki picked out a floral printed dress with her crystal on the middle , with V -cut on its back. She tied her hair up in a ponytail, just like Seiya, wanting to avoid any detail that would remind the Outers about Usagi. As her daughter she was so much like her, she was proud of that, but it wasn't the time to it show it, not yet. She bursted out from her room, ran to the three cats turned around like a model.

"I'm ready." her smile lightened nthe room around.

"You look beautiful!" said Artemis.

"How about me?" came out Aoiko from her room dressed up in a dress which made her resemble to Minako so much. Wearing the school girl uniform and had a red bow tied in her hair.

"Wow!" Artemis looked at her. "I was thinking for one minute I am seeing Mina..Aoiko my Minako would be proud if she knew..."

"Thank you..." she kissed the crescent moon symbol on his forehead in sign of appreciation.

"I'm ready..."came a small voic from the corner of the room. It was Chieko. She rarely wore dresses, but now she decided to do it. She was pretty. This time she let her hair loose and you could clearly make out the blueish lines in her hair.

"I think you should stay here and we will be back in a few hours or better yet you should go with Koji to the fair and meet you there." suggested Aoiko.

"Yes..You are right. we shouly..go."

"What's wrong?"Chieko turned over to Mitsuki., but she didn't say anything.

"Princess?" Diana called her too.

"Sis!" Koji ran out from the room after he got dressed."Did you feel it?"

"Yes! I did!" her face tuned pail.

"What? Wouldn't you help us out here and tell us..."

"Pluto...she is here. She left the gate and came back to Earth." Mitsuki and Koji sensed her presence.

"Why? Do you think she knows?" Chieko's eyes widened up.

"I don't know if she knows, but maybe she sensed a change and..."

"And came to prevent it." Aoiko finished her sentence.

"No-one knows who we are, so we go on with out roles and pretend." said Mitsuki.

"Are you sure?" Luna was the one who was asking the question.

"No...But, we don't have a joice. My mission is survival..Our lifeand those who we love are more important , that anything. " she looked away. Luna saw her determination, but noticed something else too.

"Mitsuki-san..." she stopped her in her way.

"Yes?"she turned around with a smile.

"There's dirt under your ear."

"Dirt? I know I took a shower."

"Yes here." She got closer to the girl and wantrd to see what it was. "Oh my gosh..."

"What?"

"This is a birthmark.It is shaped like a moon and small star."

"That wasn't there before...Let me see!" Koji got closer, brushed away the his sister's hair.

"I know..How did it get there? Do you think..." Mitsuki was stunned.

"No way...It would mean..that they..." they looked at each other in disbelief.

"No..I mean would she, before.."Mitsuki knew what her brother meant. _Could it be? Have you choosen already?"_

"Who?What?" Luna asked.

"Naaaaaa..." they said all together.

"It's not that visible or is it?" she asked worried. "Haruka has a good eye for noticing every small detail.

"Nooo..."assured Koji. "Meet you at the fair." he kissed her forehead.

"Let's go then..."

"Good luck!" said Diana.

"Thanks we need it. I wish I could take you Diana, but ..."

"I know. we wouldn't want to take any unnecessary risks. Relax..Meet you later, Princess."

"Alright..Let get thru the practice and enjoy the rest of the day together." said Chieko with a positive voice.

The girls said goodbye, heading to face another meeting up with the Outers. Everytime they were going to meet, Mitsuki's heart started beating like crazy. It took a rhythm that was hard to calm down. This time the easiest and the fastest way to get to their house seemed to be by taking a taxi. The trip lasted no longer twenty minutes. Hotaru and Michiru wete already expecting them. So was Haruka, she was sure, that they were keeping a secret, she just couldn't proove she was tight. The girls did a pretty good job in hiding away.

"Hello!" Hotaru was happy to see them.

"Hey! Hope we are not to early. we figured we could come a bit earlier, because my brother arrived in town and we have some plans."

"I didn't know you have a brother."said Hotaru.

"It's a secret really. He hates being in the spotlight. Koji is just like that."

"Are you ready to sing and to play together?" Michiru was watching them from behind.

"Michiru-san! We thought for second you are gone. Yes we are ready."

"Comr inside this is my studio." The senshie of sea invited them inside.

"This sure is awesome." Aoiko was amazed.

"Thank you!" she smiled at her reaction."Do you guys know the lyrics of the song?"

"Yes!"

"Good. It interesting you know!"

"What exactly?" asked Chieko.

"That you wete the ones who got this song. You resemble.to them so much._

"Resemnle?In what way?" asked Mitsuki being eager to hear the answer.

"Well , they were a group formed from three _boys."_ she empathized the boys part. "I had a joint concert with them too."

"I see..I can assure you we are different, we are _girls,_ and we are _forced_ to sing this song. " said Aoiko. "I prefer to play our own music, but this being a contest..."

"I see.."

"Come on guys, let's begin."

Singing was in their blood. The lyrics of this song was burnt into their minds. It was the first song they ever learned. Michiru started playing the violin and the girls started singing out the lyrics of _Nagareboshi He..._ It was magical how the four of them _work_ together to get this performance on track. The senshie was amazed by how beautifully they sang. Michiru was always on her tip tiptoes, always looking out for _danger,_ maybe if she had known who they were, but somehow they were just innocent girls who needed her help. She felt relaxed in a very long time. After an hour or so they were finished with the practice.

"Girls you did great. There won't be any problems with the contest."

"Thanks to you..."

"No, this is your work."

"Michiru-san thank you we are greatful for your help. Your presence at the show will make every love this version of the song."

"I wonder what the Three Lights would think about it?" asked Chieko with a sad voice.

"I know they would love it." assured Mitsuki.

"Michiru-san!Michirun-san!"Hotaru came shouting into the studio.

"Hotaru-chan what's wrong?"

"Guess who's here?" she was way to excited.

"Setsuna-san!"When Hotaru pronounced her name Mitsuki went pail, but tried to get a grip.

"Ohhh... really. I wonder why?" she murmured.

"Michiru-san...We have to go now."said Aoiko getting a grip and seeing how nervous her friend eas

"Ohhh right."she said. _"Why is she here?Did something happen?"_

"Come on Mitsuki I want to present you to someone special." Hotaru grabbed her by the hand , dragging her away from the other two girls. "She is special." Setsuna was waiting for the others in the livingroom come so she could talk to them. "Setsuna-san ..."

"Hotaru-chan!" she hugged her tight.

"I want to present someone to you. She is one of the girls who will sing together with Michiru-san Saturday night."

"Sure." Setsuna was curious seeing how

excited Hotaru was.

"Hello!My name is Mitsuki."she tried to avoid her gaze, she couldn't. Their eyes met, Mitsuki was scared of her reaction, but senshie of time froze.

" _What?Did I heard her right?"_ Mi-Mitsuki?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you." Mitsuki outstretched her hand.

"My ...my name is Setsuna..."she did the same way outstretching her hand too and they shook hands.That was is Setsuna was stroke by lightning. She felt an energy running thru her instantly and the conection. " _Is that her?"_ she was like under her spell. In her trip to the future she saw herself with a child calling her _Mitsuki._ They werelooking at each other like they were having some kind of a secret conversation.

 _"Who are you?"_ asked Setsuna.

 _"You know who I am..._ _Than why do you ask?"_

 _"It can't be..."_

 _"Don't judge me..._ _Please before you go on and tell them about me, hear me out..."_

 _"Why should I?"_

 _"You saw why, didn't you!Was it all that bad..."_

 _"Alright... Tonight at the Shrine...'_

 _"Sure we will be there!"_

They were communicating telepathically. It was strange, but Setsuna knew she could trust her, there was no real reason why she did. Her existence was a danger to the future, but still she decided not to tell.

"Mitsuki-san?Setsuna-san?Is everything alright?"Hotaru was wondering what happened.

"Mistuki?" Aoiko called out to her. Obviously there was no answer from neither of them. The two girls realised that the others were watching and let go of each others hand.

"Sorry..."

"Yeah I am kind of tired. We should go." said Aoiko.

"We should..." said Mitsuki _! "See_ you _tonight_.

 _"I will be there!"_ Setsuna replied back.

"Hotaru-chan , we have to go now. Thanks for the warm welcome. Michiru -san thanks again.." she said.

"You are welcome, my dear. I can wait to perform together with you." Michiru's face was full of excitement. She was unaware of what was going on. Just like the other she believed that Mitsuki cannot bring danger to them. She felt simpathy towards her.

"It will be sure winner." cheered Hotaru.

"It will be for sure." said Aoiko.

The three girls went out of the house. Mitsuki was still umder great deal of shock. She finally took a big breath.

"Mitsuki what was that all about?" Aoiko pinned the question as soon as they left the house.

"She knows who I am..." she replied instantly.

"How?" now Chieko was asking her.

"We talked!" she said.

"When?" the two girls wondered how was that possible.

"Now. We will meet her tonight at the Shrine."

"She will tell the others?" Chieko was urging her to answer.

"I asked her not too."she said with tears in her eyes.

"And you believe her?"Aoiko had serious doubts.

"I guess we will see. I didn't want them to find out not yet, but if they do ..We are expecting them and we are ready to confront whatever." Mitsuki was determined to get her plan thru.

"Im scared!" admited Chieko.

"I am scared to. We knew that somehow they will find out..We have to be brave about this."

"We are here, aren't we." stepped out Aoiko. "I want to live you guys..I want ny family back. And besides what would the future be without us. We are _special_ for more than one reason. Let's shows them what we are made of."

"Let's."smiled Mitsuki seeing how determined her friends were. "Now we should go in to town for the fair. I bet Koji and the cats are already there." said Mitsuki.

"We will tell them what happened?"Chieko wanted to make sure.

"Of course. We are in this together."

"Let's hope for the best!"said Aoiko and with that they were gone.

"Setsuna-san?" Hotaru noticed how the beautiful senshie for lost in her thoughts.

"Yes Hotaru -chan?"

"What happened?" she was curious about what just happened.

"I don't understand."she narrowed her eyebrows.

"Back there, when I presented you to Mitsuki ?"

"Ohhh..I was simply.. Impressed."she admitted. _"Should I say anything? I promised I will listen to what she has to say. I will keep my promise._ She has a special ligh that caught my eye."

"They are impressive."said Hotaru.

"Who?" asked Haruka ,who walked inside just at the end of this discussion.

"Haruka-san! The girl's were here for practice. We introduced Setsuna to them. She is telling us how impressed she was."

"Ohhh.." she said with sarcastic voice.

"Ohhh..Come on now ...I don't want you to start again." said Michiru.

"Did you see the scar on her face?"

"There was nothing there! Now stop it!"

"Hotaru please would you bring us some juice from the refrigerator?"

"Sure." Michiru sent her away. She wanted to talk to Haruka.

"Would you stop your nonsense."

"I will. I don't understand I know what I saw.."

"Why are you arguing?"asked Setsuna.

"Haruka has this feeling that Mitsuki is a sailor senshie. And there is nothing proving she is."

"Yeah...Maybe I am imagining things. Now Setsuna -san what happened why are you here?"she turned to hear out the senshie of time. She always comes with a reason, because she would never leave the gate unprotected.

"I have no real reason..I saw the enemy..I thought you may need my help."

"We do Sailor Moon is gone."

"Gone, if you mean she is on Kinmoku I have learned about it. My first visit was to see our Prince."

"He told you. I told him it was stupid of him to them leave. We cannot have trust that Starlight."

"But we can trust or Princess's judgement." Michiru defended her.

"I came because...I saw... _"Wait or not to wait?_ _I guess I will..."_

"What?"

"Danger..This enemy is dangerous. We need to be alert."

"You are right.I just thought we are done with the whole thing. This is nerve-racking. I hope we defeat this enemy soon and Kineko-san will get married soon to our Prince and finally, Crystal Tokyo will settle in ..peace, love and harmony will rule the world."

"Me too.. Let's hope for the best." said Setsuna. _"I will hear them out. Tonight!"_

"You sure are acting strange." said Michiru to the green haired senshie.

"I am tired. May I lay down a bit?"she said almoat whispering.

"You are welcome here, you know that."

"Thank you! I will go and rest. Excuse me!" she got up thanking them for understanding, and with that she was heading towards the guestrooms. She opened up and layed back, closing her green eyes.

The day they thought that would be relaxing , turned out to be the most tireing. Soon they will meet up with the senshie of time. What will happen when they do?


	39. Confession

_"I want to know who she is."_

"You will..Soon her image will clear up in my mind and I can show you the daughter of the Moon Princess and that Starlight. A forbidden child, who's existence is unbelievable even to me. I have seen many things during my life, but she is what we call a _miracle_ and her brother is truly unique.A boy..He is special alright. The power of his soul his imens, they have a strong bond.

 _"A_ _boy. This is getting even better.His Crystal must be strong too. Find them both."_ she ordered vehemently. Nyx, the daughter of chaos was getting anxious she wanted, so bad to have them.

"I wouldn't be so excited if I were you. She is strong senshie. I don't see her giving up so easily.

"I _want her Crystal._ " she was furious.

"You need Crystals to increase your power." the Oracle replied

 _"How do you know that?_ " she was baffled.

"Remember I can see everything..besides your hands are shaking." she said with a smirk on her face.

 _"Stop talking nonsense. I still have my power. I am not weak."_ she refused to admit that without consuming up the energy of the crystals she is getting weaker. It was necessary to rule the light in order to increase the energy of darkness. One of them will always be superior to the other.

"I can feel how close she is...Soon...I can show her to you."

 _"How can I see her?"_

"She is protected by the power of good, but the most powerful is love. _Love_ is what created the two of them, it's in thir blood. It will be hard, but not impossible."the Oracle offered her the information she needed and she felt satiesfied even the thought of getting her hands on her Crystal made her feel alive.

 _"I can destroy it. I will crush every hope_ _they_ _have_ _, every single one._ _My name is Nyx_ , _the new Queen who will rule the universe._

"You do realise, that light always breaks the darkness."

 _"This time I will put it out for good."_ she was firmly convinced that she would defeat them. Maybe she will.

"Maybe...Maybe..."the Oracle's lips turned into a smile. "Wait..."

 _"What is it?"_

"I see to Stars, the union of other two senshies, who's light may not shine as bright as hers, but they are specila too. They are here too. A mission..."

 _"A mission?What mission?'_

"A fight to stay alive."

 _"Good as long as they focus on that mission , I will grab them too.."_

"The two girls are her weak spot. You may use that in your advantage. When I have her I will have all of them."

 _"That's it!Fortune is by my side.Hahahha!"_

"It seems like it is..." said the Oracle.

Back on Kinmoku the preparations were getting to an end. Soon every small thing fell into place. While Usagi and Seiya are fooling around with each other, well Taiki and Ami finishing up their second kiss.The flower scented air gave it a romantic touch. The kiss was shy and sweet, it wasn't as daring as Seiya, but it surely made both Ami and Taiki feel in heaven. They broke the kiss and stopped for a second enjoying each others company.

"Taiki..I..uhmmm.."Ami had her eyes closed while talking to her.She was afraid to look her in the eyes, because well because she didn't really know why.

"Ami.." Taiki whispered slowly to her ears.

"Yes?" Ami wanted Taiki to say something, anything, no matter what those words were she was anxious to hear her voice.

"I..Love every second of this entire situation. How about you?"

"Well ..I..Uhmmm...I do to."she admitted, looking away shyly, her cheeks were slightly pink."I am aware soon we have to go back to Earth and these feelings I have or we I truly hope both have , will have to be pushed aside."she started crying.

"You are right you do have to go back to your home planet, still I have these feelings for you. They are wrong, inappropriate, but I still have them I cannot deny them anymore." she grabbed her face.

"Come with us then!"she was seriously crying. "Sorry, this is stupid of me."

"No..You are not stupid, on the contrary you are the smartest perosn O have ever known. I wish it would easy to go back. How could we leave our Princess? Could you?"

"No... I guess not. This so unfair!"

"It is. I don't know about Seiya thought. They have crossed a line together."

"What do you mean?" Ami was confused. She was focusing lately on her feelings towards the tallest Starlight she didn't notice what was happening between Usagi and Seiya.

"I think, I mean, I know something is going on between them. How will she let her go again? How will I let you go now?"

"Taiki...Talk to your Princess. Ask her to let you leave. We need your help also, because of this new enemy.

"New enemy?"Taiki narrowed her eyes.

"Yes. It is the what determined us tocome here. Sailor Moon and Venus were attacked by a phage, but suddenly a new Starlight appeared who had powers like Fighter did."

"Impossible!"said Taiki stunned.

"We thought something happened. Usagi -chan was desperate to come and see you, especially Fighter.I should have known it was more then simply worrying about her. I saw incredible sadness in her eyes ever since you guys left. The _spark_ that always made her eyes sparkle was gone, instead a tint if sadness took over. On our way here all she could think aboit is her, and since we have been here that _shine_ returned to her eyes. We have missed it, but it's back. It is interesting to see that her love for Seiya is so.. _big."_

"It seems it is more. There was always something in the air between them even back in Earth. Her light burnt into Seiya's soul just like yours in mine."

"My light?" Ami lifted her head.

"Yes.You have a special shine. Weren't you worried?"

"I was worried to. The first thought that I had was you. What if that senshie is not alone and som..." she.was crying, bit to confort her Taiki kissed her again slowly, loving the way her lips tasted. Now it was a bit salty from the tears that glidded down her cheeks.

"I love you!" the words just slipped out from her mouth as she was breathing faster. The only thing the tall Starlight wanted is to hold on to Ami. It was nothing she would normally do, but she just had too. It was now or never.

"What? You..." Ami swallowed hard." you do?"Taiki nodded solemnly as the senshie of water looked at her with amazement. "I love you too." she smiled and their lips touched again after this sweet confession of love. It wasn't like Ami to say such a thing so unexpectedly , but this feeling was stronger than any reason. She loved being controlled by it.

Sweet confessions of love of the first love. Who would have thought , Ami and Taiki. Yaten and Minako were at it to at the backstage. It was like the short Starlight was possessed by an unknown force. Minako was beautiful, she wanted her bad,her hands were getting eager to feel every inch of her body.

"Yaten..." Minako was suffocating from this unknown desire.

"Mina.." they were still kissing and in between kisses they whispered each others name. "I never felt this way. There were some, who tried to get near me ,both men and I have some _crazy girl fans_ but you make me feel so ..I don't know what is the right word to use in this case."

"I never felt this way either...I have always thought that the my _love_ will be a boy, but now. "

"But now what?" Yaten was questioning the Venusian beauty.

"My _love is girl._ I don't know if she feels the same way too. I'm scared and happy at the same time..."she admitted.

"Do you really think she is your _love?"_ Yaten asked her seriously.

"I do. I don't know if I am her's or not."her voice sounded unsure.

"Mina...Let me tell you..." Yaten glidded her hand to her face.

"Yes?"Minako's eyes widened waiting for an answer, a positive answer.

"You are my love..."she whispered slowly to her ear.

"You mean it?" she asked.

"I do..I have never meant anything like this ever in my life. I love you and I would hate to live without you by my side. If I have only one chance,I will talk to the others and go with you."

"But your Princess..."

"I know...We will make this work. I would die to let you go. It seems impossible now, but we can make it. I have no idea how will we close this _distance_ between our worlds."

"Me neither..But now let's just use this time to be together... Let's make the best out of it. We should never loose hope."

"Hope.." she slowly kissed her cheek in left. I have hope until you are besides me.Mina...I love you..."

"I love you too..." Minako was blushing so hard , her face was actually hot, it was burning up under, her feather light touch felt nice. She felt hot all if the sudden and at the same time shivers ran down her back. It was more than elevating.

"Mina, please hold my hand I will go anywhere with you don't let go." Yaten begged her.

"I wouldn't..." and the senshie of love and zhe silver haired Starlight engaged in a sweet kiss once again.

Love is one of the most beautiful feelings in the world. So beautiful that is often indescribable, and that's what people struggle with. But now the struggle is finally over. The kinmokian air was filled with it. This sensation made everyone happier. The question is _How long will this happiness last?_ " They were not the only ones who were about to fall in love, or unwillingly already did. Rei was still all alone in the bench lost nin her thoughts until someone unexpectedly set down next to her.

"Hey!" Haru set down next to her interrupting her.

"What?Oh it's you Haru-san.Sorry I didn't mean to be rude , I was just..."

"Thinking..."Haru tried to guess.

"Meditating..." she corected him quickly.

"I see ... Would you like to see the temple?"

"What temple?" asked Rei.

"It's just around the corner from here.I grew up there with my grandfather."

"Huh? _Just like me?_ What a coincidence I grew up the same way.."

"Well I can tell you my story , I know I would like to hear yours. Will you come with me?"

"I don't know if I can trust you..."Rei was suspicious.

"You sure don't look like a girl who can protect herself..." Rei blushed at the remark.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt nobody." said Rei.

"Good!Besides I see the fire burning in your eyes."

"The fire? _Is it that obvious?"_ she thought

"Yes..I don't know why , but if I was a part of nature I would be the wind."

"Oh...Than you could blow out my _fire_ anytime..."she smiled.

"Hahaha..You are funny..." said Haru with sweet grin.

"Usually people think I'm not..." said Rei with a sad voice.

"It's hard to believe thought..." he smiled at her."Come on Rei..May I call you just Rei...?"

"Yes..But only if..."

"Yes you may call Haru..." he outstretched his hand and he grabbed Rei by the hand.

"Hey..easy..." she liked being carried away like that. _"Wow he is cute..."_ The senshie of fire was suddenly forgetting about her sadnes and worries, the _wind_ blew them slowly away.


	40. Everyone in love

"Seiya..." Usagi was hugging her tight while kisssing, something popped into her mind and her lips turnes into a smile. The Starlight realised her reaction and was wondering what happened, she just knew the blind was up to something.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing special..I just had an idea." Usagi had that _I am up to something naughty_ look.

"About?" Seiya narrowed her eyes seeing how excited she got all of the sudden.

"It will be surprise for you." she gave her quick kiss.Usagi stood up fixed her hair and her clothes and was heading outside, but Seiya took her by the hand and spin her around.

"Tell me!" she was trying hard to find out what the blonde was planning to do. This time Usagi was determined to keep a secret.

"No way Seiya! Be patient. I promise you won't regret it. Tonight after we arrive back at the palace from the fair I will give _it_ to you." she smiled at her lovers reaction.

"What will happen than?" she closed the distance between them.

"I told you it's a surprise..."she was playing with.her mind. She discovered how to be actually a temptress, a teaser, things she would never have done normally when Mamoru was around. It was hard getting a kiss from him from time to time. Seiya brought something to the surface _the woman in her._ The girl with her hair tied up in two odangos was no longer a girl, she _was a woman._ She was glad that Seiya was the one who made her discover herself.

"Uffff... don't teas me..."she begged her to have mercy of her even fell on her knees. Usagi got closer, looked down at her lover and touched her face, Seiya closed her eyes enjoying every second.

"I'm glad I can..." said Usagi smiling at her playfully.

"Why you...!"

"Uhhhummm..."a voice came from the court entrance. Seiya' s face fell when the girl suddenly interrupted them.

"It's you!" she exclaimed.

"Yes it's me."Seiya let go of the Moon Princess and ran to the black haired girls, pulling her into an embrace.

"Long time no see! A few days ago."

 _"What?Who..who is she? Great maybe an ex girlfriend? So you are playing with me and her?She'd better get her hands of her already or I will...I will..."_

"So...is she the girl?"the girl suddenly realised Usagi was there too.

"Yes!" Seiya gave a firm reply and looked all nervous.

Usagi snapped her head hearing the girls question. _What do you mean she? She is my love!"_ The black haired girl approached Usagi and outstretched her hand.

"Nice to meet you! My name Emi."Usagi measured her quickly from top till bottom. She was almost as tall as Seiya, long black hair , her eyes were green, the were bright like small lanterns.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino." she said proudly, putting her negative thoughts aside fir a second.

"Odango... she is my..."Seiya wanted to explain who the girl was, but she was interrupted.

"I am, her little sister. You must be the one my children were talking about, her _sweetheart_."

"Well I am.. yes."Usagi was blushing hard."You are Seiya's sister?"

"Yes I am. Haven't she told you?"

"I haven't really had the time. Odango arrived recently, we really haven't had the time to chat about our families."

"I see. Will you join us at the fair?"Emi smiled seeing hiw flustered suddenly her sister was.

"Of course. Seiya invited us." she grabbed the Starlight by the hand.

"Nice work with the children's court sis. And thank for your help, and I am terribly sorry my daughter was the one who told me that you are..."

"Your children like to brag don't they."Seiya joked teasing her sister.

"Well I am a kindergarten teacher and children possess valuable information regarding the world around them. They sometimes see what others don't."

"Well hahhaha..I should be going now."Usagi was a bit nervous, she wanted to get to the palace to prepare her surprise.

"Why?No, wait Odango!" Seiya tries to catch up with her .

"Because I have to get ready for the surprise and get ready for the fair. I can't be seen like this." Usagi pointed out thatbher clothes were covered in paint.

"Alright! I will miss you!"

"Don't be silly, Seiya. We will meet up soon enough.'

"Every minute without you is..." she couldn't finish because Usagi planted a kiss on her lips ,then after a few seconds they broke away.

"I feel the same way too..But believe me it will worth waiting."she whispered with a sexy voice.

"I'm sure it will." smiled the Starlight beautifully, being proud of herself and she waas amazed how Usagi was acting, acknowledging their relationship publicly. "Odango?"

"Yes?" she looked into her beautiful eyes and melted like ice on a hot summer night.

"Don't forget, that I love you."

"I won't.I have to go now.It was nice meeting you Emi-chan." Usagi looked back for a second and she was prepared to leave.

"Nice meeting you _Odango..._ I hope you liked the roses the other day. It was pretty hard to carry all those flowers to your room." she admitted with a smile.

"That was her?" Usagi's eyes widened.

"I tried to tell you, but you were so jealous you just wouldn't listen."

"I wasn't jealous!" she turned away all offended with a slight smile on her lips trying to remain serious.

"Yeah right!" Seiya grinned back at her.

"Seiya!Huh!"she acted offended.

"I'm sorry.."Seiya got closer.

"Okay...I forgive you, I guess..."

"Good..Now you should really go and prepare my surprise Odango."she urged her to leave and get preparing for tonight.

"Okay. Goodbye." Usagi left and Seiya was looking after her.

"She is cute!" said Emi."I like the way she makes you smile. Since you returned from the the last mission you were so sad, but since she arrived your eyes emitted nothing but joy."

"My soul is burnt by her light. I love her and now that I know she loves me I will fight to stay with her. She is engaged in marrying someone else."

"Seiya..You always liked to get into trouble, but this ..An engagement, with someone else?"

"She is forced by destiny, but she is ready to face whatever.. l will be by her side. I can't loose her." she was determined to keep her, not to leave her.

"I hope you are aware of the mess you two guys are in." Emi was serious worried.

"I know...I would give up my life for her. I almost did once, I would do it again."

"I hope...she truly deserves your love."

"She is mine..Noone can take her away from me."

"No way!"Emi's eyes widened from surprise. "You mean you two guys?You know?I remember you saying she is a Princess."

"Yes, we did.I know..."said Seiya looking seriously at her sister.

"My goodness!Well, just promise me you will take care of yourself and won't do anything stupid."

"I promise!" Seiya raised her hand over her heart, meanwhile having her fingers crossed at her back.

"Good.Now let's continue on with our work."Emi hugged her sister and they went along to continue the last part of the preparation. Soon the evening came they still had to go back to the palace, change and come back.

Yaten and Minako's finished their, well uhhmmm work and went along hand in hand to find the others. It felt nice to hold in to the blonde's hand.

"If you feel uncomfortable, I can let go of your hand." said Yaten.

"Why would I do that? This feels perfect, everything feels in it's place."

"It does?"Yaten asked her.

"Of course silly..." she gave her a wuick peck on the lips, and continued their way to find the others. Usagi was wondering around where the others were. She accidentally past by the flower court and noticed Taiki. Slowly, she approached the entrance , she was speechless seeing Taiki was making out with Ami-chan. _"Wow!My gosh!Ami -chan!I have never! Well I never ever thought that I... I'm glad they found each other. I have to tell this to someone."_ Usagi started searching desperately for the girls" _Where could they possibly be?There is a food stand I bet Mako-chan is there._ " She was there helping out.

"Mako-chan!" she waved at her friend.

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto was glad to see a familiar face.

"You will never believe what I just saw." Usagi was bitting her lips from the excitement in her, she was even bitting in her lips.

"Try me!" she smiled.

"I saw Taiki and Ami-chan kiss."

"Whaaaat?!This I got to see." Makoto was obviously shocked.

"Come with me." Usagi grabbed the senshie of thunder and dragged her. The two of them where peeking at them.

"Oh my gosh!Ami-chan!Who would have thought?"

"I know!"

"I mean her she is.. well ..into...like you .. know..girls.But we didn't know that about you either so..."

"Thanks I feel much better."said Usagi narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean it that way Usagi-chan." Makoto tried to apologize.

"What are you doing?"whispered Minako from behind. The two girls walking down at the street just as the two of the were snooping around the other two girls.

"Look!" and the girls were pointing inside.

"Ami-chan and Taiki!Yaten look!" Minako whispered with smile.

"Impossible!Oh wow or maybe it is. I knew she was acting all weird. I guess they are right the shiest are the most darring." said Yaten ironically.

"I think it's lovely."

"So..I guess Usagi -chan you are not all alone in this." said Makoto smiling.

"In what?"asked Yaten and Minakonall at once.

"Well you see... It's actually kind of funny."Usagi was trying hard to find an explanation to the situations which was getting complicated by the minute. The leader Starlight noticed the five girls talking, so she decided to get closer.

"Don't tell me...You and Seiya..."

"Yaten..well you know..."

"Yes I guess it's true me and Odango,we are ..."Seiya wanted to finish her sentence, but the others tried to keep her silent.

"Shhhhh!"they all pointed out to be quiet.

"Why?"Seiya didn't understand until they showed her.

"Loook!"

"Ohhhh..wow.. now that is something I wouldn't expect either."

"But what about you?" Yaten brought up the subject.

"We are.. _together."_

"Together like _how_?" Yaten knew the accent was in the _together_ part.

"Like as close as anyone can get."

"Are you guys crazy?"

"Why?I can see you have been fooling around with Minako too."

"What?"Makoto and Usagi exclaimed.

"Just how do you know that?"

"Well the lipstick on your shirt..."

"Well sorry, I didn't mean to."Minako excused herself.

"Don't be sorry, yes we are both together to. "admited Yaten proudly pulling her closer.

"Yaten.."Minako was blushing hard.

"Wow..this trip is getting better."Usagi tripped in one of the cords and as the others tried to catch her they fell inside interrupting Taiki and Ami.

"Oh my gosh!"Ami jumped behind Taiki.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Taiki flustered.

"Well we were searching for you guys. We didn't want to interrupt." said Makoto being nthe only one who didn't fell.

"Yes Taiki!We didn't know you guys were..."two bored green eyes were looking suspiciously at the brunett.

"Well.. that's nin of your business...Besides, if you want to know Seiya and Usagi are _together_ too." Taiki replies trying to draw away attention from them.

"Well I knew that already. I heard them this morning in Seiya's room _searching for something._ I guess they must have found it since everything was suspiciously falling of the table."

"Hey..."Usagi looked at her in horror.

"Well I see that everyone inside is a couple." stated Makoto."Maybe Rei -chan is right!Wait were is she?"

"I saw her by the bench with a guy."

"A guy. And?"

"I saw them leave in that direction.." pointed out Makoto.

"Let's go find her!" Finally that the truth was _discovered_ they continued their way in finding out were Rei was. She was meditating with this cute guy. They set down next to other under the blooming trees. They started talking and she put aside her serious attitude. This boy made her heart beat faster each second.

"Look there she is. And she is actually not serious. Is making a joke?" asked Makoto.

"Let me see!Let me see!"Usagi tried to get closer to see.

"Oh my! Do your see what I see?"

"No!What?What?" Usagi just couldn't see what was going on.

"Wow!Teh guy gave her a flower."

"What guy?" Usagi was eager to get closer. This was getting even better.She waa running from here to there to see who the girls were talking about.

"Will you meet me tonight?"

"Uhmmm. .."the senshie of fire was takenn by surprise.

"Like a date!"

"A date?"Rei's voice was trembling.

"Yes like a date!"he repeated.

"Alright!"Rei nodded blushing hard

"Tonight at the spiritual session."

"Okay!"The boy picked a flower from the tree, putting it in carefully in Rei's black hair. She flinched as his hand accidentally brusheed her face. They waved goodbye to each other. Rei remained silent and she was just standing in front of the shrine ,there was no reaction for minutes. After that she took a deep breath turned around , started walking to go and find the girls, buy the _girls_ were standing right behind her with a grin on their faces. Her eyes bugged out in surprise, but got it together pretty quick.

"He is cute!" Minako made a very good observation.

"Mina..."Yaten was actually jealous.

"Sorry..Relax , my heart is yours." she touched her hand.

"Good..." said Yaten relaxed by her gentle touch.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Rei.

"Looking for you."said Usagi with a grin that said it all.

"Why?" Rei was surprised.

"Who is he?"asked the girls curiosity was getting the better of them.

"Well he is a spiritual leader.." Rei's cheeks turned pink at the thought.

"Spiritual,ha..." said Yaten raising an eyebrow, with slight irony in her voice.

"Forget it!I think we should all go back to the palace and get ready." Rei tried to throw them of track, but it was obvious that she was hypothesized by him.

"Well..You know she is right.You guys should go.We still have some duties to fulfill." said Seiya.

"Okay. There's the carriage. We will meet you guys back here."said Taiki.

"Sure."said Ami gaving her a smile.The other girls were heading towards the carriage to get in. Everyone was ready to leave when suddenly Seiya stopped Usagi in her way.

"Odango..." Seiya just couldn't nletnher go without a kiss.

"Yes?"the Moon Princess gaze found the Starlight's. It was magical everytime they met. The bluerett softly got closer to her, her playful attitude was so adorable. She started saying some twist, sexy words to Usagi's ear, who was smiling all along.

"What are they talking about?"

"Who knows!"

"Come on Usagi already. We have to get ready."

"Alright I am coming."she kissed Seiya right there in front of everyone in sign that yes _we are officially a couple._ The ones who only suspected them having an affair, were now getting the obvious evidence they needed. The blonde left her behin waving and thw carriege moved on to the palace.

"Wow!So it is true. You and Seiya-san?"said Ami.

"Yes. I am sorry guys. I know this will mess up a lot of things back home, but this feeling is stronger than I am."Usagi confessed honestly.

"Relax..We understand...I believe you.." said Ami.

"We saw it!" said Minako.

"And you Minako. I saw you holding on to Yaten's hand."

"Well I have to admit, that we somehow decided to bring out our relationship. I love her."

"That's great!I just don't know what will happen when we have to go back to Earth." said Ami with a gloomy voice, while looking outside the window.

"The distances between our worlds ...How are we going to defeat that?" asked Minako.

"I don't know. Seiya promised to talk to the Princess Kakyu and the others to let them come back with us, to help."

"After that?"said Makoto.

"Yeah after that?" Rei was like an echo."I would hate to leave now although I know we have no choice."

"Well we should enjoy our stay here. This will be our last day on Kinmoku. Maybe tomorrow things will get cleared up." Usagi knew it wouldn't be easy, to go back, face the enemy. It was worse to face the Outers and most of all Mamoru. How is she going to break the news to him? It will be hard, but for now she wanted to think of the surprise she was about to prepare to Seiya when they come back from the fair. A proof of the love she feels towards the Starlight. She wanted to somehow make it up to Seiya for all the hard time she caused her. _"What is going on Earth right now? Has the enemy stroke? I know I have to go back and face the music. I know it's selfish of me, but I never felt happier, although a part of me is aware that our return will not be easy."_

"Usagi-chan?"

"Ohhh...sorry Ami -chan I was just..."

"I know, but I want you to know we are right behind you, no matter what happens, you are still our leader." All the girls nodded.

"Thank you." Her heart felt a warmer and more eased knowing the girls support her. "And I am behind all of you guys. I want you all to be happy. As I saw each one of us found something here."

"Yes.I have to agree. Now let's just have a good time tonight."said Makoto cheering for the friendship they had.

The carriege slowly, but surely approaches the palace were everyone was getting ready.

Back on Earth the three girls wwre heading to meet up with Koji amd the three faithful companions. The three of the were pretty ahaken up by the fact that Pluto knows who they are.

"What are we going to do now?"asked Aiko.

"What else? Face the music."

"Look there is Koji and the cats."said Chieko.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" asked Koji sensing her uncertainty.

"We are in trouble!"said Aoiko.

"Why?" Diana was worried.

"We are busted!Pluto arrived and somehow she knows who we are."

"Oh boy!"said Artemis

"Yeah..Shwy promised she won't tell the others. We are meeting at the shrine tonight."

"Ooo.."

"Luna..."she knelt down."I'm scared!" she looked down on her with tthose blue eyes and again Usagi's image came to her mind, she was ravishing.

"Don't be.I will be next to you I promise. I don't know what I am going to do, but I will help."

"Thank you. I appreciate it!" she brushed away a teardrop. One hit the ground and it in dying flower. It suddenly opened up again in ravishing red colour. Luna's eyes widened by what happened, Artemis was speechless.

"How?"

"The goodness in her heart does that." Koji came with the answer.

"I see..."Luna turned away.

"I say let's enjoy ourselves while we can..We will see tonight.."suggested Diana trying to get her in a better mood.

The situation will get even more complicated soon as the Inners will soon return. Who knows what might happen then?


	41. Summer fair

She was quiet all afternoon, her eyes that were like two gemstones were starting to fill up with tears. The girl who was usually brave and confident was now torn up from inside, by doubts in her heart she couldn't wait for evening to come. She was eager to meet the senshie of time, to tell her what happened, who she is.

Koji and the girls noticed her being sad and tried in vain to cheer her up. It's supposed to be a fun day, no care, jut laughter and happiness. Mitsuki looked like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulder.

"Mitsuki-san..."even Luna noticed how sad she was.

"Sis..." Koji felt her sadness.

"Huh?Oh sorry..I was only.."she couldn't even explain to herself what was going on.

"Thinking of what will Pluto say tonight when we meet." he said guessing, no better yet actually knowing what she was about to say.

"Don't worry, you just show her what you showed me and she will understand for sure." said Luna.

"I'm not sure."her voice was unsure.

"Well I am, now come on!" Aoiko grabbed her by the hand dragging her to the Ferris wheel. It was huge."I know you love it."

"This is not the proper way to have some fun."Koji stepped out from behind.

"What is?"asked Mitsuki raising her perfectly curved eyebrows.

"That!" and he pointed at the at the imens roller coaster ride. It was snake shaped and it was one of the fastest rollercoaster rides in the country. She was looking at him in disbelief, then back at the ride. This fun and thrilling wooden roller coaster takes riders on an adventure throug three thousand feet of track through wooded terrain and over water at speeds up to fiftythree miles per hour. "It will be fun!"

"Fun?! I hate speed and heights."she replied , but it was no way to get out. They were determined to get her mind of everything and make her forget everything.

"Come on!"The two girl grabbed her , made her sit down just in front.Koji set down next to her.The front row, the opening seat to speed, excitement and fear.

"I'm here sis!" he reassured her holding her hand tight.

"I ..I don't think this is a good idea. I have to get out." she had her doubts. Mitsuki was a brave girl generally speaking, but this ride was more her brother will enjoy.

"Buckle up!" the man in charge of the passengers security took the security cautions very seriously. Every single seatbelt was checked before the ride began. They made sure nothing bad will happen, everyone will scream they lungs out and arrive safely. You know the saying _Safety first._

"Nooo!"Mitsuki tried to protest .

"Sorry miss!You can't get out!The ride will start soon."the man held her down trying to calm her down. "It will be alright." he smiled at her.

"I have to!"she insisted.

"No! It's starting." said Koji who was excited to the max.

"Oh boy!"she held in tight to everyone and everything. This monster machinary sends riders screaming their way through seven stomach-churning inversions. And they were off. The red lights turned green saying the coast is clear.Mitsuki set down and was trying hard to enjoy the ride. At first it seemed impossible, but the adrinaline grew higher with every passing second, with every turn. They were screaming out loud, maybe this wasn't such a good idea before the live show, but what the heck winning is not everything. Now it was time to have fun. The adventurous ride was finally over and Mitsuki' legs were shaking, but not only her's.

"So did you like it?" Diana ran next to her owner.

"Yes..I feel much more relaxed now."she admitted with a honest smile.

And they were of having their little fun not being aware that on Kinmoku the Inners were also getting ready for the big summertime fair.Usagi and the girls returned to the palace waiting to return. They had about an hour to get ready so there was no time to waste. Even Makoto and this time even Rei was getting ready for some fun. They tried to stay realistic although , being aware this will not lead anywhere serious, but they to have the right to have fun, a romantic, forbidden adventure. Both Usagi and her friends were finally getting ready. Makoto knew the cute chef will be at the fair tonight so she took a quick shower ,tied her hair up . Her pretty pink rose earings were visible. She choose a green dress with a generous cut out in front it was just bit above her knee. She looked perfect. She left the room satisfied with her look. Rei who usually knew what to wear was indecisive. _"The red one or this one?Which one?This red one will be it. Finally. It's the perfect occasion. Is it to much_ _?Why is this so hard to decide? I mean tomorrow we leave may never see him again.Or could I?"_ Rei was just looking at herself in the mirror trying to figure out the right answer for all the questions. She realised soon enough there's no use thinking about it, just one once shw will enjoy herself and with that she to started getting dressed up, not wanting to be late or anything. Well you should have seen what was going on in Minako's bedroom, which was a mess because she just couldn't decide what to ware. In the end she choose to fix her hair with red ribbon on the the middle. She decided to go with a short blue dress. This featured a front self-tying closure with off the shoulder sleeves and smocked detailing on a lightweight cotton weave.She looked lovely wanting to draw the silver haired Starlight's attention. Ami was in her room too. She was still admiring the beauty of the stars upon the Kinmokian sky. _"My heart is pounding so fast just when I think about her. I know this is wrong ,but I love her.I can't deny this. Come on!Risk it just once."_ With that she picked out her outfit for tonight and went along to meet up with the girls.

Usagi was just as excited as the others, maybe even more, because she knew the relationship they shared now was far beyond friendship, it was true love.

The blonde even had time to prepare the special surprise for the Starlight when they arrive back at from the fair. The maids helped her arrange it all. _"I hope she likes this piece I picked out. Or should I pick the red one?No!The white one will be just fine. She will be blown away.Hahaha! Seiya..you are right, the more times we are together the more I desire you. I never ..never knew being loved was like this so so... amazing, wonderful. No one will ever touch me like you do, that's for sure_."She took a look at the arrangements in the room she smiled and continued her way to meet up with the others who were already waiting for her outside.

"Girls!" Usagi ran towards them with a huge smile in her face. It lightened upnthe whole palace.

"Usagi-chan!" the girls were glad to see her.

"Wow! You girls look great.So are we ready?" she said.

"Let's go!I can't wait to get there!" said Mina with stars in her eyes.

"Me neither!I heard there will be a concert tonight." said Makoto.

"A concert?" asked the others in surprise.

"Yes. I bet I know who will be singing."said Minako with a grin.

"No way!The Three Lights?" said Makoto.

"Yes. I was _helping_ Yaten get ready backstage and I heard someone talk about the guardians of the Princess singing." Minako's cheeks were pink from the thought of her way of _giving a helping hand_.

"Wow!I can't wait to hear them sing again. I really missed them sing." said Usagi.

"Me too. Now let's go then. We don't want to miss out on the fun." said Ami.

"No we don't!" smiled Rei and she started walking towards the carriage. The four girls were looking at her in surprise and how surprisingly beautiful she was tonight.

"I think she is up to something."whispered Minako.

"Or someone.." said Usagi snickering.

"I heard that!"replied Rei acting oit all serious about her feelings. "Now come on!"

"Yes!" and with that all the girls got into the carriage and they were of to spend an evening of excitement together. The girls were slowly getting closer to the fair, you could here all the people cheer, children laugh ad play with the clowns that were in charge of entertaining them. Some were enjoying the an amature theater show, lovers were walking down hamd in hand towards the photo booth. A boy was trying to win a teady bear toy to her date by knocking down three bottles. Unfortunately he didn't make it, but he was still rewarded with a sweet kiss on the cheeks for at least trying. People from all over Kinmoku were gathered here to celebrate this wonderful season of the year. The most interesting part was the concert of the Three Lights. Everyone was curious who they were. Besides Princess Kakyu and the five girls noone ever heard them sing before in front of a big audience. The big debut as a singing band was tonight.

"I can't wait..."said Usagi.

"Me neither..." said Minako who's eyes were sparkling from pure happyness. They arrived and the three Starlights were waiting for them, in the back Haru and the good-looks chef was awaiting for Rei and Makoto's good looking chef was standing with a pink rose in his hand. She approached him.

"Hey..." Makoto was smiling.

"Hey..This is for you!"he said with a shy smile.

"Thank you. It is lovely."

"Not as lovely as you are..." he admitted with a smile. Makoto had no words she was impressed by his words.She grabbed him by his arm and turned to the girls who were waving at her to go on.

"Rei-chan..."

"What?"

"I think he is waiting for you.." whispered Usagi.

"Well ..How do I look?"she asked turning tonher friends.

"You look lovely. Now go on. Don't keep him waiting..."

"Ohh.. right.And Usagi...Be good!"

"I will, now go on and have fun. Meet you in front of the stage in twenty minutes."

"Right.." agreed Rei.She to went closer and whispered"Hey.."

"Hey..Wow you look..like you are in fire."he said with amazement his brown eyes were so captivating.

"Why .. thanks..."Rei face was literally burning up from his remark, but it eqs flattering at the same time.

"Come with me.." Haru grabbed the senshie of fire and took her away.

"Alright.."

"Odango.."she got close to her lover and planted a kiss in her lips.

"Seiya.." she was charmed by the Starlight.

"Sorry.."she apologized maybe she found that maybe she was pushy.

"Noo.. it's nice.I like this."she had to recognise it was great being kissed by the blue eyed lover who ate her up ever time she looked at her."I couldn't wait to see you again."

"Me too."

"Mina..you are beautiful.."Yaten couldn't help not to tell her how beautiful she was.

"Yaten..You look great too."

"Thanks... Come with me. I want to take you somewhere before the concert starts."

"Alright..." she said and the were gone.

"Taiki? Where is she?" Ami was curious.

"Well I guess she is waiting for you at that flower stand. Sorry I forgot to tell you."

"It's okay. See you soon then."

"Seiya...I had time to prepare your surprise.We have to go back at the palace after the concert."

"How did you know?" Seiya was curious to find out how the girls knew about what was going on.

"About the concert?Easy you are dressed exactly like on Earth, very good looking by the way.." pulling her close by the red tie she had around her neck.

"Thanks..." Their lips were extremely close, they almost met in a kiss, they could feel each others breath.

"And Minako -chan told us before we came."she smiled and whispered slowly like she was under a spell that made her head dizzy, her heart beat faster, her body shiver in sweet pleasure. The sweetness of the Starlight's touch made her feel overwhelmed. Finally Seiya kissed her again lustfully, it was short but sweet, it was enough for now. If it was up to them they would lock themselves into the bedroom and never leave. That was something they had to wait for, for now they were going to have fun. Seiya and Usagi started walking thru the fair hand in hand smiling. Everyone around them saw how happy the two of them were, being together. It was so unreal being here, all the joyfully, smiling faces celebrating the coming of summer.Loud laughter echoed all around occasionally happy screaming suddenly was piercing the air.The smaller children were digging in on the pink puffy cotton candy, some were eating delicious ice cream which was dripping on their little fingers. It was a perfect summer night.

"You want one, Odango?"Seiya turned to the blonde.

"What?"

"A cotton candy.." she offered her. "Just like when we were on a date on Earth."

"Well I don't know.."

"Here.."

"Thanks." Usagi started eating it enjoying all of it like a small child. Her innocence still was incredibly surprising to Seiya. How can someone be so innocent, so beautiful...So unbelievably amazing.How can she be her's only hers? "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No.."she smiled. "We should hurry up!"

"Why?"Usagi's eyes widened.

"The Princess will soon arrive and the concert will start!"

"Oh my gosh! Let's not waste time. After the concert you are mine..."said Usagi with sexy voice.

"Why?"she gave her grin.

"We are heading back at the palace together and I will give you my _surprise."_ she whispered.

"Oh..I can't wait.."she admitted honestly.

"Hey Seiya come on stop whatever the hell you are doing and get ready for the concert. You will have time to eat her all up after we are finished!"Yaten was yelling from the other side of road. The two of them were blushing so hard as if Yaten knew what they were talking about. Both girls tried to avoid Yaten's gaze and were heading towards the stage.

"Wish me luck."

"Luck? You will do great, I'm sure."

"Thanks."Seiya's hand left Usagi's and the Moon Princess a sudden emptyness took over. She realised at that very moment how much she needed Seiya to be around her. The Starlights admiration and love was a source of sheer confidence she never felt before. She was starting to believe things could really work out in the end for good,and them being together is will be excepted. A future together was beginning to form right in front of her eyes and the image of the children in her dream ran thru her mind. While walking down towards the stage with the others her thought wondered of to what happened between her and Seiya, to what will happen tonight.

"Usagi-chan look!" pointed out Minako happily towards the stage.

"Wow...This stage is huge and look at all the people standing, waiting to see them."Usagi looked around curiously to see how many people came to see the Starlights sing. It reminded her of those times when they were having concerts in Earth. Everyone gathered around the stage,the whole place was filled with excited voices, and then the lights went down all of then sudden the voices turned into frenzy, the music blairs. Everyone started screaming from excitement. The lights turned on. Three microphones were standing on the stage and the three singers were on stage too.

" _Welcome everyone..."_ the lead singer greeted the audience.

 _"AaaaAaaa!"_ the boys and even the girls started screaming. Although the outfits they wore were the same, their womanly figure was even more accentuated this time. They didn't have to use magic ro hide their true identity.

 _"We are the Three Lights.We are here to entertain you tonight_. _We had some small performances and some of you heard about us sing before, but now we want to show you a really special concert, dedicated especially to our Princess and to all of you. The theme of tonight is Love."_

"Wow..." The girls eyes widened.The houselights went down, their hearts were racing, they had goosebumps, everyone's screaming, and the concert is about to start.There was first an intro video on the wide screen that built the excitement and it made them wanna scream louder.

The screams during the intro video got even louder when it ended, as the opening riffs of the first song start.They never thought the croud could be any louder than they already were but once the Starlights pop out on stage again, their voice hit its all-time high. And just like that it started, all the well know songs like _Nagareboshi He , Todokanu Omoi_ echoed all over the place. After finishing up their singing, Seiya stepped forward and red light lightened her.

" _Thank you for your excitement and attention. Now I want to dedicate this special song to a special someone."_ The Starlight stopped for a second and her gaze fell on the Moon Princess who was in front row listening to the song _."If you have a special person on your mind don't forget to tell them how much they mean to you. This special persons light burnt in my soul for life."_ Usagi was looking at her and as Seiya started singing the song she wrote to her, the girls eyes turned into her direction.

"You are a lucky one, Usagi-chan." said Minako.

"I know...I know that now... _I'm glad I found out in time.. Don't ever sing about a one sided love again, because I will make sure you will be always happy._ _And rhey distance between us will become nothing..."_ Her heart was beating so fast, she had the impression it was about to leave her chest. She could feel the blood pumping thru her veins, screaming in her ears loudly. The Starlights finished playing the last song and the fireworks go off behind their back. Fireworks explodef above, vivid colours lightened up the black sky. It was the perfect ending to a perfect performance. The crowd was slowly breaking up, returning to the other activities from the fair. The three Starlights returned to the girls.

"Mizuno-san..."

"Taiki..I think the concert was amazing..."

"I'm glad you liked it. Come join me for dinner tonight, just the two of us."

"Sure!Bye girls!" Ami waved goodbye and the two of them were gone. But they weren't the only one who disappeared all of the sudden. Makoto and Rei were gone too. Where could they be? Everyone started wondering. The two girls sneaked of with the two admirers during the concert.

"How about you Odango?"

"I loved it!"she kissed her on the lips."Thank you!" Seiya understood what she was talking about just because of this small gesture that sent them vboth over thw edge. Seiya remained with her eyes closed, afraid if she opens them she will vanish but she was there everything was real.

"I bet you did!"Yaten rolled her eyes. "I can see you can stay away from each other so me and Mina are leaving."

"Huh?We are? where?" Minako barely realised what the silver haired beauty said.

"Stop being so curious."

"Come on Yaten..." she gave her a puppy look.

"No!"

"Don't fight it!You know you can't resist me." Minako teased.

"Minako-chan she is hard to break!" said Seiya.

"No I'm not!Mind your own business Seiya!" Yaten replied, she turned around and took Minako by the hand at with that they were gone. The blonde turned around waving goodbye and quickly turned back, holding on tight to the silver haired Starlight.

"So ..."

"So..."Usagi was nervous as hell.

"Can I have my surprise now?"

"Yes."

"I need to change first."

"Noo..I mean this outfit is perfect.. Let's just get out of here."

"Alright..."

"Fighter?"Before they could go the Princess interrupted them.

"Princess.."

"Sorry for the interruption I just wanted to thank you for your involvement . This is the perfect summer fair."

"I'm glad you are satisfied with everything."she said with humble and respectful voice.

"Now I am on my way to have fun. I wish you both the same."

"Thank you." and with that she was gone.

"Now..we can go..The carriege awaits ,Odango!"

"Thank you!" The two of them were heading to the palace, which was empty because everyone was celebrating.

"I'm exhausted."

"Really? So you don't want to see my surprise?" Usagi's voice was sad to hear the Starlight complain.

"No. I am always interested in everything you have to show me."

"Okay. Than put this on."

"A blindfold? What are you up to?"

"Trust me!"

"I don't know.."

"What?"

"Just kidding... Come on let me have it."

"I will let you have it alright." Usagi put the blindfold over the Starlight's eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes were hidden behind the black blindfold. The Moon Princess took Seiya by the hand and led her to the bedroom, she guided her slowly passing by the coffee table until they reached the huge bed covered in roses.

"Do I smell roses?" Seiya said curiously.

"Maybe.Sit down!" Usagi comanded firmly.

"Okay..this is getting interesting...Can I take this of now?"Seiya was getting pretty impatient.

"Not yet!"she still had to change.

"Okay."After five minutes of silence Seiya was worried."Odango, are you alive?"

"Yes of course I am silly! I'm ready."

"This means I can take this thing off?"

"Sure."

"Thank goodness I was starting to..." Seiya was unable to finish her sentence when she saw _her surprise._ The blonde was standing in front of her in white lacy nightgown with her hair cascading down her shoulder.She looked like an angel a very sexy angel by the way.

"Do you like it?"she asked almost whispering.

"Wow! Do I like it?I...Incuan't wait to take it off."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

The Starlight stood up, she could barely stand, her knees felt weak, like jello, she slowly approached the blonde, but she didn't touch her she was looking at her intensively. The blonde felt her eyes eating her up, so she got closer too and started playing with the red tie.

"I love you. This is our last night on Kinmoku.I wanted it to be perfect. I'm scared , I don't know what will happen after we leave, I just know we have to face not only the enemy, but.."Seiya sealed her lips with her index finger.

"Shhhh...Now it's just you and me. I'm by your side. No matter what the future holds Odango, I'm lucky that I am loved by you. I was so careless before I met you, but you changed my world around."

"Seiya.."

"I love you too.. nothing new here..."She was _rudely interrupted_ by the blonde's intervention who pulled her close by the tie and engaged in a wild kissing session, the whole room echoed loudly, without holding back. Passion,lust reflected in each sensual touch. Usagi turned around and let the Starlight kiss her neck feom behind ,while standing in front of a mirror she watched her _at work._ Seiya was trailing sweet kisses down her neck.At one point she noticed the blonde looking at her and she continued her loving. Her hand started gliding down her shoulder from behind on to her breasts, then her small waist on to her tights.

"Love me..." whispered the blonde to her ear. "I ..Uhmmm..need you..."

"Me too..." Now the Starlight's hands were wondering under the nightgown she started satisfying her lover. Usagi responded to her gentle touch by turning around and grabbed her tie and dragging her on the king-sized bed. She started taking of the red suit throwing it on the ground, than she sat on her lap and started unbuttoning the pink shirt. It was much more easier now, her hands worked naturally on the buttons, revealing each time a part of the Starlight's chest, they were kissing all along playfully bitting down on each others lips. Finally the shirt was off, but Usagi's nightgown was still on. Seiya stopped for second, looked her in the eyes , and pinned the blonde down on the huge bed, she slowly moved on to her kissing her she brushed her hand on her abs lifting th gown higher, surprised to see that Usagi had nothing on her beneath.

"Oh my God!" Usagi started screaming from pleasure, and Seiya was enjoying every second of her lover's pleasure who also paid attention to her with sweet gentle touch. She finally made her move over the Moon Princess , reaching out for higher grounds together. It was a night when they enjoyed each others company more tham ever, cherishing every minute. A night that will be unforgettable for everyone , it's not over yet.


	42. I am the future

_Honesty brings truth, but also pain._ _It will hurt, but in the end it heals._ _At first you may think it's useless,_ _but_ _in_ _the_ _end of all things,_ _It turns out to be the best_ _thing.I_ _t will_ _be the solid foundattion of all strong things.._

Night fell over Tokyo. It was summer, but it was a rather cool evening. After all the fun and laughter it was time to get down to some serious business.The four young senshies and the cats were walking down the street on their way to the shrine to meet up with the Pluto. She was already waiting for them, expecting to hear a good explain from them. _"I wish to find out who they really are before_ _I jump to any silly conclusions. My heart has to be open to the possibility of their existence. How can I even ignore the fact that they endanger Small Lady's well being?No way I have to save her..."_ She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice them coming.Mitsuki stopped suddenly on her way.

"What?"said Koji wondering what got into her.

"I cannot do this..."a sense of fear caught her heart, it was almost as if two hands were all over her neck , holding on tight. It was simply suffocating.

"Don't start now, please it's not time...Wr are almost there." he tried to push her to move on.

'You are not alone in this.''stepped out Aoiko proudly.

"She is right you know!" assured Chieko.

"Of course I am!"she said with a confident grin.

"Alright then, let's get thru this." she now was about to face a big fear. While walking down the street that leads to shrine a memory popped in her mind all of the sudden. It was a childhood memory related to the senshie of time.Mitsuki must have been around twelve years old when yhe the two of them were all alone, studying the meaning of _time._ It seems more full of meaning now.

 _"I just don't understand?"_ Mitsuki sighted.

 _"What exactly, My Princess?"_ she saw how puzzled the child was.

 _"If time travel is forbidden, then why do we have a key that can open the gate of time? Why do you need a key to something that is impossible?"_ Pluto knew she had a point, but still she wanted to see were she was get at.

 _"I never said it was impossible."_ Pluto smiled. _"It is dangerous.."_ she gave her a reply.

 _"Then why make it possible to acces the past if it would mess things up?You know maybe I am overthinking it."_ said Mitsuki.

 _"You think so?"_ she asked seriously.

 _"Imagine if someone would prevent Sailor Moon anf Fighter to be together, what would happen to us?I mean sometimes I think they have small secrets.I would like see them without them knowing who we are, meet them and get to know them...I mean when they were young_ _and everything."_

 _"You wouldn't exist."_ she said seriously.

 _"Could they live without me_ _?Us? I mean they really love each other.Maybe they would have other children,but..."_

 _"Uhmmm...But_ _what?"_ Pluto was curious why she stopped suddenly.

 _"Nothing...Just that I am thankful for the life I have. Pluto?"_

 _"Yes Princess?"_

 _"Why is Uranus angry at me?"_

 _"Angry at you?"_ her green eyes looked at her as if she didn't want to believe what she heard.

 _"I know she loves me, but when we train sometimes I feel her being angry at me."_

 _"Your imagining it."_ she tried to convince her, although there is some truth in her words.

 _"No unfortunately I'm not. You are not angry?You don't hate me, do you?"_

 _"Of course not.Listen...The key was created so we can look back at the decisions we made that influenced our destiny, to seek for answer not to change them...''_

 _"I want to create my own destiny when I grow up. I somehow feel Mom did the same way. Maybe when I'm older, I will be allowed to know the_ _story.Thank you for not hating me, because I couldn't ask for noone else to guid me thru."_

 _"My sweet Princess..I love you both!"_

 _"Me too.Promise me one thing!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"When I grow up, you will tell me how it all happened..."_

 _"Only time will tell if you are ready to hear the story."_

 _"Time..I feel sometimes I won't have enough..."_ Pluto got closer to the child, hugged her right. Her heart melted everytime she hugged her, the warmth in her soul was comforting.

With that it started fading slowly away they arrived to the shrine entrance. The gate leading to it was huge, it seemed it was going to crush them. Mitsuki stopped and with her right hand she pushed the door so it would grant access for them to meet up with Pluto.She was standing right in front of the shrine, waiting for them. She was so serious, she didn't evem blink. Mitsuki felt her heart pounding from excitement and nerves.

"You came." stated the senshie of time firmly.

"We did. I told you we will." Mitsuki replied. There was an awkward silence.Pluto looked at her from top till bottom.

"Who are you?" she started questioning her with a certain disbelief in her voice.

"Pluto. Let me explain."Luna stepped forward wanting to explain the she also sensed her negative attitude towards towards Mitsuki.

"Luna, I can speak for myself, thank you and for all of us.My name is Mitsuki Kou. I am the daughter of Sailor Moon and Sailor Starfighter., the Princess of Crystal Tokyo. He is my brother Koji."

"It cannot be..." her eyes saif it all.

"We are their children. I wouldn't lie, not to you. Me and the girls came because..."she looked away before she could continue.

"We want to live. I am Aoiko and she is Chieki.I am not the daughter of Venus and Healer."

"And I the daughter of Mercury and Maker."The girls stepped out behind her showing their full support to her.

"We are here because we are dying. Our future is disappearing slowly." Koji said firmly turning to the senshie of time. Her eyes widened as she saw zhe resemblence between Seiya anf Koji. They had even the celestial symbols shoen on their foreheads.

"That future should have been closed for good."said Pluto with anger in her voice letting out the frustration she felt.

"You knew didn't you?"Luna was surprised to hear that the senshie of time manipulated everything.

"Please..Listen I didn't mean to hurt noone. I swear." Mitsuki was crying.

"Your existence endangered hers."she answered with an anger she just couldn't control.

"And hers mine, because..We are the children of freewill."

"Destiny cannot be challenged, changed."

"I need to show you, that..." Mitsuki wanted so bad to explain her what was going on."l only ask you to..."the girl noticed how cold Pluto wad acting.

"I'm not interested in what you have to say..."she pushed her away.

"Pluto please ..." Mitsuki got closer, she wanted to hug her, but she rejected the girl.This gesture was like an arrow thru her heart, it was a direct hit, and her it was bleeding.

"It's no use..sis..she won't listen..." Koji went closer to her trying to pull her back.He realised how cold she was acting.

"The only thing I ask is to wait until we finish the concert tomorrow."

"Why should I?"Pluto asked.

"Just because..." Mitsuki wanted to finish her sentence, but her crystal felt the sadness in her heart. It started glowing, like the rainbow and time stopped. The only ones who could move was her and Pluto. The others froze like statues.

"How?" Pluto asked.

"I have a key of time also. I've stolen it.That is how we came here , because everything slowly started falling apart. The building were uhmmm crumbling, the ones we love started disappearing..."she broke down on her knees and started crying, her voice trembling with didpair."I don't want to die." And suddenly they found themselves in Crystal Tokyo.

"What's this?" Pluto looked around curiously.

"My world.. but I don't know exactly when or..." She stopped as she saw where they land. Pluto tried to stop it, no use. The Crystal was controling everything. The two of the were in the middle of a rose garden and they heard some noises. "What is this?"

"Where are we?" Pluto asked.

"I'm not sure..."Mitsuki answered. "I guess it brought us here for a reason..."

"I'am not interest.." shr heard someone calling for her and she snapped her head.

 _"Pluto!"_ it was Mitsuki as a child.

 _"Princess!I see you! Here you are!"_

 _"How did you know I wad here?"_ asked the child with tears in her eyes.

 _"I always know. What happened?It's your birthday and you run away, It's rude to leave your guest like that._

 _"Nothing.. "_

 _"Ohhhh... Are you sure?"_

 _"I just came to feed the birdies."_

 _"What birdies?"_

 _"I found them two days ago, when I was playing with the girls and I have been feeding them. Their nest fell from that tree."_

 _"Ohh..I see.. Here let me help."_

 _"Thanks...One of zhe birdies is hurt."_

 _"Wr should take it to the doctor then."_ suggested Pluto.

 _"I don't know what if by the time we get back the others go away...I could heal it."_

 _"You? How?"_ Pluto raised an eyebrow a bit sceptical.

 _"Well I discovered this not to long ago, but I was scared to tell..."_

 _"I promise.."_

 _"Please help!"_ She started shedding a tear that fell on zhe the small animals wing that was broken from the fall. It eas covered up in a pink light and it healed. Pluto remained silent, not saying anything. _"See I am freak..."_

 _"No, this is wonderful...The goodness in your heart did it. I'm glad you told me."_

 _"Thanks..Will you keep it a secret.Atleast for a while longer."_

 _"I won't tell about your power..."_ said Pluto still a biz shocked.

 _"O not that the,the birdies..."_ she smiled.

 _"Yes .Your secrets are safe with me."_ she promised solemnly.

 _"I knew it.Now let's go."_ The small child kissed the senshie of time on the cheeks and she dragged her back, smiling to the party.

"This is... unreal."

"I know.. My future is beautiful, because I had someone like you I could trust unconditionally."

"I cannot...do this."she looked at her still trying to believe what shre saw.

"I think... It's Mom's decision in the end. I think she chose already. " Mitsuki's symbol started glowing with a light that almost blinded the eye.

"Noo.."

"I wish I could do something to save that girl, because although she didn't care about us, Mom loves her even if she didn't exist."

"Yes she is still alive. I won't allow..'

"Please..I ...'

"I won't tell, but you have to. After the concert. I won't allow be her to die."

"You will allow us then?"

"Sorry." They returned to the normal timeline and with that she was gone.The others defroze.

"Where is she?"they asked all together.

"Gone.'

"Did you show her?"Luna jumped out.

"I guess.she doesn't care..."

"We arr going to tell her that.."Artemis tried hard to makr her stay calm.

"It doesn't matter.. Don't you see...We ate not meant to be."she said turning around.

"Mitsuki..come back."

"Leave her..She needs some time alone."

All this time in the darkness the Oracle brought the good news.

"Dear lady of darkness's..."

 _"What?"_ Nyx was shouting.

"I have her!"the Oracle bursted in with a smile in her face.

 _"Let me see her then."_

"Here. The Princess Of the Moon. Princess Mitsuki." The flames of hell bursted up and showed her face within the flames.

 _"Yes!Now she will be mine!"_

"Be careful her existence is endangered.. by the other senshies." warned the Oracle.

" _Don't worry.I will make sure she is safe.Now that crystal will give me the ultimate power."_

"Maybe it's to much..." she made a remark that madrle Nyx go out of her mind.

 _"Rubbish...She is mine.. Sailor Moon you will suffer. And you Oracle..You are lucky I need you..I would kill for that remark..."_

She doesn't know about her. I suggest if you want suffering let her know her and after that.. _Whammm_..."

 _"Good idea!I will be patient...I have waited for so long, the bigger her suffering is the bigger my satisfaction will be."_

The time of return has come. What will be waiting for them?Instead of the expected happyness , suffering will take over. What do you think?


	43. Love Vs Duty

The bed was warm and comfy. Seiya's hands were running up and down the back of the beautiful blonde. She felt along her soft skin, underneath the bones and a vertabrae of her spine. Usagi was everything she ever wanted, now she is her's, in body and soul. The way the Starlights hand glided down her back was tickling sensation.

"Hahaha..." the giggles filled the room.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing..."she just loved to tease the blue eyed beauty.

"Oh really? is that why you are laughing...?"

"I'm not ..I'm just simply.. incredibly happy right now." she admitted honestly looking away , her cheeks turning pink.

"Me too..."

"This is insane..."she said touching her face caressing it, brushing away the black locks from her midnight blue eyes. She wanted to see them, she wanted her to look at her forever, with the passion, lust she adored.

"What is?" she looked at her scepticallynl narrowing her eyes.

"Us...a week ago we were appart and now, we are here together... without any close on.. smiling, happy...in love."

"You are right. It is Incredible, because of you." she said seriously.

"Not only because of me, you are the one who..." she stopped and a tear slid down her cheek from joy.

"Don't cry..It's forbidden, Odango..I just want you to be happy right now, I promise I will help you."

"I have to admit I'm freaked out about telling Mamo-chan about us. He thinks we are okay and when we return I will have to pretend. I have to talk to him alone, not in front of the others." Seiya swallowed hard , just the thought of him touching Usagi made her blood boil, but she had to agree with Usagi, they do need to talk, no use in denying it.

"I understand..I know I will hurt like crazy if I have to see him touch you, kiss you... But you are right..You have to talk to him in private. You have a much larger history, so many happenings link you, I can't wash that away and I don't want to. I love you, it's the only thing I want you to remember." Seiya' voice was calm and understanding."Your duties are not easy Odango, you have responsibilities.."

Usagi listened to her , her words ,the tone of her voice which was full of sincerety, was so calm and peaceful. Every word she said was like a slight touch to her soul it felt so comforting, elevating actually. While listening to her thoughts drifted away _"How can someone be so understanding?I am lucky, she makes me so happy.."_

"Odango?" she noticed all of thr sudden how quiet the blondr was.

"Yes?"she said with a small voice.

"Come with me!"she jumped up from bed.

"I'm not dressed." Usagi stated the obvious thing.

"So?No one else is here, but us."

"Are you crazy?I won't run around without any clothes on." Usagi's eyes bugged out at the Starlights suggestion.

"Of course not. Grab the sheet then."

"You are serious?" Usagi questioned the Starlights plan.

"Sure!" Seiya gave her a sexy wink.

"Alright..bu.but we have to hurry up."

"We will... Hahaha..."

Seiya put her shirt on,she stopped for a second as she saw the Moon Princess covering up her body with the sheets that embraced the both of them while making love. After that she continued _dressing up_ too.

"I'm ready Seiya." Usagi managed to wrap the sheet over her body like a beautiful gown.

"Me too. Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"Always so curious..." She slowly took her by the hand. The path leading to a secret destination was a bit dark. There was noone on the narrow hallway, but for Usagi's peace Seiya took peek and she turned to the blonde to assure her that the coast is clear. Slowly the door opened up with a creek. The two girls left the room barely dressed.

"Seiya..Are you sure about this?"Usagi had her doubts.

"Sure!" she stated firmly once again.

"Okay." In a few minutes they found theirselves in front of some narrow stairs that lead somewhere upstair.

"Come on!"They started walking up the narrow stairs that lead to the mysterious place. The Starlight was in front Usagi holding her hand right behind her trying to catch her breath.

"How many stairs do we have to climb?"

"Not too many..."

"Are you sure? It seems we have been walking forever." Usagi was complaining , she was so preoccupied with resisting the climbing of the stair, she didn't notice the Starlight stopped in front of a door, she bumped into her from behind. "Sorry.Now what?"she asked.

"We are here!"she said with a smirk.

"Here? Where?"Usagi looked around confused.

"Open the door!"the Starlight said calmly

"Why?"she was still doubtful.

"Just do it Odango!"

"Okay. Wow!"The Starlight lead the Moon Princess right on the rooftop where she remained numb under the view before her. Up there it was like they were looking down on the world. They could see the trees, the flowers, the sea and somewhere in the distance the lights that made the summer fair come alive. The giant Ferris wheel was like huge wheel on the dark sky. Being up here brought them closer to the sky, The Moon was up on the sky surrounded by all the stars , it was like they were admiring it's beauty. "This view is amazing, Seiya."

"I know . I used to come up here a lot to think to be close to the _Moon_. It was the only way to be near it, you.

"I can see why!"she smiled at her.

"I wanted to show you, to be here with me. You're not cold are you?"she said with a worried voice.

"No..not at all. Look Seiya , I can touch the sky." Usagi reached out to touch the sky

"Odango be careful not to fall." the blonde stood up on to an ornament, she was afraid she will fall.

"Come here."the blonde invited her with her index finger.

"I'm here."The blonde's hand were now locked around the Starlight's neck.

"Seiya.."

"Odango..."

"Why do you love me? How much?"

"It's easy. Just listen to me."

"It is?"she said with a surprise in her voice. _"How?What does she mean?_ I'm listening."

"Yes! As soon as I saw you , for the first time, when you passed me by everything slowed down, like the world around me disappeared. I didn't understand what it was, until I met you and started hanging out together. We spent so much time together, that when we were apart, I felt empty. My love for you is like a flower Odango, and you are the _moonlight that_ makes it come to life. I'm imperfect, every person has it's flaws,I don't care if you are klutz, if sometimes cranky, but when you smile at me, kiss me, love me...Just being around you, seeing you happy makes everything perfect. Don't ever ask me why I love you, because there are no words that can discribe my _love_. If you'd ask me to give up my life for you..I would..I wo..."

She was interrupted by Usagi with a sweet kiss. Her lips were salty from the tears that slid down her cheek.

"Seiya.."

"Odango.." she kept on kissing her while the Starlight kept in caressing her. They broke their liplock and Usagi ran her finger thru her full pink lips, that tasted sensationally, they were addictive.

"I love you. I don't know l, if I can express what I feel like you did now, but I want you. I desire your midnight blue eyes to look at me, feel the love you feel. You almost died for me once, but if you would die I would die with you. I Usagi Tsukino, will go against my destiny, I want my own story that is You. I was fullish to let you go, now I know. Promise me to stay by my side whatever the future holds for us."

"I promise." the Starlight grabbed Usagi by the vaist and wanted to lower her from the ornament on which she was standing, but the sheet fell off.

"Ooopsss!" Usagi hurried to pick it up, but Seiya took her by the hand to stop her from doing anything.

"Don't... Your beautiful, your skin under the Moonlight is amazing..."The Starlight knelt down in front of her running her tounge over her lips.

"Seiya..."Usagi touched her face and her fingers ran up in down on her cheek.

"Promise you will be mine!" Seiya looked up at her begging her for answer.

"I promise... Actually I already am. I wouldn't trust anyone else with my body and soul." she closed her eyes while she was standing naked, on the rooftop being kissed by the beautiful alien. "Love me, never ..ev..ever leave me...Se..Sei..ya...My gosh..."

"I will never leave you..On the contrary.."she whispered. "I claim you because your love is mine, like I am yours."

"Ye..Yess..My heart ,soul and body is t..too...Uhmmmm..."

"Forever?"

"Yessss...For...ev... ever..."Usagi couldn't speak , not to mention think straight anymore since her lover started _playing again._ " _I can't get enough of her touch._ I _don't care how wrong it is, I want her... This is insane... I'm going crazy..I need her to love me..."_ The night continued to be blast for the two girls in the rooftop.

Back at the fair everyone was having a blast. A certain short Starlight _kidnapped_ the senshie of love.She wanted to take her away somewhere they could be alone.They were walking for quite a while now, Minako was confused by her actions.

"Yaten..Now really where are you taking me?"she asked smiling, trying to get a piece of information out of the Starlight

"Shhh..."

"Why?"

"Mina,just trust me...Trust me!" she turned to the Venusian beauty and looked at her with those green eyes,whivh wete like to huge lanterns.

"I do.." she said seeing how serious the green eyed Starlight was.Soon they arrived to a riverside where single canou was waiting just for them.

"We are here."

"You mean..." Minako pointed at the boat enough for the two of them.

"I will be the one _driving."_ Yaten jumped inside outstretched her hand to help Minako inside.

"Okay."she slowly stepped inside.The small bost was floating slowly in the river. The waves were calm , a slight breeze was the only things that disturbed it's peace. The Moon upon the sky was like a giant lightbulb, it's reflection was broken in the top of the water..After a few seconds they stopped in the middle of the river."Why did we stop?Did something happen?"

"Not at all. We are here.Just us together."

"It's amazing..I have never been on a boat with anyone. This is romantic."

"I want to give you something."the Starlight started searching for her gift.

"To me?"Minako was surprised.

"Yes to you. But first I have a confession to make.

"A confession...?"Yaten got slowly closer to Minako And invited her in the middle of the boat.

"My desire is you Mina. I know this is not how you imagined of falling in love or to whom, but now that I know how you feel and knowing that this is the last night here on Kinmoku.I want to give you something..."

"What?"The Venusian beauty almost melted.

"I never ..I have never loved anyone like I love you."

"Yaten.."she got closer to her. "I love you too."

"This is yours.." she took a box from her coats pocket.

"What's this?"Minako was surprised to see the box.

"Open it!"she encouraged her.

"Okay!" her hands were trembling as she reached out to take away the white box with a red ribbon tied around it. "I'm so nervous.." she smiled.

"Me too.."Minako started opening up the box, slowly. The box opened up slowly and a golden necklace was in it with heart pendant and small star in the middle."This so beautiful."

"You like it?"

"I absolutely adore it. Will you help me put it on?"

"I will." The short Starlight took the necklace in her hand and leaned over so she could put it the blond's neck. She somehow managed to put on, but their faces remained close,they were mear inches appart no need for words Yaten kissed her long and deep. She couldn't resist not gliding her hand up on her tight and stopped at her shorts."Mina..I..want.."

"Yes?What?"

"You.."

"Me too..." Minako took Yaten coat off, and Yaten grabbed the smiling t-shirt by the edge and lifted it up slowly. She started trailing kisses from her neck to Minako's collarbone onto her breasts.

"Sorry, should I stop...?"

"No..I... want it to.."

"Me too.." Yaten trailed her hand slowly on her back. Minako leaned on her back and awaited Yaten to start her _work._ "I hope we won't fall over."

"We won't.." Yaten _drow_ the boat to the closest beach. They got out and engaged in wild kiss. The Starlight lifted up the Minako and put her on the sandy beach. They were so heated up. Yaten was kissing her then undressing her in a few seconds. Minako did the same she quickly helped the Starlight undress. They there were making love discovering each others body. They had the whole night to themselves.

"Where could the others be?"said Ami.

"Well they must be off to somewhere..you know..."said Taiki.

"No , this I don't know..."

"Ohhh..I think they how should I say.. studying biology.."said Taiki.

"Biology? You mean.."Ami blushed harder, her face red like a tomato.

"Well.."

"Welll..."

"Mizuno-san.."

"Yes ...?"

"Wouldn't you like you and me to study something up close?"

"Well I now the theory but the pratice part..well that's different."she said slowly.

"We could try and apply the theory together."

"What?Where?When?" she whispered softly.

"I know the perfect place." Taiki took the senshie of water to their trailer.It was bigger than a house. It had everything from a tv, to a refrigerator to a huge french bed. Both of them set down on the huge bed and at first neither of them said anything. Taiki took the first step by glidding her hand until she met Ami's. It was scary at first. Ami was shy her fingers were trembling.

"Are you scared?"Taiki turned to her and started gliding her hand up her arms.

"Actually ..Yes...I am. I have uhhmmm...I have never been in love and I have never ever done _that_ before." Ami admited shyly.

"Don't be."suddenly another set of fireworks were set off.

"Ahh!"

"Shh I am here..."Taiki got close to her and her hand now at the senshie's ears.

"I know..."

"The first step is which one?"

"I guess to get undressed." said the tallest of the Starlights.

"Ohhhh..hahhha..."

"Mizuno-san..."

"Ami..I am Ami." she smiled at her."Yes Taiki?"

"I want you to know that I hope this will be our first but not last time that we..."

"No..shhh..I would miss you terribly ... Even the thought of it scares me and makes, my heart is pain. We both have duties as senshies,but now I just don't want to be rational , I want...my heart to take over just once."

"Me too.."admited the brunette sincerely.Somehow, something changed within their souls. Something unspoken passed between us. Taiki took her time to explore the senshies body in a way noone ever did before. They took their time, and enjoyed a tenderness they experienced before.For the first time in their life, Ami and Taiki made love. After they were finished they were facing each other, smiling.

"I am lucky to _know you."_ said Taiki with smile.

"I am lucky that you know me." Ami had her legs crossed over the tall Starlight's legs and fell a sleep in each others arms.

Well the three senshies weren't the only ones who were having a their part of love, maybe not so intensively. Makoto was exhausted. The cute chef took her to all the possible rides in the fair. He even won her a teddy bear.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Raiden(God of thunder). said with a satisfied grin seeing home impressed the the senshie of lightning was. There is still one more ride we didn't take.

"Ohh is that so. Which one?"

"That!"

"The Ferris wheel?" Asked Makoto and her eyes widened.

"Yes. You're not scared, are you?"

"No, of course not."

The two of them were getting on the ride. Little did they know that a technical probleme will make, them regret take the ride or not. Makoto was the first one to get inside, Raiden was right behind her. The wheel slowly started turning and they began talking.

"I think, you are beautiful."

"Who?Me?"she asked her voice was trembling from excitement.

"Yes. There is just the two of us here."

"Yeah.. Thank you."

"I'm glad the Princess invited you. You will be staying..right?"

"Unfortunately...we have to go back. Tomorrow actually..."

"Noo!Why?"

"We have duties to fullfil from where we came from."

"You're talking as if you came from another planet.."Raiden was joking,little did he know how right he was.

"Well actually, we are not from Kinmoku..."

"No way.."

"I never wanted to decisive you, but I guess I was starting to like you."

"Y... you like me?"He swallowed hard.

"Well yes. But this doesn't matters because we have to leave and..."All ifthe sudden the wheel stopped, with them stuck up highest in the sky.", What's going on?"

" _Please calm down!There is a temporary malfunction we are already taking care if the situation. Remain calm!"_

Raiden noticed how nervous Makoto washe tried to calm her down. "Relax you are not alone."

"Thank you. But this is not the reason I am upset."she looked doen in thw crowd which was worried for the safety of their love ones.

"Is it because you have to leave?" he asked searching with despair for Makoto's eyes. He touched Makoto's face with his index finger and slowly pushed it in his direction.

"Yes..You must think I'm crazy..But I can't neglect my duties."

"I'm going to miss you. We had so much fun in the kitchen ,and I like talking to you."

"You do?"she asked curiously.

"Yes..."his left hand took Makoto's and he slowly with his right hand touched her face."I will miss you coming inside the kitchen helping me out I.. will..."

"Me too.." Raiden slowly closed tge the distance between their faces. Their lips were so close they could hear each other

breath. The Ferris wheel began moving again,and that sudden movements was the last push they needed to begin their kiss. It was like they were up on cloud number nine. They were still kissing while they were taken down to the ground. It was time to get out, but they didn't even notice until a guy behind them started shouting.

"Come on, dude. You can continue when we finally get out."she was shouting desperate to get off this ride.

"Sorry." said Raiden smiling and apologizing for the _trouble they_ caused.

"Yeah...Sorry."said Makoto and the of the were off to fo back in _having fun._

The senshie of fire was about to get the surprise of her life too, very soon a spiritual session was about to turn her life around. Haru and Rei were attending a session where they had the freedom to confidentially express themselves with their questions, concerns and fears…as contact was made with their spirit. Throughout a session, a connection sometimes can be made with a loved one.The senshie of fire was focusing so hard un achieving maximum results that the flames bursted up suddenly, the element of fire were her best friends. She needed advice, not from us but the spiritual world surrounding her. At the end she and Haru went to take walk on the riverside.

"That was something."he said smiling.

"What was?"Rei looked surprised to hear him talk like that.

"Come on I saw the way you lit the fire."

"Oh..well..I am ."

"Are you a senshie, like the guardians of the Princess?"

"Actually I am..."

"Wow..I knew I saw the fire in your eyes when I first saw you...Rei?"

"Yes?"

"I think..I would like.."

"Don't..we are leaving tomorrow..I can get involved right now in anything..."Rei said and speeded her paces.

"Whereare you going?"

"Home.."she lookwd at him the fire was burning in her eyes."So it's no use in.."

"Why not?"

"I live light-years away from here.."

"I see..I don't care.."Haru hurried like the wind after her.

"That is just my like.. you know everytime I like someone.."

"Shh..It doesn't have to be like that.."

"You know I'm scared if going back. I have to worry about my Princess.."

"Is she here...?"

"Yes...And doing something stupid.."

"Isn't everyone's decision to do what they like?"

"But she had a good thing going on. We fought so much and for what.? She had the perfect future..."

"Did anyone ask her if that is future good for her? Was that her choice?"

"No..but.."

"So you mean she was predestined to have a future, without any possibility of free choice...?"

"Yes and to throw it away.. for..for.."

"For what?"

"Well .. _free choice."_

"Coming here with her was who's choice?"

"Mine..."

"So why regret it ?If you wouldn't have come maybe you would have never met me..and..."

"And what!?" Rei was angey bit confused also.

"This!" Haru kissed her passionately on the lips. Rei was so surprised she could wven breath at first,but after a few seconds she closed her eyes and responded to his kiss. The boy broke away. "You see this was a decision of free will."

"I see..."that is all Rei could say nothing more."You blown out my fire..."

"No ..I want it to grow higher..."and he kissed her again. A kiss that will be hard to forget when they go home.

All senshies finally had the perfect love story but why did it had to end.It had too because in Earth, back home not only ththe world but Mitsuki herself was in danger. Last time they met Pluto , they couldn't reason with her, so she ran away. She was crying. All the things the senshie of time said, hurt and made hwr loose hope. The enemy sensed her weakness, she was aline she was easy to be found. Will they find her now?Willthe enemy strike her before the senshies get back?Who knows? The future is unknown...at least until the next part.


	44. Stabbed

The darkness of the night was swallowing slowly every light. The Stars upon the sky were disappearing slowly behind the dark clouds,even the bright light of the Moon was slowly fading behind them. Was this a sign that soon darkness will swallow up all the good and make everyone suffer. Or maybe it was just the weather, and their imagination ran wild. No wonder it did because, right now this whole situation seemed hopeless.

"Where the hell did she go?"Koji was walking up down impatiently , the girls were getting dizzy.

"I don't know..." said Chieko. "I thought she would listen to us, to reason."her face was full if sadness, misunderstanding and she was just as confused as the others. She was aware Pluto is the wisest of all, reasoning with her seemed obvious, but it wasn't. The senshie of time refused to hear Mitsuki out.

"She doesn't care!" Aoiko said with a sarcastic tone. "What else could we expect? I mean to feel compassion? She was naive to believe that Pluto would go around and accept her, us so easily."her beautiful eyes had the same like as Yaten when she was angry.

"You know how stubborn she is,when she has something in her mind."said Koji."Always thinking that everyone is accepting, trying to see the _good_ in every person she meets."

"You should try and focus on her."

"Focus?" Artemis asked curiously.

"Yes focus..the bond between them is strong, he may be able to find her."

"Alright..I will try by the way where is Luna?" Koji turned to Artemis.

"She went after Pluto, maybe she will listen to her..."

"I don't know..But thanks for trying to help us."Aoiko took Artemis in her hand. "I'm scared.I don't want to die." Artemis realised in that second the amazing resemblence between Minako and Aoiko. She may have been a Starlight, but her heart to was full of love.She pulled him close to her and a tear drop fell on his small head. "Ohh, sorry..."

"No..I am." Artemis looked away.

"For what?" Aoiko looked down at him in confusion

"Well ..I never met my Minako's child, only Chibiusa -san. We love her,but we didn't know about all of this, if forcing our Princess in something something she doesn't want. If she decides in the end to choose as she should... Minako and Ami -chan would have to pay a big price too."

"It wouldn't matter... anymore."whispered Koji."This is odd..I..." he said marrow his eyes concentrating to find his sister.

"What?" Chieko jumped up from surprise.

"I can't feel her .. Something is wrong..."

"Nooo..you think..."said Aoiko.

"Maybe.."said Koji. "This never happened before."his voice was trembling from fear.

"Relax try to focus..." And that is exactly what he was doing. The bond between them was strong, he looked at uo the Moon. His midnight blue glistened in the moonlight from the tears of frustration gathered up. He tried to relax, it was the only way to try and find Mitsuki who was heading towards nothing but trouble. She was walking desperately down the dark street, without looking where she was goin, tears were blurring her vision, she almost knocked a man over. Her thoughts turned from hope to despair. Her feet were taking her somewhere, anywhere she just wanted to get away from it all. In the end she arrived to a park, which was usually filled with laughter , joy and colour during the day, but at night it was the creepiest place to be. The trees were like Halloween silluetes, which were dancing under the rocking of the the wind that gave the girl goosebumps. She raised her head as she accidentally stepped on twig that snapped instantly. That is when she realised where she was, looking around in despair she felt this place was the reflection of her feelings eating her up. Hope was trying to stay alive, but fear was eating it up from inside. All this time without knowing right behind her was Sailor Falcon who thought it would be great to bring a tribute to her master and captivate Mitsuki's crystal without being aware that Nyx had other plans. _"Why wait? She is here , the perfect opportunity to strike her down..and steal her Crystal."_

Meanwhile she was planning her attack and the future Moon Princess tried to get a grip Luna managed to catch up with the senshie of time. The faithful cat just wanted to talk to her to clear things up.What the two of them didn't know that Mitsuki ran away to the park nearbyand she was about to be attacked by Nyx's soldier.

"Setsuna-san.."Luna was almost out of her breath while trying to get to her.

"Luna.." she turned around and so they could talk.

"What happened?"

"When?"Setsuna looked away like she was trying to avoid an answer to the question.

"While talking to .. _her ._ " said Luna looking up at the tall girl.

"Nothing..I told her I won't allow Small Lady to die."

"How are we going to do that?"

"By avoiding their existence."

"Is it true then you knew about..."

"I did..The moment those Starlights stepped in our planet. It wasn't a big change, until the two of them got closer to each other. I was standing at the gate, guarding it like I always do. It was happened like a flash two gates appered in front of me. At first I wasn't able to open it up, but then it did. I stepped inside, everything looked the same the palace, the people, the garden still so different. Then I saw them.The two of them were playing in the garden , they were around five years old. I didn't remember ever seeing them around the palace before, the little dark pink haired girl had dirt on her face at first I didn't notice the symbols on her forehead until her brother approached her. The little boy's symbol was clearly visible. I felt like someone just punched me in the stomach when I saw him. He took a handkerchief and he cleared away the little girls forehead and I saw the same symbol. The high point was when I saw our Princess with Fighter walking hand in hand towards them calling them _children._ The two of them ran next to them. My eyes were searching for Small Lady, but she wasn't there. My heart stopped beating for a a second. Princess looked so happy without her I couldn't even believe it."

"So you decided to end it?" Luna could hardly believe what she heard.

"I had too!"she bursted. "I told the others we have to keep the two of them apart because another path opened up. It was obvious who they choose and which future is the _proper_ one."

"I am not sure ..I..saw something..I traveled with her , she is unbelievable..A daughter of two senshies."

"And that too.. Imagine for someone to posses such powers. And a boy..."

"They are so loveble. And she resembles so much to Usagi-chan. I felt thw warnth in her heart. "

"I did too.."whispered Pluto. "But I can allow this. Our perfect future. "

"How can we live with the thought that we caused them to die."

"We will live our lives just like we did before."said Setsuna.

"I don't think I could..."Luna said honestly.

"Are you taking their side?"

"Well I don't ..." Luna was interrupted by a sudden scream , ahe recognizes thta voice. It was Mitsuki. Sailor Falcon launched her attack towards her with determination. She wanted her attack to be fierce, efficient and deadly, determined to put her hands in Mitsuki's Crystal.

"Come on Princess...Give it too me."

"You'de wish."shouted Mitsuki.

"I will get it." As the servent wanted to launch the attack out of nowhere came and attack that preventesd her to finish it.

" _Dead Scream!"_ Sailor Pluto used the Garnet Rod to send an energy blast at the enemy, saving Mitsuki from her."Quick run!" she shouted.

"No. _MoonStar_ _Crystal!Make up!"_ Now it was her turn to change. Pluto watches her change into the soldier of the Moon.

 _"I guess she does resemble our Princess."_

After her transformation was over she Sailor Falcon got up and started fighting the with The Princess of the Moon. Pluto tried to help her out,but it was useless.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want her Crystal of Hope. Give it here!"

Beams of light started flighiing around towards Mitsuki, who managed to get away from the attacks.Pluto launching another attack, draw the attention of Sailor Falcon and the senshie of time was her next target. It wasn't an easy fight, but unfortunately Pluto was loosing, because Falcon punched her in the stomach. This soldier of evil draw a sword and wanted to strike Pluto, in that second without thinking the Moon Princess jumped in front of her and the she was severely injured by the sharp weapon. Pluto's eyes widened as she saw the wound on the girl's stomach, who first sank on her knees in front of her, screaming once from the pain ,her hand all covered in blood flowing slowly,their eyes met for a second, before the blue eyes of the Moon Princess closed and she hit the ground like rock. All this time the others hurried up to find her, Koji focusing on his sister's feelings he found her when Sailor Falcon pulled out the blade of the sword.

"Noooooo!"

"Mitsuki!" Aoiko was screaming.

"Mitsuki!Sis!?"Koji was screaming consumed by a pain that knew no end or limit. "I should have been here. Sorry I'm late."

"I am sorry.."Pluto said.

"Please, please help!"Koji begged her.

"She wants us dead !Now she is!"yelled Chieko cruelly.

"I'm sorry..I didn't want _this..."_ Pluto's voice was trembling."She saved my life!"

"She saved you although you want her dead."

"Is she ?"

"Her heart is beating slowly, way to slow..."

"Let me help." Pluto approached them without success. Rejection hurt.

"You helped enough."Kojo's voice was filled with covered up anger.

"Please I can show you a way to keep her alive until."

"Until what?" Koji was frightened.

"Until we get her to a doctor."

"I don't know...How?"

"Your bond is so strong, try to connect to her and she will recieve energy from you."

"Okay." Koji gave her his energy of life, it was the just like Mamoru did once to Chibiusa.

"Come with me! Quick!"

"Oh Princess."Luna was crying and Diana wanted to be next to her owner. After the attack Mitsuki detransformed and the others carried her away.

"Where are we taking her?"

"To the hospital..."

"Nooo..to our apartment."

"There are no doctors there."

"No doctors, but love ones who can help her Crystal make her heal faster."

"I'm coming to..." Pluto was trying to get closer.

"No!She needs love and You don't love her."

"Please..I.."

"No!I am not interested in what you have to say."said Koji giving her the same reply she gave them not to long ago.

And with that they were off, Koji's hand was all covered in his sister's warm blood because he was holding her in his arms. Pluto couldn't speak.

"Luna..."she said whispering.

"I'm going with them. Now you see what I meant when I said she resembles to Usagi-chan.."Luna looked at her then turned away. Pluto was standing there watching them leave, her green eyes filled uo with tears. _"She saved me.. Could I be wrong?I didn't want this...Or did I?"_

All this time Sailor Falcon watched them go away. _"Ohhh..Big mistake!If my master finds out what I have done, I am gonner."_ She was right , the Oracle saw everything, because she was keeping her eyes on Mitsuki.

Dear leader of Darkness!"

" _Yes!"_

"Your servant...Look what she did!"she showed her what Sailor Falcon did.

" _What?Is she stupid!"_

"The Princess jumped in front of her sword to protect Pluto ."

 _"I don't care!Sailor Falcon."_

"Master."

" _How could you stab her!"_

"I didn't mean it. I swear."she fell in her knees begging.

"I _don't care. You will pay for crossing my plans over."_

"I beg you ."

 _"Too late ..."_ Nyx released a dark cloud from her finger and it was heading towards Sailor Falcon. The cloud went down her throat and it was deadly suffocating. She was still moving a bit more trembling like a bid animal. The servant took a last breath and died. _"That will teach everyone that my decisions are the most important.Is she dead?"_

"Noo..but her heart is beating slow. "

" _Dammmmmm!"_


	45. A mother's touch

_"Being brave means is being afraid. I believe the two go hand in hand_ _actually_. _First comes the fear, after that facing the fear. I will always choose to conquer it, otherwise how can we go forward in life? Surrender is not an option. My heart beats faster and my hands sweat,but Giving up is not something I can accept. Come on I can hear them...They are here..Your love ones.. Except your mother...Mom, the Princess of the Moon , I'm so scared right now you were my shelter, what do I do now? Shell I surrender to death? Let it take me it wants me. Sooner or later it will take me. I came here to fight, but now I can't even wake up."_

"Why won't she open her eyes?" Diana was next to her owner's bed. She was hoping she will wake up. Just couldn't waot to see her open her eyes.

"We surrounded her with all the love she needs."said Chieko.

"It's not enough..Look the Crystal is glowing, her wound almost healed, but something is keeping her from waking up." said Aoiko who was inspecting her wound.

"She is missing _their_ love, especially _hers."_ Koji slowly managed to pull away and Mitsuki was getting better only pshisically. And he knew Mitsuki missed them ,the two senshies. "Girls go get some sleep."

"No way..I am not leaving!" Aoiko protested.

"Girls.Tomorow you will have a final performance to win the competition."

"How can you think about that now!?"her voice trembling from fear, the fear of loosing a friend.

"Aoiko... she will wake up and you know her. Remember your concert back at home, with her broken arm."

"How stupid of her. She always does something, like run away, or climb on a tree , fall from it.Plain stupid things!"

"I have to agree with her." Chieko said with a small voice."The chances of getting in trouble are always one hundred percent sure when it comes to her, doing what she puts her mind on. By the way the broken arm was my fault."

"No it wasn't! It was her's.She was the one who climbed up the latter to try and reach the rooftop and she fell."

"Yeah, it should have been me. It was my fault that the ball got up."

"Well you were playing badminton and it was the wind."said Koji."But she just had to go and get it."

"I know.It was an accident I am aware ,but still it was before our concert. Fighter forbided her to perform, but she wasn't listening. She got out and sneaked of to the concert and came in with a smile joking about her injury. When she found out she was angry, punished for not listening, but she didn't care she sang like it was the last thing she had to do."

"I know...And she has to open her eyes if not we will never hear the end of it. I can bare her say _why didn't you wake me up?Are you crazy we cannot miss the compatition."_

"You are right..."Aoiko sighted."We should get some sleep and hope for the best."

Before they went to bed, someone pushed the doorbell.It was way to late. "Who could that be?Maybe the genator, we were kind of loud when we arrived.' said Chieko. "I will go and open up."

"Okay."The others agreed.Chieko raised herself from the couch before she went out she looked at her friend once again. Slowly, unsure of what will come next she left the room and went straight to the door . The person who was standing there was getting impatient ,the doorbell rang once, twice and again for the third time.Chieko grabbed on the doorhandle to open up.

"I'm coming already...Geez are you impati..."she remained silent when she saw who was standing before her.

"Sorry...I came, because..."

"Why?"her eyes reflected sadness, but at the save time a spark of hope. _"Does she care afrer all?No, maybe she came because she felt guilty about what happened."_

"I wanted to see her. May I come inside?"

"Uhmmm...I guess .." Chieko pointed inside, closing the door slowly.

"Chieko who is it?" Koji came out to ask who was it. He remained numb when he saw Setsuna stand in front of him. "Why are you here?"his voice was gloomy, full of anger.

"I wanted to..."she started sating, but he didn't let her finish.

"What?! Haven't you caused enough trouble?" he was being rude.

"Koji-san! Don't talk like that!" Luna came from behind.

"I apologize Luna, but how dare she come here after what happened?"

"I just.. couldn't walk away..."she said honesty with regret in her eyes.

"Why should I believe you?"

"I would understand if you are angry, but you have to understand that..."

"No, I don't have to understand anything..All my life I looked up to you. You were our mentor, but somehow after all this it feels like I never ever knew you before."he said with a freat disappointment in his voice.

"Please .I just..."

"Aaaaa..!"their conversation was interrupted by Mitsuki's shouting. She was having a dream. She was burning up and was all covered up in sweat.

"What?" Koji bursted inside her room behind them the others.

"She is burning up...and talking in her dreams..."

 **" _Mom...Help me!"_**

"Shhhh..."Koji tried to calm her down. "Maybe she can hear me.. I'm here." he waa holding in to her hand tighly.

Setsuna looked at them, she narrowed her eyes in regret.She left the room, Luna quickly ran after her.

"Setsuna-san..."

"Luna.."

"Why are you truely here?"

"I just wanted to see if she is alright..I don't know why...I wanted their existence erased, but now...Maybe I made a mistake coming here...or it wasn't meant to be..."

"I don't know..When will Usagi-chan retun?"

"She will come today..."said Koji.

"How do you know?"her green eyes opened up like to doors.

"We are half Kinmokian remember.At this time on Kinmoku the meteorshowers are surrounding the planet. That is the reason they didn't come back. There is now way you can leave the planet or travel to it in this period. It last for a week."

"When they arrive, will you tell her?"

"Nooo...It has to be choice of free will. We just.. They just wanted to get to know them before we may disappear. But I'm not sure we will any more. Our symbols are showing more times then it should. This means,that maybe she choose already, but still it's not certain..."

"How could she forgot about Small Lady?"

"That girl again..."

"She is somehow your sister..."Luna said slowly, looking at him.

"No..My sister is inside ..We cannot coexist.Or her or us.She will decide."

"Not knowing about you ,she will choose Chibiusa for sure, when she realizes the mistake she made by traveling to that planet."

"How?She was supposed to be born like us I guess, from unconditional love...If Sailor Moon loves Fighter how will she give birth to a love child with someone else? Explain this. We are the children of a pure, unforced love."Koji said proudly. He was just as proud as Fighter was.

"Those feelings for our Prince exist, they just can't be washed away."

"Yeah..Hahaha...Sure they do."he was being ironic.

"Koji!You should come and see this!"Diana ran out to call out for him.

All of them ran inside her room, she was transforming, a bright pink light covered her up and changed her close to those of the Silver Millennium.

"What's this?"Diana was scared.

"I don't know!I really don't..."Koji nodded his head he was just as confused as the others.

Mitsuki was still asleep, still on fire. She was burning up from the fever. A dream was about to save her. She wanted to meet her, see her, little did she know her dream will come to be another reality.

Back on Kinmoku Seiya and Usagi went back to their room.

"I don't wanna sleep.." Usagi was smiling.

"Odango, really?We have been up all night."

"I know I just want to be with you. I want to cherish every second, because..."Seiya kissed her gently.

"Me too, but we need to have resources for our trip to Earth...We need to rest."

"I'm scared.. "

"Relax..I don't how to fight the urge of not touching you, kissing you ..."

"Same here... But I promise I will clear things up and after that..."

"After that I will make you mine..Again, again and again.."shw said with her usual playful grin.

"Yes... again, again, and again..."

"This is so beautifull, this whole thing..Us, here, You mazmarize me, I can't resist you."

"Seiya..I enjoyed every touch, every move. I never felt this loved before."

"Me neither..."

"You are right we should get some sleep."

"Sweet dreams, Odango! I love you!"The blue haired girl took the sheets and wrapper her lover, pulling her impossibly close.

"I love you too." they said goodnight with a sweet kiss and closed their eyes. They must have been exhausted, because they fell asleep instantly.

As soon as they fell asleep Usagi's dream began, soon it blended together with Mitsuki's. It started out separately for the both of them. Usagi's found herself in front of a fountain, which was settled in the garden of the palace. Everything felt so real all of the sudden the smell of the roses , the slight breeze and the water splashing on her skin. She was dressed up in white, from top till buttom when she heard children laughing somewhere in the distance. She went closer to see who was it, she was curious as always.Mitsuki found herself in the same place as a five year old child,who was lost and heard someone getting close." _Mom?Wow you are beautiful. Where is Fighter? Isn't she here?I wanted to see you both even if this is only a dream."_

 _" **Hey**!" _a pink haired little girl jumped out behind the bushes smiling at first.

 _" **Ahhhh**!"_ Usagi screamed.

 _" **Sorry** , I didn't mean to scare you."_ she smiled at her reaction.

 _ **"I saw you before**."_ she stated seriously.

 _" **When**?"_the little girl was surprised to hear that.

 _" **Well..in my dreams...** You were not alone."_said Usagi.

 ** _"Ohhh.._ _I am alone now._** This is my fight you know, but still I missed you." she said looking away giving her a warm hug. _"It's been such a long time."_ The small child clung onto her, her mother's presence was like life raft.

 _" **You did**?"_ Usagi was surprised at first, but she hugged the pink haired girl back. It felt so natural. For Mitsuki it was like salvation she didn't care if this was a dream, she wanted to see her mother so bad.

 _" **Hahaha...Wanna know who I am...?"**_ she looked up at her with those midnight blue eyes.

 _" **Well**..._" Usagi was pretty confused.

 ** _"I am ..The future Princess of the Moon and the Star.."_** she shouted happily, Mitsuki ran away playfully, trying to hide away from Usagi.

 _" **But how?"** _Usagi went after her, but the little girl was gone. _"Where are you?"_

 _" **Here**!"_she was playing hide and seek. _"My stomach aches."_ she started crying and fell on the ground. Usagi went closer to her trying to confort her.

 _" **Come here**!" _Usagi raised the girl up in her arms. She felt so good holding her it was a warm, fuzzy feeling.. _" **Where is your mother?"**_

 _" **Auch...my tummy hurts."**_ The scream was high pitched and raw it was the sound of a child in pain.

 _" **Shhh**_..." Usagi took the little girl un her arms. " _Does it hurt that much?"_ The blonde started caressing her tummy slowly.

 _" **Yes..It feels much better now, Mom."**_

 _" **Huh?Mom?"** _Usagi's eyes widened when her symbols appeared on her forehead.

 _" **Mommy, I am scared.I don't wanna die."**_

 _" **What are you talking about**_?"Suddenly Mitsuki started crying and she turned into a seventeen year old girl and her white dress turned red in the middle and Usagi's hand became bloody.

 _" **Mom.. It's getting dark..."**_

 _" **What's going on?"**_ heavy clouds gathered over their heads. Usagi bit on her lower lip and her eyes turned glossy with tears. She tried to blink them away without success.

 ** _"I_ _can see death, it wants me.I should surrender_**."

 _" **Noo**..."_ she was confused she could barely talk.

 ** _"There it is.Sooner or later it will come_ _anyways. I have to agree with something_**."

 _" **What**?"_

 _ **"A mother's touch is the best medicine. I hoped we will meet, I was waiting for you and Fighter on Earth**."_

 ** _"What are you saying?_ _I'm coming back soon we are_**..."

 _ **"Mom, thank you..."** _Mitsuki closed her eyes smilin,opened it again, she couldn't keep them open." **_It_ _is calling for me_ , _I think I can see the light...Is that it?_ _It feels so_ _warm.Mom will we meet tomorow?_ "**Mitsuki pointed at a small star shining brightly on the sky which opened up. _**"I can't see it. I'm way to tired...I just have to close my eyes..."** _So the girl closed her midnight blue eyes and she laid in her mother's arms hopelessly.

" ** _Mitsuki open your eyes."_** Koji tried to wake her up.

 _" **Nooo**!" _Usagi started screaming and her Crystal started glowing, while desperately trying to wake her daughter up. She vanished at one point. The blonde's hands were bloody, but the girls was nowhere in sight and started shouting.

 _" **Where are you?"** _

"Odango!?" Seiya heard her scream.

"Aaaaaaa!" Usagi's cheeks were wet and her body was covered in cold sweat. The sheets were twisted around her limbs, probably because she was tossing in her sleep. Her heart pounded against her chest.

"What's wrong?" Seiya jumped up on the bed . Her head was dizzy from the sudden wakening.

"Seiya!She is dying!"

"Who?Odango.." There was no answer."It was just a dream."

"No, look." her hands felt wet, it was still covered up with Mitsuki's blood. Seiya couldn't believe what she saw and started questioning the frightened Princess.

"Who did you dream about?"

"I think ...uhmmmm...our daughter.."she turned to her lover , her eyes filled with tears.

"Our daughter..?Usagi couldn't speak she was just trying to breath. Seiya hugged her tight."Let's wash your hands."She helped up Usagi from bed, the blonde could barely stand on her feet, while Seiya carried her inside the bathroom to wash of her hands.

"Okay. She was hurt...She was dying and I just..."

"Odango... _This has to be serious. Our child?How?_ What happened exactly? You are trembling."

"Well I saw pink hair child, and her eyes, her eyes were just as blue as yours. She said she was a the Princess of the Moon and her stomach started to ache. She was screaming from pain. I offered to hug her she did feel better for a while... After that she ..sh..sh..."

"After that what?"Seiya clung on to her e every word.

"She turned into a beautiful girl and she was wounded on her stomach, she was dying, sh..she sa..said that she was waiting for us on Earth.Her wound was bleeding and needed my help I tried to stop it, but she disappeared from my sight and I woke up and I am here. and..and...I don't know..."

"Odango...are you sure that she...is..?"

"I saw her before in another dream, with you, but I ... I'm going crazy.. What's happening?"

"I don't know..what to tell you or to think about this...Do you think it was real?We have a child?How?"the surprise was written all over her face.

"I don't know..I am scared and it is so confusing..Hold me please!"

"How can she exist?"Seiya helped Usagi back to their bed, trying hard to put herself together."Odango..Try to relax ..."

"I'm scared.. Hold me. Hold me!"

"Shhh!We should go back to sleep. We will try and find some answers tomorrow."

"What will happen if I see her again?"

"Ask her..."

"And what if she's..?"

"Odango..If she is our child and she is sending us a sign thru this dream, I think she won't give up so easily."

"I hope so." Usagi drifted off to Dreamland instantaneously in the arms of the beautiful Starlight, who's thought were swirling around the realistic dream her love just had. She couldn't close her eyes, at least for while, she was watching over Usagi, afraid that she will be disturbed by this nightmare again. As soon as she saw that her lover was sleeping like a baby, she to closed her eyes hoping that the dream is nothing more than a dream. What the two didn't know that it was painfully real. Back on Earth Koji was struggling to wake his sister. As her crystal was glowing her wound healed totally , she transformed back.

"Mitsuki come on! Open your eyes!"

" _Mommm!"_ she woke up screaming in pain. As soon as Luna heard her voixe together with the girls they ran inside her room. They were shocked to see Mitsuki awake, but more importantly healed from the wound the sharp weapon caused. It still ached but she could hardly breath. Her sudden awakening was without anye warning, her head flung from right to left taking in the sight before her, she looked down on her stomach that still ached, although there was no visible wound.

"Mitsuki!" everyone gathered around her, they were happy to see that she woke up. Koji couldn't stop caressing her beautiful face.

"Hey..." her fave was still pail from the struggle..."Mom..It was her..."

"What?What did she do?"

"She ..uhmmm...saved me .."she was smiling. "I met her, they are coming...Her and Fighter..."

"I knew it..." Koji looked behind his backand he met Setsuna's eyes with a grin on his face.

"How are you?"came the question from Setsuna, and hearing her voice ,the girl's head snapped.

"You?Why?"

"I don't know...I.." she couldn't explain either, she got closer to her bed, Mitsuki outstretched her hand, the senshie of time hesitated at first, but then she touched her hand. It was likw electricity ran thru her. _"Thank you for saving my life."_

 _"I would do it again I just returned a favor."_

"You should rest."

"Will..you stay..."

"I don't think I should..."

"Please... just this once." Mitsuki begged her to stay with a small voice.

"Sis, it's not a good idea."

"Yes it is... Please!"

"Alright..."

"Besides we have a conpatition to win, remember."

"Are you crazy?"said Aoiko."Don't tell me I know the answer.."

"Aoiko..."

"I'm just glad you are fine we don't nwed to prove anything..."

"She does have a point..." agreed Chieko.

"No...We are singing... Even if it will be the last thing we do..." she was so tired zhe instantly closed her eyes.

"Mitsuki..."Diana hurried ny her side.

"Let her sleep...She is exhausted..this fight was a tough one."

"Your mother saved her."

"Yes...I don't know how but she did..."

Things were getting pretty complicated for everyone. It was a situation that will cause pain and suffering soon, they will face the toughest decisions, but until then...


	46. Back in business

" _Bl_ essed _is how I feel when I am in your arms. The love I feel for you, just keeps on growing, it makes me a better person. Just the thought of you gives me the goosebumps. The simple fact that you exist makes me happier, it changd my world around, it changed **Me.** "_ Minako and Yaten were together still kissing under the Moonlit sky, the stars were there companion.

"You are incredible, Mina..Truely the Goddess of Love." she was holding the golden haired beauty in her arms, not wanting to let her go, not even for a second.

"Yaten..I.. Never felt anything like this, I have never been with anyone before.."

"Mina ..if we make it somehow, will you stay with, would you love me..like I mean Forever?"the shortest Starlight barely found the proper words to say it out her face turned red like a freshly picked red apple.

"Yes..What are we going to do? Honesty I don't know how things will turn out for us. I don't even want to think about what will happen when we go retun home. Someone will get hurt that is the only thing I know. Maybe more people will suffer, this whole situation is so complicated."

"I totally agree with you. The one thing is for sure I don't want to loose you., but I can't help thinking what will Seiya and Usagi do when we arrive to Earth. She suffered so much, I know she won't let her go so easily especially now."

"Especially now?"Minako narrowed her eyes.

"Well I am certain,they already did _**what** we just **did.**_ "

"No way!You mean **_this!?_** Oh my gosh.."Mina covered her eyes with her hands she felt si ashamed.

"Yeah..well I caught them in the act once. I saved Seiya's ass once from getting caught by our Princess..It would have been embarrassing if she found them in a position that was quite inappropriate."

"Hahaha ...Yeah, she owes you big time then. We should get back to the palace."

"You're right we should, but I don't want to. That would mean to fall asleep and wake up waking up will lead to..."

"Shhhh.. Let's enjoy this then for a while... I have an idea." Minako gave her a sexy wink. She untide the red ribbon from her hair, she spinned around and waved her hair like a model.

"What?" Yaten looked at her sceptically.

"We should go and have a swim."

"Now?" she said with her usual attitude.

"Yaten come on, be more flexible, just for me."Minako gave her a puppy eye look.

"I don't know.."the silver haired Starlight was nothing but flexible, she rarely did something spontaneous.

"Well I hope this will convince you.." Minako had only a t-shirt on and started walking away form the silverhaired Starlight that lost her grip on the blonde's hand.She started measuring her from the distance, she was perfect. The Goddes of Love,called out for her silently with her index finger. At first Yaten refused to get up, but once Minako took her shirt off and threw it aside she jumped up from the sand.

"Are you coming now?"Minako slowly approached the water her body vanished slowly under it. She was standing there just waiting."I'm still waiting..."she shouted from the distance, hopping the Starlight will join her.

"Mina.."she mumbled under her nose.

"Ohhh...Yatennn.."she started waving her hand around, teasing.

"I give up! _She is so wonderful. The hell with reason, welcome non sense."_ She joined the beautiful blonde for a swim. Yaten closed the distance between them and pulled her close. "I love you!" and kissing her lustfully.They started _playing_ until the sun rise. Surely sleep will be last thing they had in mind for now. Back on Earth Mitsuki fell asleep, the other two girls slowly surrendered and decided to go to sleep. Setsuna was still at their apartment, listening to all the stories they remembered from their childhood. Remembering the events was sweet, and painfull at the same time. The senshie of time was more confused then she ever was. Listening to all those memories they had made her somehow, understand why they came back, what drives them.

"Girls you should go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day for you."Koji suggested. "I will stay awake and watch over her."

"Yes. Our parents finally decide hopefully, together to drag their assea back ro Earth."said Aoiko ironically.

"I wasn't talking about that."said Koji.

"Ohh, yeah the concert..."said Aoiko. "I don't know about tha..that...Guys?"All eyes were in her, she could feel evwryone stare at her.

"Ohh wow!"said Luna and Chieko all together.

"Ohh wow what?As I was saying..Guys are you even listening to me?"Aoiko was starting to get angry.

"Ohh boy..." said Koji with whistle.

"Ohhh don't...don't tell me ..I have a rash? Right?Where is...it?" Aoiko was searching for a mirror , when she met her reflection she remained absolutely speechless and a smile was playing along her lips."Ohhh wow...Way to go Yaten!"she turned around proudly.

"Does this mean that?" Artemis got closer to her and admired how beautiful she was. She seemed to him that she was the nost beautiful thing he ever saw.

"This means, that Yaten finally made her move on the Goddes of Love. It was about time. It took her a week to spit it out." she said proudly. "Why hello! I missed this symbol, at home I can wear it proudly, I don't have to hide like now. My sister to...I promise..that it will be alright."

"I'm happy for you." said Chieko."Do you think that..uhmmm...Maybe..."her

"Sure..Soon yours will appear to I am sure."said Koji to comfort her.

"Yeah.."she sighted.

"Cheer up! I'm sure Mercury will come thru too and we will have these beauties shining brightly again."

"You are right. Now we should really go to sleep. I wish you all sweet dreams." she jumped up from the couch.

"Yawwww... I'm kind of tired myself.Sweet dreams." said Aoiko.

"Maybe I should go to."Setsuna said goodbye wanting to leave. She herself had some feelings to clear up.

"Wouldn't you stay?"Koji said slowly, he looked away ashamed.

"You wanted me to leave when I came."Setsuna reminded him of his inappropriate behavior towards her.

"I did. But please...She needs you when she wakes up." he said with a small voice. He was trying to cover up his own feelings.

"Ohhh..Is that the only reason?" she was looking at her with

"Well no, actually I thought, we could have a talk. We always used to talk about everything..."he looked away with sadness in his eyes, remembering everything.

"We do? Don't you hate me?"she asked surprised.

"No.. of course not.I couldn't... Please understand I was angry, we all were..."he started explaining."I mean finding out the person you look up to wants you dead, or or wanted or..I don't even know..."he was so exhausted, he couldn't even find the right words.

"I see.. Alright I will stay then..."Setsuna agreed to stay.

"You shouldn't sleep here, in my room it's way more comfortable..."Koji offered her his bedroom, so she would feel comfortable during her stay.

"Why thank you!" she smiled it gratitude.

Now on Kinmoku after Ami and Taiki were finished fell asleep, but at one point Taiki opened her eyes. Ami sensed her eyes measuring her purple eyes _"She is beautiful..."_ Her gaze slid to the side. She pulled her against her chest. Her nose tickled her ear. She let out a tiny gasp.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up!"said Taiki caressing the cheek of the senshie of water.

"It's alright...This was wonderful..." Ami said smiling.

"I have to agree..."she felt blush running thru her cheeks. She wasn't used to this, being together with someone in general, somehow Taiki was special, _she_ was the one.

"We should try and make the best out of this night while we still can."

"Let's do that!" the tall Starlight kissed the blue eyed beauty softly, they lips crashed together like waves.

 _"Aaaaaa!"_ a scream disturbed their conversation. It was none other than Chieko, who just took a shower , changed into her warm pajamas.The others wondered what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Koji bursted inside her room.

"I think..I ..LOOK. It appeared too..This means..."

"Ohhh yes, my dear friend! We are back in business ladies and gentleman..." said Aoiko with a wide smile or her face.

"I'm so happy..."she was almost crying.

"We are too." said Koji with a smile." Now let us rest."Everyone went to sleep. Koji was so tired that his thoughts were turning into nonsense. When his thoughts became nonsense, and all the more interesting for it, he knew he was falling asleep. Now all he had to do was let go and close his eyes. He wandered off to dreamland, where everything was perfect.

Almost everyone managed ro clise thwir eyes, except Setsuna. Before she went to sleep she passed by Mitsuki's room, slowly taking a look at her.She watched her sleep _"Could she?"_

"Setsuna -san?"

"Luna..I was just making sureahe is alright.."

"I think now she is! I wanted to tell you...I think she had the power to save Chibiusa -san..."

"She does?" a spark of hope lightened in her green eyes.

"She told me she could,she is strong.. But she needs to recover..."Luna said slowly.

"We will see... Could they coexist...?"

"O don't know..."

" _Hope_ let's not loose it."

"We won't..."and with that she returnes.to her room.

 ** _Hope_** is what they needed...And must not loose it...or everything will be over.


	47. Leaving Kinmoku

_**Dream** _is nothing more than the reflection of our hidden desires, emotions and anxieties. They are a collision of images, thoughts, fears that occurre while someone is asleep. Mitsuki was the one having a dream. She found herself in the middle of a field with a mirror in front of her, she had the sensation that her soul just left her body , she was at peace until she heard a voice calling out for her.

 _"Wake up!"_ it shouted out loud.

 _ **"What**_ _ **?Where am I?"**_ she snapped her head looking around, but noone was there.

 _"Come on open your eyes?"_ the voice kept on talking to her.

 _ **"Who said that?"**_ she turned around and started searching desperately to see who was it.

" _I did_."said the girl, standing within the mirror.

 _ **"Who?"**_ she dis see her at first.

 _"I'm right in front of you!"_ the voice called out again.It was way familiar, actually it sounded just like hers.

 _" **But ... That's me?"**_ Mitsuki was having a dream actually about herself. She was looking at herself in the mirror, all dressed up in white. Her eyes were sparkling, like two bright diamonds.

" _Yes . Who else would it be?_ " her reflection answered her. _"Can you feel that?_ "

" _ **I'm just**_... _ **Uhmmm...**_ _ **confused. What**_ _ **exactly should I feel?"**_ she as confused. _ **"I feel crazy talking to myself..."**_

 _"Everyone does that from time to time...You saw her?_ _Don't you feel more alive now?"_

 _ **"Yes I did saw her...She saved me!**_ _ **I** **do feel more alive, does this mean that she is..."**_

 _"You still feel guilty, don't you?"_ the voice started questioning her.

 _ **"Maybe...It will be my fault...** "_

 _"Yes it is!"_

 _ **"What?"**_ her reflection blurred and turned into a twelve year child with pink hair and coneshaped Odangos. _ **"Are you her...**_?

 _"I am. I'm dying...All because of you."_ the girl was angry and hurt.

 _ **"Well I was too... You didn't care!"**_ she started arguing with the girl.

 _"She loves me more..."_ Chibiusa said humming.

 _ **"Just because she doesn't know about us... But it's to late ..I think**_ _**they..."**_

" _How could you be so cruel?"_

 _ **"I swear..I.. I didn't mean to...I could help!I could save you..."**_ she was trying to hold her back her tears, she felt extremely guilty she couldn't help it.

 _"The guilt will eat you up...will take away your Hope..."_ the voice of the small

 _ **"Noooo!Shut up!"**_ Mitsuki fell on her knees and started crying, she touched the mirror trying to touch the small girls face, she couldn't,she just vanished. _ **"Wait no...Come back!I can save you!I will, because of her!Come back!"**_ she started punching the mirror, screaming for her to come back.The mirrors broke into small pieces and with that the dream ended.

The girl was shouting so loud,that the senshie of time ran into her room. Mitsuki opened her eyes, screaming for Chibiusa to come back. Setsuna quickly like carrying mother went next her.

"Shhhhhh!"she went closer to her, but seeing how terrified she was ,she decided to keep a distance between them,at least for now.

"Puuu! I'm so sorry... Tell her I didn't mean to hurt her!I wish, I could save her...for Mom's sake..." she was trying to leave her room, it was like she was possessed. Setsuna touched her face and hugged tight, she felt sorry for her.Koji's eyes popped open when he heard Mitsuki shouting, rushed back to her room and was surprised to see how the person who was just not so long ago against her was now holding her and comforting her.

"Shhhhh...It was just a dream Princess..."her voice was calm and generous, Setsuna herself was surprised by her reaction towards the Princess, could she take a like in her.

"I saw her!"tears gliding down her cheek heavily like small water drops.

"Who?"she raised an eyebrow."I don't understand."

"The other child."she looked up at her with a serious grin on her face.

"Small Lady?"Setsuna wondered if she heard her right.

"Yess!She was standing there...and I..I wanted to tell her I could save her she wouldn't listen ...a..and she left..she just dis ...dis...disappeared in the mirror...I...I am not a bad person I swear..."she fell on her knees.

"I know that now!Try to calm down..."she helped her up and leas her to the bed. Koji was stayed behind the half open door to listen to their conversation. There was one more reason to, he didn't want to interrupt them, he was glad Setsuna approached his sister.

"How could I do that?"she was asking herself the same thing over and over again.

"Can you really save her? Do you believe you can?"

"I doo...but I don't know how...The mirror looked exactly like the one Koji came thru..I opened up the door and brought him here..."

"I see..For now you should go back to sleep."suggested the senshie of time.

"Please stay...here ..with me... I'm so afraid.." her voice full of fear and sadness.

"I will stay, right their on the couch...I will be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" she asked again.

"I promise..."she said with a smile.

"Tha... thanks..." as the girl laid down in her bed, her puffy pillow was so soft like cotton candy. She fell asleep instantly. Koji looked at her, making sure she will be alright.Then returned to his room, slowly closed the doo, he had trouble falling asleep.The night was quiet, but on Kinmoku the morning came sooner then expected. Nobody wanted this wonderful trip to come to an end, but it had to end. The journey back to Earth was about to begin. Usagi was up earlier than usual, Seiya was still sound asleep next to her.She was simply nervous.The only thing she was really aware of, was the sound of her heart throbbing against her chest. She silently snuggled up next to the Starlight and she just started admiring her. _"I'm so scared of loosing you. How can I live without you in my life?How will we pretend?How can I pretend liking a kiss from Mamo-chan?I know he will be hurt when I tell him what happened,that my love changed and that we are together.. but I discovered something magical, noone can take this away from us.I will protect us.My light..."_ a tears slid down her cheek just when Seiya opened her eyes.

"Odango...Good morning!"her midnight blue eyes took in Usagi's face that was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

"I wish it would be..."she said her voice was gloomy.Sadness doesn't suit her, only joy.

"We will get thru this."Seiya lifted herself up from the bed where it was safe. It was their refugee for this past week, the witness of their love.

"We have to leave as soon as possible..."Usagi was aware of the inevitable.

"I wish we wouldn't have too.."Seiya admitted honestly looking at her in those beautiful eyes.She reached out and touched her face

"Me too.." Usagi touched her hand her skin was so soft.

"We should get dressed..and then.."

"Undressed..."she tried to joke to make thw situation look a bit more _brighter._

"Seiya.. always ..."

"Always what?"

"Always love me! Never leave me!"

"Odango...I will always love you no matter what happens when we go back.I will go and talk to the Princess."

"Okay..just wait five more minutes here with me I want to take advantage of this time together."

"Me too...I wish I could take back the hands of time so I could be with you again."

"We will be together."

"I hope.." these few minutes spent together were important to them. Who knows what will happen now? The others too tried to enjoy these few minute of togetherness. Rei was wide awake in her room, her thoughts wondering a million way. She found something or someone here in Kinmoku who made heart light up like a torch. On the other hand she was one of the most devoted soldiers, she would never leave Usagi's side, but now her heart was arguing with her mind an unbareble war. She was aware in few hours, leaving Kinmoku will be a certain fact. Just thinking about itbwas painful.All because of him. Makoto was next to her friend. Leaving was killing her soul to, it was like like knife stabbing her heart. They were aware this is the only option, although it wasn't easy.

"Rei-chan?"

"Yes..Mako-chan?"

"Can I tell you something.."

"Sure..."

"As much as I wanted to leave when we came, now I wish we could stay... For the first I found someone who..."Makoto remained silent.

"I understand... But we have to ...We knew we had to..."

"I know..It was stupid to think...Maybe we could stay...What will happen?Do you think it will turn out okay?"

"No... Someone will get hurt in all this mess, just like us...we are hurt all ready.."

"Rei-chan..Why does it have to be like this?"

"Because..uhmm..." Rei wanted to say something smart, but instead she admitted "I don't know..."

"We should get ready than. The faster we leave the faster the pain will go away..."

"Maybe you are right..."

The weather today on Kinmoku reflected perfectly how everyone felt.Darkened gray clouds freateningly surrounded the sky, startling low rumble startled everyone in the palace. The rain began. The Starlights decided to talk to their Princess about leaving, they wanted her permission, her blessing. They met in front of her room. The leader Starlight before she knocked on the door, greeted her friends.

"Are you guys ready?"Fighter askes Healwr and Maker

"I guess!"came thw reply.

"How will she take it?"

"We will find out soon enough.."Fighter knocked on the door. The Princess invited them inside her chamber. It was warm and welcoming, it was as if the Princess expected them to come.

"Princess ..We wish..."Fighter started to tell her story , she fell on her knees, looking at the ground.

"Stand up!"saud Kakyu.

"Yes, Princess..."she said humbly.

"I know what this is about.."she said and the theee Starlights were stunned.

"Yo..You do?" asked Healer.

"Yes. I saw how happy theae girls make you..They have to leave as soon as possible...And you want to be by their side."

"Just as long as their enemy is not defeated..."said Maker.

"My dear Maker. Let's not forget there ia more to it."She gave a meaningful look at the leader.

"It is!" said Fighter.

"Fighter!" Healer bursted

"Why lie?Yes we love them..It's not that we don't love _you.._ Serving you is our soul duty, but..."Fighter really wanted to be honest.

"My dearest Starlights..I will give you the permission to leave, but not without me."

"Huh?" Healer was confused.

"I'm coming too...I know you had conflicts between you and some senshies, I won't allow nothing bad ro happen to you."

"We don't want endanger you..That enemy we don't know anything about it."

"We owe Sailor Moon.Besides you will be there to protect me."

"Yes!" they said all together.

"Now get something to eat..We are leaving soon. My presence will gelo you get their faster."she ordered.

"Yes."The Starlights turned around , and were about to leave."Fighter, please stay a bit!"

"Ohhh...sure!" The other to Starlights left the room heading towards the dinner to have a quick breakfast."Yes?"

"Do you really love her?" she approached her looking her in the eye, expecting an honest answer.

"Yes, with all my heart and soul."she admitted proudly.

"What about her wedding?"she narrowed her eyes.

"She will tell him about us. Although we agreed to pretend so..she could talm to him.. before everyone else."

"I see...I feel better by joining you..."

"Thank you."

"Now you may leave. Just promise me..."said the Princess.

"Anything..."

"Giving up is not an option. I never saw you happier. And not only you , but Healer and Maker too.."

"I can promise you that..." said Fighter proudly and thanking her Princess ahe left her room. She was heading down the narrow hallway while the rain was falling hard. She joined the others for breakfast. The sadness was getting more profound with every passing minute, they barely touched the spectacular food that was made especially for them. They were starring at the plate, playing with their food, instead of eating it.

"It's time!" said Usagi still looking in front of her."Mako-chan did you?"

"I didn't..It would have been to hard." she said. Makoto didn't say goodbye, she wanted to remember the one night she was happy. Neither did Rei.

"Usagi-chan?"Ami called out for her seeing how sad she was.

"Yes..Ami-chan?"her voice was gloomy like the weather outside.

"We are here for you..."she assured.

"I know..."she said. "I know..."a tear slid down her cheek she brushed it away quickly. Seiyagrabbed a hold of her right hand, giving it a meaningful squizz. It was time.

"Mars Crystal Power!Make up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make up!'

"Venus Crystal Power!Make up!'

"Moon Eternal !Make up!"

 _"Figter Star Power!Make up!"_

 _"Healer Star Power!Make up!"_

 _"Make Star Power!Make up!"_

All of them shouted their transformation phases, Princess Kakyu joined them. Sailor Moon grabbed Fighter by the hand,who knows when she can hold her like this..She whispered slowly _I love you!_ before they left.And wilth that they were off. Earth was waiting, the enemies were waiting. **DESTINY** was waiting...


	48. Retun Home

Time is precious , time is endless and cruel. We may think because it's endless, we have all the time in the world to do as we wish. The moments we spend together fly by so quickly, when they are sweet, when it's time to be happy it seems that it's like a speeding race car, that wants to get to finish line, a finish line that's not always _Happyness._ We may realise that passing of time only leads us to the inavitable, _our Faith_. That leads again to another sad part, confrontation. The _Confrontation_ of _our decisions is not always easy._ When we decide something or when we choose someone, that choice will change the course of your destiny. Unwillingly we change not only ours, but the life of everyone around us. The universe is filled with hundreds of galaxies and one met with ours unwillingly, forced by evil. A half a year ago three Stars travelled to our world and one of them was instaltly stroke by lightning. The light of our Moon Princess blinded her in every way. The love she felt has to be burried deep within , for it seemed to be impossible, but now yhat love showed up once again in her life and now they stood a chance to be together. It won't be easy for neither of them, because the Moon Princess left behind some serious unfinished business, especially a wedding with Mamoru and a perfect future. Now instead that perfect future is Seiya, the light of a solar guardian, that may not seem worthy of a Princess, but her love makes her shine stand out from the others. It is unbelievable how much strength she gaves Usagi, the power of her midnigjt blue eyes , of her look empowers her. The trip back home seemd seems even longer because everyone left a part of their heart on the olive scented planet. Life will never be the same again. They passed thru galaxies, orbs, stars, moons that were the signs that they were on the right track.

Meanwhile on Earth in was getting already noon. Taking in consideration that they had a pretty long night, the young senshies woke up pretty late. Everyone gathered in the kitchens to haven a cup of wake up coffee...They were talking about tonight and they knew their parents will come back soon.

"I can't wait to see them."said Aoiko wondering what her meeting up with Minako will be.

"I'm wondering about the same thing...Koji is everything alright?" asked Chieko.

"I guess...Luna..."he said with an unsure voice.

"Yes?"she stepped forward.

"Please .. Promise me you won't tell her anything about us..."

"Are you sure.. Because I'm sure she will say something to me..or Mamoru-san..."

"I don't know if she will.. But one thing is for sure l, she won't meet up with him..."

"How.. How come?"asked Luna curiously.

"Well I made sure we have a bit more time and sent out a letter to him. He was summoned by the university he studies to participate at some researches for three days. He has ro leave today. I think he already did, actually..."

"That's cheating..." said Luna.

"Maybe it is...but we need a few days to maybe get to know them better a bit more. "

"I don't know...If it's right I have to tell her about..." Luna looked away.

"I see...Do as you wish." Koji turned away from Luna and wanted to visit his sister, but the young Princess was right behind him, standing there listening to their conversation. She looked away ashamed and said.

"I asked Pluto , to bring her here."she said go giving Luna a meaning look.

"Who?What do you mean?"

"You mean..."Luna undestood and her eyes were full of tears. Koji looked at his sister in disbelief.

"Her?! Why?"

"Because...I ..saw the pain inside her heart. I know she chose us, but the cost of that decision was sacrificing her. She loves her, maybe we could save her together. Us the children of two senshies."

"Sis .Why should we do that? She didn't care about us."

"Pluto told me she didn't even know..."

"What?"

"She just pretended she let her come she stole her key just because she allowed her too.. It seemed the best way..."

"And you believe her?" said Aoiko.

"I..do..Of course I do believe her ...She stayed with me all night , just like when us two were kids. I know I can trust her. Mom doesn't have to choose her, she can choose us and we can give her our _light."_

"You would do that?"Luna got closer and looked up at her.

"Just for _her_. Koji..What do you say?" she looked at him wanting to hear his answer which was of major importance to her."I can't do this without you."

"Okay..But still this won't be easy..It will not be easy finding her. If our future is getting clearer, than her's is falling apart just like ours did."

"I'm a aware it will take her a a few days to travel there and back, because the door of time may close...and..."

"I trust her... but for now we should wait for them to come back..."

"Yes we should.. they will arrive for sure somewhere around eight just when we have our concert..."said Chieko. "I made my calculations according to them , they will arrive soon."

"Great!Now let us prepare for our concert tonight..."said Mitsuki proud of herself.

"No way.." said Aoiko."You will stole the show for sure.."

"How come?" Mitsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Why if you faint on stage..."said Aoiko.

"No, I won't..."said Mitsuki with a wink..The three girls were starting to get ready for the concert. Aoiko took a long shower and small beauty session , in the bathroom that lasted nearly two hours. She put on face mask, took a bath with a showerfoam which smelled like waterlilies. She loved to spend tine with herself, it was her way of getting ready for the performance, it was surely an unique way. Chieko, locked herself into her room, reading a book... Meditation by reading was her way of getting her thoughts together.She was engrossed, absorbed, almost like in a trance. She was transported to another reality, that is what she needed right now, escape from this whole stressful situation they were in, the uncertainty of their future drove her away to another reallity where dreams can come true.

Mitsuki returned to her romm together with Diana to take a rest before the big compatition.

"I am so proud of you!"the white kitty snuggled closer to her owner.

"Why?"

"For trying to save that girl..."

"She is your owner to in wierd round about way...I just want Sailor Moon to be happy..."

"But what if ..she can only save her if she ... gives you guys up?What will happen then?"

"Then we fade away slowly...But ..I hope .."she said trying to ignore what she said.

"And what if you won't have the power necessary to..." Diana was only worried about her owner who knew how stubborn she was.

"Diana..I don't know..I just want to try.. Let's not loose our hope... _Hope_ is the light that breaks darkness."

"Yes ...Now get some rest.. You need it ..."

"I dooo..I dooo..."she closed her eyes a d drifted off again.

The night came faster then everyone thought, the three girls were prepared both physically and mentally. They knew they had to give everything they had in to this concert.

"Luna they will come ..If they do.. don't say anything..."

"I am not sure ..If I can hold back..."

"I won't ask you to lie...just...Uhmmmm..."

"We will see what we can dooo.." assured Artemis.

"Ohh..That would be nice..."said Aoiko.

"Come with us then..."said Chieko.

"I don't know if we should..." Luna hasitated.

"What if they arrive... while ..?"

"If they dooo...Then...we will...Uhmmmm."

"Please.." said Diana.

"Alright.." agreed Artemis.

Tokyo was ready for the live performance of the two remaining bands. A white limousine stopped in front of the apartment house where the four young senshies lived to pick them up for the show. They did the same thing to Michiru to, because she was a guest at the performance. Accompanied by Hotaru, she turned over to Haruka in attempt to convince her to join them.

"Aren't you coming?For sure?"

"No!Thank you! I will watch you play on Tv."

"Please, Haruka-papa please I really wish you could join us."she begged.

"You still have time to change your mind."said Michiru.."Are you leaving me alone?"she gave her a charming look as usual.

"Michiru! Alright, give me second I will change then."

"I knew this would work.."she smiled coily and as soon as Haruka joined them they were to heading towards the famous music hall. The crowd started flowing in like a rapid river. The cameras, the lights were ready to rock and roll. The girls were already in their dressing room. Chieko flashed plenty of cleavage in a cropped balck leather waistcoat with a golden star sign in it, matching shorts and boots.It was unusual to see her dressed like that , but wow she looked hot. Aoiko opted for a dominatrix-style playsuit featuring a sheer detail across her chest.The slinky ensemble clung tightly to her curves. The matching boots had a small golden star on them. Oh yes..Last but not least the lead singer stepped out from the dressing room wearing a black leather that showed off her slender midriff and busty cleavage in a crop top and baggy leather trousers. She also had a black choker which was attached to a gold chain, with starshaped small brouche, that draped across her hips. They looked really hot. Michiru arrived to the concert, together with Haruka and Hotaru. She joined the girls on backstage.

"Michiru-san..." Mitsuki was excited to see her.

"So are you girls ready for tonight?"she asked.

"Yes!" came a firm answer from all three of them.

"Alright then. Just like we practiced and it will be fine."she tried to calm them.

"Sure..." The other boy band finished their performance and they were othe ones next to perform . Wearing these matching black leather outfits, the girls confidently took to the stage in Budokan Arena.The Arena was full, you couldn't even drop a needle, the crowd went crazy.

 _"And Now, ladies and gentlemen. The hot ladies that will light your way tonight, the beauties of Tokyo_ , _the Shouting Stars. By their side recreating the famous song of The Three Lights Nagareboshi he Michiru Kaioh._ " Everyone was excited to hear them. Michiru started slowly playing an intro and Mitsuki started singing, Aoiko and Chieko joined in creating pure magic on the stage. The crowd was like hypnotized, by their beautiful voice. All over Tokyo the concert was playing on the big screen. Just as they were singing the last part of the song, the Guardians of the solar system entered the Earth's atmosphere . Their energy was sensed instantaneously as they reached the atmosphere.

 _"Girls!Did you guys feel what I just did?"_ asked Aoiko telepathically.

 _"I did!"_ responded Chieko.

 _"Sailor Moon!Fighter!Princess."_

 _"They arrived!Healer and Venus!"_

 _"Yes. Maker and Mercury..Our parents!"_

 _"We are not the only ones!"_

 _"I bet we are not!"_ thought When singing the last few lyrics she gave Michiru a look, she knew she sensed them, and knew that they will meet soon.

"Wow this sure was exhausting..." said Sailor Moon, still holding on to Fighter's hand.

"Yes indeed." said Ami.She was holding on to Maker's hand not wanting to let go.

"It will be hard to confront everyone.." said Mars.

"Yes."

The streets of Tokyo were full of people walking around and talking, there was excitement in every corner of the streets

"What's happening?"

"Everyone is walking by like crazy. Let's detransforn and check it out." suggested Jupiter.

"Great idea." They all turned into their civilian forms and the curiousity got the best of them. The Starlight s wondered if they should go too.

"Aren't you coming...?"

"Like this?" Yaten pointed out the fact that they are like, girls.

"We should uae our powers, at least in public again to disguise ourselves as men."

"Again?Shees!"

"Come in Yaten. This makes sense! Although I'm not crazy about the idea either..." said Taiki.

"Alright.."

"Princess...You don't have to come..."

"If you would like..."said Rei. "You may rest here at the shrine."

"Why thank you!I prefer to stay here."agreed Kakyu she turned around the Starlights bowed before her and watched her leave. After taking up their usual form here on Earth, together with the Inners started walking towards the crowded streets.

The wide screen set up at the huge skyscraper was just about to announce the winner.

"It looks like a huge singing contest final." said Minako.

"Wow they muat be popular." wondered Makoto.

"Oh they are." said an excited fan." _The Shouting Stars_ are sure winners."

" _The Shouting Stars?"_ asked Usagi curiously.

"Yes. A new girl band..and they are Wow..like hot ." said the guy."Here look they are announcing them now."

"Usagi-chan..."

"Yes?"

"What did he say?" asked Minako curiously as always.

"Some girl band _The Shouting Stars_ or something like that.."

" _Look they are about to say who won."_ shouted the people who were watching. _"I voted for them."_

"Let's see."

 _"Now that both of our band finished their song, here in this envelope we have the winner band's name.Are you ready to find out who they are!?"_

 _"Yes!"_ shouted the crowd and all went like crazy.

 _"And the winners are ...Paraparam!The Shouting Stars ! They won by singing the song of The Three Lights Nagareboshi he! Congratulations to Mitsuki, Aoiko and Chieko!"_

The cameras were all on the girls and they were shown in close-up. Usagi's heart skipped a beat when she saw the lead singer, it was the same girl from her dream the other night..Her face went pail her skin turned ghostly white. Her name echoed in her head. Seiya notice that something was wrong. The others snapped their heads as the Moon Princess said nothing.

"Odango...What happened?"

"Usagi!"

"What happened?"Minako jumped to see what happened too. But the only thing Usagi did is stare at the wide screen as they were showing Mitsuki on live television.She turned to Seiya and said

"It's her!" from the shock she fainted. The Starlight caught her before she hit the ground.

"Who?Who is she talking about, Seiya?" Rei demanded an answer while looking at the screen.

"I'm not sure... _Odango.."_ Her midnight blue eyes fell on the large screen and they were showing her daughter again...pink hair just like Usagi discribed her. "I'm not sure." she kept on repeating while she held Usagi in her arms.

 _"They arrived!"_ said the Oracle.

 _"I know. I felt that goodie good power. Sailor Moon. You have no idea., what's waiting for you from now on. Soon you will loose everything that is precious to you. Suffering will be the only feeling you will know .."_ Nyx was now more determined than ever. Soon enough.. _"Tic-tac..Tic -Tac..."_


	49. Last time together?

_"And the winners are ...Paraparam!The Shouting Stars ! They won by singing the song of The Three Lights Nagareboshi he! Congratulations to Mitsuki, Aoiko and Chieko!"_

Usagi was having a dream. The voice kept on repeating the same thing all over again. Mitsuki's smiling face was like movie always reappearing. Seiya took her in her arms and carried her inside the shrine. In one of the rooms which was dedicated to the moon, she laid knocked out. The Starlight never left her side not even for a second. She knew it was risky , if Mamoru would show up he would start asking questions. Until now neither one him, nor the Outers came, so she could stay by her love ones side. Rei showed the others around, until she couldn't even wait anymore and paid a visit to Usagi's room. Seiya's thought were a million miles away "Is it her? The girl from your dreams , our child. So she really exist ha? I can't tell them until I am not certain?How can I find out? Please wake up, Odango!" Her thoughts were interrupted by the senshie of fire who actually wanted to have a talk to her.

"How is she?"

"She is still out..." said the Starlight seriously.

"Seiya..Who was she talking about?"

"I .. I'm not sure..I told you..This is all my fault..."Seiya brushed the backnof her hand on Usagi's face gently. "Look how beautiful she is."

"Would you tell me if she was in danger?" asked Rei worried looking at the Starlight how desperately she wanted Usagi to wake up.

"Yes, I would. I don't think she is in danger!"

"She loves you! This is not your fault. She is making a huge sacrifice to be with you."said Rei looking Seiya straight in the eyes.

"I am aware. But I told her we should stop..I wanted to end it, when we could have done it. I never wanted to destroy or better yet interfere . Unfortunately ,or fortunately from where we are now here is no turning back anymore..We crossed a line, from where we cannot step back, no matter what."she looked at Rei, wanting to see if she got the idea.

"You mean, you two?" Rei was truly surprised her eyes bugged out from astonishment. She was aware how close the two of them got these past few days they spent on Kinmoku, but she would never have thought Usagi would do that.

"We did!More than once, she is mine and I am hers, she asked me to come back with her ,she needs me when the world will turn against her. I will be by her side."

"Not us, but the Outers, especially Haruka-san, you are familiar that she does hate you."

"Yeah..I am." Seiya smiled at the thought of the dirty blondes reaction. " She tried so many times to keep us apart,but somehow we couldn't stay away from each other, not even back then.Right, Odango?"

"She is lucky..That she has you." Rei said honestly.

"I have my doubts. I never meant to hurt her in any way. I destroyed her perfect future."

"If it was that perfect, why did she give in to you. Maybe she just wanted..to be loved for who she is.I always thought it was natural for her and Mamoru-san to be together, but now..."

"I love her for who she is. Without her past or future. I love her present."

A sudden movement of Usagi's hand startled the Starlight and she finally opened her eyes. She was still dizzy, but soon her head cleared out.

"Odango!"Seiya's voice was happy.

"Seiya! What happened?"it was a relief to see her beautiful eyes.

"You fainted!" came a voice from the door.

"Rei-chan.. Could you bring me a glass of water?"

"Sure.I will be right back!" Rei left the room, she understood that she wanted to talk to Seiya in private. She closed the door behind her, she was more than curios , but she knew sooner or later Usagi will tell her everything.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I saw her. On the screen, the pink haired girl was the same girl in my dream that called me Mom." Usagi's hands were trembling again."Remember she also told me that she was expecting us on Earth. She was here ,while I was there with you. But why didn't she come and tell us , me.. that she is ours. Or .. something like that."

"Shhh..Okay..I thought that it might be that. Try to relax. How are we going to get in touch with her?"

"I don't know.. I'm so confused right now... because..."

"Because..?"

"Oh my gosh..If we have a daughter.And She is on live television. How much did we really stay on Kinmoku?"

"Relax ..It has been only a week.."

"Ohhh.. Let's see. Give me the remote."Usagi got up wanted to turn the Tv on.

"Here!"

Usagi pushed the red power button on the remote and the Tv was full with the news about this new girl band that conquered Tokyo. They were giving an interview without Michiru who quickly hurried to jer dressing room.

"Look ,there she is." pointed out Usagi and she admired her from top till buttom.

"Let's hear it!"

"So..Mitsuki as the lead singer , how do you feel about tonight?"

"Great! Actually we all do!We are a team and without the help of our mentor we would have never been able to reproduce this special version of this beautiful song."

'Aoiko..You guys sure rocked and these outfits are amazing.Who is your stylist?"

"Oh these outfits are my own creation.."

'And Chieko, I have to admit you guys look hot tonight. You surprised us all."

"I'm glad we could do that..It was an honour to sing the song."

"So Mitsuki... Winning the contest was thanks to what?"

"Us ..our hard work and of course Tonight the alignment of the Stars were in our favour. Now if you excuse us."

"Just one more question?"

"Tomorrow you Will come to the party that is in your honour?"

"Sure we will!" said Aoiko and gave a sexy wink and they left smiling towards the dressing room. A wide smile spread across her face. They found themselves in front of her door. Mitsuki raised her hand and knocked on the door. You could hear small steps getting closer and closer. It was Hotaru. They were talking about the return home of Sailor Moon and the other guardians.

"Girls!"she was so happy to see the girls.

"Hotaru -chan!"

"Congratulations!"she hugged them tight.

"Thank you!"she smiled joyfully. She was glad that at least two of them were happy for her , for them.

"We came to thank you Michiru-san!"bowed Chieko respectfully.

"No probleme... I'm glad I could help."she said with a smile.

"Did something happen?"Mitsuki noticed how nervous Haruka was. She had a hunch why ,she was probably more than eager to go and greet the Moon Princess.

"I see you are in a hurry. Just wanted to invite you to the party tomorrow."

"A Party?" Hotaru's eyes widened as she said that word. She was slowly growing into a small lady and she took interest in the outside world.

"Yes! Imagine a party in our honour."

"Can we come?"Hotaru turned to Michiru."Please Michiru mama .." the purple eyed girl gave her a puppy look.

"Hell noo!" Haruka bursted, without any consideration.

"Ohhh sorry...we wanted to say you can bring some other friends too. We really don't know anyone and we could use some friends and new ones.

"We will come..." said Michiru."Maybe bring some friends, four or five..."

"Great!As much as you wish.You and your friends are welcome anytime."

"But Michiru..." Haruka tried to protest it was no use.

"Thanks again. See you tomorrow night Hotaru-chan...Michiru-san...We are tired, you must be too."

"True."she agreed.

"Good night to all of you guys." said Mitsuki waving goodbye. Haruka turned away from them rudely. The door closed behind them.

"Why are you so rude?"Michiru said baffled. "I want you to get over your attitude."

"I told you I don't like her..."

"It doesn't matter if you do or not. She has been sweet and kind even when you are being rude to her. I don't understand this."

"Sorry.. You are probably right."

"Of course I am.Now we should pay a quick visit to our Princess."

"They must be exhausted...We should go tomorrow..."

"No..I want to see her ..."Haruka insisted.

"By the way... where is Setsuna-san?"Hotaru wondered.

"Good question!And our Prince left just when his bride returns home."Haruka was getting even more frustrated.

"It wasn't his fault..."Michiru explained, she was as nervous as hell too, Haruka didn't make it any easier for her.

"Okay let's go..." The three of them shouted out their transformation phrases.

" _Uranus Crystal Power!Make up!"_

 _"Neptune Crystal Power!Make up!"_

 _"Saturn Crystal Power!Make up!"_

They were planning their visit until Ssiya and Usagi were still alone in the bedroom. Usagi and The last minutes together, or the last hour maybe... Making the best our the situation, they were facing each other, their hands exploring every corner of each others body.

"Tomorrow we will find her."she brushed away the small blond locks from her blue eyes.

"And what are we going to say to her?Hey I know I am your Mom...Or..."

"Odango..Relax...We have to find out why is she here...Maybe something happened and..."

"Don't say that..."

"Come here." Seiya pulled Usagi closer."Let me enjoy this...I wish I could stay here with you.."

"Seiya..this is ..."she tried to express herself it was hard, so unbearable.

"What?"she asked her.

"Painful..."

"Let me heal your pain."Seiya leaned in and slowly pulled Usagi near her body, to feel hwr warmth. Two beautiful lips touched,their tongues were wrestling. "Uhmmm..." Seiya broke the kiss with a small moan and Usagi touched her lips lustfully, like she couldn't get enough of them.

"I want you.."Usagi bit down in her lips nervously.

"Me too..." Seiya wanted to kiss her again, but a knock on the door disturbed them.

"Usagi-chan..Uhmmm... Neptune, Uranus and Saturn are here..." warned Minako.Usagi suddenly froze , but quickly got it together. She stared at Seiya saying nothing, what could she say.

"Here we go then. I will put on my mask."

"Me too.."Usagi got up and was heading towards the door without looking at Seiya ,she stopped before she pushed the door handle and turned to Starlight. "Seiya..I love you!" A last confession before the show.

"I love you too, Odango!"and with that Usagi left the room, climbed down the stairs. Her legs felt heavy while heading down the stairs. "Don't fall. Smile!She is still here with you!You are not alone." The three shenshies were outside waiting."Here I go!"

"Welcome home Princess!"Saturn greeted her with a smile.

"Thank you!"Usagi smiled."Where is Pluto and Mamo-chan?"It would have been akward not to ask where they were since she has been waiting for them to show up.

"Well the Prince had to leave before you came, for his studies ,he will be back soon though." explained Saturn. "We are happy that you made it back!"

"So did you have your little visit?" Uranus was painfully ironic.

"Oh we did .. Actually..they..." Usagi was interrupted by the blue haired Starlight.

"Why hello!" came out Seiya from inside the shrine together with Yaten and Taiki with a proud smile.

"You?!What are you doing here?"Haruka couldn't hide her anger when the leader Starlight stepped out to greet them.

"Uranus, please..They are friends!I.."Usagi started explaining."I wanted them to come. Princess Kakyu is here too, she is way to exhausted from the trip."

"Odango invited our Princess and us to the wedding..Do you have a problem with

that?" Seiya asked her.

"Actually I do!"Uranus responded arrogantly.

"Uranus, please!" Usagi tries to calm them."She got between the two senshies.

"I thought you wanted to see them, not to bring them here." Neptune herself was surprised to see the three of them. They got rid of her once and now she is here again.

"They are my friends. I want them here."Usagi's answer was firm.

"Let's see what the Prince will say about this." Uranus turned away.

"I will talk to him."Usagi defended them .

"You should go home!"Uranus demanded.

"Not tonight. I'm exhausted..I need to rest." Usagi explained looking away.

"But...They are here too."

"So what?"Seiya liked to tease her especially when she was turned on.

"Our Princess is here too..." Yaten stepped out.

"Alright, we will talk to you tomorrow when everyone finally hasa good night's sleep..Besides Princess , a dear friend invited us to a party tomorrow. You are all invited..."said Satur.ln excited.

"A party?!"Minako jumped out from behind as sooner as the word party waa mentioned.

"Yes tomorrow.See Michiru -san accompanied a girl band tonight who won a singing contest and they invited us to a party tomorrow."

"Ohhhh...A ..Girl band...?"Usagi narrowed her eyes and started mumbling.

 _"The Shouting Stars_...Will you come?"

Usagi froze , no words came out of her mouth as she was processing what the child said. Minako reacted for her.

"We will be there... Right Usagi-chan?"

"Yeah..I have to lay down..."she said.

"I will go with you." Minako took her upstairs.

"Stay away from her!"Uranus warned Seiya.

"Why should I? _she is mine tonight_." she thought to herself. The three Outers were about to leave and Seiya couldn't wait hurry by Usagi's side. Minako left Usagi alone.

"Just because..."Uranus got closer to the Starlight , she wanted so bad to punch her in the face. Seiya looked her straight in the eyes, with a grin.

"Uranus! Let's go!"Neptune demanded.

"Alright..."she slowly parted away. Seiya watched them leave.

"That was a close one.She looked like she was about to punch you!" said Yaten.

"I know!"

"She will when she finds out that you are fooling around with her Princess." Taiki was calm as possible.

"Well that's her problem...Odango and me , we became way to close. I won't allow nothing to separate us."

"She will try .."

"I can hardly wait for her to try...Now if you excuse me. I'm going upstairs to see how Odango us doing." With that Seiya turned around and walked towards Usagi's room. Minako stayed by her side until she arrived.

"How is she?"

"She is acting wierd."Minako noticed how the thoughts of the blond were a million miles away.

"Don't worry..I will make sure she is alright.." Seiya calmed her down assuring the senshie of love, that she will protect Usagi.

"Thanks.. Sweet dreams!" Minako said goodbye

"To you too..."Seiya stepped inside,her Odango was on the bed, crying her eyes out in dispair.

"Seiya...Did something happen between you two I know she..."

"Naaa relax it's over..Now we know where our daughter is we can focus on her."

"Yeah..they know her...But I don't think they know who she is."

"Tomorrow we have a party to attend..and we will talk to her then..."Seiya was confident.

"I can hardly wait."she was finally smiling.

"Odango..I love your smile..." Seiya leaned in and kissed her. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Now? It's way to risky..."

"Yeah now... but the problem is we need to change..."

"Change ..No I wanna stay in these pajamas , that are warm and puffy. Besides I just took a shower..."Usagi hugged the pajama tight.

"Alright..We don't need to leave the room for that , but you do need to get rid of the pajamas."

"What? Where do you wanna take me?"Usagi narrowed her eyes, without understanding that playful grin on her lover's lips. Seiya inched closer from behind , her breaty was tickling the blonds neck. "Te..tell..me..." her voice was trembling every time the bluerett touched her.

"To Heaven..." she whispered slowly, with sexy voice."I am the only one who can do this."Her hands quickly unbuttoned the pajama shirt pulling it down on one side, kissing her shoulder."Wanna join me, Odango?"

"Ohhh ..Yes."she was lost in her thoughts.

"You are so delicious..."

"Ohhhh...Sei...Seiya..."

"Relax...Relax..."she bent the blond on her back.

"I...I..amm... Seiya!" The Starlight was generous as always when it came in loving her, touching her. Usagi set up from the bed Seiya lifted herself up, but before she took her clothes off. "Kiss me!Let me love you too... I need you!Make me... Yours..."

"Odan...Huhh.. "

"Don't let anyone separate us.."Usagi was so excited., in the excitement her lunar symbol appeared and on Seiya's forehead a star symbol for a few seconds. Does this mean something? They were so engrossed that they didn't even notice.

"I love you forever." They whispered softly together and continued their love making until the break of dawn. Without knowing what will come in the morning...


	50. Signs of change

_"Crashing buildings all around... everything is falling apart right now..The world I have known is falling into small pieces right in front of my eyes. What happened? This happened once, why is it happening again?Did something happen in the past that changed my future...WHERE did everybody disappear too? Someone, anyone can you here me?"_ The child was shouting in pure desparation, her voice echod all over the the walls of the empty palace. There was something in that shout, a great deal of pain behind it. Finally a door opened wide. It was Princess Serenity who came to confort her child. She was weak, she herself felt the change, that this is not right, but tried to hide away her fears.l Pluto finally reached the gate that leads to their desired future. It was a gate that has become transparent almost unseen. She opened it up and started passing thru it slowly, the senshie of time saw nothing more then what she saw last time at Mitsuki's future. A palace in the middle of the garden it looked the same, but it's colors were blurred. She stepped inside she could hear Chibiusa cry. _"Small Lady..I hope I am not to late."_ Pluto slowly arrived to the grand ballroom where she found Chibiusa crying, still alive, she was a bit pail, but still alive, in her mother's arms, confused of this whole situation.

"Puu!"she hurried to hug her tight.

"Small Lady! I'm so glad I arrived in time." Pluto was almost crying.

"Why in time?What is going on?"she was even more confused by her word

"I have to talk to the Princess."

"Chibiusa, please! Go to your room." her mother ordered her.

"Alright."The child left them alone, although curiosity was killing her form inside.

"What is going on?"she with a frightened voice.

"Princess..I want to save Small Lady.."Pluto said explaining the situation.

"What happened?I don't understand?"the Princess was confused as well.

" _She_ met a Starlight, a sailor guardian and the feelings she had for her opened the door to another future. A future based on.."

 _"Free will_...How?It was suppose to be.. Easy... perfect.."

"Well we cannot _force_ her feelings. If we would it will not be the same result."

"Who is she? " curiosity got the best of her.

"She is a Sailor senshie..I foresaw the birth of two children..but It wasn't something serious. At one point that future that opened up started falling apart, but these children came back and decided to fight for their lives."

"But ..than it isn't _free will_.."

"It is... Unfortunately.. They never met, she doesn't know they exist. She just visited a friend, and well it seems they are more than _friends_ after all."

"I see.."

"This child asked me to come and take Small Lady away..She has the power to save her, she _has the light_. Her powers are remarkable , no wonder being the child of two senshies, her existing is something unimaginable. I have met her she is so kind, generous amd sweet. Her mother's sadness determined her to give Chibiusa-san the possible to live, outside this timeline... I am sure she never meant to hurt her. She is not even aware I am sure , of the damage she caused.

"Alright...How is he taking this?"

"He doesn't know, yet ..."Pluto looked away ashamed "I lied to him to protect him .."

"Alright... let us hurry...You will explain to _her_ what's happening?"

"I will...I will do my best..." said Pluto and she was heading towards Chibiusa's room.

What they didn't know is that the Prince was listening to their conversation and he was baffled. The Prince of Earth ,Edimion was not going to let this world crumble down so easily. He decided to send some warning signs to Mamoru, just like before. Mamoru was on his way to a small town far away from Tokyo. He was supposedly sent there by the University he studies at, to do some important research that will have influence on his final exams. We all know how important his studies are to him, he even neglected Usagi for them. He was traveling by plane, the last time he got on one he ended up dead, his starsheed stolen away. This time he had his doubts,but he had no choice, he was confident that Chaos was vanquished for good and that Crystal Tokyo was about to settle in soon. Then what are all these studies good for, if in the end together with Usagi will make the world a better place. The reason was to continue on was because... because he had his own dreams, desires. Is this what he really wanted?Mamoru fell a asleep on yhe the plane when he was transported suddenly in a place, vey much familiar, Crystal Tokyo...

 _"I have been here before!"_

 _"Of course!"_ came an answer from the Prince himself.

 _"You..."_

 _"Yes me..."_

 _"Is something wrong? Usually you show up for a reason..."_

 _"You are right..._ _The future is in danger..."_

 _"Did something happen to Usako?"_ he knew these dreams are not a coincidence.

 _"Yeah ..A certain ssnshie...You lost her heart..."_ he said firmly and offended.

 _"Noooo, it cannot be... She will return soon and we are getting married..."_ he explained.

 _"Is that why Pluto came after your daughter and wants to take her away? It all falling apart, everything we fought for so hard, lost because you couldn't keep her love..."_

 _"It's lie. She still loves me!"_ he shouted.

 _"Go home and make sure of it!"_ Mamoru opened his eyes as the stewardess announced the arrival of the plane.

"Sir, wake up!" The stewardess touched his shoulder gently, trying to wake him up.

"Huh?" he was confused.

"We arrived. You fell asleep."smiled the stewardess kindly.

"Oh.. I'm sorry..."He woke up and started walking towards the exit. _"Could it be true_ _?Am I really loosing her?I have to find out somehow!But how?As soon as I get off the plane I will call Michiru-san and see what is happening."_ And he did just that, it was almost twelve o'clock, but he didn't care. Mamoru started nervously dialing the number of Michiru's house _. RingRRingRing.._ The phone rang, it almost woke up Hotaru , who fell asleep instantly. She was so tired she couldn't even take her dress off. Haruka had ro carry her inside, she fell asleep in the car.

"Hallo!" she answered like she knew that he is going to call.

"Hello.It's me!" Mamoru said with a floomy and tires voice.

"Mamoru-san!Did something happen?"

"Maybe not. I don't know actually...Tell me!"

"Yes? _why is he calling and why now?"_

"Any news about Usako?"his voice was way to serious

"She arrived not to long ago. She was asking about you. We paid her a visit!Our Princess is fine she was only exhausted from the trip."

"I'm glad." he was silent."Did they..she ..?"

"Ohhh...The Starlights arrived together with their Princess too, they came to the wedding..."Michiru tried to sound calm.

"I see!All of them?"

"Yes. Healer, Maker and ..Fighter..."Michiru said the last name whispering.

"I will come back tomorrow.."he assured her.

"Okay!" said Michiru unsure.

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" _BipBipBip._ He hang up. Michiru put the phone down remained silent.

"Who was that?"Haruka came up from behind.

"Mamoru-san..."

"You told him?"she asked with a smirk.

"Yes!"she was way to serious.

"I guess he was thrilled to hear the news."the irony in her voice was exasperating.

"Not really..."she said honestly.

"Well he is not the only one. That Starlight was way to confident. I don't trust her and she is there with our Princess."she was so frustrated that she gave a punch on the wall next to her.

"Nothing will happen... Besides he said he will return tomorrow..."

"Finally...He will be where he belongs , by Kineko-san's side."

"Yeah..."

"Will you come to bed?"

"Just a second."she said look her mirror into her hand. _"Show it again, let me see it."_

"I will be waiting..." said Haruka. The senshie of sea, saw something in the mirror, just before he called..It was an image very unclear, a broken mirror at the middle at one side Usagi and the other Mamoru-san. _"Strange... what's going on?"_

Meanwhile, she was wondering about the message in the mirror, Pluto the senshie of time reached the door of Chibiusa. She knocks on the door.

"Small Lady..." Pluto peeked inside the room. She was searching for her to see if she ia still alright. And she still was, it was hard , how is she going to tell her that her Mt choose someone else, that she has a sister and brother...That this situation got out of control...How is going to say _I'm sorry..._

"Puuuu..." her face lightened up."I'm glad you are here."

"May I come inside...?"

"Of course..."she invited her inside.

"Let me talk you about something..."

"Puuuu...this sounds serious..."

"It is... We have to talk..."

"Okay let's talk!" Chibiusa was now eleven years old , no longer a child, but still she was a kid who needed love, she was more mature than the last time Pluto talked to her. It was talk she will not forget for a while for sure.


	51. Before Everything

Silence fills the room , which was uncomfortably large.Mamoru was in a hurry to get inside the room and take a shower, to wash off the stress and the anxiety he felt because of the dream and the mas

 _The Sirene_ , was the hotel's name and was one of the most luxurious in the whole city. Mamoru's room was huge and didn't look like a hotel room at all.The bed was king-sized with pure white, Egyptian cotton sheets. He had his own desk, a thirty-six-inch television with video player.

There was a big bathroom, with a jacuzzi and a standup shower. He didn't care at about all this stuff behind him, because his thoughts were swirling around what he dreamed off.The clothes felt like he was carrying a hard rock, he finally got rid off them, throwing them aside. The hot water started pouring down on him, he was just standing there waiting the water to wash away everything, the pain, the humiliation. The sensation of the steamy water calmed him at first it took his mind of things at least for a while.The water glided down softly on his hair down on his neck,than his back and abs. He was just standing there list in his thoughts. " _What_ _happened Usako?I thought we were alright. You were so excited about the wedding..and in love.. With me!"_ he punched his fist ,and the water splashed him. _"This is a lie. I will return home after a I slept a few hours! I will leave with the first plane, back to Tokyo."_ As soon as he finished he got out from the shower, got dressed he wanted to close his eyes, he couldn't. The first thing that accured to him is to call the Usagi to hear her voice, what he didn't know that Usagi wasn't at home,she was spending the night at the shrine in pretty good. He nervously started dialing her phone number. Usually it was Usagi who always called him, but now the the situation changed. The phone started to ring, but there was no answer.It rang once, twice even for the fifth time .. Obviously nobody was home to answer it. He hang up. _"Where is she?Ahhhh..."_ he sighted and covered himself with the sheets, closing his eyes instantly.

Meanwhile in Tokyo night fell and the young senshies retired to their apartment where the three cats avaited for them to congratulate them for the astonishing success.

"Luna...Diana..Koji." greeted Mitsuki the cats and her brother with a warm hug with a wide smile on her beautiful face.

"Congratulations! You girls rocked!" jumped out Artemis.

"Thanks!" said Aoiko with a wide smile in her face caressing his head.

"Yeah.It was an a exciting contest." said Mitsuki satisfied with the result.

"And we have some good news..."said Koji. "I felt it to..."

"What good news?" asked Luna looking back and forth.

"Well during the concert,Sailor Moon and the others arrived. We felt them."

"Good...It was about time.."said Luna when she noticed a tint of sadness in Mitsuki's eyes. Koji understood why.

"What's wrong?I thought you would be happy."

"We are but..uhmmmm ..well..you see.."Chieko tried to explain somehow. "They are not the only ones who came.The Starlights are here and the Queen , I mean Princess Kakyu." said the young man looking outside the window.The lights were like millios of stars that lightened up the whole city.

"Ohhh... I see..." Luna said with sadnesses and acknowledgement in her voice.

"I know this is hard, but there has to be a good reason for them coming here. I mean..." she was suddenly interrupted by the silverhaired beauty.

"Of course they had a good reason to come here."Aoiko stepped out firmly while she was chewing on an apple with a bored attitude."The love for each othere. I mean.. _mom_ had to see something beyond the looks. Believe I know how difficult Yaten is. ."

"Ohhh... we know ..."came the answer from Chieko and Mitsuki.

"Yeah..I know, I am just as difficult as she is, but I understand her. I would do the same thing..."she said proudly.

"I know she is like that..I mean Yaten she is more than what she is showing to the world." Luna agreed.

"Will you meet up with Mom?"

"I should it would look odd if I wouldn't.."said Luna.

"I can't hardly wait to see my parents!" said Aoiko.

"Me neither..." said Chieko.

"It's funny..."said Koji with a smile and amazed at the same time.

"What is?"asked Luna.

"The Moon!"he said his gaze never left the bright orb that had a splendid light.

"What's with it?"Mitsuki wondered what he meant and she started admiring it too.

"It shines more brightly tonight, than it ever did since we have been here. It's strange and look that star that just crossed it's path it's as bright as the Moon."

"Yeah...It does have a nice shine..."They continued starring at them like they were under a spell.

"Mitsuki-chan!Koji-san!"called out Luna.

"Ohh.. sorry...I just... _feel so drawn to it all of the sudden..."_

"I have to go and talk to Usagi-chan tomorrow. I will try not to tell her anything..I promise.. Although it will be hard. I hope I will manage to find out something."

"Ohhh Luna , we all know that is no problem to you." said Artemis.

"What's that supposed to mean?"she gave the white kitty a look that could kill.

"You know..Hahaha...Ho..how curious you can get..."Artemis realised his mistake.

"No I don't..."

"Well.. someone, help here please..." he started retrieving towards Aoiko where he felt safe.

"Luna leave him..he is a man..."said Aoiko.

"Yeah, I'm a man, what do I know aboit women and their curiosity..." he agreed just to escape from her rage.

"Guys...I am so hungry..."

"Us too.." said Aoiko and Chieko.

"Let's order pizza!Please pretty please..."

"Uffff...I don't know...you know I always feel like I'm gaining a hundred pounds when I'm eating pizza..." said Aoiko looking at herself in the mirror.

"Ohhh.. please..I would kill for it.."

"Okay what the hell..Go on and..."Aoiko couldn't even finish what she wanted to say Mitsuki grabbed the phone and started ordering the pizza.

"You know your sister is hopeless.."

"I know...She and her food..."said Koji smiling. The four youngster were kind of having a blast, soon enough they had to face their wildest fears.

Back at the shrine Usagi and Seiya were fooling around and took a bite of haven.

"Huh..."Seiya crashed on the bed.

"Hahaha..Did I wore you out?" asked Usagi giggling while she nestled closer to the Starlight.

"Yeah actually you did."she smiled while trying to catch her breath.

"I love you."Usagi whispered.

"Me tooo.."

"Wanna do it again?"

"Just give me a second..."said Seiya.

"Come on..you are a _fighter.._ fight for me..." she got up and started teasing her lover. She started dancing in front of her with slow, sexy moves.

"Okay, Princess, you asked for it.." Seiya pulled her impossibly close to her and they engaged in a wild kiss.

"That's much better..."

"Ahamm...I bet it is..."

All this time the others were also downstairs sharing some interesting ideas about what happened.

"You guys should have seen Uranus face when she saw Seiya standing behind Usagi-chan. I was sure she was going to loose it." said Minako overwhelmed.

"Well we are aware that they don't really like each other..."said Taiki. "Especially now that Seiya is fooling around with Tsukino-san..."

"Yeah we are aware of the situation. I wonder how will she react when they drop the bomb." said Makoto seriously.

"Well she will loose her mind..."said Yaten.

"We just have to wait and see...Do you think this enemy is still here ...I mean since we left we don't really know if they launch attacks or not. Why did they show up?"said Ami.

" You do have a point. I guess tomorrow we can ask the others if they found out anything new."

"Yeah... Guys..We should get our beauty sleep for tomorrow...We are about to go to a party..." Minako gave them a wink.

"Party?What party?" the girls asked her all at once.

"Well..It turns out that Michiru-san accompanied the band we just saw on tv

and they are having a party tp celebrate."

"But we don't know those girls...How on Earth can we go?"

"Well Hotaru -chan said Michiru-san can bring anyone she likes...So..."

"Soo...We are not up for partying..."

"Why not? Come on Usagi-chan said yes..."

"Ohhhh...What if Mamoru-san returns tomorrow?"

"Let's not think about that now...We need to distruct ourselves from all these worries."

"We are not going!" said Yaten firmly.

"Wha..what ? Your joking? You are my date."Minako's darting eyes sort of scared Yaten.

"Mina..."

"Don't Mina me, miss..."she said, the anger in her eyes were like lightning.

"But...but...but we don't have any clothes and besides I have to turn into a guy again...and they will surely recognise us..."

"Sooo? Don't be such a wuss... At least I can be the girlfriend of a famous star..."

"I'm not... I'm sure Seiya is going..."Minako argued.

"That's her problem..."said Yaten.

"No. Unfortunately it's not only her's. It's our problem too..."Taiki was reading some poems. "We cannot leave her, beside us two we have people very dear to us here."

"I guess you are right...Okay..."

"Ohhh thank you!" her sky blue eyes suddenly started sparkling in excitement she hugged Yaten tight. "We have to go shopping..."

"Oh boy...Than I will be going now."Makoto stood up."I will be here first thing in the morning..."

"Well my gosh I have to go home too. I told Mom when we get back."

"You are leaving?"Yaten jumped up.

"Yes I am... Don't worry I will be here tomorrow..."

"I see...Let me escort you outside.." Yaten grabbed her by the hand, they went outside the door and kisses her. "I will be missing you..."

"Me too..."she said honestly.

"Minako-chan..."Makoto came out.."Sorry to interrupt wanna take a ride home together?"

"Sure...Bye guys!"

"Bye!"

"Wait up! I'm coming too."shouted Ami.

The girls said goodbye, even Taiki and Ami went thru the torment of separation. They had to gather their strength for tomorrow, if they wanted to party, face the Outers and everything that was waiting for them. Without being aware Nyx was following Mitsuki, the Oracle dared to disturb her.

 _"What is it that you want?"_

"The Moon shines brighter than ever ..a Star crossed it's path.."

 _"So?"_

"The prophecy was fulfilled."

 _"No way. Really?I cannot believe this.My dear Moon Princess...Soon my waiting will pay of. Soon enough.. your light is mine..And your mother's suffering will the trophy of victory..._ _let's_ _wait and see what happens. I will struck down on them when they least expect..._ _Let them enjoy Everything..Before I strike..."_


	52. Getting ready

First day on Earth was better than everyone thought it would be. At first everything was blurry when Usagi opened her blue eyes blinked once and twice, at first she didn't realize where she was, than she remembered" _We are back home! Where is Seiya?_ "The Starlight wasn't in the room with her, she was gone. Minute by minute the rays of the Sun a lightened up the room.The white sheet covered up her body, she was naked,after a whole night of making love _. "I never ever had a night like this before..."_.Her thoughts wondered off, when someone pushed down the door handle. Seiya stepped inside the room with a wide smile on her face.

"Morning beautiful ..."she greeted Usagi with a smile in her face. She was still amazed how beautiful the Princess of the Moon was in the morning."How did you sleep?"

"Hey.. Morning..."Seiya kneeling down next to her leaned in and kisses her softly."Sleep? You are joking?"

"Well it was a pretty wild night you know." she said with sexy wink. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I loved every second of it."she confessed.

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes.But what if..."Usagi looked down.

"What if what?" Seiya narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know when Mamo-chan will return..."her voice trailed off.

"Then..I don't know..."she held her hand, not wanting to let her go.

"Seiya.. How am I going to do this?"

"Listen..Uhmmm ...he is not here yet...so.."Seiya was out of words. kWhat could she say, when there was no right answer to her lover's question.

"I know..But I'm sure they told him that we are back. And I better go home and get some stuff ready for tonight. Besides I have to talk to Luna." she felt overwhelmed by the situation.

"You are right. Although I would rather prefer to have you next to me until.."

"Me too..." she was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. It was the senshie of fire.

 _"Usagi..A phone call for you!"_

"Who could that be?Come inside Rei-chan."Rei opened the door and she stepped inside.

"Good morning.You have a phonecall..."she looked serious.

"Who..who is it?"she wondered.

"Mamoru-san.."The blood froze within her veins when she pronounced his name.She needed to catch her breath, not because of the excitement , because of fear , guilt and shame.

"You should go Odango!"

"I'm coming Rei-chan..." Usagi slowly lifted herself up from the bed, her legs slowly touched the ground, she was ready to stand up. She covered herself up with the sheets and started walking to hallway where the phone was. Seiya closed her eyes, she didn't want to let Usagi go. _"What if she hears his voice again and her feelings will..Nahhh! She loves me.She is mine._ _Stupid, stupid .."_

"Are you alright?"Rei saw how pail her face turned.

"Yes..."

"I will tell him you are still asleep if you'd like."she said seeing how scared Usagi was to answer this _unexpected_ call.

"Don't...I have to do this."she took deep breath before she took her first steps.

"Usagi..." Rei watched her walk dow the narrow hallway. Finally she reached it and picked up the phone, her hand was shaking terribly, but she knew she had to get a grip.

"Hallo!"he voice was a bit rashy, taking in consideration that she had _busy_ night and she woke up just a few minutes ago.

" _Usako_!"his voice was serious.

"Mamo-chan..."

 _"I heard you arrived ,my love."_ he said firmly conviced she was still his.

"We did, we had a long trip, but thank goodness we made it safe and sound."

" _I'm glad. Sorry I couldn't be there, but I had to leave town for some research for my last exams."_ he explained.

"Don't worry..I know.. Imagine Princess Kakyu and the Starlights came too."she tries to sound excited.

" _They came to the wedding, huh_?" he said waiting for some kind of a reaction.

"Yeah.. To the wedding..." she repeated after him."I wish you would be back!" she lied, something she has never done before.

" _Soon enough.."_ he said.

"Will it be today?"she tried to finf iut any useful information.

" _Nooo_.."

"Ohh to bad. Than I would prefer to stay here for the night again..."she said withal a small voice.

" _You spent the night at the shrine?"_ he couldn't hide the fact thay he was surprised to hear that Usagi spent the night at the shrine,under the samw roodf with Seiya.

"Yes..I was way to tired to go home last night...And besides my parents aren't at home ..I hate being alone...you know since last time."

" _You won't be...soon.. yoo will be with me forever once we get married._ "

"Forever..."

" _"I have to go now...Talk to you later...I love you..."_

"Talk to you later. I..I love you too..."she whispered afraid Seiya night hear her say that. Mamoru hung up the phone. Usagi did the same thing, but aftwr finishing the call she didn't move a muscle she was starring right in front of her, as if she was un trans and tears started falling feom her eyes.

"Usagi...?" Rei approaced her friend and saw the misery she is going thru.

"Rei-chan...help I .. I'm the worst person in the world. "

"Baka!How can you say that?" she went closer and touched her friends shoulder trying to get her to listen.

"It's true.. I mean..I deceived him. He doesn't deserve this. I cheated... But my the feelings in my heart are stronger than anything."

"It will be alright.."she tried to confort her, but Usagi couldn't stop crying, the stress of returning home slowly bursted out like hot lava from a volcano.

"Not anymore..I mean me and Seiya...we crossed a line.."she looked into Rei's black eyes, then turned away feeling ashamed.

"I know."she said in an unusually calm way. The senshie of fire was always so vehement when it came to these kind of situations, but now she knew it wasn't nthe right time. Usagi was desparate and she needed understanding.

"You do?" she raised her head in surprise

"Usagi..We are not stupid...I mean Seiya came here again, for something and that wasn't your wedding...She really wants ro fight for you guys. Besides, I haven't seen you smile so much in long time. Since we arrived your eyes are sparkling..And I know it's because of her. "

"As soon as he gets back I'm telling him the thruth."she said."I swear."

"That would be the best thing to do."

"Thanks."

"Now ..get ready...We have a party tonight we have to attend.£

"Yeah..I have to go home to get some stuff for thw party ,besides I have to talk to Luna too. Can I stay here tonight. I'm sure my parents are still gone and Shingo is staying at a friend's house."

"Of course. After that we have to go shopping for some dresses. It will be a big party I guess. It will be wierd."

"Why?"Usagi narrowed her eyes. She had to agree it will be wierd, but ahe had a good reason she wanted to go to this event .

"We don't even know these girls..."

"Yeah we...re.. really don't.. but we should try and have fun...A good party is a always fun. Besides , Michiru-san invited us."

"I guess it won't hurt anyone to have a bit of fun."

"Rei-chan...?"

"I wanted to ask you if you and that guy back on Kinmoku?"

"Sort of."she looked away , her eyes burned feom sadness. "It doesn't matter now."

"It does to me. This all my fault , I dragged everyone into a big pile of mess..."

"No..It was our decision to join you and ours to let someone else into our hearts. We made our own decisions. I don't regret it, although I have to admit, we all left a small part of our hearts on that planet."

"Rei -chan, I ..."

"Later , Usagi! Now go and get ready for breakfast."Rei disappeared down the narrow hallway, her footsteps slowly faded.Usagi returned to her room , she was eager to see the Starlight. As she opened up the door, she slowly wtarted opening it. Seiya came out from the shower, she watched Usagi come inside and she asked her about the phonecall.

"So ..uhmmm.. How did it go?" There was no answer Usagi stopped in front of the Starlight and said nothing. "Odango?"Still she was starring.

"I love you!" she hugged Seiya tighter than she ever did. The Starlight understood her, it was hard. "I feel so safe in your arms."

"You will be always safe here, with me."she smiled.

" _Always?"_ she looked up at her.

"Yes! _Always."_ The bluerett kissed the blonde to assure her that everything will be alright.They stayed like that for a while , after that both of them got dressed and were heading downstairs to habmve breakfast. The house was already awake. Makoto , Ami and Minako all three of them were here right away in the morning. Minako was the one who couldn't wait to go shopping.

"Good morning, guys!"Usagi and Seiya came down the stairs smiling in the end.

"Good morning!"

"Well it was about time for you two to show up. " Yaten and her remarks.

"We fell asleep to late."said Seiya.

"Ohhh..Why? Don't tell me you had _important_ things to take care off."Yaten started mocking her.

"Maybe ..."Seiya smiled."Are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous?Now that's.. that's just absurd..."

"Alright then..."

"Sooo... Girls we have to cone back here with thw gowns we are going to wear tonight."

"I brought mine here." said Makoto.

"Me too."

"Can I see it?" Yaten whispered to Minako's ear.

"Yes."she said while ahe was eating her breakfast.

"Now?"

"No way! Only tonight... It's a surprise."

"Uffff.." she started huffing and puffing.

"Yaten.. please... Don't start."

"We need our _manly_ outfits tonight again."

"I can see you are enjoying this, Seiya." Yaten was baffled how easily she accepted to change into a man again.

"Well we don't really have a choice, now do we?"

"No we don't!"

"Have you seen the Princess?"Seiya forgot all about her.

"I'm here." Princess Kakyu woke up and joined the others .

"Princess!" the three Starlights jumped up as soon as tgey saw her walking down the stairs.

"Please. Do continue with your breakfast."she said giving them a smile.

"Of course.."

All this time the three young senshies were of to shopping. Aoiko was the most excited of all three. The shopping mall was her own personal Heaven, make-up and shoes her guilty pleasure.She saw all the dressses from the stores, their colour,shape , beauty made her go bananas.

"I'm so enjoying this. I have to pick out the perfect dress." she was running from here to there couldn't decide which srore to go into."We have to look perfect., because tonight is all about us."

"Aoiko..calm down."

"Why should I we are going to see our parents."

"What if they won't be there?I told Michiru-san she can bring anyone she'd like, but..."Mitsuki was interrupted by Aoiko.

"No way! Think positive my friend."

"Hahaha.. Your right!" she smiled.

"Then off we go!" Aoiko grabbed the two girls and dragged them inside the huge store. No matter where they were looking the dresses were lined up according to colour, style and price. The three girls arrived to their dress-sedition. They tried in quite a few dresses before they could made their minds up which one to buy. They finished shopping and were heading home, and when a red haired woman came bumped into them. It was one of the the servants that was assigned to the to watch the over Mitsuki.

"Sorry..."

"Hahaha... I wasn't good looking.."

"No problem." the three girls in continued their work way home..

"Come on Mitsuki.. We are running a out of time."

"Sure.. This lady bumped into me..."

"Which lady?"

"Her..She was here. _Where did she go to?"_

Alright, we believe that she you, and but now come on." said Chieko in disbelief. he night fell quickly.The party was about to begin at Tokyo's most famous bar with panoramic city views the Park Hyatt Tokyo's New York Bar. On the 52nd floor of the hotel, New York Bar features cocktails and jazz, with floor-to-ceiling windows offering stunning views of the glittering skyscrapers beyond. It was going to be to be amazing. All the participants were invited to the together with the with those who organised the whole event a contest. Usagi all this time went back home, she opened up the door to her house as expected everyone was gone. "Luna are you here? _This is strange ? I thought she would be here!"_ What Usagi didn't know that Luna was on her way home, but the young senshied lived far away in the city centre. The blonde was all alone, she went inside her room were she had her with bunny printed sheets, her memories about her friends and love. The picture taken together with Mamoru and Chibiusa fell down while her mother cleaned her roon before they left.She picked out a purple coloured dress and quickly ran away towards the shrine. Luna was heading home , but Usagi left just seconds before she arrived to the house. She dropped looked around and saw that someone was at home _"Ohhh...I must have missed her...Luna ...You should have been hee earlier.. How am I going to do this?Where could she be?"_ Usagi arrived back at the shrine and everyone was excited to the max. Soon Michiru and Haruka will arrive soon to take the girls to the big event. It was time. The girls were getting ready, Minako had an orange dress just abouv her knees with generous V-cut in front , her haired pineed up with an orange bow in the back. When Yaten saw how beautiful she was she was breatless, shw couldn't even move .Ami had a blue dress until her knees, it accentuated her beatiful figure perfectly.Taiki quickly grabbed her by the hand and helped her down the stairs.

"You look amazing!"she said whispering slowly.

"Thank you!" Ami was blushing hard.Yaten realised she was standing there stupid and hurried by Minako's side.

"What do you think?" Minako looked atbjer waiting for an answer.

"Breathtaking!" she said as honestly she could. Rei had sexy red sleeveless dress on with a small belt around her waist. Makoto also hurried down the stair afraid she will be late she had a midi dress in a green crushed velvet finish with cowl neck front on. Everyone was dressed up properly, the only one missing was Usagi she wasn't ready.

"I can't wait to arrive . It is so hard to believe that this is happening." Minako was over excited.

"Me neither..."said Makoto. "I am jsut as excited as the time we bought tickets onthe plane of the Three Lights."

"Where is Usagi-chan?"Ami wondered.

"Odango will be right down."Seiya came down the stairs.

"Wow Seiya. You look great!"

"Thanks.. It's unusual."the three of them had to use their powers to transfoem again.

"Seiya!" Usagi called out to her, or better yet for _him._

"Odango..You look amazing." The Moon Princess had a purple dress on with a cut on a back in front with a generous cleavege.

"You too.. Although you are a _man_ again."

"Well we don't really have a choice..."

All of a sudden a car stopped in front of the shrine, Michiru and Haruka came. Usagi wanted to kiss Seiya, but she couldn't because they stepped inside the shrine.

"What's going on?"Haruka's voice was way to serious.

"Nothing...We are ready to party!" said Minako.

"Are they coming too?" Haruka narrowed her eyes.

"Yes!"Usagi gave a firm answer "If they can't come we won't either."

"Alright. Did you talk to Mamoru-san?"

"I did this morning...He said he will be back soon."

"He will because for the wedding."Said Haruka. "It will be magnificent." she watched Seiya's reaction.

"Well yeah.. Let's go!" All of them got in to the limousine and were heading towards the restaurant were the party was about to begin. Everyone was way to excited.

"I will introduce you to the girls..."said Hotaru. "The lead singer, is so cute and talented , I really like her."

"Usagi-chan..?"

"I can't wait to see them." all of then fit into the elevator that leads to the 52 floor, Seiya somehow managed to fet near Usagi, she touched her hand, seeing how bad it was shaking she gave her a squiz and an _it will be alright look."_ The door opened , it was bar waa literally full.

"Wow!" Minako was breathtaken.

"This is amazing." Hotaru was also excited.

"Are the girls here?"Usagi asked curiously

"I guess, they will be introduced on tjat stage right there."We should sit down to our tables." Usagi set separately from the Starlights on purpose.

"Ohhhh..See you later, Odango."

"Seiya.."

"Shhhh.. I'm here." and she smiled. Their conversation was interrupted.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, dear guest now the moment we all have been waiting for.."_

"They are coming!" Hotaru was startin the applause.

" _The ladies who conquered an entire country with thei unbelievably beautiful voice ,talent and looks. The winners of our talent show. The Shouting Stars! Give a warm welcome to Aoiko,Chieko and last but not least Mitsuki. The Shouting Stars. "_ The crowed was standing and engaged in wild apluase, Usagi was just focusing on the girl in the middle so did Seiya _"My beautiful Moon. Could she really be?Odango.."_ she turned im Usagi's way and their gaze met and quickly turnes back at the girls _"Seiya...It seems she is real. I can't wait to meet her , talk to her... What am I going to say? Please Seiya, I need you with me in this one..."_


	53. Party!

The plane was on it's way back to Tokyo city. Mamoru was on the way to find out what happened. He was reluctant as he thought back to the conversation he had with the secretary at the University. It turned out way to early that he left Tokyo for nothing.

 _"Mistake?What kind of a mistake was this?"_ he shouted.

 _"We haven't been calling you. I don't know how this accured, but ..."_

" _Is_ _this the principal's signiture and his seal?_ he threw the piece of paper in the table.

 _"Yes it is. But we haven't sent for you! Everyone is gone to a conference this week."_ the frightened lady tried to explain gently. She understood Mamoru's anger.

 _"Alright.. I will be going home than. Please if you find something out about how did thsi happen please call me."_

 _"Sure we will."_ He left directly to the hotel and packed his bags , buying the first ticket back to Tokyo. His thoughts were blurry he couldn't think straight anymore. _"I have to return as soon as possible ...I cannot allow anything bad to happen to Usako. I have a hunch this thing has to do with her, us."_ What Usagi didn't know was that Mamoru was on his way home. Before he would return he called Haruka and tols her he will be back today. The Outer senshie told him that they will attend a party tonight and invited him , but she didn't say a word about it to Usagi, she wanted it to be surprise. He wanted it to make her happy , so when they talked he lied about staying away. _"Usako...My love..I hope you will be happy when you see me, I know I will be..."_

The crowd was still celebrating and the girls were standing gloriously in the stage accepting their apriciation. The host of the whole event got up on stage next to them.

 _"Wow girls these people are really happy for you.How does it feel ?"_

"This is so overwhelming. We are so happy to be here."said Mitsuki looking around searching for faces in the huge amount of people who were gathered here to see them. Usagi's eyes filled up with tears, she was trying to hold back her cry. Seiya watched how amazed she was , but she had to admit her heart was racing so fast, like wild horses who were released from being captured. Mitsuki had a red coloured dress aturing a long wrap around strap, cowl neckline and a overlay maxi skirt that moved with her when she walked. It was paired with high heels and some gold chains for maximum impact. Aoiko chose a black mini dress which featured a mock neck, unlined narrow long sleeves and unlined upper bodice that shined from any angle.Well Chieko wanted something discreet , but the girls made the choice for her at the store.It was a blue dress with intricate lace and short sleeves, it was mini length.

" _You girls look stunning. So what do your parents think about your success_?" this was question that thywy were not prepared for.

"I really hope they are proud. We did everything in our power to win this."said Aoiko seriously.

" _Wow. I would be proud if you were my children too.One more question.Did you need any help in winning this contest?"_

"Yes we did. Thanks to our guide, Michiru Kaioh, we took the the song and transformed it to our own style. I am sure that the Three Lights would be pleased to hear this version of their song." When she

 _"Congratulations girls again..And now let's get ready to party.."_ The girls came down the stairs,Michiru and Hotaru approached them and hugged Mitsuki tight.

"Congratulations, my dear." Michiru smiled and was happy to see them.

"Yeah.. I'm so happy you won."Hotaru congratulated them also.

"Us too. "Said Mitsuki smiling.

"Did you bring anyone or is it just you guys?"Aoiko was curious if she invited anyone.

"Yes we did bring some friends wirh us. And guess who did we bring?"

"Who?" Chieko asked curiously waiting to hear thw answer.

"Michiru-san also knows the Three Lights and they happen to be in town for our friends wedding." said the child naively.

"Ohhh .We can wait to meet them."

"Let me present you to them." Hotaru took thw pink haired girl by the hand and the others followed them to the table were everyone was sitting smiling. Minako had her autograph book as well. Mitsuki saw Usagi standing up _"Mom...My gosh If you would know how much I ..who I really am..."_

"Usagi-chan..."shouted the child who dragged along the pink haired teenager. "Ho-Hotaru-chan..." her voice was small from nerves, the blondes voice was trembling.

"I would like to introduce you to someone special.She is a member of the band. She is Mitsuki."

"Why hello...Nice to me..meet you.My name is Usagi Tsukino." Usagi outstretch her hand , it was shaking.

"Hello..My..my name is Mitsuki." she smiled at her, she missed her mother and it was nice seeing her, although she fought the urge of hugging her tight and break down and cry from the excitement in her soul. She to outstretched her hand and they shook hands, it was like lightning that washed thru them. Usagi felt like she was about to have a heartattack. _"My gosh she is beautiful."_

"I can see why Hotaru -chan said you are special." she felt her energy although it was well hidden. Suddenly her brouch started glowing for just a second so did Usagi's. They were lucky that no-one noticed since the light of reflectors were bouncing off on the crystal silverware.

"Why thank you." she let go before she fainted.

"And she is Aoiko and Chieko." Mitsuki presented her friends.

"Nice to meet you!"all this time Minako was right behind Usagi with her autograph book.

"Can I have your autograph?"she got near Aoiko, she outstretched her pen.

"Sure, _To._.. excuse me I didn't get your name."

"Oh.hahahha...Sorry... My name is Minako."

" _To Minako..Aoiko from the Shouting Stars."_

"Thanks!" her eyes were sparkling.

"Your welcome _Mom..._ "she wouldn't dare to call her like that out loud.

"Well I'm Chieko.."she was introduced to Rei, Makoto and finally Ami.

"Nice to meet you."

"We wish to thank you for coming!" she said with small voice.

"Thank you for letting us be part of this.Everything is well organized."

"Yes indeed."Mitsuki quickly got herself together and Asked Hotaru about the Three Lights.

"Hotaru-chan.. You told me that the Three Lights are here too."

"Ohhhh sure."

"You want to meet them?"

"Sure we do we grew up listening to their music."came the spontaneously answer from Aoiko.

"What do you mean _you grew up listening to their music?"_ asked Rei and everyone looked at Aoiko in disbelief.Mitsuki amd Chieko's face dropped astonishment.

"Well...Ohh.." she just realized what ahe said. "I mean as a band, grew up as a band..Their music inspired us to be better..."she came up with a plausible explanation.

"That makes sense." said Makoto.

"Here they are!"said Minako. "You can express your feelings."

"Hey there I'm Aoiko." she aaid turning to Yaten.

"Nice to meet you, I guess."

"You guess???" she gave her a bored look.

"It nice to meet you then."

"Well, at least you can pretend you know. I heard you are cranky , but boy..."Aoiko pretended to be offended and moved on waving goodbye.

"What?Did you hear that?" Yaten waa baffled.

"Wow Yaten, boy... she sure has your attitude.It looks like id you had a daughter , it would be her."

"No way... Thank goodness she isn't."

"My name is Chieko. I'm so happy to meet you."

"Congratulations to your success." said Taiki.

"Please excuse Aoiko she can get cranky without any reason sometime."

"We know how that can be. Hey my name is Seiya Kou."

"Hey I'm Chieko."she said smiling.

"Nice to meet you. And you must be..." Mitsuki got closer to them.

"I'm Mitsuki. It's a pleasure..Taiki-san and Seiya-kun right?"

"Yes.."

"I'm glad we could finally meet you. Although I thought this will never come true." she said."You know we never lost hope."she looked at her and she immediately recognised Usagi her eyes were just as beautiful as hers.

"Hope is a beautiful thing indeed..."said Seiya with a smile.

"Can we go home now?"said Yaten.

"Why would you do that?"asked Mitsuki wondering what happened."I wanted a dance."

"Him dancing?" came Aoiko from behind.

"What's your problem young lady?"Yaten was getting irritated.

"Nothing.. it's just you barely stayed. We have been waiting for so long to meet you and well you..."

"But I'm bored."

"Yeah..Why you have great food,music and people."

"I wanna go home."

"No we are not!"Minako came and took _her or him_ by the hand.

"Alright..Sheesh!" Yaten narrowed her eyes.

"I have an idea."

"What!?" came the question from Yaten and Aoiko at the same time and everyone was looking how thwy reacted the same way

"We should sing our song."

"Great idea!I love that song." xamw Hotaru with an answer.

"Alright then."

The three girls went on stage and Mitsuki grabbed the microphone like a pro. Everyone was starring at them to see what will comwe next.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen. We want to thank you in our own way that you came and for this entoee party. We are going to sing our song. Grab a partner and start dancing...Let the music and lyrics flow to your heart."_ Haruka and Michiru went downstairs to greet Mamoru he was at the entrance,but without an invitation he couldn't get inside. The music slowly started playing the beat ot the song was inviting to everyone. Seiya invited Usagi to dance.

"Would you dance with me Odango?"

"I don't know.."

"It's just a dance... It's not like we haven't been doing a lot of _dancing_ lately."

"Seiya! Alright..but if I step on your feet don't complain.."

"I won't ..I swear..." she put her hand out , so the Moon Princess would join her on the dance floor. The girls started singing and the music made the world disppear around them. They looked as if they were floating because of the slight rising and falling action throughout the dance. Seiya's confidence made Usagi forget everything. "She is juat beautiful as you are. If she is really our..."

"I felt something when we shook hands..I can't explain..."said Usagi. "You must think I'm stupid.."

"Never."

"Let's see what happens later."

"Okay. Let's dance."The lyrics were beautiful and very touching, in Usagi and Seiya really looked like a true couple in love.Mitsuki was watching them, she felt felt elevated. _"Just like before. Do we have stand a chance."_

You are my light in the night,

I can't believe how it blinds my eyes.

I need a piece of you tonight

or I will surely loose my mind.

When you're near me I want you to stay

I will never let you go away.

We are fighting against our destiny

that was chosen before us carefully.

Come with me and fight

I could never give up your light

I know you want it

I know you need it

I know I am the one who can have it.

I am wondering shooting star

Flying thru the darkest skies

I wondered so many galaxies

To be with you not just in my fantasies.

The heavy wings of destiny are thrown upon us

but our love will surely save us.

Hold my hand, travel with me

I will never let you fall on your knee.

Come with me and fight

I could never give up your light

I know you want it

I know you need it

I know I am the one who can have it.

I know my love may seem unworthy

But every sweet kiss makes me thirsty.

I would give my life to save you.

If I live , I will make love to you.

I know you want it

I know you need it

I know I am the one who can have it.

As the song went on , Usagi and Seiya looked each other in thw eye.

"Have I told.tou today that I love you?"asked Seiya.

"Yes. But I like hearing you say it."

"I love you Odango."

"I love you ,Seiya!" suddenly they stopped dancing , the song was getting to the end. Seiya caressed her cheek slowly, she couldn't resist her lips and she leaned in without thinking that this was not the right time to be kissing. None of them realized, they were not supposed to be seen. They were dancing right in front of the elevator. The kiss happened just exactly when the elevator door opened.

"Kineko-san will be thrilled to see you." said Haruka to Mamoru who arrived to the party.

"I can wait to see her...to..." he remained numb when he saw the Starlight and Usagi kissing he froze so did Haruka. Stepping out of the elevator he kept on watching her and shouted out, his voice full of anger.

"Usako!"


	54. We are your

Her lips were way to tempting, the Starlight leaned in and planted a small kiss on her heavenly lips. It wasn't the bad decision. After he realised what he just saw, another person kissing his bride, Mamoru's anger exploded like TNT, the kiss was the spark that triggered the flame that was about to explode. She didn't want this, she wanted to tell him in private, that her feelings have changed.

"Usako..." Usagi and Seiya instantly broke the sweet kiss amd dropped into a living nightmare.

"Huh?Mamo-chan!?What are you doing here?You..you told me you..."She remained as still as a cadaver and just as pallid as she saw his fiancee.

"What are you doing Princess?" Haruka started questioning her, as the furry within started growing with each passing second.

"Well ..I ... Please let me explain..."Usagi tried to get closer.

"Odango..."Seiya tried to bold her back.

"Is this why you left to Kinmoku?To have fun with him.. I mean her?"

"Mamo-chan please..I beg you let me explain."Usagi touched his arm, but he pulled away from her.

"Is this why they are here?" Haruka demanded an explanation "You goddam player..you!"Haruka just needed an excuse to punch her.

"No! It's not...only her .. It's me too. I mean we are in this together."Usagi tried to protect Seiya from the furious dirty blonde.

"What?Are you insane?What did you do to her? That's it, you have been brainwashed by this Starlight."

"No!"Usagi screamed louder and the others heard her, quickly hurried by her side.

"Usagi! What's wrong?"

"Ask your precious Princess. She's been making out with her." The girls remaining silent give them away, both Mamoru and the Outers realized that the girls were not surprised to hear about this little _incident._

"You knew, didn't you?"Mamoru demanded an answer. Rei couldn't bare to look him straight in his eyes. Neither could Minako, Makoto. "Ami-chan?"

"I'm so sorry I wanted to talk to you about..."Usagi tried so hard to explain.

"You shut up!" she shouted as loud as he could.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Seiya jumped quickly to protect her.

"This is your fault. So just shut up!"

Mitsuki and the girls asked everyone to go home, seeing the storm that was about to fall over them.

"I will protect her. "

"Usako needs only me.We are destined to be together..."

"She will go against it.She. needs me not you."

"Hahaha! Don't make me laught. For you?"

"Yes."

"Her?He decieved you, I mean she is...she she is...Usako Seiya is a girl..."he said sarcastically.

"I know who she is and what she is..."she said firmly looking him straight in the eyes.

"Okay .. You're being unreasonable."he tired talking some sense into the blond.

"No . .for the first time I'm not..."she said.

"What? Don't tell me you're in love? With her?"

"Yes, I am."

"You must be joking? Tell me that all of this is an April's fool's joke. Tell me!"he grabbed her by the arm started shaking her.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi looked up to him with her two gemstone eyes, full of nothing but regret,shame , at the same time eliberation that Mamoru already knows."You're hurting me. Let go!"

"Let her go!"the Starlight demanded vehemently.

"Seiya!"

"No you stay out of this!" Haruka jumped in front of her.

"Get out of my way!"Seiya warned her.

"Or what?"Haruka was ready to punch

her right in the face.

"Please ...No!"Usagi was worried for her.

"Usako!"Mamoru was still holding on to her.

"Stop!" Mitsuki shouted out from the top of her lungs. "This is our party... You are ruining it."

"We are sorry..We didn't mean to ruin it."said Hotaru.

"No you..." A sudden bumm was heard behind them without any further notice.It was an enormous explosion. Windows shattered. Smoke and fire rushed out. Thousands of pieces of glass and steel laid everywhere. The girls looked around saw nothing but ruins , but a shadowy figure was standing in front of them.

"Who are you?" Mitsuki asked while her eyes scattered thru the room to find her friends.

" _I'm the one who will take away your hope."_

"You are our new enemy.."

 _"No Sailor Moon, I am your worst nightmare. I am the daughter of Chaos, my name is Nyx."_ she presents herself.

"How?"everything was coming down to fast.

" _"I was born out of desparation. I came to take away the Crystal of the New Moon Princess..."_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Haruk said baffled.

 _"Someone knows who am I_ _talking about. Am I right or not?"_

"This is..." Mitsuki was speechless, little did she know Nyx was aware who she was.

 _"Tsssk tssk.You know what I am talking about?"_ she grabbed her by the chin.

"Let me go!" she turned away.

"Mitsuki!" Chieko and Aoiko jumped in front of her for protection.

 _"I see that you brought your little friends too.But this won't stop to get your shining Crystal."_

"Shut up!"

"Mitsuki-san what is she talking about?" Hotaru was curious, Mitsuki saw the disappointment in her eyes.

 _"Yeah...what am I talking about? Should I tell them or will you?"_ Nyx was getting ironic.

"No."

" _No!" Then if not ..I will get your friend's crystal first."_ A dark cloud surrounded Chieko and Aoiko up in the air. They wanted to change, but they couldn't reach their transformation brouche.

"Chieko!Aoiko! Put them down!"Mitsuki ordered desparately.

" _Speak up than..Princess!_ _Tell them who you are and why you came."_

"Princess?" Michiru turned to her.

" _Yes . The new Princess of the Moon. The child of The Moon Princess and a solar guardian , a Starlight."_

"What is she talking about?" Hotaru couldn't believe her ears.

"Mitsuki! Don't!She is just want to frighten you."

 _"Ohhh what a brave little Starlight..."_ Nyx grabbed her by the chin, holding her down.

"If I get my hands on you!" Aoiko struggled out from her grip.

" _Hahahaha! You two are special children too, I will get your Crystals_ _too. Don't worry!"_

"You will regret this.Sorry I lied.I just didn't know how to tell you." she looked in Hotaru's way, took thw brouche in her hand. " _MoonStar_ _Crystal!Make up!"_ The pink light covered the girl up, the sailor fuku fully formed around her body, while her celestial symbols started glowing brightly in her forehead. _"I'm the child of the Moon and the Star_ , _I'm_ _the wonderous light upon the sky."_

"What?Who are you?"Haruka shouted afraid at the same tine to hear an answer. "I told you Michiru there was something wrong with her." Haruka was somehow proud of her right now.

"Impossible...She wasn't..."Michiru couldn't finish, for the Mooon Princess interrupted her.

"Wasn't supposed to be born? Says who?You three, right. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto too."

"I thought...we made sure this won't happen."

 _"Ohh drama drama drama ..I love it just love it.Hatered is so beautiful..."_ Nyx was enjoying the show. Terribly.

"Let them go...I will give you my Crystal just let them go."

"Don't , Princess.."

"Guys it alright..."

"No..I won't allow this.Aoiko broke loose _Silver Healer Star Powee!Make up!_

"What?!" Yaten' voice could be heard from a mile.

" _I am the child of Love and Star..I am the light upon the dark sky."_

"Now it my turn!"Chieko broke out _Blue Maker Star Power!Make up!_

" _Maker!"_ Taiki exclaimed.

" _I am the daughter of the Waters and Star I am shooting sky washing thru the dark sky."_

"Noo..This is impossible."

" _It is possible...Sailor Moon...You fullfilled the prophecy."_

"The prophecy?What prophecy?"

" _They united The Moon and The Stars."_

"United?What do you mean?" Mamoru questioned her.

 _"Ask your precious Princess!She is expecting!"_

Expecting what?" Usagi nodded in misunderstanding.

" _Your children!You are pregnant...The Princess and the Prince."_

"Usako!Did you and her?"

Mamo-chan..."

"You chose?You chose us?" the young Princess eyes lightened up.

" _She did!"_

"But if you chose them..then Chibiusa..."

"What?Nooo!How could I forget?Chibiusa.."

"Mom..I..." she couldn't finish her sentence since Nyx wasn't up for talking and she launched an attack towards her daughter. Mitsuki instantly detransforned and her Crystal appeared over her head , it's light blinded the eye. Her eyes closed before she said anything.

"Mitsuki!"

" _Amazing..The power of this Crystal will help me conquer the Universe."_

Over my dead body!"called out Koji.

" _It was about time you arrived. The_ _Prince.But for now her Crystal is enough."_

"I won't allow it!" Mitsuki's body was up floating up in the air, her Crystal above her.Koji shouted out _"Star shield!"_ and protective light formes around his sister.

"Mom!" he called out to Usagi. "Transform now..I can't hold on to much!"

 _"Moon Eternal!Make up!"_ She transformed, but before she could use her powers the young Starlights attacked Nyx. _"Star Healer Tornado!"_

 _"Star Frozen Water!"_

 _"You think you can defeat me!"_ Nyx shouted.

Sailor Moon!Now!"Koji shouted

" _Starlight_ _Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"_ This was her best attack this carried within it the most love, and this is definitely the case for this attack, which has been used to heal,but now it's light burnt the enemy which was still weak.

" _Ahhhhhhhh! I will be back for her Crystal!"_

And with that Nyx was gone, but Mitsuko's Crystal was floating over her body.

"Come on tell us what's going on." Sailor Moon turned to the boy.

"Only if my sister will be alright,Mom!" he looked straight into her eyes

"My God , you look like..." Sailor Moon fainted when she saw him.

"Mom.."

"Odango!"...


	55. Let her go!

Pain rushed thru her body, for a second she was near, clearly visible but now she had ghostlike figure. She felt weak. It was time if she wanted to save her, she needed to get her out of there. Pluto knew that this future,the one she and the others knew, was falling apart slowly,but surely the Princess knew too , she was looking outside the window of their matrimonial chamber how everything was getting darker.

"How could this be?"Edymion came from behind. "Are we letting her go?"

"Well, a choice of freewill. Pluto told me her new child can save her. I'm sure she didn't even think for a second that this decision would effect her."a tear.glided down her cheek.

"I tried to warn him..it seems I was late. How could he not notice her love fading..?"

"He didn't take care of it, if he would have then... You know love is like flower they say, it needs attention if it doesn't have it love fades, then dies. It doesn't matter anymore...We are letting her go..It is not her fault."

"But still maybe we could ..That is it!" an idea poped up in his mind. "Order Pluto to turn back time and prevent them to step on Earth, erase their presence on Earth, thay way they will never meet and..."

"What are you saying? It is forbidden to do that!"

"Not if you do something about it!" he exclaimed."She only needs your permission.."

"I cannot ask Pluto for another sacrifice like that again .. Besides...If her love was so strong why did she even look at her like she did? Why did she gave her the opportunity of another love. We cannot control our feelings...Our hearts..."

"Try...I hate this." she was angry just wasn't ready to let go. The thought of loosing everything waa eating him from inside.

"No! She has to love him. It wouldn't be the same. I think none of them would want to live forced." she tried to explain him, although it was hard to give up.

"I can't accept this! Look outside the window." he ordered."Do you see what I see?he pointed out the facts. "She gave up on something so beautiful for solar guardian, a girl!How was that even possible..For them to have a child?"

"I think she gave up because the light of that guardian makes hers shine brighter."

"But he owns the golden Starsheed ...She is not worthy of her..."

"Her light may not be as strong as his, but her love may shine so bright that lightened up her sky. Their love must be strong if they broke the boundaries of reason. It must have been magic. We have to let her go..."Her gemstone eyes looked up at him and he gave up knowing she was right.

"Alright , we will do that." he had to give in to the fact that the Princess was right, this was the point where there was no turning back "What if we are late and Pluto cannot take her?"his thoughts were gloomy.

"I know she can . I trust her. I trust that her life will be happier this way. We should hope for the best."

'You are so naïve."he said.

"No..On the contrary , I am aware of the destruction, but I am her mother she was so happy when she was together with them. Their love for her didn't change , I am sure, just the love for each other." the Princess herself was trying to convince herself that this was the best thing to do.

"I guess...let's go and tell her together." Edymion grabbed the Princess by the hand and they started walking down the hallway. Slowly the palace was crumbling down too, as they were walking by. Not much time left to save Chibiusa. Pluto was still with the pink haired child who was terrified. Slowly everything faded just like when Mitsuki's future started falling apart.

"I'm scared!"the child began to cry in desparation.

"My gosh..We ran out of time, we have to go now." Pluto stated an ultimatum.

"Doesn't she love me anymore?"she said her voice was trembling.

"Of course she does, it's just..."she was interrupted ny knock on her bedroom door.

"Her love changed...I always thought that they were perfect for each other. But it seems that I was wrong... _Aaaa!_ I never thought disappearing is so painfull..Or rather yet I never wanted to go thru it again."

"Small Lady!I will try to keep you alive."

"Puuu! Don't leave me!" she begged holding on to her that tight. Now Pluto was the one who gave her life force to keep her alive.

"Pluto!"called out a rashy voice.

"My lord!"she jumped up asn bowed."We should go. Soon the gate will close, because..."she was going interrupted.

"I just know she will be alright."

"Princess Serenity told me, that girl told you to come after her. Can she really save her?" his voice was hopeful.

"Yes!She is very strong."Pluto confirmed. "I swear we tried to make sure, this won't happen. But Galaxia came and she took away his life. During that period the bond between her and The Starlight got stronger with every passing day. Then I saw these two children. Me , Neptune and Uranus did our best to keep then apart. After defeating Chaos they left and everything turned to normal. I couldn't see them..Until now..Mitsuki..she is the her child, asked me to come back and bring Small Lady back to the past so she and her brother could save her. She loves her mother, she also knows how painful it was for her not to have our princess."

"Take her with you then! Please do your best to save her.And if that child can give her the light say thanks for me."Princess Serenity looked at Chibiusa.

"I promise. Small Lady are you ready to go?"she looked at the child who's ghostly figure disappeared.

"Yes.."

"Now we should hurry up before the gate closes for good..."The pain carried in her chest was inexplicable. Seeing the get away from her hurt a lot, this is her home, her shelter, but know even her existing was unclear. She was afraid to go back and confront what the senshie of time was talking about. It was hard to believe, that she practically has a sister and a brother. Were they truly willing to save her life or just .. Suddenly Pluto stopped, she felt like someone who forgot to breath she tried to remember how it is done, being unable to speak for minutes.

"Pu?What is it?" the child pulled her by the hand.

"I cannot see it!" she looked down on the pink haired child.

"What?"she looked up at her in confusion.

"The gate...Where is it? It cannot be.." as she spoke her voice was small and trailed of from astonishment.

Chibiusa realised what she was talking about , the gate was nowhere..No door to step thru like she did before. It seems it won't be easy.

They were not the only ones who were in trouble. Sailor Moon's attack didn't kill Nyx , but her beautiful face was burn on the left side.

 _"She will regret this!"_

"You almost did it!"said the Oracle.

 _"Shut up!"_

"It's such a pity a beautiful figure, face with such an evil soul. Now the darkness of the soul shown in the outside."

 _"I have her. You should have seen that Crystal!"_

"I didn't see it, but I felt it.It's power is remarkable. Remember that light almost blinded you."

 _"I will put my hands on it. The energy that emerged from it was incredible."_

"Sailor Moon is pregnant now.Be aware you must not hurt her."

 _"I won't kill her ..Just from the inside..It will be harder to get near the child now that they know who she is.But I still have a plan that I will carry out no matter what."_

"Oh I just know that you will... But remember.."

 _"What the hell should I remember?'_

"The light of the Moon will shine so bright, I see darkness fall."

 _"Noooo I won't allow it! This time I will be the one who wins."_

"The Moon and the Star will give it's light, to give life. United their light will swallow the evil."

 _"I don't understand..._ "

"Just be prepared for the fight. Because the Light of three will finish you..."

 _"Hahaha.. Boy you are wrong.. Sailor Moon has two children..Sooo..."_

"Are you sure?"

 _"Don't be stupid. What an idiot prophecy.It seems that for the first time you are wrong..."_

"Usually I am not, but I see three ..."

 _"Yeah right!and I am a fairy godmother don't make me laugh...Hahaha! This battle is mine. Only mine!"_ she left the Oracle behind laughing.

"I see another light... It's still far away but I see it.I am never wrong."


	56. Face reality

The scene unfolded in front of him was unbelievable, actually his brain was trying to catch up with the happenings around. _"This is a nightmare_. _That's it , I am still in bed and I am having a dream..Usako.. pregnant..Not with my child..Chibiusa!_ _I just...Aaaaa!This is a torture, this pain within my heart is..._ The mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process the images it was being sent by his eyes. He looked away, then looked back to see if it was still there. It was real. The heart was pounding fast it was about toburst and his fists have clenched. He punched the floor she almost breaking his hand. The glass laying around after the grand entrance, made his hand bloody. Everything around turned into almost nothing. Looking around he saw a place where tables and chairs were all upside down, with legs in the air. The pink haire young woman was still floating in the air her crystal was still outside her body, she was just realized he saw her before , at the Outers house. She passed him by with a familiar smile, now he knows why was that smile so, so incredible was Usagi's smile. Another memory rushed thru his mind, when Mitsuki kissed him.

 ** _Who are you?"he asked baffled._**

 ** _"Your nightmare, but my mother's dream."_**

 ** _"Huh?"_**

 ** _"Hahaha!" She kissed Tuxedo Mask on the lips. "Uhmmm, I understand why Sailor Moon was so into you!" she laughed and wiped her lips anf the blood on her face. "This you will regret!"_**

"Why won't she wake up?"and asked the young Starlight.

"The Crystal needs..needs to return to her body..."explained the young man standing near his sister holding on to her hand.

"I guess..How stupid of you! I told you not to do this!" Aoiko was shouting at her, because she was angry, she was devastated by the way Mitsuki always gets in trouble."I hate this!Ahhhh!"she looked like someone who was about to loose her mind.

"Healer!" his is not the time nor the place to loose our heads. We made it this far, we can give up now."

Seiya meanwhile tried to wake Usagi up. She fainted because of the shock, the two girls both of them were knocked out. Somewhere in a faraway Dreamland they two young women were all dressed up in white ,they were sitting on a world outside didn't know what was going on.

 _"Mom?!"_ Mitsuki wasn't sure she was the one she saw.

 _"Hey..Yeah well_ _I guess I really am.."_ Usagi was confused,but happy at the same time.

" _Ohh Mom I am so sorry..I didn't mean for this to happen...But I can fix this!"_ she was nodding her head in desperation.

 _"I messed up big time..I killed my child...Chibiusa..."_ she said.

 _"No I mean...I know you haven't.."_ she knelt down in front of her mother asking her to forgive her." _It's_ _all my fault I made you change your mind..._ _Maybe I shouldn't have come._ _The soon as we get out of here everyone will start shouting, arguing.."_

" _I don't have nothing to forgive.I never felt anything like this before I met Seiya. And now I am..._ _Expecting you...That boy who resembles so much to Seiya is he..?"_

 _"Hahaha!_ " Mitsuki started giggling." _He is my brother. We are twins."_ she said. Usagi's expression said it all she just couldn't hide the her surprised expression.

 _"So..Uhmmm I'm_ _having two babies?"_ Usagi was asking in disbelief.

 _"Sort of..Yes! I understand now..."_ she looked away with a smile that was so playful just like Seiya's Mitsuki got closer to her mother, slowly she dared to approach her . Usagi could finally hug her daughter for the first time. It felt so real. It was real, she started caressing her face.

 _"What?"_ her mother wondered what she was talking about.

 _"Last night the light of the Moon was shining so bright, and the Star_ _started shining upon the sky."_

 _"Let me just look at gosh! I never ever thought me and Seiya got so close once that you actually...You are lovely.."_ The both of them were at peace, this was it.A mother's hug can't be compared to anything else. In her embrace the world stopped still. There was no fear, no doubt she was with her mother, her shelter she has been missing all her arms she was safe and her worries suddenly disappeared.

 _"Mom..we missed you so much...I love you!"_ she started crying like a baby.

 _"Don't cry . It's alright..."_ she brushed away the tears from her eyes.

Mitsuki couldn't help noticing the sadness in her smile on her mother's face. _"Is something wrong?"_ she knew the answer, but wanted to hear the answer from her mother.

 _"I am so happy, but at the same time..."_ Usagi's voice chocked from the pain guilt that was about to takr over her soul.

 _"Ohhhh...are you sad because of her?"_

 _"Yes,my heart...I_ _..was so stupid..."_ Usagi watched her daughter's reaction to het words, not wanting to make her feel guilty.

" _I asked Pluto to bring_ _your daughter back!_ " she said with a small voice.

 _"I don't understand."_ she narrowed her gemstone eyes.

" _If she can, then Me and Koji could give a piece of our light to her, so I wouldn't have to see thesadness of loosing her in your eyes."_ she said.

 _"My gosh! If it was only true_."her blue eyes lightened up by Mitsuki's words.

 _"I don't know if she can... Maybe she is late..._ _But if not, we are willing to save her."_

 _"Really?I hope she can bring her here...I missed her...I wasn't thinking.. '_

 _"Do you regret us now?"_

 _"No.. I am definitely not regreting anything, because... Seiya is..I just love everything about her..."_

 _"What will happen if we wake up?"_ Mitsuki was way to frightened.

 _"We are facing the world together..."_ she said caressing her belly. The dream soon came to an end , Usagi was right she had to wake up and face the world. The two cats were heading to see how the concert went. Luna had a hunch that something happened and boy was she right. The two cats used the elevator to reach the top floor.

"Luna? Luna!"the black cat was starring at the monitor , seriously, she was anxious to get there already.

"Sorry...I just have a feeling that..."

"I see..I hope...My Minako's baby is alright..."

"I hope so too..." The elevator door opened up and what she saw was distruction everywhere.

"This doesn't look good!" Artemis eyes widened when he saw what was going on. It was a destruction that was unimaginable. The eyes of the black cat widened ss well. The only things they saw was Mitsuki floating and Sailor Moon crashed in the starlight arms she didn't even notice the Outers nor Mamoru. She ran over to make sure that her owner is alright. The Crystal of hope slowly returned to the body of the young Moon Princess. Mitsuki opened her eyes and looked around. Her her brother was by her side together with the young starlight. she just wanted to wake up and hug Seiya as well. Koji helped his sister to stand up on her feet. Her eyes met the angry and the disappointed Outers. The the only thing she saw was rejection. It was hard to look them in the eyes after everything that happened. She knew she had to apologise for lying. It wasn't her intention to deceive anyone. It was hard.

"Healer .Maker. ."she ran next to her friends.

"Oh Mitsuki why wouldn't you listen to me?" Aoiko detransformed and hugged her friend, Chieko joined in too.

"Aoiko-san!Chieko-san!Koji-san..."

"Artemis!"

"What happened? Seiya? Sailor Moon? Princess?"

"Luna!" Sailor Moon opened her eyes all of the sudden.

"You knew?"Haruka went crazy when she saw how familiar Luna and Artemis were with the two young children.

"Haruka-san..." she started babbling.

"Luna!"

"Aaaaa!Mamoru-san..I..."

"You...Did you know about this?" Mamoru was shocked.

"I..I am sorry... I found out recently who they are ..I..."Shouting filled the air. It was Yaten screaming. Every one's gaze turned to the silver haired Starlight, who just had about enough of all this uncertainty.

 _"WHAT IS GOING ON!"_ All who were present remained silent, the air was heavy from the tension , then Mitsuki bravely stepped out in the middle of the crowd all eyes were fixed on her.

"Mitsuki.."

"Let me tell you who we are let me tell you my story, our story a story of a forbidden future that has become a reality. My real name is …" she turned to the Outers and looked Haruka straight to her eyes, which were shouting daggers at her. If she could kill with that look, than Mitsuki would have been dead by now. "I am Mitsuki Kou, I am the Princess of Crystal Tokyo , the daughter of Sailor Moon and a solar guardian, Sailor Starfighter. He is my brother Koji. Aoiko is..."

"I am .. also the daughter of two senshies , I am Starlight. My parent are Sailor Venus and ..yes Sailor Star Healer..."

"What?My daughter and Mina's.."

"Ohh Yaten did you hear that...we have a baby..."

"See I told you … She has your attitude!'

"Shut up, Seiya!" Yaten was shocked.

"This is joke!" Taiki said. "It is impossible!"

"No..I am your daughter and.."

"And?"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Oh! Ami -chan it looks like you have been fooling around." said Minako with a smile.

"I need air!' and she fainted from surprise.

"Great! I told you she will be the first one to faint."

"No! I won remember, because Sailor Moon fainted first.."

"Girls! Girls! Focus!" Koji tried to get them back on track.

"Sorry … Like I was saying, we are considered special children and a week ago our world started falling apart into million small pieces, because my mother choose to marry the one who owns the golden Starsheed. We stole Pluto's key so we travelled back to give us the chance for life."

"You deceived us!' Hotaru said. "You killed my friend. Chibiusa -san is dead!"

"Well you didn't care about our existence either. Aren't I right Neptune Uranus?"

"Haruka-san Michiru-san what are they talking about? Usagi gave up her senshie form.

"They knew about us, Pluto foresaw the birth of two children, from a pure, unforced love. Children of freewill."

"It was the main reason they kept you two apart all along while.."

"How could you? The Prince should have been your obvious choice...No other future ..It was definitely out of the question.."

"It seems you have chosen..."

"I could save her daughter. Pluto went after her.'

"Yes she did. " Koji stepped out from the shadows.

"You expect us to believe you? You are lying. Pluto would never allow Chibiusa -san to die."

"We could give her a piece of our light.."

"I don't believe you!' Hotaru shouted in Mitsuki's face. "You are a liar." Mitsuki was standing there while the child released all her fury towards her. The child turned around and ran away hurt.

"Please ..I swear...Michiru-san..I ..I can..."

"You don't deserve to be a Princess." she said with a cold look in her eye , turned around and walked away. Haruka did the same way.

"I hope you are happy!" said the dirty blond ironically. Mitsuki fell on her knees broken down by their attitude. Their words were lije shark, they teared her apart witg their words and gesture..In a few seconds they were gone.Mamoru was just standing there like a dummy, numbly listening. Usagi wanted to offer an explanation, but he pushed her away.

"Leave me Usagi!'

"Mamo-chan!"

"You gave up!"

"I will help her save Chibiusa!" That was it he flipped and slapped Usagi. The slap was as loud as a clap and stung her face.

"Hey!"Seiya quickly wanted to save her love.

"No Seiya!" Usagi stopped her.

"Usako..I am..."he walked away furiously towards the elevator.

"Sorry.."she whispered.

"Odango!" Seiya quickly checked if she was alright.

"I'm fine!"

They were all standing around for a few minutes passed by and everyone was silent, looking confused. Noone thought he would do such a thing.The Outers were outside the hotel, they were watching the furious Haruka shout.

'I told you didn't I.'

"Just...Stop!'said Michiru who was way to irritated to think straight.

"Look!" Hotaru pointed at Mamoru.""Mamoru-san."she waved in his direction.

"You can't let this happen!"

"I won't!""What's on your mind...?" asked Michiru

"You will see..." Mamoru left them behind.He had a plan. What was it? Was jealousy affecting him..He was loosing hope...Or thanks to his idea he was gaining it back?"


	57. Vangeance

Confusion is when our minds try to catch up with the reality of the happenings. When an illusion doesn't turn out the way we want it, when the world around us fall into small million pieces anf we start searching for the right answer, but somehow we cannot find it. Mamoru tried to remember where the hell did he messed up his relationship with Usagi.He somehow made it home, opened up the door to his apartment and fell on the bed staring up at the cieling. _"Did I just hit her?I swear I didn't mean to.Or did I? Ahhhh! This entirely situation is frustrating. How can this be? Where did I go wrong Usako?I should've never let you leave to that dam planet. Our wedding_ _was about to take place, but now..You should have been pregnant with Chibiusa, my daughter...But now you are expecting those children...I will I have too... something, anything..."_

He tried to close his eyes, he was way to tired to fight this feeling of tiredness. Maybe a good night's sleep will help him find a solution.

"I told you Michiru... Didn't I?"Haruka reproced the sensgie of see how blind she was."You were yo naive..."

"This I can't believe. Chibiusa is gone.'

"And who's to blame?That Starlight her bastard children...It makes me sick to ny stomach."

"She is.Why didn't I see anything? How come Setsuna -san kept all this information to herself?"Michiru was in shock. She wasn't ready to admit it yet, but she took a like in the pink haired seventeen year old, this situation hurt even more because of this.

"Michiru! Listen think of something...'

"I..I can't..I need a rest."the blue haired beauty slowly went upstairs to take a nap, so she would forget this happened. Maybe tomorrow...

Back at the bar everyone was still under a great deal of shock. Mostly Yaten. Slowly Ami herself got to her senses.

"Are you really my daughter and ..?'Minako got closer to Aoiko measuring her from top till buttom.

"Yes, Mom..I mean..." Aoiko quickly noticed her bloop.

"Oh, _Mom. ._ Yaten did you hear that?"

"Yeah I did, but I don't know how?' she raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean how?Were you asleep when they were teaching biology.''

"That's just it. We are you know.."Yaten tried to explain,she found this somehow still a bit hard to explain.

"I know..But you are _aliens_ senshies and powerful also. So when you _did whatever you did it made us ..."_ said Aoiko trying to make a point.Yaten 's face turned so red it resembled to freshly picked red tomato.

"Unfortunately, Mitsuki is in danger. Her Crystal is way to powerful."said Kohi seriously.

"Ohhh you must.. Wow Seiya, he is just as handsome as you were as a man. What's wrong Seiya?"Usagi noticed that the Starlight was unusually quiet. Without saying a word, her midnight blue eyes said it all, a deep sadness reflected from them, when she was supposed to be happy, their future was about yo happen. The others went downstairs, awaiting for them outside the building.

"We need to talk." She grabbed Usagi by the hand and took her away un a corner si they could talk."Odango...Who is Chibiusa?" the question was struck her mind like a lightning."You forgot to mention her." Usagi looked away ashamed, but Seiya slowly pushed her chin up with her index finger so she could see her eyes , which were turning sad by the thought of the small child. Although sometimes Chibiusa was annoying, she still loved her, the way she tried to help people,the way she believed everything can be alright.

"She was supposed to be our daughter me and Mamo-chan's. The thought of loosing her never crossed my mind, I am extremely sorry I never meant to hide this from you,to decieve you. I am great disappointment to everyone."

"Odango..How stupid of me to cause you this kind of pain, please forgive me."

"No, listen. It wasn't just you..it was me too. I adore everything that we have, especially now. Listen.."she grabbed the Starlight's hand, running her hand thru her belly. "We created two new lifes Seiya, she and him are here growing, listening to sound of my heartbeat, a beat that is even more rhythmical since you came into my life, since we first made love. I love you..If I had a choice, I would do the same thing over and over again."

"I love you too, Odango. So are you saying that we are having two babies?"she slowly knelt down in front of her and planted a kiss on her belly.

"Yes..we are..."she smiled while Seiya started kissing her slowly."You know something..."

"What?"

"She told me she can save Chibiusa, she sent Pluto after her. I just know she will manage to bring her here and then..."

"Don't cry! I hate to see you cry.'

"Chibiusa could stay with Mamo-chan.. and us with them..."

"Why not with us?"Seiya asked her. The question surprised Usagi.

" _Did I just hear what I think I did?_.You wouldn't mind if she...'

"Of course not. She must be amazing, just because she is a part of you."

"But she is his too..."

"I know...It doesn't matter. This isn't her fault. A child should never grow up without a mother. A mother's love is the power which lead us thru life, without it we are nothing..."

"I don't deserve you..."Usagi hugged her tight.

"I love you, Princess!"

"I love you, My Starlight!" They sealed this conversation with a sweet kiss after that they joined the others.

"We should be going home." said Koji.

"Do we have to?" said Chieko who was having a scientific conversation with Ami.

"Yeah do we?"

"No you don't."Came a voice from behind."You should join us and spend the night at the shrine."

"Sailor Moon, Fighter..." Mitsuki ran over to her parents.

"Hey..Nice to meet you!" Seiya outstretched her hand.

"Hey ..I am Mitsuki...and he..."

"I am Koji. I...missed..you... both uhmmmm..." that was it he gave and hugged the both of them."I am so sorry I talked to you like that..."

"My gosh...You are handsome let me look at you too..."Usagi started caressing his face. "I thought senshies could..."

"What?"

"Nevermind..."

"He gets that from me."said Seiya proudly "Odango is right you know...you will be safe there with us."

"I don't know...'

"Aunt Rei..What do you say?"

"What?Me? An aunt?"her eyes widened and her face turned red.

"Yes.Hahaha!"

"Alright, I don't mind if you come."

"Yes! Now that's the spirit! Finally we can get to spend some time with you guys."shouted Aoiko.

"Sheesh! Boy your a loud one!" Yaten started criticizing her attitude.

"You think I am loud one, wait until my sister will be born."

"Si..sis. ter...?"Yaten face fell, no meaningful words could come out of her mouth.

"Yes..Si.sis..ter..."said Aoiko starting to mock her.

"You guys have been a naughtyShe passed the short Starlight by, who was still babbling and couldn't even move a muscle.

"Come on Yaten!Let us help you!" Seiya and Taiki took her and started leaving towards the cab , with the shortest Starlight still shocked. As they arrived to the shrine Princess Kakyu was being impatient. The first time the young Starlights saw her , they bowed before her respectfully.

"Why hello!"Princess Kakyu greeted them with a smile.

"Princess!" they said.

"Starlights what is going on? Their brouches...they are?"

"Yes!"

"But how is that possible?"

"I will the one to tell you, just that they are exhausted they should go to sleep."

"We are if you excuse us. Aunt Rei!" the girls and Koji followed the senshie of fire who led them to their bedroom, as soon as their head met with the white pillows they all fell asleep. Usagi, Seiya and the others told the story to the Princess.

"My gosh... This is awfull. I mean not that you will have children..The fact that a part of Chaos,Darkness may take over again..." Kakyu had a bad feeling about this.

"We have to protect them! They are our children!Our future!"Taiki was determined.

"Yes ,she is right..." Ami agreed and sge glided her hand, on to the Starlight's.

" I suggest we should all have a good night's sleep."

"I feel so exhausted.If you excuse us."Usagi felt tired.

"May I leave with her?"

"Fighter , you may leave."

Seiya lead Usagi up the stairs to their room. The purple dress on the Moon Princess started gliding down on her body. It was like she was carrying the weight of the world.Seiya was standing there watching her.

"What is it? Seiya?" the Starlight remaining numb ,she approached her. She throw her black suit down the floor. She kissed her slowly on her lips, passionately..."Sei..ya..."Her hands were impatient, they started touching Usagi everywhere, without missing an inch on her body. She pulled the bra underneath down on both sides, revealing her curves."Uhmmm..."

Seiya was still quiet and started glidding her hand up her tights ..."Shhhh...yesss yesss...there.."The blonde started rocking her hips..Seiya lifted herself up and she kept on loving her, while looking at her straight her eyes.

"I love you..."she whispered with a sexy voice, while her midnight blue eyes kept on eating up her body.

"Seiya.."Usagi pushed the blurett on the bed, snuggling up in her lap, kissing...It will be a passionate night again.

Morning came faster then usual. The two girls were next to each other in bed. Usagi took a peek from behind the pillow.

"Morning.. _Mommy..."_ Seiya greeted her.

"Hey shut up! I still can believe that we..I can't feel anything yet."

"You will and your belly will grow.."

"Oh no I'm going to be fat.."Usagi's face turned into desparation.

"No, you're going to be beautiful..." The two of them snapped their heads when someone was running around like crazy in the hallway, shouting.

 _"Koji come back here!"_

 _"Hahhaha ! Aoiko catch me if you can."_ The young senshies were fooling around, together playing and trying to make breakfast. Everyone woke up. It was nice to see them all cheerful, although Usagi suddenly felt a cold wind rush thru her spine, sge tried to ignore it.

Everyone gathered up for breakfast, happy, smiling having fun. The girls and Koji were all happy,they were telling some things about themselves, without revealing any important information.. about what when, how. They were not the only ones who were up in the morning. The Outers paid them a visit at the shrine.

The one who opened up the door was Mitsuki. Haruka ,Michiru and Hotaru were standing in the door. The blood in her vein froze.

"You?"Haruka was least to say unpleasantly surprised to see her here.

"Uranus, please..."

"Don't start with me..."she pointed at her.

"Please, Haruka-san just listen..." Usagi jumped up and rushed to the door.

"We didn't came here to talk..."

"Then why?" Mitsuki was confused, but soon after the three of them shouted out their transformation phrases, Mitsuki immediately figured out the reason they came.

" _Uranus Crystal Power! Make Up!"_

 _"Neptune Crystal Power!Make Up!"_

"Why?" Usagi was scared she saw the look in their eyes, the same look when they turned against her, but now the soldiers who she cared about, wanted her daughter.

" _Saturn Crystal Power!Make up!"_

"It's alright! _Moon Star Crystal Power!Make up!"_

"I won't let you hurt her! _Fighter Star Power Make Up!"_

"Seiya!"

"Fighter!Stay out of this! I beg you." she looked the young Princess in the eye and saw Usagi.

"I can't you are my..."

"I am...But this my fight!" The four of them stepped outside the garden of the shrine.

"I won't let you!"Usagi tried to run over she couldn't, Mitsuki created a shield to keep her away. The others to transforned just in case things get ugly.

"Let's do this!"Uranus raised her chin up fist and launched punches towards the Princess, with all the furry she had inside her heart. Uranus managed to take in a punch , to her abdomen. She felt the pain and saw the second blow come towards her.

"Noo!" Usagi was shouting without doing anything.

"Fight back!"she was shouting."You are weak!"

"No! I couldn't..you are my mentors...My guardians, I love you!"

"We don't!"

"Yes you are!" Just when she wanted to take in another punch, everything around stopped. The light of Mitsuki's Crystal started emitting a light that was warm like the rays of the sun.

" _What's this?"_

 _"Uranus?"_

 _"Huh?"_ she was confused she found herself in the middle of a child's room.

 _"Uranus..."_ she saw herself standing near a cradle.It was like a movie playing in front of her.

" _ **Princess**.." _she bowed.

 _" **Here**..."_

 _" **She is so small..I.. don't know..."**_ her hands were shaking badly.

 _" **Come on take her your arms..."**_ the vlinfe handed the child over to the senshie.

 _" **Alright... Why hello...My gosh are you beautiful...You are truly a Princess .."**_

 ** _"Meet Mitsuki!"_**

 ** _"Hey I'm Uranus..I will be ...I will your_** **mentor forever...My life is yours..."**

 ** _"Gagaga...guuu!"_**

 ** _"I think she likes you!"_**

 ** _"Sure she does..I like her too..."_**

Time slowly speeded up, the two of them were back at the shrine, her fists stopped before she could finish up her punch.

"Was this real?" she asked Mitsuki.

"You asked me to show you this memory..You said that I will know when I will have to show it to you..."

"I..did?"

"Yes..."

Meanwhile everyone was wondering what are they talking about, but unfortunately for them evil never sleeps and Nyx striked down when least expected. Her entrance was just as powerful as the last time, destroying the shield Mitsuki created around her. Uranus , Neptune and Saturn together with the others were blasted by her entrance,they could barely stand up.A blinding flash came also blinding all the senshies.

 _"Moon Princess!"_

"No. Leave me!"

 _"I told you I will be back!"_ Nyx grabbed Mitsuki with a dark cloudfrom which she couldn't move. _"I will take you to see my kingdom of darkness..."_

 _"Star Serious Laser!"_ Fighter launched an attack, but Nyx managed to avoid the attack so she turned it back against her. The lightning rushed thru her body, she could barely stand up.

"Seiya!" Usagi started shouting.Seeing her pain, she decided to torture the Starlight.

" _Look at her Sailor Moon!"_ lifting up Fighter. _"Stage one of my vangeance..."_

"Odango..."

"Fighter!"

" _The pain of a dead lover!"_ Nyx shot a deadly dagger thru her heart." _I will take away your light!"_ Seiya a destransformed, she was falling to the ground like a dying shouting star. _"And your daughter is mine!"_ The Starlight lay on the ground, her face closed in a grimace, the skin was pale and clammy.

"Seiya!!!!" Usagi's scream was full of hysteria and disbelief. "Wake up!"The first cries were undoubtedly terror ,then it was followed by pain.She held her head up. "Open your eyes!"

 _"This is only the beginning..."_ And with that she was gone.

"Seiya.. Seiya...Seiya..."


	58. Trapped

_Trapped_ they were _trapped._ There was now way out of this world, no door , not a crack on the wall. A light bubbly surface surrounded Crystal Tokyo isolating it from the rest of the world. It was hopeless. _"How can I do this? This is insane. I am sure it was here,I came thru it. Why did it fade away? Maybe because? Come on do something about it! You managed to come so far, why give up now to get back?_

"Puuu..." the child had a trembling voice.

"I'm here...Ahhh..." the senshie of time was looking for a way out, no matter where she turned, they were surrounded by destruction. The shield formed around this place was getting smaller with every passing second.

"How are we going to get out?" although she was young from her previous situations Chibiusa knew that this was different. She was dead once, and kept alive, but somehow this was whole new situation. Back than she knew, that the love of their parents for each other will finally win and that her world will be normal. But this wasn't normal, it was an absurd situation, why her... Although she understood the reasons of this change it was hard to accept it.

"I don't know..." Pluto was looking for small cracks. The light of hope was slowly fading away in their hearts.

"Puuu..I don't want to die..." Chibiusa started crying, she was suffocating from the air that became polluted. As the walls of the buildings started crumbling down, as the trees were turning into dust, the leafs slowly from green became yellow and brown. The wind was howling, at it was cold, it gave them the chills, a they were like teeth, which were biting down in every inch of their skin.

"I won't allow that...I am here because, my desire is to save you. I can only keep you alive until we arrive and if we are there she can save you. It will be alright."

"I don't know... What if Usagi doesn't need me anymore? Nor Mamo-chan? I mean...I don't want to become trouble for them, I will be constantly reminding them of what happened.Maybe you should go alone, I belong here, not there. I cannot fit in that new family of her's."

"No..I am sure by now our dear Princess returned home and _she_ promised that she will tell her. Mitsuki-chan and Koji-san are aware of the sadness in their mother's heart, that is why she asked me to bring you back."

"Why do you believe her?You barely know her." she started shouting at her, she was jealous, because the senshie of time was supposed to be just her friend, she was always the one she could turn to if she was sad.

"I saw the same goodness in her eyes, like in your's. Besides I have a good intuition... it never failed me before...And I owe her my life.She saved me from certain death, thanks to her I am here." she knelt down in front of her, meeting her level.The child examened her eyes, she knew that she was telling the truth.

"Okay..." she smile faintly." If you trust her then I do too..." her voice gained back the enthusiasm she was missing.

"Then let us find a way out of here, so we can finally save you."Pluto tried to speed up the search.

"Let's...But we should hurry up... It's disappearing..."she looked behind her back it was getting closer, the dust which was blown by the chilly wind of death towards them. "I don't want to stay here."

"I know, I know..." and the both of them started looking for a way to escape.

Back in another timeline Nyx not only took away the light of a Starlight, but also kidnapped the Princess of Moon, who was taken deep down into the darkness. This was it, hell. The place were souls were wondering endlessly to find a way outside, the screams of those who were tortured over and over again echoed thru the air, thru every small entrance. She was still a asleep locked away in dark old cave, she was abandoned there. Her Crystal was shining,the shadows were trying to get closer to her,they were eating her up, they wanted to see her, fresh blood. They were literally drulling over her, but the light of her crystal chased them away. The deadly scream of death was all around, awaking the beautiful girl from the deep sleep she fell. The shock of seeing the Starlight get struck by evil was something she couldn't even handle anymore.

 _"Noooo! Seiyaaaaa!"_ her mother's shrieking with terror still echoed in her head. She opened up her blue eyes. _"Where am I? What is this place? This is a nightmare. Fighter..._ "the image of a beloved parent played over and over again. _"I told you...Uhmmmm...Why did this happen,just now when everything was supposed to be **perfect**. Us, and you guys, together. .And now..How will I live without you..Not having you in my life will leave a gap in our soul.I should have stayed and died , then at least you would alive_, _no pain no suffering..."_ She tried to lift herself up from the cold stones she was put on. She was shivering, darkness surrounding everything. As she tried to get closer to the walls she could hear the whispers from behind them _"She is here! fresh meat! She smells so nice. I could eat her up!"_

"Who's there?Where am I?" No windows. No way out. Every passing minute was hell.She got the feeling of suffocation, she had to fight it somehow. _"Get a grip on yourself... How am I going to do that_?"

There was one door leading outside, but she was scared to leave, not that she was safe inside. Slowly Mitsuki stepped away from the walls she couldn't stand the whispers , the screams, but it didn't take much time at it opened up.

 _"My dear Moon Princess..."_ Nyx decided to pay a friendly visit to her _prisoner._

"What do you want from me?"she stood up facing her bravely, although she was broken from the inside.

 _"Firstly , welcome to my Kingdom of Darkness! I hope you are enjoying your stay._ _..This the best room we have here. As you can see we don't really have visitors that are still alive, down here."_

"You are crazy!"she nodded her head.

 _"Hahahha!"_ her evil laughter chased away even the shadows that wetre haunting around this lovely chamber. _"That's not nice! A Princess shouldn't talk like that..ohh I forgot you have a piece of that Starlight. ."_

"Don't you dare talk about her, in any way. " _You can feel it don't you? the pain of loosing a parent, well now you know the what I felt. Believe me , I can understand...The pain eats you up slowly..Then hope dies."_

"Never..."she felt nothing but disgust.

 _"Don't worry my dear, soon I will take your pain away for good, together with that shiny Crystal of yours."_ Nyx tried to reach for it , but as her hand touched the brouche it burnt her _hand."Ahhhh!"_

"You wish!I will..."she started to burst out with furry.

 _"You will do nothing.. You are surrounded by intense darkness, your light will never be bright enough to shine thru it."_

"My brother will find me." she still eanted to look strong _"Don't break down in front of the enemy... Stay strong...Never forget that!"_ the advices of Uranus were flashing thru her mind. Yes the words of the senshie that not long ago fought with her,were carved in her mind, sge heard them every time she trained her.

 _"Oh him...well...I will get him too, he cannot find you.He isn't that strong, believe me. He is man. The daughters of sailor senshies are the ones who are blessed with these special powers..."_ she was way to confident.

"The bond between us.. You don't know anything."

 _"Ohhh...yes I do know more than you think, my dear. The bond will soon become nothing, as soon as he will looses hope_."

"Noone will give up on me. They..." she tried to stand up against her.

 _"They what!? They wanted to kill you..."_ She shouted in her face, with a sarcastic laughter. Mitsuki knew she was right, but she also knew she was capable of changing those negative feelings.

"Shut up!"

 _"You are just like her. Naive...This will be your death...And your death and your brother's will be the last strike...And in the end I will leave Sailor Moon live in her pain of being alone... Isn't revenge sweet?"_

Mitsuki looked up at her with tears in het eyes. The Queen of Darkness left her alone. She was alone , trapped, imprisoned. In this lifeless place she found a small seeds of hope left probably accidentally, the seeds were dead, bit she started making a small hole for them. The servents of darkness gave her only bread and water. She started watering the seeds. But nothing...It seemed as if life was drowned out completely in this place and a tear dropped on the ground, anf soon as that happened life became possible in this place full of death. A small green leaf started growing. Her gemstone blue eyes smiled _"Hope nevwr ever dies. How will I get out? I am still trapped.What's going on upstairs?Mom...Fighter..."_

All along back on the surface, back at the shrine everyone remaining in shock from what they just witnessed, while Usagi snuggled up next to the Starlight. Koji was crying like a baby. His sister gone, and Fighter..He felt his heart beat slower, he wasn't sure he will survive.

"Fighter!" Kakyu ran next to her guardian. She could barely approach her since Usagi was snuggled up , caressing her face in a desperate attempt to wake her up.

"Sei..ya...Ple...Ple..pleeaseee..! Open your eyes. Do.. don't leave me ..I need you!"she was trying hush away the tears that made the Starlight's face blurrier.

"Usagi!" Rei tried to take her away ."Come with me! You have to be strong."her hands were shaking as she reached out to touch her shoulder.

"No! Can't you see she is just asleep, that it she is asleep...She is just playing with me...Wake up!You hear me!I love you! Don't you dare leave me again..."The blonde was a serious denial, she refused to believe that her lover is no longer breathing, that her light burnt out way to early.

"U..usa. Usagi-chan..."Minako called out to her, swallowing hard.

"Take her away!"Princess Kakyu ordered.

"What?Why?No!Nooo!Mako-chan!Rei-chan! Leave me! I want to prove you she is not dead!Let me be with her!" Makoto and Rei took her she was fighting to stay. Her scream echoed the hallway of the shrine as they were taking their Princess to her room.

"Seiya!Is she really?" Taiki got closer afraid to hear the answer from her Princess

"Her light is so weak...It still burns,but I don't think she is going to make it!" Kakyu looked at the brunette.

"We have to try something... Anything! How stupid of her."Yaten bursted out in tears from frustration. "She always liked to be in the center of attention."

"Healer! I understand your pain, but this is not helping. Take her to one of the rooms..."Koji was confused, why were they taking her away.

"Where are you taking her body?Healer?" Yaten and Taiki took her away, it was deja vu. Seiya got injured once because of Usagi, trying to protect her, but now the injury was more serious.

"Listen my child!"Kakyu touched his face.

"Princess... "he was watching them carring her away.

"Her light is weak...I don't think she's..."

"Noo.. Don't say that...I cannot loose her now..We came so far...And my sister..."

"You should focus on trying to find her.."

"I will but I just...And Mom ...I have to see what she is doing..."

"Alright..."

"We want to go too!" said Hotaru begging.

"Huh ..you?How dare you? Ohhh... Let me guess you are happy! Uranus are you satisfied now?"

"No..this wasn't ..."

"Yes it was!"he interrupted her.

"Now listen here I..." Haruka wanted him to listen.

"No! you listen..I know you saw something...and now ...you think that this gives you the right to say anything.Well it doesn't..."

"We are trapped in this situation together. Since the future changed we have no choice than to accept it., but we have to fight this evil force.. Together!" Michiru stepped out from behind bthe dirty blonde.Koji remained quiet...He turned around and left them behind.

"Aoiko-san ,Chieko-san..." Hotaru turned to them, but they remained silent and followed Koji back inside the shrine leaving them alone with their quilty conscious. Something has to be done soon...if not then...


	59. Come back to me

" _When I look at you, my heart smiles.I cannot get enough of you, since I first tasted your sweet lips, I became addicted. This addiction may cost me my life. Do I even care?.Noo!I would die happy just to be with you. I remember the first time I sensed you. I didn't know it back than but it was so magical, unbelievable. I still remember how flustered you were when we first met face to face."_ Emptyness was all around. It was a white room, not even a small window ,nor door.. not a spot of another colour. Silence ruled all this was it the stae " _Where am I?Am I...Dead?Noo...!Not now ..Not now that I have her. Odango..I can here you guys talking..But I cannot find a window, nor a door...I am trapped...HEY! Do you hear me I am still here!"_ the Starlight fell on her knees _."I do not belong here...My place is next to her...Open your eyes..But I feel so.. powerless...I need to close my eyes.. Don't...Just for a few seconds..."_

Seiya was taken back inside the shrine, followed up by Koji, Aoiki and Chieko. It was hard seeing her like that. He remembers her always strong and confident.

"How is she?"

"Weak .."Taiki looked away avoiding his gaze.

"I.."he watched her laying in bed, weak and helpless.

"Koji..." Aoiko hugged him tightly trying to confort him."Where's Mom?" asked Aoiko looking at Yaten looking at her.

"Uhmm.."Yaten felt odd.

"She is with Tsukino-san."Taiki replied.

"Thanks.I will be back."she said looking up at him and he knew what she wanted to do.

"Aoiko.."he called out to her.

"Yes?"the short Starlight started

"Will you do it?"he asked her calmly.

"If she lets me I will."and with that she left.

"Do what?" Yaten narrowed her eyes in , not understanding what the two of them were talking about.

"Try to calm a broken heart..."she whispered.

"How is she going to do that?"

"She has a very special gift."Chieko said.

"What gift?"Yaten nodded in confusion.

"She is the daughter of the senshie of love...She may be able...to make her ..feel better..."

"If Fighter doesn't wake up...Than nothing could ease the pain."

"But she will!She has to..She has to sing to us so we would finally go to sleep at night, I need her to teach me to play football, softball and all the other sports. You should see how klutz Mom can get."he smiled.

"And remember..she was the one who made it possible for us to sing for the first time as band."said Chieko." You were so against it!"she gave Taiki a meaningful look

"Me?"she asked surprised.

"Yes..You were afraid we will be disappointed if we won't be a hit, but she managed to convince you that we are talented..."

"Well , I must agree sometimes she can be very convincing..."said Taiki.

"She better wake up, so I can kick her ass for being stupid..."

"I hope you will have the opportunity to do it."said Taiki."I will join you!"

"Healer , Maker... Thank you..."he said.

"You don't have to thank us! We are in this together..."she starred intensively at him.

"What is it?"Koji asked her.

"You two resemble so much."

"I had to get my good-looks from someone..And now if you excuse me...I have to try and find my sister. Her sacrifice shouldn't be in vain..."

"Alright..." said Taiki. Koji turned around and left the room. "He is just as proud as she is."

"Yes...But do you see where pride brought us? Nothing but trouble..."

"I don't think it is true...We learned that we have a future to fight for. She has to wake up!" Taiki spoke faithfully.

"Maybe she will..but by the time she does nothing will be left of Earth, but darkness. If that things puts her hand on her daughter's Crystal..."Taiki swallowed hard, Yaten did have a point this time.

"Fighter..."

Aoiko was walking slowly down the hallway, when she started listening to the girls talking. Minako joined Makoto and Rei, she was curious to see how her Princess was.

"Usagi-chan..." Minako tried to get closer to her. She was like mesmerized, Usagi stood up on her feet, slowly walking to the window, her gaze was empty.

"Usagi..."Rei called out to her, it was useless until she slowly whispered with a trembling voice.

"I remember the first time I met her. It was at the shouting at our school. It ..it was the first time she called me Odango.I just wanted to see Alice-chan from up close so me and Luna sneaked,or tired to sneak in better yet backstage...How naive I was to think I could do that."

 **Usagi's memories**

" _From here ,there is to admittance..."_

"I _am terribly sorry...I am sorry I didn't mean it..Well rather I just wanted to see Alice-chan from up close..."_

 _"Uhh.You are the girl from the..."_ The Starlight instantly knew who she was the second she saw her.

" _Huh..."_

 _"I guess you don't remember..."_ she remembered Seiya turning away.

" _Uhmm.Did I meet you somewhere?"_

" _You don't recognize me?"_ Usagi nodded that she didn't." _I guess I am not as popular as I thought..."_

" _Oh I get , you are hitting on me..."_ Seiya sweat dropped when she heard her. " _Well I have a boyfriend who has promised the future with me,you know!"_ Usagi said proudly.

Seiya started laughing and jumped next to her.

" _You are amusing!"_

" _What?You are rude. From there's no admittance besides authorized people.."_

" _I'm am one of those persons..."_ shouted Seiya saying goodbye." _See you_ _Odango_...!"

The memory faded away."I was afraid to admit it , at first that by calling me that she made me feel at ease. She made everything so much better, even back then. When I was alone, she was there. Now it's harder.. Because we finally found each other. I mean I finally, found her light and now I have lost it."

"Usagi, there is no use in torturing yourself." It was a desparate way to calm her. She was calm on the surface,but on the inside she was screaming out for help.

"Rei-chan is right. You have to take care of yourself especially now that you are expecting..."

"How could she leave me alone?Our babies...They are already here..."she started caressing her tummy.

"Yes, they are...You have two reasons to fight for now."

"Yes ...I do..but I gave up at the same time another life. Do you think I am murderer?"

"Why? That's stupid!"

"Chibiusa...I wasn't thinking..But Mitsuki told me Pluto went after her..."

"You mean?She is going to bring her here?"Rei stepped closer.

"If she can, but now she is gone too. I am loosing her before I got to know her. "

"That's not true, we will help find her. Besides your son is here an..." Rei was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Aoiko.

"You?" Minako went next to her.

"Mom, I am so sorry to disturb you, but may I have a word with Sailor Moon, I mean Usagi-chan?"

"Did something happen?"

"No..not really..I just..I . wanted to show her something..."she said with a smile and looked Usagi straight in her eyes.

"Ohhh..sure.."

"I don't think we should leave her."

"Please.."Aoiko bowed her head.

"It's alright. I am not going to do anything stupid."

"Alright." The two girls left the room, unsure of the decision they just made. Rei stopped in front of the door.

"Rei-chan...We should go. It will be alright."

"How do you know?"

"She is my daughter..I saw it her eyes...The desire to help..." Minako said honestly. Aoiko were inside the room they were face to face.

"Princess...I came to tell you that Fighter is..."

"No..is ..sh..."

"She is still alive, her light is weak.."

"Than let me see her..."

"You ..may... of course I wish to show you something so you will have the power to save her."

"Show me what?"

"How strong your love is for her and how that love can wake her up. Love is such a powerful thing, I think you should be next to her right now."

"But I...I can't help her, my love...got her in to this mess."

"Please let me show you!"

"Alright..."

Aoiko got closer. She touched Usagi's hand and asked her to close her eyes. She was confused, but decided to go along with her wish.Aoiko closed her eyes and whispered.

" _When you loose hope...I will give you my love, when you are down my love will raise you up. Let that love give you the power to fight."_ A bright light emerged suddenly and covered them up. " _Let love heal my broken heart, and Make me feel like I am alive."_ Aoiko had a special gift of healing a broken hard or making it stronger for the fight. She sensed that Usagi was heartbroken and it that state she wouldn't be able to make it thru. Usagi felt a warmth inside her soul, yes she believed again that everything will be alright.

"My gosh! Your heart is full of love."

"Thanks!I may resemble to Healer, but I have a piece of Venus inside me too. You are the only one who can guide Fighter out from that trap she has fallen into."

"But what if..."

"If you can then noone can...And that means it was meant to be for her to meet her end."said Aoiko. "But I can still sense her, more than the others."

"Thanks for telling me!"

"Your welcome..Now go and bring her back to Koji and Mitsuki."

"I will..I am on my way, right now."she smiled hopefully at the Aoiko

 ** _Future Crystal Tokyo._**

"Princess..."Venus entered the room where her Princess was crying because if her dying love. As soon the future gorgot clearer, the future the girls came from, unfroze from the spell. It seemed everything will be perfect, but Fighter dying the past , meant that she was dying in the future too.Her heart was just us in her past.

"Venus, sorry I... What happened?How is she?"

"She is weak..I don't know if..."Venus couldn't say it out loud.

"Nooooo! This wasn't supposed to happen this way...We should be alright...Now my son to is missing too."

"Maybe they are not missing..."

"I talked to Pluto earlier, her key was missing..It was stolen..."

"What?Who?"

"Well we alll suspect it was our children who did that. Since I talked to her yesterday, I couldn't find her, it's like she was swallowed."

"That's insane..."

"Thanks to them maybe that is the reason ..why..we...are..." Venus tried to point out the fact that they are here..The Moon Princess suddenly lifted her handtonher heart. "What's wrong?"

"My heart, I feel such a warmth inside."

"What kind of warmth?"

"Love...It feels so strong, I feel so capable now.I have to see her."

"Love...? _Aoiko_..."Venus had a hunch that with that her daughter had to something ,she was involved into somehow. The Moon Princess rushed out of her room running towards the room where the Starlight was. She had her beautiful eyes closed..Usagi in the past did the same thing they were in hurry to get there .Both of them were running to be by the side of their love.

"Seiya!" she rushed inside the room."I will stay here with her."

" ** _Fighter_**!" The Moon Princess knelt down next to her.

"I love you, Seiya! Please come back to me."

 _" **My Starlight! I love you! Please come back to me."**_

Fighter was still not moving. _" **Odango!?I hear you I am here.I wish I could give you a sign**_ _, anyhow."_

"Seiya give me a sign tell me ...Are you coming back to me?Feel my love!"

" ** _Come back to_ me. _Give me sign..."_**.she would do anything for her to wake her up.

It seemed hopeless, Usagi touched her hand and held on tight.

"Squeeze my hand, Seiya!" Her eyes were full of tears.

 _" **Squeeze my hand!"**_ The Inner senshies joined their Princess, while she was trying desparately to wake her lover. Back in their past the others were near Usagi, together with Princess Kakyu and the Starlights. No reaction.

"Why?I am here ..I am near you... come to back us!"Usagi put the Starlight's hand on her belly.

"Usagi..."

 _"Princess it's no use!"_ They both crawleed next to their love, and held her tight.

 ** _"I won't give up,besides you owe a kiss."_**

"I won't give up, besides she owes me a kiss."

"We are leaving Mom. Come with you need to rest."

"Good idea!" agreed Rei.

"I am staying..."

" _Princess , we are leaving. You should rest."_

 _"I am staying..."_ the Moon Princess was stubborn.

"I am staying.."Usagi for was stubborn as always.

"Usagi..."

 _" **Odango,I can hear you..my hand...I willl try to show you I am here."**_ Slowly everyone left the room, except Aoiko, who knew she was right and couldn't believe that she was still asleep. She also turned around when she heard Usagi scream Seiya's name.The Starlight squeezed her hand gently just once.

"Seiya!You can hear me! Eveyone she can hear me. She squeezed my hand.I swear I wasn't dreaming it." Aoiko nodded confirming what the blonde said.

 _"You are here. She can here me. Venus, Mars , Mercury Jupiter..."_ the Princess off the Moon was shouting for them to come back.Everyone returned to the room, they couldn't believe what they just heard and saw. The Starlight was present.

"You heard me my love..." Usagi caressed her face. "I love you!" Usagi turned to Aoiko. "Thank you!" Aoiko nodded _with pleasure._

 _"My Starlight..._ _I told you!"_

 _" **Odango ..I am here .. Somehow I will open my eyes.But I am still so tired."**_

This means Love is endless and powerful, but this wasn't a sure thing. Nothing was anymore. Over Crystal Tokyo a black cloud started gathering. The sign of a still uncertain future. It was certain that there is just one future for now, but will light rule the world or darkness takes over it as Nyx was holding the one who carried the light of Hope, prisoner. The prophecy that the Oracle forsaw the three children united against darkness was a far away dream , for as one was still stuck in a crumbling timeline, the other was a prisoner of darkness and the third one was watching her parent struggling for her life. **_Will Hope be enough, this time?_**

 _If you liked the chapter give me a feedback...;)_


	60. Solutions?

_Happy new year! Sorry for updating so, late, but I was caught up with all these holidays. I am getting close to the end of the story... Hope you will enjoy this chapter tooo..._

"Yaten..."Minako was searching for her desperately. Yaten just wanted to get away, to be alone with her thoughts, to much information was thrown upon her suddenly. Everyone was ready to fight for their love, for a future that a few months ago seemed unreal. _Unreal_ it is the best word to describe this situation they were confronted with and it all began one week ago. The week that changed their life which was never going to be same again, there was no doubt about it.

"Oh..Hey..."the silver haired senshie was lost in her thoughts.

"Are you feeling alright?"Minako slowly got closer to her.

"Not really..."she looked away trying to avoid Minako's gaze. The shortest Starlight was clearly affected by the fact that Seiya was now struggling to get thru. "You can tell me anything..."she touched her hand slightly brushing together giving her a meaningful _I am here for you look._

"I know.." the two of them were outside in te garden. It was supposed to be a romantic scene, but the troubles they were going thru made everything seem darker. Aoiko wanted to go outside when she spotted them talking. It is rude to easdrop, but she couldn't fight the urge not listen to what they were talking about, so she got closer. It was nice to see them so close to each other.

"She was hurt so many times because of this love, she didn't give up once. Well maybe just once because she knew Usagi had a future with that guy. She messed up her life coming to Kinmoku."

"And you are so upset with us?Aren't you glad that we came? I mean.."hurt reflected from Minako's eyes.

"I mean... No.. I'm not upset.. In a weird way I have to admit I was glad. Because you also came and now I can't live without you anymore, especially after... well you know... . "she looked her straight into her beautiful eyes, she raised her hand and brushed her fingers thru her blonde locks. Minako's face was burning up, under her light touch.

"We will get thru this."Minako looked her straight in the eyes." We have a daughter who is here now and we have another one.. We have to fight for our future. " Aoiko was just standing there watching them standing next to each other, she felt so proud she knew that this trip was worth it. _"Just like before, just like always..._ _This is how it was supposed to be..."_ The young senshie was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the stairs in front of her feet and fell.

"Aaaa!" the two snapped their heads as she started shouting.

"Hey.. Are you feeling alright? Did you hurt yourself?" Minako ran by her side.

"Don't worry about it Mom.. I had worst..."

"Oh.. Hahaha.."

"What's so funny? she could have broken her neck."

"I won't.. I'm sorry I startled you guys, I was just so happy to see you together... I thought, after we saw you disappearing.. Our life.. was fading but now.."

"We are glad too ... that you came.. and.." said Minako.

"It was Mitsuki's idea.. Me and Chieko refused vehemently to participate in the plan, but she is so stubborn. She stole the key to the gate of time and we just couldn't let her do this alone."

"She sure sounds like something Seiya would do." Yaten smiled.

"Yeah we... we all know how she is."

"Koji is trying to find Mitsuki... I tried to but I cannot feel the light, the darkness which surrounds her is way to big."

"Don't worry..."

"We are so close...to have our future and now this.." Aoiko was crying like a baby...

"Don't be upset! Seiya will wake up for sure, we will save Mitsuki and everyone will be happy." Minako kneelt down next to her daughter taking her into her arms. This was a nice feeling.

"I cannot agree with you more."said Yaten with a wide smile." I hope she will open her eyes soon and all of this will be only nightmare that we can forget about. "

It was somewhere in the late afternoon, the Starlight was still out, the Moon Princess was still by her side never leaving her not even for a second . She rested her head on the pillow, giving her the necessary space. She closed her eyes in hope that they will meet in their _DREAMS_ , but before she fell asleep the senshie of fire stepped into the room, she was checking up on her leader to make sure she is all right.

"Seiya... please open eyes."she whispered slowly.

"Usagi... please you should eat something." Rei asked her if she wanted to eat. "You're going to be sick."

"I don't care!The only thing I want is for her to wake up already!"

"She will, but not taking care of yourself won't bring her back faster."

"Rei-chan..."Usagi called out to her.

"Yes?!"she turned around as her intention was to leave her alone. She knew that is what her friend wanted although she was against it.

"Thank you. If we ever get thru all this then we will return back to Kinmoku."

"Why?"she narrowed her eyes.

"Because you and Mako-chan have some unfinished business."she said with a voice full of regret.

"It is not that important.."her voice was sad as her thoughts drifted towards the one guy that set her heart on fire.

"Ohh I think it is...You sacrificed so much for me already.. You deserve to be happy..."

"Our priority is your safety..."

"We will manage somehow, I am sure.The only thing I want is to sleep, I am so exhausted."

"Sure. If you wish to talk or you need anything just call out to us and..."

"I don't need anything.." she said seriously and closed her eyes again wondering of to sleep. All this time outside the shrine the Outers were gathering to see how their Princess was doing when suddenly Mamoru came.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to see how Kineko-san was doing. How about you?" Haruka was awfully surprised to him here.

"I have to talk to her... Maybe we can turn things back!" he turned away and left heading towards the shrine. While walking thru the garden, Minako spotted him.

"What is he doing here?"

"Who?"

"Mamoru-San!"

"Huh!? " Yaten narrowed her green eyes, she didn't understood either what he wanted l

"Wait I will be right back!"Minako raised herself from the ground and hurried in his direction." Mamoru-San... "Mamoru stopped in his way as she was calling out for him.

"Minako...Where is Usako?"

"She... she is with Seiya.." said looking away.

"I will go and find her.." he turned around and he started walking away.

"I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Yes it is!" he was just walking without listening to her. Rei and Makoto heard Minako talking to someone and hurried outside. They froze the second they saw him.

"Mamoru-San!"she called out in surprise after him.

"Where is she?" he asked without blinking.

"She is inside with..but..."

"I know... Which room?

" She is resting... "The girls tried to hold him back, Usagi had enough for today. All the commotion outside woke Usagi up. Her heart froze when she heard Mamoru's voice. She decided to see what was going on.

"I want to see her! "he said demanding.

"No..She needs to rest, please try to understand."Makoto jumped out.

"What is going on?"Usagi came out of the room."Mamo-chan?!"her surprise was obvious, she clearly wasn't expecting him to show up after everything after, he laid a hand on her, something he would never have done in normal circumstances.

"I need to talk to you..."he insisted.

"Mamo-chan this is not the right time."

" Yes it is! "he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I.."

"Listen Usako, this whole situation is crazy. I was thinking about it and we could change this."

"What are you talking about?"Usagi was confused by his words. To make sure things won't get out of hands the girls stayed, not leaving Usagi alone with him.

" We can get back everything we had, our love, future and daughter. "Koji was trying to focus on finding his sister when he heard that there was a big fussing around. Wondering what was going on, he climbed down the stairs slowly, not wanting to be heard. He immediately recognized his voice and started listening.

" What do you mean...?"

"Ask Pluto to turn back time... To the time when we were still happy...Before they came and before that Starlight stepped on the surface of this Planet."

"How can you ask me that?"

"What happened Usako, to us I mean?"

"We changed... My feelings did. The one I love is Seiya. I..." Mamoru kisses her, it was a the type of kiss Usagi was wishing for since they have been together but it was to late, way to late. Although it was full of passion his lips felt cold and strange. Usagi broke the kiss, it felt inappropriate.

"What?"

"I always dreamed of a kiss like this, once, but now the only one I wish to be kiss by is the person fighting for her life inside that room. The person who loved Usagi Tsukino not her past not her future, but me. The person whose presence lightened up the sky in the darkest hours. Who.. "

" Stop! "he pressed his palms against her mouth making her shut up.

"Let her go now!" Koji jumped out to protect his mother.

"Koji-San!" Rei went to stop him seeing how nervous he was.

"I just want him to let her go."he turned to Rei than back to Mamoru." Accept the fact that she doesn't love you anymore.Fighter and her are linked together from now on forever. I know this must not be easy for you to accept, but I swear we can save your daughter as soon as Pluto arrives with her."

"I don't believe you!"

"That's your own personal problem then. Now leave and I swear to you me and my sister will save your daughter."

Mamoru didn't really had a choice back there, his hands slowly let go of Usagi and turned around and left, defeated by.. He didn't really know.. _Faith_.. NO.. because faith was supposed to be by his side. Destiny was supposed to work in his favor, but all of that was only _supposed_... everything changed and now he had to accept the change somehow.

" Mom, are you alright?Did he hurt you? '

"Sure, I am alright. .. Thank you for your concern.. I have to return to Seiya.."

"Sure and I will go back to trying to find my sister."

"You do that!" Usagi looked him in the eyes and started caressing his face "I love you!"

"I love you too , Mom!"

Meanwhile it seemed like Pluto was just about to give up, it was something, that she wouldn't normally do, but now there was no way out. She felt powerless as she tried to sustain Chibiusa and open the gate of time.

"Pu! It is no use."

"Small Lady! I am so sorry, I have let you down."

"No! You tried your best."

"I should have tried harder."

"I'm scared..." the child broke down next to the senshie of time and started crying.

"Me too..."

Darkness was getting closer to them. It was swallowing up the surroundings and the two of them were next. Help came when least expected. Princess Serenity and the Prince managed to push away the darkness.

"Pluto!"she called out firmly for senshie of time.

"Your Majesty!"

"I can help you with opening the portal. This is the way I can save both of you."

"Alright!" Pluto stood up on her feet and shouted _out"Open up the gate of time so we may pass thru!_ "After that Princess Serenity boosted up Pluto's energy.

" _The power of My silver Crystal help her open the gate so they mamay pass thru!_ Suddenly the gate opened up.

"Small Lady! We have to go!"

"Just..." Chibiusa ran up to Princess and the Prince hugging them tight "I love you! I am going to miss you!"

"My dear child.. You are in the right hands. You will always be my child .Now go!" she caressed her rosie cheek for the last time, making the a last sacrifice for her child. She didn't care about her own life she cared about her child's, that was the most important thing to her.

"Small Lady!"

"Go!" Serenity shouted.

"Goodbye!"Chibiusa took a last look behind her before she stepped thru te gate. Tears were blurring her eyes she tried to push them aside , to see their faces clearly once again, before everything disappeared. She wanted to remember them just as beautiful as they were. Finally she took her look off and stepped into the gate, leaving behind her home. Pluto met the eyes of her Princess and she herself said thank you. The Crystal's power kept the gate open until they could make it _home_. Finally it closed and the this future became nothing.

The question still remained. _Will this be enough to save her? How will that happen if Mitsuki is still trapped?_


	61. Together without her?

_"I am sitting here all alone. Wait... I am not alone, these creatures are keeping me accompanied. Even when I close my eyes, their voice and their hauling echoes in my mind. Still I feel blessed once more this small life brought me back to LIFE,proof that hope will break thru even in the biggest darkness."_ Mitsuki was trying to get some sleep, although it was hard, because of all the whispering, hauling. The souls, that were tortured for their sins are screaming over and over again. She was fighting to ignore it, it was simply impossible. While she was sitting on the ground, lost in her thoughts a slight, cold breeze rushed thru the room she was locked in.Mitsuki wasn't alone anymore, the Oracle decided to drop by for a visit. I guess we could say she was rather curious of Mitsuki.

"Welcome!"a voice suddenly welcomed the pink haired girl who almost had a heart attack.

"Aaa!How did you get in here?Who are you? What do you want?" she jumped up from the ground, like a jumping bean, startled.

"I am the one who sees all the goodness, the evilness, the present, the future. I am The Oracle., I came to see you or better yet admire you

"See me.. Admire?but how, if you are..." she noticed that the Oracle was blind. " _The sparks of life in her eyes are missing."_

"Blind?" she asked laughing at her reaction. "Well yes I am.. but I can see you in my mind, I can sense you, the energy within you. There are things in life the eyes cannot see, but the mind and the soul well they never failed me before."

"Did she send you here to spy on me or...?"Mitsuki began questioning, she felt uncertain of her intentions.

"My dear, I am no spy, I can assure you, she has the necessary people or better yet souls to do that, I am a sort of a guide."

"Guide .?"

"Guide. .Adviser call me as you wish.."

"Why are you really here?"

"I told you.."

"I know what you said, I've heard you, but as you said there are things in life you cannot see nor hear, but you know they are there, like kindness, power and so on."

"Hahaha.. You're a fast learner."she said laughing.

"So.. Are you willing to tell me why you are really here?

"Willing...Will is one of the greatest gifts we have been given. For example the will to fight, the will to choose freely...You understand what I am talking about. You are the best example for all of those things. The child of an unforced, spontaneous and free love."

"I want to leave..."she bursted out crying.

"Well... Sorry I cannot help you with that...but I can tell you what I saw..." she started raising her curiosity.

"What? About the future...?"

"Of course... I am the all knowing Oracle. Nothing can be kept a secret from me."

"Why are you telling me all this? Is this a trick!?"

"Not at all my dear. You see I do not serve nor the good nor the bad, I can see the future from different perspectives."

"So..uhmm..."

"What did I saw?" she quickly finished her question.

"Yes!" the girl answered firmly.

 _"The three children are now separated by time and space, by evilness. But soon one shell Conquer the boundaries of time and space, stepping inside our time."_

"You mean...?" Mitsuki realized instantly who she was talking about. " _Pluto.. You made it.."_

"Yes she did." the Oracle confirmed what she was thinking about. "But there is more to it too." _The boy is searching desperately for a sign that his sister is alive, but the darkness swallowed up her light. If the Princess does not fight, the other child will surely DIE. If the light reaches the child the three children will become allies and the darkness shellll..._ "

" _Oracle!",_ the shouting interrupted the Oracle.

"Tell me what will happen if we became allies?"the Oracle turned to the Moon Princess and said the final words.

" _Perish_!" and with that the Oracle disappeared.

"Perish?! But I need to get out of here, somehow, we have to give her our light for that to happen. How can we do that if I am trapped here, Koji somewhere..And her... If we wont be able to save her she will be gone for good.

Time travel it is isn't the best thing to experience. It not as is as it sounds. We all imagine it as stepping into a tunnel a tube of some sort , but it is not. We are not just simply walking thru it, it like being sucked inside a wind tunnel, your body and your soul seem like they are trying to to catch up with each other, it feel like they are traveling separately the whole time and when you arrive to your destination it doesn't matter if we are traveling to the past or future, you fill like someone who was knocked out for days.They were sucked in and there was no control over their body. Pluto and Chibiusa were so close to the past again, but she couldn't stop crying, until at the endshe saw finally spotted a light, it was the bright sunshine of the late afternoon that fell over Tokyo. They ended up on a abandoned field as the tunnel closed.

"We are here! We made it!"

"Yes. Next time we should take it easy and try to land on a softer spot." said the small child, while rubbing her knees that were wounded from the fall.

"Hopefully there will not be another time."

"Puu..?"she looked up at the sensghie of time with those incredible pink eyes which reflected love and admiration toward the solar guardian.

"Yes, Small Lady? "

"Do you think Usagi..?"she was afraid to to ask anything anymore.

"She what?"she narrowed her eyes.

"Will she be glad to see me? I mean... She will have some other children..."

"I thought we talked this over. I am absolutely sure she will be glad.."

"I still feel weak..."

"Hopefully they can help you.. To live... It will be alright. We made it thanks to the love she has for you."

"I know...I just don't really know how to deal with this.

What Pluto didn't know that while she was away everything came to surface and the worst thing was that Mitsuki was gone. Koji put an extra effort on trying to find her so he decided to focus hard. The garden seemed the perfect place to do this. Koji and Mitsuki were always so close. When she went away for a long time, he would feel numb, empty and nothing would motivate him, these feelings would vanish the second she was besides him again.They have been thru so much. There were fights between them but in the end the both of them ended up apologizing. The young Prince decided to use this love to find her. So he sat down in the garden, he slowly set down, closing his eyes and concentrating on his sister. At the same time Mitsuki set down in her _room_.

 _"Sis.. Come on. I know I can find you. I know you are somewhere."_

 _"Koji..Please find my light..."_

 _"I need to find your light please. Show me one small sign that you are alive.I am looking for my sister."_

 _"Koji.. Let my light... Shine thru the darkness.."_

All this time Pluto and Chibiusa arrived to the shrine. Pluto knocked on the door of the room where Usagi was taking care of Seiya.

"Princess.." Usagi jumped of from the bed when she heard her voice.

"My Goodness Pluto...I am so glad to see you, so many things happened. I know everything."

"Princess..What happened?"

"She took her away...and she wounded Seiya...Did you find her?"

"I did...She is here.. but weak...she is barely alive."

"May I see her?Does she want to even see me?She must be disappointed in me. I have failed her."

"Princess she still loves you and she is afraid that you wouldn't want to see her."

"How silly of her. Where is she?"Usagi was looking behind Pluto.

"Alright.. She is just outside, in the garden." Pluto said with a small voice.

"Show me." Usagi and Pluto left together, her heart was beating like crazy, but there she was standing in front of her she looked the same, just as beautiful as she remembered. Usagi stopped for a second to get a grip, swallowed hard and called out for her." Chibiusa?!" The child heard Usagi's voice and her heart stopped for a second, she was more alive, then ever.

"Usagi?!" she couldn't believe she was here.

"Oh my gosh! Please forgive me." apologizing was the first thing she wanted to do. The blonde approached the small child, with tears in her eyes. In that very moment they were both crying for help from one another, sorry, feeling stupid and the only thing they could do was break down and hug. The anger melted away to nothing from the child's heart, her bad thoughts were blown away like ashes in the wind.

"Usagi..."

"Oh Chibiusa... I am. So happy you are here."

Meanwhile the two of them were happy to see each other Koji and Mitsuki were both focusing hard. Koji symbols were glowing and was Mitsuki's and her crystal started releasing a shine so bright that it destroyed all the evil shadows surrounding her. The light broke thru the darkness just for a few seconds.

" _Sis..."_

 _"Koji.. I am trapped.. I can't get out."_

 _"Where are you? Fighter is still alive."_

 _"Really.. I am in... AAAA!"_ Mitsuki was interrupted by Nyx she sensed her lugjt emerging.

" ** _Princess.. Princess... I warned you didn't I.."_**

"You will regret this.."

 ** _"No you will. I will never allow you three to defeat the darkness I represent."_**

"I will."

 ** _"Soon enough everyone will know who I am."_** she said laughing.

 _"Sis?!Sis?! Are you still there?"_ Koji tried to establish connection once again. " _I have to tell Mom what I saw she will be glad."_ Koji ran inside , he was so excited about the fact, that she managed to make contact with his sister. But when she stepped inside the room, he saw Usagi hugging and crying, in her arms with a pink haired child.

"Mom?" he stopped, looking at them in surprise. His mother was holding another child in her arms and for a second he felt extremely jealous. "Who is she?"

"Ohh Koji-san... she is uhmmm.." the senshie of time stepped out from the shadows.

"Pluto.. You mean..." he looked at Chibiusa.

"Yes... she is Chibiusa.."

"Usagi.. Is he your child also?"Chibiusa turned to the blonde.

"Yes I am." he answered as soon as he saw how shocked and confused Usagi was. "I wanted to tell you that I managed to get in touch with Mitsuki."

"You did? How is she? Where is she?" Usagi was desperate to hear news about her.

"It lasted a few seconds because someone disturbed us.But that someone doesn't know that I know where she is."

"You do?"

"I do know.. How is Fighter doing, Mom?"

"Well I think she is...

" _Aaaaa!_ a harsh wave of pain suddenly washed thru Seiya's body. It was exquisite and debilitating even for most experienced of soldier.

"Seiya!" Usagi ran next to her lover, but she wasn't the only one everyone rushed inside the room. Her body was shaking she was sweating. Slowly breathing hard shw dragged herself into a sitting position. Usagi hurried to be by the Starlight's side. Her face was pale. Usagi didn't know how to react she was happy to see her wake up, but at the same time worried. "You woke up!"

"Odango!I lo.."

"I love you!"

"Fighter! You woke up!"Princess Kakyu heard her scream.

"It was about time!" Yaten said with an ironic voice, but reliefed.

They were all gathered in the room too be next to the Starlight. The only ones who stayed away were Koji and Cbibiusa. They were measuring each other until Koji started talking

"You're the one who needs to be saved? My name is Koji. I guess we are related, in a strange way."

"I am Chibiusa. Why did you ask Pluto to come and take me if you don't want to?"

"My sister insisted. BesidesI don't want to see Mom cry because she lost you.

" You don't. "

" She is pregnant with us already... "

"Is that why my future.."

"Well ours almost did too. We were never really given a chance."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Nobody said it was. We know that the Outers made everything happen as it supposed to. We just couldn't let it go."

"I want to live."

"You will... We will give you our light.. we need to find my sister if not..."

" _Hope_.."

"That's the only thing we must never loose."

The light of hope was gaining power again.

 _"We made a mistake.."_

"The child made it to this timeline, but she is still weak."

 _"I managed to prevent her from breaking the darkness. We will speed things up!"_

"Maybe you can win if you do.." said the Oracle.

 _"There's no doubt about it! Soon darkness shell rule the world!"_ Nyx was determined from now on there was no turning back. _"We are stepping inside a new future my dear_ _Oracle, her Crystal will help me."_ she pointed at Mitsuki who was knocked out and the plan is to sacrifice her soon.

Hope is a bright star in a hopelessly dark universe. Through light years of distance, the brightness fills our inner selves. Will it be bright enough to shine thru in these hours of darkness? Stepping inside this new future Chibiusa was afraid what will happen now to her.


	62. It is time to

They were standing in the middle of the room still measuring each other not knowing what to say nor think. It was a strange situation. For Chibusa firstly to find out that she depends on to complete strangers to save her life. Although they were brother and sister it was awkward.For Koji it was weird to call someone else his sister besides Mitsuki, but somehow he had to get used to the idea that another pink haired girl will be a part of his life. Technically if they manage to save her she will be their big sister. The silence which filled the room was painful, they sat down and couldn't hear a noise. They could hear the ticking of the clock that hanged on far aside on the wall of the room, and the beating of their pulse against their skin.

"So.. Uhmmm... I can see you are a bit pale."he didn't really know how to begin the conversation.

"Well I am connected to Pu.. I cannot survive on my own."she looked away ashamed of her appearance.

"Maybe I could help..."he said whispering.

"Could what? Chibiusa was wondering what he wanted to say.

" I know where my sister is.. But we cannot go there unprepared.. We need everyone to be one hundred percent focused. And Mom is everything but not focused because her love is fighting for her life. But until then that thing may get her Crystal, I don't understand why she didn't do it until now. She is up to something, and that is causing Sailor Moon pain." The boy broke down in tears in front of his sister. "I don't want to be alone in this. I had never felt so alone, so lost... So incapable of doing even the smallest things. "Chibiusa although sometimes she was rude, her heart was just as pure as Usagi's and got closer to the boy and touched his face with those pale hands, he could barely feel her fingers which were trying to take away the tears from his midnight blue eyes. He broke down in front of her, he didn't want to, he just couldn't hold on anymore.

"Don't cry. It will be alright. Usagi will never allow anything to happen to you guys, she is just not like that."

"I can't loose my sister. She and I are we are...I know this is painful for you, I have to admit that at first I was against saving you, I was hurt that Mom lied to us.."he looked straight in the eyes.

"It is hard. I just found out that my life depends on you how do think that makes me feel?

"Your pain I can feel it. If we find her, we could... "and Koji's symbols started glowing on his forehead and bright light emerged over him.

"What are you doing?" she tried to take a step back.

"Guys can you feel that power?" Yaten ran inside Seiya's room.

"We do!"

"Huh? Koji!Chibiusa!" Usagi ran outside followed by the other senshies.

The others, couldn't ignore that powerful energy either. Those who were inside the shrine felt the power emerging and ran inside the living room were the two were standing. It was amazing how his feelings influenced his power.

"What's going on in here?" Usagi ran inside to see what was happening. The immense energy that was released was cowering up not only Koji, but Chibiusa also.

"Small Lady?" Pluto rushed inside they were no longer connected with each other. The connection broke as the light embraced Chibusa.

"Pu?" she was scared.

"Chibiusa?!Koji?" Usagi tried to get closer, but the energy shield pushed her aside that formed around the of them. "What are you doing? Be careful both of you!"Usagi tried to get closer she persisted, but the others held her back.

"Usagi don't! "the girls held her back.

"But I have got to see..."she fell down on her knees.

"He is trying to get his light thru so Small Lady would live."Pluto had hunch he is trying to save the young girl.

"I'm trying to sustain her, but this will be enough for a small amount of time. Without Mitsuki, I can't create another crystal." he said.

"His light is so warm." said Chibiusa. "I feel so much stronger."she was somehow charged up.

"My gosh..." Suddenly the light bursted thru and he fell down on his hands breathing hard. He was breathing hard trying to catch his breath, he felt like he just ran a marathon his lungs were burning up,like it was on fire.The pain rushed thru his body he was shivering.

"Koji?"Usagi ran next to him." Chibiusa."

"Mom.." he looked at her.

"Why couldn't you wait for us to find her?"

"I'm alright, I swear.. Did I manage to.. Like you know make you happy?"

"Of course you did. Please try to get some rest." Usagi started caressing his face.

"I know where Mitsuki is..." he said."Under us..."

"I don't understand.."

"The place of infinite darkness surrounds her."

"I will find her. I promise you."

"We need her. This is temporary.." he pointed out at Chibiusa he got up, he managed to get himself together.

"Thank you." Chibiusa ran into his arms and hugged him tight.

"You are welcome. Just promise me one thing.You will fight until we find my sister."

"Sure I will." she smiled and if necessary I will help you save her."

"Thanks."he turned to his mother." How is Fighter?"

"She woke up! She is way to weak, she is still in pain."

"Mom...we have to leave her here."

" Why? "

" Darkness surrounds my sister. She is still alive for a reason,but not for long. I cannot feel her... "

"Don't say that."

"Nyx is preparing for something awful."

"I guess you are right, it is time to face her.We need the help of the Outers."

"They won't help us! Especially Uranus and Neptune."Koji was fully convinced that the two Outers were so against them that helping him and his sister is an impossible request.

"How do you know that we won't help?" the voice of the dirty blonde came out of nowhere.

"Haruka-san!Michiru-san!Hotaru-chan!" Chibiusa exclaimed with excitement and ran towards the three of them for a warm welcome hug.

"We are here because.."

"Why? Oh I can see why! Only because of her."Koji seemed hurt by their reaction towards the small child.

"Indeed Small Lady is just one of the reasons why we came." said Uranus.

"And what's the other one?"

"Our Princess. Your sister showed me a glimpse of the future, a fragment that I just can't get rid off. I know that we have to fight to make that happen.I still want to be there when you two will be born and when I hold you in my arms."

"Haruka is right. I have to admit that I myself feel a connection between me and your sister. She is truly a Princess although I told her she wasn't. I want to repair that mistake." said Michiru admiting her misjudgement. Koji was simply impressed by their words and the sincerety behind them. Tears ran unchecked down his face.

" Thank you Haruka - San! "Usagi approached them." Thank you ,thank you . I've seen the light I've realised that I have so much to be thankful for . That light will manage to break the darkness that wants our future."

"You are right Usagi-chan!"cheered Minako.

" We are right behind you! "said Healer.

" And don't forget about us! "said Chieko."Mitsuki is like a sister to us and we won't allow nothing to go wrong."

"Especially now that we finally managed to bring our parents together!" said Aoiko giving Yaten and Minako shy smile.

"Yes that is true, I have to agree. A wonderful future awaits. "

" Mizuno-San is right. I always thought that this thing between us will never lead to any good, but now giving up is not an option."Taiki stood forward and defended the future, now only with words but soon she can prove her determination on the battlefield.

" And how on Earth you thought that you are doing this without me?" a rashy voice slowly whispered those words. It was the the leader of the Starlight's.

"Seiya!" Usagi ran next to seeing how bad her legs were shaking. She was putting on an extra effort to crawl out of bed, because of her fever and her wound, which was still bleeding by the sudden moves she made. "You are awake. Why? You are burning up! And your wound!? Are you crazy?"

"Odango.. I won't allow you to go alone and save the world."

"I hope you are joking!" said Haruka. "You are in no shape to fight you can barely stand on your feet."

"I am alright.." but she was still weak, the pain she felt was merciless without escape.

"No way.. Come with me!"

"Odango.. I can.. Do.. This..." Taiki and Yaten helped her inside the room.

"Thank you for your help. Please could you leave us alone." Usagi turned to the two Starlights.

"Yes now would you talk some sense into her please." Yaten was sure Usagi was the only one who could convince Seiya to stay put.

"Yaten..." Seiya wanted to say something, but she understood her friends behavior.

"Seiya..."

"Odango.. Listen.. I will be fine. See I need a few hours to sleep and I will be good as new."

"No.. I won't risk loosing you."

"Well... I won't either.."

"I promise that I will be alright. I just can't risk loosing you again."

"Odango..I.."

"No!Do you have any idea what it felt like to see you dying, fighting for your life? I couldn't imagine how it will be if you do leave me, how will it be if I couldn't touch your face, see your smile, feel your warmth. I couldn't live without it, without you.. I need you Seiya alive, besides me. The thought of you being safe, makes a part of me feel at ease. "

" Odango... I'm sorry.. "

" Well then don't be so stubborn and listen to me. "

" Alright... But promise me one thing.. "

" Anything... "

" When this is over... We are going to play _naughty games again. "_

" Seiya... I.. " Usagi was blushing hard." This is serious business this time. "

" I am serious too..Promise me! "

" I promise anything.. "

" Odango.. _My beautiful Moon_.. "

"My Shining Starlight.."

"I love you.."

"I love you too with all my heart. That love will help me to see the light."

"The light shell break the darkness." Seiya reached towards Usagi 's face and touched it lightly, hands trembling, before the urge to kiss the Moon Princesses soft pink lips took over her. All she ever wanted is to feel them again, that was the sign that she was once again alive.

All of the sudden the darkness took over a heavy storm was about to hit Tokyo. The wind screamed, rain fell as stones. It was time. The Moon Princess joined the other senshies nodding that it was time.

" _Mars Crystal Power Make up!"_

 _"Mercury Crystal Power Make up!"_

 _"Jupiter Crystal Power Make up!"_

 _"Venus Crystal Power Make up!"_

 _"Pluto Crystal Power Make up!"_

 _"Uranus Crystal Power Make up!"_

 _"Neptune Crystal Power Make up!"_

 _"Saturn Crystal Power Make up!"_

 _"Healer Star power Make up!"_

 _"Maker Starpower Make up!"_

 _"Blue Maker Star Power Make_ _up_!"

" _Silver Healer Star Power Make up!"_

 _"Moon Eternal! Make up!"_

Everyone transformed and they ready to fight. Fighting Galaxia might have been tough, but this fight will be the hardest yet. Will everyone make it?

 _please rate it if you enjoyed it._


	63. Angel of Darkness

_"Some may say or think of me that I am so lucky. She is so fortunate, being beautiful, smart... Well smart, I would have to disagree with that. I'm not exactly stupid either, it's not what I want to say, it's just passing the math exams, biology, chemistry are not my how should I say my best qualities. I was born under the right Star they say. I have heard people saying_ _it so many times over and over again._

 ** _"Her beauty has no match."_**

 ** _"She is a true miracle."_**

 ** _"Her voice matches her beauty."_**

 ** _"Her face is the definition of beauty."_**

 ** _"The purity of her heart, will make her a great ruler someday. "_**

" _Do people know what do I think about myself?Sometimes I don't know how to_ _face all the world and it's expectations. Do I have to grow up someday? YES!_ _Why so soon, why now... I am still a child. I am still the_ _child of the Moon and a shining Star, a Fighter. I am a Princess, sometimes I wish I could escape this position,but I want it too, it is a part of me. Now my light endangered everything around me, everyone we love. We finally have the chance to have our beautiful future. If evil will manage to put her hands on it...The future surely will be gloomy dark evil. I was born on day when the Moon and Star crossed their paths for the second time. I wasn't the only one who was born. I got a lifetime companion, my brother Koji. He is handsome, his eyes hypnotize, the girls back at home were falling for him like crazy. I always used to mock him about that. He and I are linked together we have a special connection, a thread linking us both together in the most beautiful,sophisticated way possible.Does he know that I am scared and that I need him_?

"Wake up!" a voice was urging her to open her eyes. Mitsuki was still out since Nyx inturrepted her and Koji. What she didn't know is that Koji knows where his sister is.

"What?"the servent of evil woke her up in the most unpleasant way possible. Cold water was thrown upon her. Her face was soaked, the drops came together running into her eyes and her hair was dripping.

"Hahaha...Come on Sleeping Beauty. It is time to open up your eyes. This is not a palace and you are not inside a fairytale, this is your worst nightmare, this is only the beginning."

"What do you mean?"

"Boy are you a curios one. My evil queen has some surprises in store for you. I won't be the one to spoil her wonderful surprise."

"Are you sailor senshie?How come you are in service?Why?"

"Mind your own goddam business and get ready!"she started shouting at her." This is your beautiful dress, you will be wearing tonight.Get dressed! "she started ordering around.

"Stop shouting!"Mitsuki was just about to had enough.

" Don't you dare tell me what to do! "

" Or else what?"Mitsuki confronted her face to face.

" You are so lucky that my Queen wants to take your light away or else.. "

" What? Would you like to hit me? "Mitsuki was no coward she started teasing her.

" I wish I could... "she clunched her fist to take in punch.

" I'm sure we will have the chance to do it." "Unfortunately for you... we won't. I feel sorry for you, Princess."

"Don't..I don't need your pity."

"Your death will be the victory of true evil and the pain you will be going thru before it will make you beg my Queen to take your life away."

"Never!" she reposted vehemently.

"We will see about that! Bye." she left Mitsuki' a room. _"Boy.. how dare she confront me like that?"_

Mitsuki was left all alone in the room so she could get ready. The dress she was given was black, one shoulder pencil dress with faux leather panel. _"Black? Why black?_ "The color of the dress made her wonder what will happen. Black is the absence of color, always asocciated with the darkness, authority and power. She had the power right now, but that's it and that was in a great danger.

The army of Sailor Senshies were ready to confront what ever. The guardians of truth and justice in the universe were getting ready for the battle for a new life. Each one of them was prepared to give up something for a good cause for a new life. The reincarnations of her four guardians, who would soon become her dearest friends Ami Mizuno as Sailor Mercury,Rei Hino as Sailor Mars,Makoto Kino as Sailor Jupiter andMinako Aoino as Sailor Venus were right next to her. When there isn't a threat , the Inners are dreaming about their futures and being regular teenage girls. However, when they are needed as soldiers , they are ready to protect their world and their princess from harm. Next to them were the four Outer senshies who stepped into their life's later. At the beginning their relationship had their uls and downs, until they discovered that they are as loyal as the Inners. Although they have different ways of dealing with the situations they are confronted with their intentions are purely good, for the well being of the Univers. This battle would be incomplete if the Starlights would be missing. The same solar guardians who only came to Earth for one reason to find their Princess, but found more than expected. They found friendship, trust will to fight and most importantly **_Love._** Yes love. One of them changed the course of destiny, by fallinflg in love with theeader of these great soldiers, Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon. Now that is what they are fighting for now. Alongside in the fight the Future. The two young Starlights were ready so was Koji to find his sister, to put an end to this.

"This is it!" he stopped suddenly.

"Where?!" Sailor Moon asked him confused.

"Here!" he pointed to the entrance of an abandoned building.

"A.. Are you sure? This looks creepy."said Venus.

"It is supposed to be, remember. This is where evil hides out." said Healer.

"Hold me!" Venus approached her and hugged.

"Ohhh..."Healer felt a suddenly out of place. The windows were cracked, some shattered, glass sparkling on the ground.The door flung open by itself. It was incredibly bone-chilling, but Koji was ready. He did not even blink.

" Let's go inside. " he started walking inside.

"Koji..."

"Mom.."

"Let's see what's waiting for us." Uranus said with determination. All of them finally stepped inside their footsteps echoed throughout the empty halls. The wooden floor creeked under their footsteps.

"There is nothing here..."said Neptune.

"Yes there is. Listen.." Koji asked them to be patient. _Dip Dip. Dip.._ Somewhere they could hear the water dripping, this created a crippy echoing voice.

"There is not..." said Mars and out of nowhere flames surrounded them.

"Sailor Moon!"All the soldiers created a cycle around her, but the flames disappeared.

" I have a bad feeling about this."said Neptune.

" Koji?"the young man was staring numbly in front of him, without blinking. No wonder the sigh before him left everyone speechless.It was Mitsuki who was all dressed up in the black dress on the full-sized sacrificial altar. She was awake.

" Mitsuki! "

" Koji.. Sailor Moon!Don't come any closer it's a trap."

" **_Welcome!"_** a sudden blast appeared in front of them, Nyx made her appearance. ** _"Sailor Moon. I was expecting you."_**

"Let my daughter go!" she demanded.

 ** _"Why should I? She is right there with you. Both of them, I just want to have a small piece of her."_**

"In your dreams." Koji was full of anger.

 _" **Oh what a brave little Prince and how handsome you are.**_ ** _Look my dear Princess your friends are here too."_**

"Of course we are here."said the young silverhaired Starlight.

"Healer, Maker..."Mitsuki was standing behind a shallow glass." Go away it a trap.."

 ** _" Shut up! I hate this goodie good talk."_** a dark cloud in shape of a claw reached out and grabbed the young Princess by the waist and lifted her up in the air.

" Let me go! "she tried to get out from her grip.

 ** _" I thought I told you that there is no escape. Before everything..."_**

" Before everything..? " Sailor nodded in confusion, the other were right behind her reasy for everything.

 ** _" This!"_** Nyx released an energy ball towards her. As soon as it reached the Moon Princess a shield lifted up in front of her.

"No!" shouted Koji who wasn't exactly next to his mother. "How? This is my protective shield."

 ** _"Damm it!My dear Oracle you were right."_** the senshies started wondering who she was talking to.

"I told you. She is protected by him." the Oracle appeared out of nowhere. "The child is already strong, even if he is not born.

"Koji get out of here now!"

 ** _"Ohh, shut up already.. You the pure goodness... You all of you make me sick to my stomach."_**

"You cannot hurt her."Mitsuki replied.

 ** _" That is what you would like to think.. I can hurt her... "_** ** _Hahahha!Come here Prince!"_**

"No!Koji-san!" the evil cloud grabbed the young Prince by his waist.

"Please.."

 ** _"I beg you please don't hurt him.._** ** _Was that what you were going to ask me? Sailor Moon answer me!"_**

"Yes.. That is what I beg you not to do."

 ** _"Get down on your knees..."_** she started ordering her..

"Sailor Moon, don't do it!She is a Princess.. She will never give in to you." said Uranus determination was written on her face she was ready for anything...

"Uranus.." The senshies without thinking she flung one punch after another Nyx, but non of them found their target. The adrenaline was at the highest level.

 ** _"Hahaha... Nice. But you have to. Do better than that..."_**

"She will." Neptune joined her.

"Uranus,Neptune!" Mitsuki was screaming after them.

" _World Shaking!"_

 _"Deep Submerge!"_ The two Outer senshies launched their attack simultaneously, although it was direct hit, Nyx was still standing on her feet.

 ** _"Enough! You want to fight me! Fight me with my beautiful soldiers by my side."_** she started pointing out in Mitsuki 's direction.

"I am not your soldier."

 ** _"Now you will be!"_**

"Mitsuki!",she lifted her up in the air.

 ** _"The first day of the days of suffering begin now."_**

"Nooo!"Sailor Moon had a shrieking voice.

 ** _" Look at the Angel, who I am turning I into the_** ** _Demon."_** Nyx was always an arrogant, who was unsatisfied with the power she held. She had a very large ego as well, since she was convinced that she deserved to have the most powerful light of the entire universe. ** _" Now give it to me!_** " The light of two senshies in one, what could be more powerful than that.

She held Mitsuki down steady. She tried to put her hands on her chest and smiled. **_"It is time!_** Her hands were slowly getting closer, her eyes were sparkling , but it was the spark of evil, that was about to swallow up the lightuke a hungry bear.

" _Death Scream!"_ Pluto had no intention to let Nyx to get away with it. The power of her attack was powerful and this time the Evil Queen of Darkness was not prepared.

 ** _"You will regret this.!"_** Nyx rose high upon from the ground and generated a massive wave of cosmic energy from her body, which she used to shatter the enemy in to pieces.

"No! I will kneel down in front of you just leave everyone alone." It seemed humiliating to do it, but it wasn't not for Sailor Moon, who was only thinking about her children. Mitsuki started running away, but there was no use. She almost made it to Koji, only one inch missing the tip of the fingers almost touched. Unfortunately the claw was stronger, that one inch was still missing. The claw started pulling Mitsuki towards Nyx. "Mitsuki!"

"Koji!Aaaa!" she tried to hold on to the ground showing resistance, but her fingernails were already bloody, her knees and lovely face scratched, because she was dragged her body was bruised all over. As the dark claw raised Mitsuki up in the air, the girl felt like her head was spinning around. The pain cause by the bruises on her body was running thru her like a lighning, making her shiver. She took her crystal and wanted to changeshe even managed to shout a part of her transformation phrase ** _"MoonStar Crys..."_** Nyx knocked her transformation brouch out from her hand, hitting the ground. _"Oh nooo!"_ she was reaching out for it, but no use.

 ** _"Now!!"_**.Nyx put her hands on her chest. **_"Let the Light become... DARKNESS!"_** From her hands a dark energy bomb was glowing slowly and the only thing she said was **_"You are mine!"_** The blast was a direct hit to her chest, the only thing we could hear was her screaming as her shining _Crystal_ left her body. Koji suddenly felt empty he grabbed his chest, he was suffocating from the shock, like a part of his soul was ripped out right thru his chest. The young Princess fell down, hit the ground like a ground.

"Nooo!" Sailor Moon was shriek echoed thru out.

 ** _"This is it!I have it!"_** Nyx was holding on to the Crystal in her hand. Mitsuki's lifeless body was bruised, her hair covered up her beautiful face.

"Princess..!"

"Is she... Please..." the young Starlights ran next to Koji, who was numb he got closer, lifting up her transformation brouch, it was still glowing. He wanted to touch her face, he couldn't.

"Let her go!"

 ** _"The show is not not over yet. Now let the Angel Of Light become the Demon of Darkness."_** Nyx started releasing a cloud of darkness that cowered up Mitsuki slowly, but surely. She started breathing in. This was the first time darkness got so close to her, normally light destroyed it, but now it was spreading thru her veins like venom.Her celestial symbols turned black,she started transforming into the Princess of Darkness. Instead of the bright pink light, now that black air surrounded her. As darkness took over her, the transformation brouch which was in Koji's hand slowly lost its shine and it turned in to stone.

 _" **Let's see! What have we here!Are you ready my dear."**_

The transformation was over

 ** _"Yes! I AM..."_**

If you enjoyed it would you rate it.


	64. Hope Lost?

Meanwhile the Princess of Light was turning into the Angel of Darkness the Starlight was still at the Shrine together with Chibiusa and Princess Kakyu who decided to stay with her Guardian. Chibiusa and Seiya didn't have the time to meet up. All of the other senshies were in a hurry to Mitsuki's rescue. This fighter was now trying to get back to her old self and get better. She was always strong a little wound could not hurt her, but this time it was different. It was quite a nasty one. She was now left alone, Princess Kakyu left her, she was asleep for so long, unfortunately the fever was burning up her entire body. At first she opened her eyes, looked around, she dreamed of the same moment she was injured by Nyx. It was like a old video tape that was put on repeat.

" _Aaaaa!_ The pain was not only physical but also emotional as well.

" _Seiya!!!"_ Usagi's shriek was the wake end of her nightmare _ **. "Where am I"?**_ " her eyes wondered from back till forththe first things she saw when her blue eyes opened was the empty ceiling and a small light burning inside. Then she started looking for window, she felt like she was trapped inside a body who which struggling. But she must not give up. " _ **There it is the window. Oh I wish I had the possibility to go on and join Odango and the others. I have a bad feeling like something dark is about to hit us."**_ Today she tried to stand up, but we all knew how that ended, she got carried inside in her room by her fellow Starlights." _ **I can do this. I have too. Come on step by step, one step at a time."**_ Seiya somehow managed to lift her head up and raise herselfon the bed." _ **Ahhh! I am up! I made it. Good!**_ "she grabbed her wound because the pain was unbearable in hope that it will wear off sooner,than later." _**My head... Uhhhh... I feel like I was just been hit by a rock."**_ That was it she knew she had to lift herself up from the bed, but her legs were weak, they failed to sustain her once, what will happen if this happens again. _**"I promised Odango that I will stay put, but this is ridiculous.. I feel so useless...Besides something is going on I can feel it."**_ Determination was written all over her face, like every fight until now she just wasn't ready to give especially after that kiss Usagi gave her before they left.One by one she glided her legs off the bed, until they could feel solid ground. While she was trying to get herself up from bed Chibiusa was in the living room together with the Princess of the olive scented planet.

"You do resemble Sailor Moon..." she said trying to start a conversation with the small child who looked unsure of the hole situation. "I am Princess Kakyu."

"Thank you."she said with a slight smile. "My name is Chibiusa."

"I understand that Koji-San gave you a part of his light."

"Yes he did... But unfortunately it won't be enough he said he needs his sister to.. Save me.. or something like that."

"I see.It must have been hard to leave your home."

"It was... But in the end I really had no choice. Pu... brought me here."

"It is a good thing she did."

"I honestly don't know."her eyes were full of sadness and uncertainty.

"You shouldn't say that. I truly believe everything happen for a reason in life."

"I do not know why this happened. It was supposed to be easy. My parents were perfect for each other."

"Sometimes.. destiny is not enough. We all have the right to make a choice."

"It's hard to accept that they are not together anymore."

"She is happy. I mean your mother."

"Yeah.."

"Hope...The light of hope will always guide us we just have to believe. I can assure my Starlight never meant to hurt her, the future, you."

"Maybe not..."

"I am sure she didn't..." But a slight noise disturbed them, a small knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Chibiusa's heart skipped a beat.

"Stay here!" the Princess knew she had to protect the child because she was weak, the attack of evil would easily destroy her. Patiently waiting for the door to open up the man standing looked calm on the outside, but on the inside he was disturbed by all the happenings. When Chibiusa saw him her eyes lightened up in excitement and ran directly into his arms.

"Mamo-chan!"the child face lit up, literally, a wide smile spread over her face. She opened her arms wide so she could reach for a hug.

"Ohh my gosh!Chibiusa!" His arms opened wide as well, hugging the child with all he got. Those big arms were protective and warm just like she remembered it.

"Mamo-chan..I missed you!"she crawled i side his arm where it was safe.

"I did too. How is this possible?"his expression said it all.

"Puuu..brought me here."she whispered with a small voice.

"I know, but how are you? ... Uhmmm... "

"Alive? Because Koji.. gave me a part of his light."

"He did. Than this means you are safe."

"No.. It doesn't.. He needs the light of his sister to save me.And she is gone...

"Gone?" his eyes turned to Kakyu.

"Nyx, the darkness took her away and she injured my Starlight as she tried to protect their child."

"Where is Usako now?"he was way to serious taking in consideration the fact that his child was now in his arms.

"Usagi and the others went to save and confront the one who took away her.." she could say it out loud that her mother went to rescue her daughter, it still seemed unreal.

"I see...Chibiusa.. Go to your room." he looked at her and then back at Kakyu. The child noticed how he reacted to her words and she went to her room. She knew her way around the shrine so she left the two adults to talk. While heading towards the room she heard in one of the rooms, someone struggling to get of from bed. " _It must be her. I saw her for a few seconds when she came out,but I didn't get a good look. I wonder.. Would it hurt if I just took peek inside..."_

"Come on legs move!" The Starlight was sitting at the edge of her bed still struggling to stand up. " _ **Dammm!Come on. Seiya..."**_ Ignoring the pain she grabbed the corners of desk and at the cracks in the tile to help her to pull away for the bed. "One, two,three!"and she did it. She was standing on her legs, they were shaking bad, but she was standing." Huh..I.. Did...it!" Her vision was blurred with violent colours that moved and merged without pattern or design. All of the sudden she fell on her knees. Because the Starlight was holding on to the desk, during the fall she knocked the vase down from it that broke into small pieces. "Ahhh...No...no...my wound.. This..pain is..." She couldn't think straight anymore. The Starlight was still on the ground when she noticed a figure standing in the door staring at her. It was Chibiusa.

"Can I help you?"the child saw the agony the senshie was going thru.

"Huhh?Are you?"Seiya's eyes widened seeing Odango's child standing in front of her.

"I am. My name is..."

"Chibiusa..."she finished her sentence.

"Here let me help you.." Chibiusa touched her hand slowly and helped her up. "That is a pretty nasty wound"

"Yeah.. I can feel it. Thank you for the help. Be careful the vase broke and it's pieces might cut.your hand.." Chibiusa was measuring the Starlight from top till buttom.

"I am Seiya..."

"I know who you are..." she said seriously.

"Ohh I.. I don't know what to say then."

"Me neither... I thought I would be angry at you because of what you did."

"You are in titled to feel that way. Just believe me I didn't know.. And Odango is my..." she wanted to explain.

"No need to explain.Back there when you came out and fell, she ran next to you quickly I saw in her eyes the pain mixed with.. Love..."Chibiusa while talking to her she looked in front of her, trying to gather he thoughts.

" Believe me I love her. I would never ask Odango to choose. If I had know earlier that she.. "

"I understand it wasn't your fault. It wasn't even hers. Love is a thing that just happens and when it comes to you it would be stupid to try and deny it."

"Our daughter can save you..." she tired to comfort her.

"That is what everyone says..." she smiled..

"You are Odango's kid. Your smile is just like hers..."

"Really...?"her face lit up from the compliment.

"Yeah.. Really...That is one thing I love about her.When she smiles I feel my heart jumping out from my chest. Her light is so bright." It was strange to see and hear the one who stole her mother's heart from Mamoru. It was inevitable.

All this time Kakyu and Mamoru were in the living room. He was trying to get some information about what happened.

"Sailor Moon... Left.. To save her daughter."

"What is there to say...Her daughter is here",but does she care. "

"I think she does. Saving her will save this small child too. Her _light_ is needed." Mamoru knew that she was right, although it was hard to admit it.

"Excuse me, I have to go and be with my daughter."

"Dark times are about to strike."she said.

"I felt something.."he stopped in his way.

"Sailor Moon will need all the help she can get."

"I don't know why are you telling me this."

"Deep inside you know she might need you."

"She does not. She chose your guardian."

"Her heart did."Mamoru's heart ached from the last three words and moved forward. As he moved on to the rooms he overheard Seiya's and Chibiusa's conversation.

"Odango is wonderful.. And I wish I could be there for her."

"You are in no shape."

"I know.."the Starlight felt uncomfortable.

"Ahhhh.."Chibiusa felt a sharp pain.

" What happened? "Seiya quickly tried to help her, ignoring everything.

"The energy which Koji gave me.. He told me it wouldn't be enough..."

"Your hands.."Seiya quickly noticed them that they are ghostly like.

"What about them?"

"Their are faint."

"Noo...I. Don't want to die."

"You won't." Mamoru stepped inside the room.

"Of course she won't. Odango will bring our children back and they will help you."

"Chibiusa leave us for a second."

"But Mamo-chan.." her eyes turned to Starlight, who nodded that it will be alright.

"You should go.." Seiya suggested. Chibiusa left the room and her thoughts were swirling around the Starlight. She was the one who destroyed her future, the one who brought chaos to her world, the one who separated her parents, she was supposed to hate her, but in strange way it was the other way around. She saw in her midnight blue eyes the imens love for Usagi and if she loved her so much she just can't be a bad person. For the first time Mamoru and Seiya were face to face since they returned.Last time they were standing face to face was when they were standing on the rooftop saying goodbye.

"You are aware of the damage you caused.What kind of spells did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything, it was her choice. I didn't want this. She is the one who came to me. I wanted to stop.. But she loves me."

"Maybe you're right."

"I can't help her like this. But maybe she needs your help. You two are still linked by all the history, I am aware I cannot erase that and I wouldn't want to."

"Who will take care.of Chibiusa?"

"Me and Princess.. Bring our children back and she will be alright."

"Okay..."

"Mamo-chan..."

"Chibiusa.. I told you to..." Chibiusa was listening to them talking.

"Go and help Usagi."

While being inside the room,they noticed something was going awfully wrong. The rays of the Sun were swallowed up darkness the kind of darkness that gives you the chills.

"My heart.. I can feel fear cowering it up."

"Noooo.. Listen just try to hang on..." Mamoru knelt down in front of her.

"I will. Go! And come back."

"I will...Seiya is everything alright?" They noticed something strange...

"Look at the Moon."

" What about it? "Mamoru narrowed his eyes.

"I want to see it too..." So Mamoru picked Chibiusa up in his arms and got closer to the window.

"Oh!"Mamoru's face said it all, when he saw the color of the orb on the sky.

"What happened to Moon Mamo-chan? I am scared!"

"It turned bloody red." said Seiya.

"This is not good!I should be going." he put Chibiusa down, kissed her goodbye and left. "Take care of her!"

"I will!" said Seiya firmly. _"Odango. Please tell me that you are alright. I don't like this a bit."_

"Fighter!" came a small voice from behind.

"Princess... The Moon turned red and the darkness..."

"I have seen it too, my dear." she got closer.

"Do you think that...?" Seiya's thoughts turned to Usagi.

"If not her, the child." said Kakyu with a gloomy voice.

"I should have been there. Why?" Seiya's soul was torn apart by guilt.

"You need to get better."

"I know but there is no time." she tuned and looked at Chibiusa. _"We don't have time..."_

" _ **Yes! I AM..."**_

"Mitsuki?!" the young Healer called out. To her. "Come back.,you hear me!"

"Sis...Fight the darkness!"

 _"It is no use. I have her Crystal, she is my Soldier of Darkness. Hahaha!"_

 _ **"I am the ultimate Darkness!"**_ she shouetd with an evil laughter.

"Boy you do have a big ego!"

 _ **"How dare you talk to me like this?"**_

"Get a grip! You think you are so strong, than come an get me."

"And me." stepped out the young Maker proudly.

"Girls.. Don't do anything stupid." Venus wanted to hold them back.

"Venus!"Healer grabbed her by the hand.

"Sorry this is our fight." she turned to her mother and back to their friend. "Come on!

" Noo! "Mercury shouted.

 _ **" Hahaha! "Your Crystal is mine!"**_

"Over my dead body!"

 _ **"Okay then!"**_ she smiled ironically.

"Sailor Moon, Please do something."

" _Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"_ launching her strongest attack toward her own child, she had the intention to heal her but there was no use.

 _ **"This attack has no effect on me. You are lucky I won't hurt you Sailor Moon, because..."**_

"I will." and the young Starlights attacked their friend. They tried to take in a punch. One punch followed the other, seeing that there was no use in trying to hurt her physically they launched their attack.

 _"Star Sensitive Heart Chain!"_ the chains of heart grabbed the hands of the evil Moon Princess and prevented her to launch a deadly attack on her friend. "I'vegot you!" said the young Healer. "Maker!"

"I am ready!" she stepped forward and launched an attack to freeze her in her way."Get ready to _freeze. Star Frozen Water!"_ the attack froze Mitsuki.

"Now that is much better."

"Sailor Moon now,try it again!" Koji tried to encourage her mother to launch another healing attack.

"Okay."

"Oooo...Look! Pointed out Mars!"

"What?"

"The ice is cracking up!"

"Impossible!" It was possible the ice that cowered Mitsuki up started cracking up at one point she managed to break thru.

" _ **You will regret this."**_ she outstretched her hand to towards her friend who were now her enemy. _**"Ahhh!**_ _ **A rose!? No!"**_

"Stop hurting them!" shouted Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask!" she smiled she couldn't believe she was here.

 _ **"I thought you received my mother's message..."**_ _ **You are not needed."**_

"I did. I know her heart belongs to someone else, but you made a promise to save your sister."

"She is not!"

"Yes she is."he started arguing.

" He is right Mitsuki."the young Starlights stepped out.

 _ **" You shut up! And now will pay for trying to destroy me! "**_

" Sis don't. "Koji stepped in front of the girls to protect them.

" _**Get away! "**_ Mitsuki grabbed him and pushed him away with the help of a dark cloud."

"You have to get thru us first to."

 _ **"If you get thru this fire circle you can fight me all of you!"**_ Mitsuki surrounded the senshies with a circle of fire that was impossible to take out. Both Mercury and Neptune tried. _**"Now you are next. I will give you the honor to die by my hand."**_

"Mitsuki... ahhhh!"

"Aoiko-san!" Venus shouted fallingon her knees.

" _ **Say goodbye!"**_

"Mommm!" it was her last scream before she put her hand on her chest and removed her Crystal of light which was of bright gold color

"Healer!" shouted Koji.

 _ **"And now!"**_

"Where is the goodness?I can't see it in your eyes!" asked Chieko.

 _ **"Dead!"**_ she got her Crystal to. Hers was bright blue shining.

"My daughter! NO!" Mercury went wild while Maker held her down.

"Shhhh!" she whispered while they were watching their daughter's lifeless body falling down hopelessly.

" How could you!? They are your friends. "

" _They were her friends. Your daughter is dead Sailor Moon. "_ Nyx was enjoying the show.

 _ **" How beautiful these Crystal's are."**_

" _There is one more I need! "_ Nyx pointed at Koji.

 _ **" No problem... "**_

 _JUST A SMALL. FEEDBACK... if You liked it._


	65. Sacrifice by death

" _ **The day came.. The day when we became enemies...I can't do this, it is way to hard. We literally grew up together, from day one. We shared the time before birth, the beating of our mother's heart,the rhythm of love, a love that was forbidden. She used to tell us the story about a brave soldier, that fought so hard to win the heart of the beautiful Princess. Remember her hilarious adventures. They had a date at the amusement park, they were frightened by a robber and a monster in the woods, but our old time favorite the Shortcake incident. We used to laugh so hard when we heard Splash... Ohhh the sweet memories of our childhood. Yes it was sweet, because we were there for each other, always and this went on even when grew older. The bond between us is unbreakable. When you are sad, I can feel it even if I am a million miles away, even when the distance between us is two galaxies. The Stars carries my pain to you, our thoughts travel with the speed of light. Never in my entire life have I thought of me fighting against YOU, My sister... MY twin sister. "**_

"Why?" Sailor Moon was shocked.

" _Why? Just because you defeated Chaos.And I want to rule the world, I do not want to live in this goodie good world, this makes me sick."_

"You are going to regret this. I won't allow no outsider to bring destruction to our world. We have been going thru so many changes will not let darkness get thru." Tuxedo Mask stepped forward.

"Tuxedo Mask! Be careful." Sailor Moon was worried about him.

" _Hahaha.I cannot believe you are still defending her after what she did to you. Can't you see how her decisions made everyone's life harder.Her selfishness leads to her daughter's death."_

"I thought so too at first, but I know her. Her heart is still pure and she never intended to hurt anyone. Free will is something we must cherish and take advantage of.

 _"Bla Bla Bla all this goodie good talk makes me sick. Goodness isn't strong enough to break the darkness that rules over her heart right now. Even friendship wasn't strong enough_."Nyx pointed towards Aoiko and Chieko, next to them were their parents crying in grief. Venus tried to lift her daughter's lifeless body, she was heavy, her body was cold, still and silent. Tears came to her eyes as she tried desperately to wake her up.

"Please! I just got to know you and I can't loose you...Healer our baby..." she was looking at her with an intense pain, "Do anything..."

"Venus...". she knelt down next to her, but she couldn't even move. This situation resembled so much to when the four Inners gave up their life for the Starlights doing the fight with Galaxia. Aoiko resembled so much to Minako right there, that her heart stopped for a moment., being eaten up by grief.

"Chieko - San... You promised to tell me more a.. about your doctor degree.. And.. A.. A. An.. . Maker.. Please wake her up, make her open her eyes.."

"Merc.. Mercury she.. Is... I.. I can't.. Do that... I wish I could..." the voice of the tall Starlight chocked as she tried to fight her tears. Seeing her daughter's body wounded from the fall it was painful, no words could explain what the four of them felt. Mercury picked up her cold hand and just closed her eyes, and remembered the warm hug she gave her when finally they revealed the truth. For once the future was shown to them and now it was cruelly taken away. The pain created emptiness in their hearts , a shear of nothingness. Everyone was sad except for one person. Mitsuki. She watched them cry and didn't even blink something that made Koji angry. He decided to do something anything. So he turned to all the senshies and asked them something he wouldn't normally do. He had an idea, it was risky, but what was here to loose.

"Sailor Moon..." he said seriously.

"Yes...?"

"I want everyone to attack Mitsuki."

"What?Are you crazy...!She cannot handle such a big wave of attack. She will only get injured, she could die."said Saturn seriously.

"We have to make her feel pain. Then somehow I will get close to her and bring her back to her senses. That monster over there is not my sister, just something that takes advantage of her doubts, fears and the pressure of fighting for our future. I just know she needs light to come back to the surface. We have the necessary bond, for me to bring her back."

" Nooo... what if she will get your Crystal too?"

"I have to take that risk...Mom... "he pulled her hand away..

"Koji-San.. We can help her in another way... please.. Please...I am not going to lose you."

"Mom.. I just want you to know what ever happens I am proud of being your child. And you're not loosing me... Remember.. We will be born on the day when the brightest Star crosses the path of the Moon again...Thank you for choosing us... But if we won't make it.. Don't cry... If we can't make it home in one piece. "

"I can't promise you that."

"We won't do it!" Uranus stepped forward.

"You will.. Because I am your Prince and this is an order soldiers. Attack the Princess. Especially if you do, she surely be shoocked up."Uranus was silent he was a determined leader, she just had to listen to him.

"If you say this will help.." Sailor Moon didn't think it was the best idea.

"So... Are you done?"

"Not yet!Now!"

 _ **"Venus Beam**_!" She crossed her arms and then quickly extended her left arm behind herself while pointing her right arm forward. Immediately a powerful blast of pure energy fired from her fingertips.

 _ **"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody**_!" To perform this attack, a watery lyre materialized and when she played it, she fired a water blast that could destroy or freeze it's target. The dark soldier's face was hardly touched the beam and only her hand froze which she managed to break loose.

 _ **"Dark Shivering Cloud**_ a dark cloud surrounded by lightning started forming around her she launched it towards the but Jupiter quickly got infront of her together with the quick tempered fire senshies, Mars. How did you get out of my circle of fire?

"Fight fire with fire they say!"said Mars." Fire is my specialty. "

"This Princess is mine. Enjoy my lightning show."

 _ **"Jupiter Oak Evolution**_!" she projected her lightning energy in order to sent greenoakleaf-shaped blasts of electrical energy at her. The two energy blasts crashed and an explosion took place, projecting both of them far away.

"Stop! Stop! This is a bad idea."Koji jumped in front of his sister.

"I knew it you are weak, like your mother.."

The Angel of Darkness stood up slowly, she felt dizzy.. " _ **How**_!?" she touched her face a lightning touched and it was bloody. _**"It so.. Warmmm.."**_ Her head started to burn, her symbols turned yellow again for a split second, but she was still dizzy and couldn't focus. " _ **What**_?" While she was trying to figure out what was going on Nyx was about to get Koji's Crystal.

"My sister. Give her back!"

" _She is the only one who can defeat it!"_

"Sis.. Fight.."

" _ **Sis...?!"Who am I? Crystals.. A golden and a blue one... yes they are mine... NO! I took them away... But I want them so bad..."**_

"What's happening to her?" Saturn looked confused.

"I think maybe... No Uranus! Wait!" shouted out Pluto, but it was to late. Uranus decided there is no time to waste anymore, ignoring the call of the senshie of tine she engaged into a fight with her.

"Come on!Stand up!" she started yelling at her, what kind of Princess are you.

 _ **"You will regret this."**_ she stood up but Uranus was not the kind who would give up so easily.

"Show me how angry you are!"

" _ **Ahhhh**_!" that was the point where the boiling rage within took over and the real fight began. _Swish_! She barely missed the face of the dirty blonde who was more than satisfied.

"I must have been a bad mentor, you're fighting like a child. Stand up! "

What they didn't know was that Nyx wasn't planning to wait for her to finish up the fight. She turned to Koji and what was about to come next was unforseen, when you think that nothing can save the situation death maybe the last solution. They weren't the only one who were running of time. Chibiusa was also. Death came and wanted to take her away. Princess Kakyu found the child in her bedroom near her bed slowly faiding again she resembled more to a ghost than living person.

"My dear.."Kakyu was next to the child. They promised to take care of her.

"I.. Feel so cold again..."

"Wait here..." Kakyu rushed in the room of her guardian. "Fighter!The child..."

"Princess! What about her?" the Princess remained silent, the Starlight immediately knew this means nothing good."No, not yet.. where is she? " her eyes widened when she heard her Princess so terrified and she was always so calm, but now she bursted inside the room.

"I need to see her." Ignoring the pain caused by Nyx, she got up and rushed inside the room where Chibiusa was sitting, or at least trying to. "What's going on!?Why is this happening so fast?"

"Seiya..I don't think I am gonna make it."

"Don't talk like that."

"Will you tell Usagi..That I am not angry with her... And that I love her..."

"You will be the one to tell her that."

"I don't believe that.."

"Princess.. I need to... _Odango I promised to stay here, but I just cannot watch iber die. I am sure you will understand.."_

"I will help you."

" _ **Fighter Star Power! Make up!"**_ she transformed and picked up Chibiusa into her arms. "Ahhhh!" she almost fell as she lifted the child in her arms.

"It is no use for you try and save me..I am of no importance to you.. I will be only a burden."

"I told you I love Odango, this means I Iove everything she has to do with. This means you too.So just try and save your energy and we will manage to reach to her. You can tell her what you told me,I am no messenger."

"Seiya..."she whispered shyly her eyes reflected nothing but admiration.

"Yes!?"she looked

"Thank you.."

"Don't thank me yet, kid..Princess could you help me get there?"

"Of course I can.." Princess Kakyu was a powerful senshie herself.She saw the sacrifice her Starlight was about to make and if she had one chance to help her she will. They were her protective soldiers, but this worked the other way around too. Fighter was weak, but the love gave her an extra push to Fight. Princess Kakyu had a special power she could teleport anywhere she wanted to. In order to make sure that Chibusa will be alright she decided to conect her lifeforce to her.

"How are we going to know where to go?"

"We must follow the darkest clouds, they will lead the way to evil."

"Are we ready to face the music? "Seiya smiled at her assuring her that she is by her side.

"Guess so.." nodded the child and in a blink of an eye they were gone... In few seconds they were in front of the house where all the evil was hiding all this time and was out to get and swallow up the goodness. The Starlight could barely walk, but there was no other choice.

 _"My, my guess we have some new guest."_ Nyx sensed the three of then entering her sphere of evilness.

"Sailor Moon!" shouted out Chibiusa.The Moon Princess froze when she turned around and saw Fighter, her daughter, the Princess.

"What are you doing here? Fighter?"

"Sailor Moon. She is..."

"What happened?" Tuxedo Mask ran desperately to see why are they here.

"Oh Mamo-chan she is..."

"I'm not gone yet, but I can't hold on much longer...

"Odango I.." the Starlight fell in her knees, she detransforned returning to her civilian form.

"Seiya..."

 _"Oh how sweet! You came to witness the death of your children..."_

"What is she talking about.?"Seiya narrowed her eyes in misunderstanding.

"Let me present you the current situation. Your daughter turned into the Angel of Darkness and took the life of our children."

"Nooo.."

" _Oh yes... She did... And now I am gonna take away the light of your son..."_

"Come and take it away _than. HOPE This works!!"_ he thought him self.

 _"Look my precious Angel.. The Last Crystal we need is ours."_

"Noo.."Uranus was exhausted by the fight they were having and there was no way she could get close to her.

" _ **Last Crystal?!We need?"**_ she started having doubts, again her symbols appeared yellow, but this time Uranus noticed it too.

" _Could it be!?"_ she thought.

" _Any last words my dear Prince before you die?"_

"Yes.." He turned to his sister."I love you sis!"

 _ **"I love you, sis?"Wait.. what do you mean ..."**_ but she couldn't finish, because Nyx released an energy beam thru his chest. Mitsuki watched his face as tear glided down his cheek, his midnight blue eyes closed and his body fell on the ground. _ **"Koji...What have I done?"**_

 _"My dear...The Crystal is ours!"_

 _" **Koji..My heart... Ohhhhh... NOOO!"My brother**_... The realization of his death brought to surface a her true self. A memory flash thru her mind like lightning..

 _" Hey this hurts! "_

 _" I know, that is why you need to relax.. In a few hours the surgery will be over and we can play again. "_

 _" I am sorry!"_

 _"For what?"_

 _"This is my fault."_

 _"No it is not.. Alright maybe a little because I was the one who started the argument."_

 _"But I was the one who ran away..."_

 _"I just felt how alone you were and it hurt not knowing where you were. A piece of my soul was being ripped out..."_

 _"As long as live, I promise not to run away when we have an argument..."_

 _"I promise..we won't let anything get between us.. No enemies."_

 _"Especially, no enemies.._

 _"Now go.. I will be waiting here when you wake up. And with your little girlfriend...hahaha "_ Mitsuki loved teasing him.

 _"Why I ought to...I am_ _going to kick your ass for this..."_ Koji was shouting while being carried inside the surgery room.

The fact that Mitsuki's light was breaking thru was shown in her transformation brouch which turned to stone, but the hard rock started cracking up, within the cracks a bright pink light started shining brighter.

Something broke thru, the light broke the darkness... Could she make everything okay or is it to late?


	66. Hope Awakens

_**Future Crystal Tokyo.**_

Some superstition say that the eclipse of the Moon is a time heightened with esoteric powers, when demons and other monsters roam the world freely and aspire to take over. The color of the Moon turning red is supposed to be just another astronomical phenomenon, but this time it was surely more than that. It was the beginning of a new Era, but was the new path forming a darkened future or a brighter one. If the _light of true hope_ won't break thru, than the future becomes nothing and the Angel of Darkness will rule all over.

" _My little_ _Princess..._ _what is going on right now?"_ the blue eyes of the Moon Princess were curiously wondering to see what was happening. She saw each star slowly being swallowed up by the dark clouds. The Red Moon... _" Oh no this cannot be she wouldn't allow for this to happen... Or.._ _would she? I have been there once. It is hard to take control when the darkness takes over._ " She knew it was her daughter who is responsible for all of this sadness.

Her faithful cat, just like always she was still by her side. "Luna..."

"Princess..."

"The Red Moon..."she took her eyes off it, her heart beating like crazy, she knew when she saw the two shining stars wanish from the sky that Aoiko and Chieko were no more. She could not imagine the pain her senshies were going thru right now, or did she. She herself lost a child, although in different circumstances and the existence of that child was still uncertain in this future.

"The darkness...is invading everything..."

"I know... How is Venus and Mercury?I saw it, the two Stars disappeared from the sky."

"Not to well.. But Mars and Jupiter are also desperate. This future is not looking good for neither of us."

"This is.. So hard.. My soldiers are suffering because of me and ..."she was torn apart between her dutie as Princess, but on the other hand her daughter was risking to become the Queen of Darkness instead the Light of the Future Kingdom.

"I.. Have to tell you that this is not your fault ..." the black cat turned away with tears in her eyes.

"I wish to see them..."she rushed to the door, but before she could touch the door handle, the black cat stopped her.

"Princess.. There's more.."her voice sounded awfally serious.

"More? Wasn't this enough?"

"Fighter..."Luna couldn't are to look at her.

"Nooo!She was feeling much better..She opened her eyes.. I saw it, everyone in the room did."the Moon Princess ran out from the room, but the hallway of Crystal Tokyo palace was dark, suddenly a harsh pain rushed thru her, it was if some just shot an arrow thru her heart. She knew it! One of her _children._ She ran out of the palace entrance, the great doors flung open. Looking up she saw and one of the Stars which was born on the same day with her children, burning out leaving a small light behind, which slowly faded away.

"Kojiiii! Ahhhh..." she sank down to her knees in the middle of the hallway and her yell echoed thru, the tears were flowing like a rapid river down her cheek, her chin trembled she breathed heavier than she ever had before. The pain of her childs death was unbearable. Uranus was just on her way to see her, she must have known what happened. The senshie saw her agonizing, trying to held her down so she would calm down, but she had to put on an extra effort to hold her. "My son...". Her face went pale, her body and soul was drained, she gave up the fight. It was total blackout. She was lucky that Uranus caught her, she lifted her up in her arms, she tried to wake her up.

"Princess.. Wake up!" Uranus tried to make her come to her senses it was no use. She drifted off somewhere unknown, far away from the troubles she had to face.

"What is going on?" Neptune and Pluto came and saw them.

"She fainted! She knows..."

"Pluto what is it that you see?"

"Nothing... I tried, but the images keep changing from darkness to light, from light to darkness. It is way to confusing. You should take her to her room."she suggested solemnly.

"I will go with you." Neptune offered to help her.

"Alright..." the two outer senshies turned around and carried their Princess. Pluto decided to wait for them and suddenly she remembered a conversation she and Mitsuki had when she was about thirteen years old.

 _"Pu..."_ the child looked at her seriously. The senshie of time knew that she is troubled by something.

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Do you think we are born to be good or bad... Or..?"_ she raised the question.

 _"Is it questionable?"_ she finished her sentence.

 _"Yeah. Something like that... But Do I have darkness in my soul? .. I mean.. Sometimes I get angry, jealous and resentful... This means I am a bad person? ... I am also good... I enjoy helping people, make them smile, heal and I believe in goodness."_

 _"Which one do you choose in the end?Do you choose to be jealous, angry and mean... Or in the end you choose to forget those bad feelings...?"_

" _So what you are saying is that being good or bad is a matter of choice."_ she raised an eyesbrow.

 _"Yes.. We are not perfect... But we can always try to reach our best potential.. Everything is a matter of choice..."_

 _"Good.. Than I choose to be good. I will never allow darkness to take over._ "

 _"I am glad you said that. We should continue with our tasks."_

 _"We should..."_

Pluto was looking up at the Moon. _"I knew this day might come, but you have to make the right choice. I still have faith that you will come back to us."_

Neptune and Uranus were together watching over their Princess.

"Do you remember?" Neptune was starring at the sea that casted waves full of furry towards the sandy beach.

"Remember what?"she was confused by her lovers words.

"When their powers appeared for the first time?"

"Yeah I do..."she said.

Shocked! Everyone was so amazed, that they froze for a second. They just couldn't stop looking at the children, who felt like someone who were about to be eaten alive.

 _ **"What is going on?"**_ they were whispering.

 _ **"How did she do that?"**_

 _ **"My gosh..."**_ " Fighter tried to get closer to them.

" _ **I have never ever seen someone doing that."**_

 _ **"Mitsuki?"**_ Fighter approached her slowly touched her face and lifted her chin up so she could see her eyes.

" _ **Yea.. Yeahhh...?"**_ she said it with a small voice, she felt trapped all of the sudden.

 _ **"How did you do that?"**_ her voice was calm.

 _ **"I don't know.. I just.."**_ she held the small cat in her arms.

 _ **"Come here..."**_ she wanted to hug her, but the child slipped out between her arms.

 _ **"Nooo.."**_ she tried to get away.

 _ **"Sweetheart.. I am not going to hurt you.."**_ she was really worried about her child.

 _ **"I am not monster..."**_ she tried do defend herself.

 _ **"Please stop! Don't be scared**_."Koji begged her to stop.It was the first time he felt the fear of someone else besides him.

 _ **"How do you know that I am scared?"**_ Mitsuki's eyes widened.

 _ **"I can feel it. I.. Please... Mitsuki!**_

 _" **I am sorry I did know..."**_ the child ran away.

 _ **"Princess wait**_...

 _ **" Uranus you go after her. "**_

 _ **"Neptune!?"**_

 _ **"Yes my dear Prince?"**_ she bent down to meet his level.

 _ **"Will you play some of your sweet music to me?"**_

 _ **"Ohhh sure. "**_

 _ **"Oh and Neptune..."**_

 _ **"Yess?"**_ l

 _ **"Please don't worry yourself. I can feel you being worried, don't be.. Slowly the waves will calm down... You know like the sea after the storm..."**_

 _ **"Come on my dear Prince.. Let us calm down the sea together..."**_ Neptune took the child by his hand, he grabbed a hold of her hand, he was hanging on to it like, as if he was lost at sea and someone just threw in a life raft so he could keep his head up, avoiding to drown in the sea of feelings.

 _ **" Princess! "**_ Uranus ran after her.

 _ **" Sss.."**_ she could here her cry.

 _ **"So.. You thought you could hide away from me?"**_

 _ **"Uranus.. How did you find me?"**_ she knew very well how.

 _ **"It wasn't to hard to follow some footsteps in the mud."**_ she was trying to be funny.

 _ **"Well.."**_

 _ **"Since when?"**_

 _ **"Since when what?"**_

 _ **"Since when do you know?"**_ Uranus was questioning her.

 _ **"Since..."**_

 _ **"Relax..."**_

 _ **"Well.. I...discovered it a few days ago before our birthday... I told Pu about it and she said she won't tell..."**_

 _ **"She clearly didn't have too.You healed Diana's foot with a tear drop."**_

 _ **"I healed a birdy too."**_

 _ **"Ohhh.. And it looks like our Prince can feel our feelings.. Or something like that."**_

 _ **" I didn't know about that! "**_ she started quickly to get defensive.

 _ **" I don't think he did either... "**_

 _ **" Am I a monster? Are we freaks!?"**_

 _ **" A monster? Haha... That's stupid! "**_

 _ **" Really...? "**_

 _ **"Yeah.. Really...You two are special. You see.. I never thought that Fighter and our Princess should be together..."**_

 _ **"Why not?!"**_

 _ **"We thought it would be better if she... But it doesn't matter now... but you guys made me see that they do make a good team. You two are special in so may ways and that' isn't a bad thing..."**_

 _ **"Thank you..Ohh Uranus will you tell me I one day?"**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"Why wasn't a good idea for them to be together.."**_

 _ **"Someday when you will be older and you will understand..."**_

 _ **"Promise...**_

 _ **"I Promise."**_ How she loved those days when she could talk to her, she only hoped it will be alright.

"Uranus...You should come and see this..."

"What is it? Don't tell me ano..."her voice trailed off.

"I cannot imagine what could that be?"

"It is the portal that leads us to hell or to heaven..."

"It sure looks like hell to me..."

"I am scared..." Neptune got closer to her.

"This time.. I am too..."she hugged her tight when suddenly a powerful pain rushed to her arms."Aaaaa.."

"Uranus.."she quickly tried to help her lover up.

"I guess... I am fighting her after all."

 _ **PRESENT TIME**_

"Mitsuki, please try and fight the Darkness.. I know it is hard. I have been there already." Sailor Moon tried to reason with her.

"She is just scared! You are weak to fight!"

 _ **"Nooo."**_ she launched an attack towards Uranus, an attack she wasn't prepared for. She fell on the ground, wounded but still alive.

"So you managed to hit me."

 _ **"Aaaaaa!"**_ Nyx was so caught up in her sense of victory, that she didn't even notice and didn't even care anymore what was going on. The Angel of Darkness gazed at the Crystal's in the hand of the Dark Mistress, she saw, she felt pain. _**"Oh no! Koji,Aoiko, Chieko! What have I done?"**_

" Sailor Moon? What is going on? " Mars rushed by her side.

"I don't know..."

 _ **"Get out! Leave me!"**_ Mitsuki started screaming, she wanted darkness to leave her body.

 _"What?"_ that was the second Nyx realized that her lack of attention was the biggest mistake she could ever make.

 _ **"I want light to fight the darkness!"**_ she was still yelli g because darkness was trying to resist her, but it could no longer keep up with the light of her soul. _**"Leave me!"**_ So darkness did leave, and while it did a dark beam like cowered Mitsuki and started connecting her to the red Moon above the sky. It was crawling under her skin trying to find a way out, to escape the light. Her eyes, her toes, her finger tips started pouring it out, it was scary and painful. After a few minutes it ended.A tear glided down on her cheek right on her transformation brouch which turned into stone and its pink light was brighter than ever.

" _Nooo!Impossible!"_ Mitsuki's Crystal vanished from the hand of Darkness.

"Oh no it is not!" she grabbed the her brouch and broke the stone which covered it up lifted her hand and shouted out her transformation phrase. _"MOONSTAR Crystal! Make up!_ _I am the child of the Moon and the Star. I am a wounderous Light upon the sky!_ "...

Rate if you liked it.


	67. One step Away from

" _ **Do you believe in miracles!? I do! Sometimes they happen when you least expect them to. The thing is that sometimes you have to fight for them to happen... This is what we have done and now it did... How long will the miracle last?a minute, a day, a month a year or for a lifetime?"**_

As her transformation accured, Nyx was trying to attack her, but the bright pink light created a shield around Mitsuki as her sailor fuku formed around her body. She was just as beautiful, graceful and her energy was bright just like Usagi's when she became Sailor Moon. Suddenly she stopped and looked around and what she saw shocked her. The wounded, lifeless body of her friends, the lifetime companions, in their mothers arms and his brother's in the arms of her mother. She remembered his last words. "I love you, sis!" and with that the light of his eyes burnt out.

" _Nooo! How is this possible!?"_

"The brightness of her light managed to break thru the darkness."the Oracle appeared out of nowhere.

" _She cannot do anything. The Crystal of her brother is still in my possession. She cannot do anything until I have them."_

"You killed my brother and my friends."

" _No my dear, I only took away his Crystal remember, you took the life of your own friends."_

"Listen.. No she didn't.." Sailor Moon got closer.

"But I did!"the guilt was suffocating her. What she'd done in her mind was... was ...Unforgivable.

"The darkness that invaded you did it. But you are strong I know you can help them."

"You can bring my daughter back right?"Healer approached the young Princess.

" I don't know how, but I swear I will do my best."

"Oh young Princess... "the Oracle had a new vision of the future.

" _What is it Oracle?You cannot say anything that will change this. It is true I wanted her Crystal, but her brother's is just as powerful."_

"I see.. I see.."

"What?"

" _When her tears will fall on the ground, the light shell return to those whom she took it away from. I still see the three children, fight against Darkness!"_

"But where is she? You told me Pluto brought back."

" She is right behind you! " She looked behind her back and there she was, the other child of her mother, a child she never knew, she just recently heard off. Seconds were passing by as,she tried to let the reality sink in, her blue eyes measured her, the way she looked Iike, how she was dressed, who did she resemble, did she really looked like her mother. She stared at her, she looked so fragile and helpless. Chibiusa did the same thing." _She does resemble her_.." she thought to herself. Mitsuki's lips parted she wanted to break the embarrassing silence, that has sattled in, but instead Nyx was the one who broke the silence.

" _This is sick! How can you go along with this?"_

"What exactly?"

" _Can't you see, she is using you just to save her?"_

"Saving her it wasn't her choice, it was our decision, because my mother, who does not deserve to be sad."

" _You cannot save her without your brother's light... Remember? Look what I have here!"_ the Crystal was floating in her hand brightly.

"Well we will fight to get those Crystals." Uranus and Neptune stood up against her. Before Mitsuki could warn them they launched an attack towards Nyx, but somehow their attack was useless.

"Wait!" it was way to late.

"It can't be!" Uranus was shocked. The two Outers attacked her from both sides, but shield lifted up, bouncing of the attack.

"Yes it can. She has my brother's Crystal and she using it's power as a shield." explained Mitsuki.

"Than how are going to break thru it?"

" I have an idea. There is only one attack he still has trouble in overcoming.He is going to kill me for telling you, but I have to take that risk."

"Which one!?" stood up Saturn narrowing her eyes.

"Your's."Mitsuki looked the senshie of destruction.

" Mine? "her eyes widened.

" Yes!But when you attack her, the shield will break, and that is when we have to get the Crystals, if we don't get in the exact time, they will break into small million pieces. If that happens, than... "

"We cannot allow that."Venus and Mercury were already on the edge.

"Venus.. When the shield lifts up, use your attack, Aoiko has that one, _Love chain_ she can grab the enemy, but now you should try and get the Crsytals."

"Alright. I will..." she nodded.

"Oh Venus, Mercury .."she looked the two senshies straight in the eyes, full of regret.

"Yes?!"

" I am sorry for...this... "she stared into those bright blue eyes burning with sadness and her heart fell silent.

" I know you did mean to hurt them.Now let's try and figure a way out of this..." Mitsuki nodded her head, they had a well elaborated plan and somehow they were going to get it thru.

" Saturn!? Ready?! "she turned to her and the young senshie knew she could trust her Princess. She knew she was special,she really liked her from the beginning. Her initial anger slowly passed away, she realized her intuation was right, she was special, she did resemble Chibiusa and now she knows why.

" Yes." she was confident that everything was going to work out. Saturn took a look behind her and saw Chibiusa, it gave her an extra push. She had to save her Prince, saving him would mean saving her friend.

" _Hahaha...I am using your brother's power to defend myself. The power of good, protecting the evil."_

"Not for long!" she shouted out like a leader. "Don't be so confident. You have no idea how to control it." Saturn was ready to strike down upon Nyx she was waiting for Mitsuki to give her the sign.

" _It seems like I can manage, very well."_

Now.!"Saturn knew this was it.

" _**Death Reborn Revolution."**_ this supremely powerful, deadly attack unleashed a series of violet ribbon-shaped projectiles made of deathly energy, and causes a bright vertical light beam to appear all around Sailor Saturn. Mitsuki was right the shield wasn't strong enough to hold back this attack.

"Venus!"it was the turn of the senshies of love to grab hold of the three Crystals.

" _You will regret this.Demonds..Catch her._ The deadly were heading to get Venus, but Mercury using her attack, froze them just a few inches away from her friend.

" _ **Venus Love Chain Encircle**_." The heart chain's linked were shaped like golden glowing hearts. It was used like a rope to take away the Crystals "Thank you Mercury!"

"You are welcome. Be careful now!"

" _Ahhhhhh_!" Nyx fell on the ground her hands were trembling, she was weakened by Saturn's attack. She looked up at Mitsuki her eyes were burning from unspoken rage, that demanded a way out. She wasn't going to hold back at the violence she was about to release." _You think that you are so smart. Do you really believe that this is all I have got?Those Crystal's won't return by themselves. Face my army of dark souls first!"_

"She is not alone you know." stepped out Jupiter. "I will give them a shock."

"Well I will burn them up." said Mars.

"Me and Healer will blind them with our light." Maker stepped forward.

"Princess..."she stopped next to her taking a big breath.

"Uranus..."

"You have a job to do and save the future.We will go and kick some demon ass." she gave her a smirk.

"I will...do my best..." she said slowly.

"We trust that you do."

The army of senshies bravely stepped forward, creating a protective wall around their Princess and children. They knew it was time, it was now or never. Neptune grabbed Uranus by the hand, giving it a squiz. " _I am here! I love you"._ It was the message they understood everytine they touched. Before every confrontation they promised to say goodbye, confess.. Maybe this time it was the last time.

Mitsuki was now searching for Venus, who held the three Crystals gently in her hand. She gave her the Crystals one by one. The first one she took away was Aoiko's, she went close to her friends cold body and started whispering.

 _"I need you to wake up for you to kick my ass for taking away the Crystal from you,sorry your hair is big mess."_

The second one was Chieko's, the blue colored Crystal was shining brightly as she held it in her hands.

" _This belongs to you. I need you to wake up so you can tell me how to do things right when...I was wrong."_

" _And you, my brother.. Wake up!So I can beat you up for being stupid!"_ The three Crystals were up in the air, they should have returned, but they didn't. Venus, Mercury, Sailor Moon, Seiya, Chibusa were watching, waiting as well, but o signs of them coming back to life.All I could do was join the cry, that echoed this place of infinite darkness. The young Princess begged them to wake up, after that she was screaming from the pain inside.

"What's happening?Come on guys! Damm it, wake up! I love you so much all three of you. I can show you the tears that are cried beneath what the rest of the world cannot see my pain. The bravest thing I have ever done is this.."But still there was no reaction until... One of her teardrops hit the ground. Everything slowed down for a few seconds, the fight, the heavy breathing, the cries...absolutely everything as her tear kissed the ground it broke down into million small ... The silvery teardrop finally touched the cold, unfriendly ground with a _**Splash**_! One by one the tears of the of the Moon were falling down like the last sparks of the Star. Suddenly out of nowhere it created a rainbow around her and the finally the Crystals started shining even brighter than before. The wounded body of the three children were lifted up from the ground, surrounded by a pink light, they started floating in the air.

"It is working!" Venus exclaimed.

"My baby..."

The Crystal's slowly found their owner, everyone remained silent, nobody moved a muscle, they waited and waite to see what will happen now.

"Aoiko?Chieko? Koji?" the young Princess approached them carefully, not wanting to disturb them.

"Huh...?" Chieko opened her eyes.

"Uff.. My head.."

"Koji-san?!

"You are alive!" Sailor Moon's eyes lit up, from joy.

"I guess. Where is she? I wanna kick her ass..." Aoiko was so turned on.

"My baby!" Venus jumped into her neck she almost chocked her.

"Mom.. I can't breathe..."

"Chieko - San..."

"Mom..."wow her arms were warm it was nice to be alive again.

" Koji-San... "Sailor Moon was glad to see him.

"I am glad you are alright.."Chibiusa got closer.

"Me too... But as can see you are weaker..

Chibiusa hugged him tight, but she was indeed weak. Mitsuki saw how glad the two of them were to see each other and she felt jealous because they didn't even saw her there.

" _Hahhaha... Can you see now what I was talking about?"_

"You again!"

 _"I told you she is just using you.. You didn't even get a warm thank you for saving them."_

"Mitsuki?Is that you?"

" _Yes.. Unfortunately.."_

"I am sorry you guys.."

"You better be you ruined my hair."said Aoiko.

"I didn't mean too. . Guys please forgive me."

"Sis! You are back."

"I.. I guess I am."

" _I had enough of this."_ While the others were fighting the shadow soldiers and were about to win, all of them suddenly disappeared.

"What happened?", Uranus was about to release an attack.

" _I happened!"_ shouted Nyx. " _I summon the dark shadows which came to life, to unite and conjoin in me, with my soul to destroy the light.. Help me cover up the world I Darkness."_ The shadowy figures were starting to form up, united they entered the body of Nyx _."Now I am the Ultimate Darknesss.!"_

"I have to help." the Starlight wanted to change, but she was so exhausted.

"Seiya.. Don't.."she wanted to stop her from changing.

"Sailor Moon, Chibiusa-chan...she is.."

"My God.. Hang on..."

"Usagi.." her knees were weak so she fell.

"Mom.. We can now save her..."

"Ohhh right..."

"Mitsuki she is Chibusa."

"I thought so too.Nice to meet you!" said Mitsuki outstretching her hand.

"Sorry to interrupt this magnificent meeting, but I think you guys should hurry up." said Chieko. "She is changing!"

"Mitsuki the demonds are powering her up."

"Alright let's do this. But how?"

"I managed to give her a part of my light before. It wasn't enough.. I need you..."

"Okay... We may try forge another Crystal."

"Let us do this."

 _ **"I the Princess...Ahhh!,"**_ Nyx sent a lightning towards Mitsuki, that hit her leg.

 _"I won't allow you to save her."_

"Saturn!" Chibiusa called out for her.

" _ **Silence wall!"**_ Saturn's used this attack more than once. It was a protective shield created around her and her fellow senshies. "Hurry up!"

 _ **"I the Princess of the Moon, the daughter the Moon and Star.**_

 _ **" I the Prince of the Moon, the son of the Moon and Star.. "**_

" _**We give our light to forge into one, to give life to our sister so she could live with us in this life. "**_ The celestial symbols on Mitsuki's and Koji's head started glowing brighter and brighter. With their hands they formed a round energy ball, lifting them up and they emerged into one.

"Are you ready?" they asked Chibiusa.

"I think so!"

"Hurry!"

" _ **Let Our sister receive the light**_." The energy ball was placed on Chibiusa's chest. Suddenly a new Crystal appeared forming a pink five pointed star.

"I think we did it."

 _ **"Pink Moon Crystal Power!**_ _ **Make up!**_ She started her transformation. Her belt consisted of two pink ribbons, one pink and one light pink, with two long, thin back ribbons clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was light pink. Her skirt had two layers - one of them was the same color as her uniform, and the other light pink colored. The boots were knee-high and white, and each had a V-shaped pink border at the top, with a golden star attached to the center of it. Her earrings were pink dangling five-pointed stars.

"My daughter.."Tuxedo Mask ran next to her he was unbelievably happy.

"Small Lady..." Pluto was just as elevated as the others who assisted the miracle. But nothing lasted for long,the happiness was about to turn into tearstears.

" _Hahhaha..."_

"You are next..." said Koji."Girls shell we do it? Are you in?" The two girls nodded in agreement.

 _"Bring it on.. I have in me the every darkness in this world. The alignment of the Red Moon..."_

"We are here the children of the Princess of the Moon.." Chibiusa stood up.

 _"Let us finish this..."_

"Let's... But Mom... Everyone..." Mitsuki turned to Sailor Moon the Outers.

"Yes?"

"No... if you dare to do it Mitsuki..." Aoiko knew what she was planning to do.

"She is right.. We are in this together.."

"I love you guys!"

"Why are you saying all this?"

"Sailor Moon, Fighter...Take care!"

"What are you..." Sailor Moon couldn't even finish her sentence , a bright silvery light casted over them a and they found themselves out on the street again.

"What?"

"Mitsuki! I told you not to do this!"Aoiko started shouting.

"Where are they? How did we get here?"Uranus looked around confused.

"It was her.. She is acting stupid and wants to be the hero... I didn't ask you to save me!I am a solar Guardian,we are like sisters..."

"Aoiko.. It is no use, you know...It is now her or them..."Chieko started crying...

" Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! " she was furious.

" There has to be a way inside.. "said Uranus.

"There isn't. She locked us out. "

"My children..." Sailor Moon was crushed...

Meanwhile they were outside, the three of them were inside facing the Darkness..

"I know you don't know us.. But..."

"You saved my life... And we have to fight for the future..." she grabbed a hold of Mitsuki's hand.

"Us the Children of the Moon..." Koji also touched Chibiusa's hand.

 _ **"The three of us will fight you."**_

 _"Bring it on..."_ Now they were face to face who will win the Her or Them..


	68. Light burning out

In the darkness of this place the three of them were face to face with the most dangerous enemy of all. She wanted revenge, but she also wanted to be the ruler of the universe. They were the only ones who could defeat her, it won't be easy though. She was still charged up by all the dark souls.

 _"Hahahha!"_ the corner of her mouth twitched into her cheek, she was savoring the moment, the moments before the she attacked her.

"What the hell is so funny?"Koji asked her.

 _"The three children of the Moon.. Wow... I have to admit it, you guys sure gave me hard time. I thought I could escape this fight, but unfortunately for your..."_

"Unfortunately for us?"Chibi Moon raised an eyebrow.

 _"You three will die at such a young age. The only thing that will go back to the future will be nothing but your lifeless bodies."_

"I will make sure to wipe off that smirk from your face." Mitsuki was just as temperamental as Fighter so she decided to use her fist first to make her weak physically .The Moon Princess was the one who threw the first punch, suddenly her fist was slamming into her face while hers sunk into her stomach.

" _Is that all you got?"_ crowed, smirking

infuriatingly at her. _"I will show you how to fight!"_ Nyx growled and threw herself at the young Princess, grabbing her by the neck, and wanted to strangle her. _"Die!"_

"No! _**Pink Sugar Heart Attack."**_ this was an unusually strong heart-based attack that was a direct hit. It didn't really wounded her, it just managed to get her to loose the grip.

"Ahhh... Than.. Thanks."Mitsuki tried to catch her breath.

"You are welcome!"

 _"Come on! I was just warming up!"_ Nyx started releasing energy waves of shadows and darkness, and also spider-like threads in the senshies direction. _" Didn't you have enough? "_

"This is it!Let's finish this once an for all. I don't want to hurt you.. I am not a murderer. If you wish to take revenge because of Chaos it means that you must have loved her. Love is a _thing_ _of the good._ "

 _"Love.. You think I loved her? Hahaha! You are killing me! Revenge is just an excuse for me.. I am...evil since the first day I came into this world. I am darkness and no light will save me."_

"Once upon a time, a wise senshie told me that being good or bad is a matter of choice nothing more. Why wouldn't you try and be happy. You see I was jealous, hurt and frustrated because my mother lied, my future started crumbling down, but I realized it was no use in giving in. If you would let us we could show you how the light works. "

 _" Let me think about it.. Hmmmm! NOO! "_

She actually acted like she was contanplating the idea.

"Then you leave us no choice."Chibi Moon who herself always tried her best to see the good in everyone, was firmly convinced that Nyx was hopeless.

"Wait. Wait. Sounds easy, right?" The senshies tried to find a way inside, the old house, but just couldn't. Uranus was waking up down nervously, she never ever acted like this before.

"Uranus, try and calm down."

"How did she do that? I mean not even uto can get thru.."

"There is no use is arguing."

"Aaaaa.. I hate it when she does that! When we were children she used to shut us out before." Aoiko. "You see Fighter you should really teach her that she doesn't have to deal with all of th scary things alone."

"I will take your advice on that." said the Starlight who was helpless.

" This is awful.. "

" Sailor Moon.." Tuxedo Mask got closer.

"Just as I got my children back, I may loose them again...I should be in there.." she was nervous as hell.

"It will be alright."

"How do you know that?"

" Because we got our miracle. Your child saved Chibiusa .. They won't give up now."

"What if one of them won't make it?

" All three of them are tough. Don't worry about them Odango. "

" Seiya.."she caressed her beautiful face." "Thank you... "

" For what? "

"Are you joking?You brought Chibiusa here, you sustained her although she isn't.."the Starlight sealed herups with her index finger, before she she could finish what she wanted to say.

"It is true." agreed Tuxedo Mask. "I have to thank you for that too."his voice was calm.

"Odango.. She is absolutely you,besides she is great kid and loves you a lot."

"Did she say that?Isn't she angry at me?"

"Of course not. She and our children will be alright too. They will return to us later in the future safe and sound."Sailor Moon turned her head, looking behind her, er thoughts drifted to her children . Suddenly the color of the the bright or started changing. Instead of Red it became Black, due to Nyx who summond all the demonic shadows to finish them off in a extreme final attack.

"Guys..."Chibiusa wanted to tell them that she was glad she could meet them.

"Yes?"

"I know that Usagi is expecting you to be born.. I hope I will make it to be a big sister."

"Well.. We hope so too.. Sometimes we do need someone to make us come back to our senses." Koji tried to use his sense of humor.

"Really?"

"Sure.. Practically you are older then we are."

"Oh yeah.. But first we need to break that kind of Darkness." said Chibiusa blushing hard at the thought that she is really a big sister.

"On three!?"

"On three!" They held hands and started focusing on their goal which was clearly to defend the future, to survive the present and to distroy darkness forever.

" _Let the darkness destroy the Light!"_

 _ **"Let our Light invade the Darkest hours.**_

 _ **" Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power! "**_ , shouted out Chibiusa for the first time in a very long time.

 _ **" Silver Crystal Healing Touch! "**_ Mitsuki did not manage to reach her eternal form, but her attack was powerful.

 _ **"Moon beam Laser! "**_ Koji had his own attack although he rarely was in need of using it.

 _"Dark Shivering Lightning!"_ so it finally all comes down to one thing _survival_.

Now again dark clouds and the beams of light collided together and the great energy emerged up in the air, reaching out to the Moon . There was a terrible tumble coming from deep within the belly of the ground.

"Everyone run!" the senshies retrieved to get out of the way. The wall of the abandoned house started shaking, crumbling down into its foundation. The three child were raised up into the air and Nyx did to. It was as if Heaven and Hell met.

 _"Give up! You are no match for me!"_

"Yes we are.Wanna know why?" said Mitsuki.

 _"Why?"_

"Because we are Hope and Hope is the Light that will allow dreams to come true, when Darkness strikes."

 _"Ahhhhhh..."_

"Just one more push!" said Chibi Moon.

" _ **Hope please! Help!"**_ their celestial symbols were glowing brighter each second.

"It is not enough!" Chibi Moon cried.

" _Starlight And Moon Crystal."_ Being a child of two senshies she could gave an extra push. Her Crystal was shining brighter, forcing it to use up all the energy gathered inside.

 _"Noooooo!"_ Nyx knew it.

"Koji...Take her!"

"Noo...You are pushing it to much.Stop!"

"When I say _Now_ , I will let go!"

"Are you crazy! You will die."

"Now...Your shield!"

" _Star shield!"_ she let go of Chibiusa's hand.

"What are you doing?"Chibiusa.

"Just promise, me one thing."

"Nooo..." There was something in that shout, that made her heart stop in one place. She saw it in her eyes, she knew what she was about to do, she is going to let go.

"When you arrive to the future you will give her kiss from me and tell her I Iove her."

"Nooo.. You have to tell her yourself..."

"I can't..."

The two of them were drifting away from Mitsuki. She was fighting alone. The beam was ready to explode it created such pressure, non of them managed to control it any more.

 _"You will die."_

"So will you! The Oracle was right I do need them, both of them..." A roar, a huge bummmm. An instant later, there was a blinding flash, like lightning, and a huge ball of colored fire belched into the air, leaving a series of smoke-rings to float more slowly after it was finished.

The smoke slowly lit up the sky.

 _ **Future Crystal Tokyo**_

Her blue eyes widened, after a long time of unconsciousness. _"Where am I?Fighter!? Our child... Our children!"_

"Princess you are finally awake."saif Uranus.

"What happened? My son... My children..."

"Princess..."

"Neptune.. What happened to the Moon.?It's red color is fading away." Why are you so silent? "

"Princess.. His star reappeared on the Sky." said Uranus, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my Gosh! Than that means that he is alright." as she said it Venus and Mercury came into her chamber.

"Princess..Our children are safe."

"Could it really be?This means that they are alive?"

"Yes..."

"Than let us hurry outside to see the sky clearing up."

"Prin..." she was so excited about the fact that everything seemed better she rushed outside the room. Awaiting to see what will happen Pluto was examining the sky when she heard some footsteps getting closer.

"Pu..." a voice called out for the senshies of time who was trying to figure out what was going on. The voice seemed familiar, but she didn't dare to look behind her."Pu.." there it was again.

"I cannot believe my eyes!Is that really you?" Pluto got closer to the girl or better yet woman standing in front of her.

"Yes.. I guess it is really me."

"How? When?Did she really?"

"I am.. Here... I am alive.She did."

"Small Lady.. Ohhh look at you how amazing you look."

"I am all grown up now."

"I cannot believe that you are here."

"Puuu..I have to see her. The Star..."

"Noo..It shouldn't have been..this way...My beautiful Princess!"

"I told her.. Not to do that..I swear I did.,but she let go of my hand.. And then, the explosion. ...How am I going to tell her?"

"She is inside..."the girl started walking towards her room." _How am I going to tell this?"_ she started walking toward the great entrance door. Chibiusa stopped in front of the door, it still looked the same as always, the only things that changed are the circumstances. While staring at it, the door slammed open and there she was, the Princess, her mother. The two of them mother and daughter were now face to face.

"Ohhh..is that... You?"she just couldn't believe what she saw, she ahs been missing her all this time and now.

"Yes.. You are the second person who is asking me this."

"Let me see you! Oh.. I... she did it. You are so beautiful."

"They did... Actually it was the both of them...they brought me back to you..."

"Where are they? Uranus and Neptune told me Koji is back... Where are they?I want to see them.."

"Uhmm Koji is still in the past... I just came to exist about an hour ago.."

"What about Mitsuki?I.. Is she alright?" what she didn't know was that Fighter was right behind her.

"Odango..."

"Fighter..Imagine Koji and Mitsuki saved her..."

"Wow I am so happy for you... Where are they?"

"In the past!"

"When are they coming back?"

"I.. Don't think they are.. At least not both both.. Of them.." Chibiusa's voice chocked.

"What are you saying...?if Koji's Star is back..."

"I told her not to let go of my hand, but she did... A.. And then the explosion... ."tears gathered in her eyes,she turned away from her mother, ashamed to look in her eyes. There is a sacredness in those tears, which spoke louder than a thousand words.

"Explosion? What are you saying?"

"I am sorry..."

"My beautiful Moon..." the Starlight grabbed her hand to her heart.

"This is unreal... I cannot believe it!Ahhhh. Am I cursed? Why!?When will it all end?"

"Shhhhh..." Fighter held her down.

"I have to tell her I love her and miss her.I couldn't tell her. Leave me!" she was on her knees.

"Princess.." Pluto's green eyes were full of tears, Mitsuki's smile was in front of her.

 _ **Back in the**_ _ **past**_

"Where are they?" Sailor Moon was searching for them on sky.

"I cannot see them..."said Mars.

"Mom..." Koji was holding on to Chibiusa tightly, as the protective shieldifted up. Chibiusa was detransformed.

"Koji... Chibiusa..You are alright Thank goodness!" her eyes smiled, not being aware that her other daughter was no more.

"Yes we are..."

"Where is your sister?" Seiya's eyes were searching for Mitsuki who was missing.

"Koji.. where is Mitsuki?" Aoiko stepped out from the shadow.

"Where's my daughter?"

"Mom..." Koji couldn't speak.

"Don't tell me... It is a lie..." she saw the answer in his eyes.

"Sailor Moon.." Seiya got closer.

"Huh... She has to be here somewhere... Where is she? I know she is here...We just need to look.. A.. And.."

"Stupid!Why?"

"Because she... Her Crystal... She forced it... And it..." Koji tried to explain the unexplainable. There was nothing to say. Death is a cruel and heartless enemy. The grief sweped over like the big ocean wave. Silence ruled all over.

 _One question still remains what will happen to one of the main characters!?_


	69. The pain of loosing you!

_WHEN I WROTE THIS CHAPTER I TRIED TO HOLD BACK MY TEARS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!_

"Why did she do it?"Aoiko was confused by the fact, that her friend was missing and the chances of her being alive were practically zero.

"I don't know why."

"This is all her fault!"she started shouting at Chibiusa. Aoiko's reaction stunned the others.

"Aoiko-San!"Venus saw how disturbed she was by fact that she just lost her friend.

"It is hers. Because she had to be saved. Why couldn't you save her too? You chose her instead of Mitsuki." She started pounding Koji on his shoulders with her fists, with all she got. He just stood there and let her do it. Why? Because he felt guilty inside.

"Stop!"Chibiusa shouted.

"This wasn't her fault! She is the one who let go.."Koji defended Chibusa, she shouldn't be blamed for what happened.

"You should have known how many bad decisions she made everytime when it came to saving a life."

"I know that! Don't you think I don't know that!"Koji started yelling at her, he grabbed her by the hand, their eyes met and Aoiko burried her face into his chest and started crying. His hands hugged her tight. He knew the pain she feel for the loss of his sister is almost as great the as his.

"We should try and find her.."Chieko said sadly, but she knew they had to find her.

"I don't want to see her dead!"

"Who the hell wants to see her dead?It was supposed to be easy... We came back here to show them another path.. And see if it works out. Disappearing would have been better then this."

"But there were so many other things we hadn't taken in consideration." Koji said.

"Yeah like.. Her dying.. No problem.. We will take care of bringing her back.. This way too, even dead." said Aoiko who went searching for her friend, the tears were blurring her vision. She tried to clear them away so she could see the ground full of obstacles.

"I am so sorry..." Chibiusa broke down and cried.

"It is not your fault." Chieko although was hurting as bad as her Aoiko, she tried not to make Chibiusa feel guilty _"This is just how she decided things should end."_

"I should have hold on much tighter."

"Chibiusa.. Come here!" her mother took her in her arms and held her tight. "I love you so much! I know this is not your fault." Koji looked at them from the distance.

He turned away and started walking away.

"Koji - San?!" the senshies returned to their civilian form, Usagi started to yell after him, but there was o reaction.

"I will get this, Odango!"

"Seiya... You are in no condition.."Usagi was worried about her.

"Odango.. The pain in my body is nothing compared to what I feel inside right now."

"Seiya.. I.."she knew she couldn't say anything that would ease the pain of her lover. She knew Koji needed comfort to, but her other child, Chibiusa was in her arms, she didn't have the heart to leave her alone. Koji tried to focus on her, maybe she was still.. He couldn't sense her. The air was heavy with the smoke of the building that sank into the ground. The streets were empty, the ruins laid all around, creating an obsticle for the others. Because of the explosion a large aria was affected, it swept away severely, causing the to tumble down.

"Mitsuki!"

"I will help you search for her." Seiya went closer to her son, she saw the great deal of grief he was trying to deal with. He was like a zombie, there was. No reaction to the Starlight's voice. "I understand how you feel."

"I hate this! When we go back the only thing I will bring back to you is.. Nothing..."

"Don't talk Iike that!"

"I..." he gave in the Starlight for closer to him, slowly.

"It will be alright."

"No it won't.. I remember when we, your children.. We.."

"Shhhh..." she was fighting to keep it together.

"We just wanted you guys to see.. How perfect you are... We just wanted a chance to live. I mean.. We...and you guys... It was beautiful.. Our future.. Our unwanted future..." his voice was trembling.

"I am sure she is here."

"No.. We are two shouting stars upon the sky.. And her light burnt out..."

"Don't..."

"Guys!" came Chieko in a hurry.

"Yes?"

"We found.." she looked away she refused the idea of her friend being dead.

"Take me to her." Koji got up and rushed to see where his sister was. Aoiko found her, her light was no more.The explosion was huge, it projected her far away, and she ended up slamming, probably into the wall of one of the skyscrapers that was demolished. Her body was bruised all over, her beautifull face was full of scars,her body was cold, it was drained from the light that made her shine so bright. Aoiko was right next to her.

"You know.. I was only joking when I said that I will kill you for messing up my hair. Come on. I mean you know... How.. I am, you need to wake up.. Man those scars sure need to be hidden from your face,..."

"Aoiko..."Minako tried to get closer to make her snap out of this state of shock.

"I have to use a lot of make up too.."she couldn't stop her tears..

"Why? Answer me damm it! What am I going to tell them when I take you back huh?!Tell me! You always have an answer for everything.. Answer me.. You hear me." Koji was holding on to her hand that was cold as ice. She was detransformed and next to her Seiya found her broken transformation brouch, broken from the inside without a glimpse of Light. She was holding on to it carefully what was left of it was very fragile.She just refused to get closer and turned away. She knew she had to break the news to Usagi.The blonde saw the Starlight wondering back, her midnight blue eyes were sad.

"Odango..." she couldn't bare to look at her.

"What is that?"

"It is.. Uhmmm..." Usagi started walking towards the Starlight, she opened up her hand slowly, so she could see what she had in the palm of her hands. Seiya just grabbed it tighter so she wouldn't see.

"Seiya... Let me see it.."

"Odango.." she opened up her hand and there it was, the broken brouch. She took it away from her hand and she put it to her heart.

"Ohhh..huh.."

"Listen to me...We still have the time to know her better.. She is growing right inside here.." the Starlight touched her belly slowly. Meanwhile they were sad, the three royal cats joined them and by the way things looked, they knew this was bad. Diana saw Mitsuki's broken Crystal and her small eyes gathered in tears.

"Yeah.. But this is not enough.. I mean in the future.. She is not a part of it anymore..."

"Odango.. Ahhhh..."

"Seiya..We should be going back.. You need to rest.. I couldn't bare another loss."

"Fighter.. We should return to the shrine.." Princess Kakyu suggested that she needs to rest.

"Alright..but..." she was inturrepted by Usagi's pleed. "Odango.."

"Where are you going?"Koji lifted Mitsuki up in his arms.

" Back where we belong... Diana, Aoiko, Chieko. We are leaving!"

" Wait.. Noo.. Listen to me.. "

" Leave me! Please I just need to take her home. " Koji held her." I don't want to leave but we got no choice."

" Aoiko-San.. please reconsider.. "Minako tried to make her stay.

" I have no choice.. A funeral awaits... "

" But... But.. "Usagi couldn't speak.

" No buts.. Pluto! "

" Yes my dear Prince!? "

" Open up the gate so I can take my sister back home where she belongs... " And they were standing there waiting for the gate to open, he did not look back.

"As you wish."she bowed. A gate opened up again like mirror and he took a step inside ignoring the everyone around, the pleadings.

" Seiya tell them to stay.. NO! No come back! Wait!"but it was to late they were gone, they stepped inside and in a few seconds they were gone without a trace.

It may seem a decision made because of pain, frustration, but it was for the best. They had nothing to do in the past anymore, they saved the future..except maybe.. Not exactly as they wanted.

The portal of time opened up in the future. Everyone ran outside to see what was going on, the sight before them was indescribably painful. The young Prince stepped in this new future with his sister in his arm, except she wasn't alive.

"My baby!" the Princess ran close to her. "Open your eyes."

"I am sorry Mom..."

"Aoiko..."Venus and Healer rushed to her. They were glad she was fine after all.

Healer couldn't wait to see their daughter in one piece.

"Chieko.."Mercury and Maker were happy to see the young Starlight safe and sound.

"My beautiful.. "Fighter was speechless.

"She.. Uhmmm... I..." he gently put her down in front of her mother, who knelt down and she started bursting out in a hysterical cry.

"My baby.. I love you. You should have been here now. Why did you die? You ripped my heart out and I couldn't even tell you how much I love you."

"She said she loved you..."Chibiusa felt out of place right now.

"If she'd love me she would have been here right now telling me that."

"You don't mean that Odango..We should take her body inside and get her ready for the..."

"Get her ready for what? No.. She is just asleep, can't you see. We all know how much she likes to sleep,like me.. Where is her Crystal?"she demanded to know.

"Here.. It is completely destroyed..."Koji handed it over to her mother. Falling on the ground she felt the anger throb and course inside of her. _How could she let this happen?_ The others stood there and shook their heads in disbelief.The only one who dared to get closer was Uranus, her mentor. Wow she is amazingly beautiful even like this. She picked her up and took her away, while Fighter held the Moon Princess tight in her arms.

"Let me go! Don't take her awaayy!Let me go. Plea..please.. I beg you to open your eyes. I beg you to let me hug her." Uranus was carrying her inside her room. It was of pure white a d put her down on her bed, knelt down and started crying..

"I never cry! I never do! But this time I just have to... I once took you in my arms as a child and promised to protect you... Stupid me... I couldn't.."

"Uranus...Let the maids get her ready for.."

"Don't say it Neptune!"

"Leave her. Here is her Crystal." she outstretched her hand to hand it over.

"This is yours..." she placed it on her chestand carresed her face gently. "Get ready beautiful Princess. I love you." a tear drop fell on her ghostly white skin"she got up and left her alone. What they didn't notice was a small spark within her Crystal. Or maybe was it only the light from the room reflecting from the rests of her Crystal.After the maid arranged everything, it was time, _Time_ to say goodbye to her.

She lay on the bed at first , tucked in as if it mattered, perfect as always.

The once rosy complexion was waxy and pale. The mouth that quickly smiled when she was alive was now stiff. The lips that kissed her parents were blue and cold. Mitsuki was all dressed up in a white silky dress laid down predestial. Everyone around her..was sad. A tear drop shed by every senshie slowly hit the ground surrounding her... And a spark in her broken Crystal appeared...


	70. Healing tears

_**How would you discribe the life that you lived?Are you proud of who you are, what you did? When the end comes what will people say about you?What would you say about yourself? I want to say I lived my life to max, but there are so many things that I haven't done yet. Like fall in love or...or I don't know now all the sudden. I couldn't tell my parents I love them both, that I proud to be their child, because..**_ _**They are special**_.. The place where Mitsuki found herself was... No where. There was nothing around, above her, it was only emptyness, there was neither hell nor heaven. She was alone at least that is what she thought.

" _ **Where am I?"**_ she started walking,searching for anything, but there was nothing.

" _ **You arrived way to early my dear..**_ "a sweet and generous voice was heard out of nowhere.

" _ **W**_ _ **ho said that?"**_ she snapped her head.

 _ **"I did!"**_

 _ **"Wow."**_ her eyes widened in surprise _ **.. "You are?"**_

 _ **"I am, my dear child."**_ said the voice calmly.

 _ **"What do you mean I arrived early?**_ _ **Arrived where?"**_

 _ **"Where do you think?"**_

 _ **"Well I**_ _ **think I am.. Well you know.. Hahaha.. Dead."**_

 _ **"Yes... Your body is dead actually, but your soul is not ready to leave."**_

 _ **"I guess..."**_

 _ **"Look what you left behind..."**_ the misterious lady took Mitsuki by the hand and lead her to a fountain.

 _ **"How did we get here!? This home. Look there is everyone.. And they are alive.. And safe... They are crying... because.."**_ then she saw herself,all dressed up in white, over her lifeless body was the Princess of the Moon, crying, right behind her trying to look strong was Fighter. . _ **"Of me..."**_ The people she loved, she admired so much during her lifetime where going thru an unbareble pain.

 _ **"You are right... You left behind so much pain, did it worth it?"**_ she was waiting for an answer.

 _ **"Yes, definitely. Wanna know why?"**_ Mitsuki turned around and looked her straight in the eyes.

 _ **"Of course!"**_

 _ **"Because my friends are safe. The people I love will have the future they deserve, darkness was defeated once again. It may try and make it's way thru one day, but I believe the new senshies will make their way thru."**_

 _ **"That is a very nice thought. Why did you save her?"**_ she admired her for the goodness she carried with her soul.

 _ **"Because it wasn't her fault, like it wasn't our fault that Sailor Moon's or better yet, Usagi Tsukino's feelings changed."**_ she tried to explain her decision wisely, although her voice was seemingly calm, her eyes never left the ones who were in grief.

 _ **"I thought so too. You know when**_.. _ **I**_

 _ **I...**_ _ **decide to gave them a chance to relieve their love, I was firmly convinced that my daughter will choose her Prince, I think everyone was firmly convinced that it was the way it supposed to be. I bet you are tired I hearing that. "**_ said the lady with a smile, also she was trying to be serious.

 _ **" Yeah kind of.. If you want to put it that way..."**_

 _ **" I was way to surprised to see that she choose a Solar Guardian over a Prince... "**_

 _ **" But the light of that Solar Guardian shines brighter because it..."**_ she quickly jumped to defend the Starlight.

 _ **"Relax my dear.. I understand... She is worthy of a Princess**_ , _**you and Koji are her children, very special children . I also wanted to thank you for saving her."**_

 _ **"No need to thank me... I did it because I wanted Mom to be happy... She is crying right now, but the pain will go away, time will eas away the pain, slowly."**_ her eyes never left her. _ **"Do you think she kbows that I love her?I didn't get the chance to tell her."**_

 _ **"Would you like to have the chance again?"**_

 _ **"Who wouldn't want that?But.. If there would be a way..."**_ a tear fell and hit the surface of the water, creating small waves and the image of her love ones disappeared. _**"Wait no.!Let me see them even if it is like this.. Let me.. See them..."**_ Mitsuki outstretched her hands trying to grab the image, but the water slid thru her fingers. It was gone.."

 _ **"My dear, the tears will make you feel better..."**_ and the mysterious lady disappeared.

 _ **" Huh.. What do you mean!? "**_ but there was no answer, the lady was gone. For the first time in her life, she found herself alone. Their friends weren't there to stop her fro. doing something stupid, her mother wasn't there to soothe her fears, nor was Koji to tell her stories. It was just her, alone in a strange place.

 _ **Back in the Past.**_

Nothing was left behind, but destruction and pain. It was a strange emptiness the four of them left behind.Usagi was staring in front of her. _"Why wouldn't you wait?"_

"Odango...We have to go.."

"Yeah.. We dooo.."

"Usagi..."

"Huh? Chibiusa..." The small child opened up her arms and hugged her tight around the waist. "I am glad that you are here and you are alive."

"Yes..We are glad everything turned out in the end." Mamoru got closer to them.

"Sure...it turned out every..." the blonde fainted, it was lucky that Mamoru was near her and caught her.

"Usako!" he tried to shook her a bit, but she was in a delicate condition.

"Odango!"

"I will carry her!"

"Sure.." The Starlight was a aware that her powers left her, she could barely sustain herself. If it she had the possibility to take her in her arms she would. It was no time to get jealous.

"Let me help everyone get to back home faster." Kakyu offered to help them with the transportation. From the sign on her forehead started emerging a warm light that slowly began to take over everyone. In a few seconds they were back at the shrine.

"I will take her to her room.."Mamoru took her inside the room, laid her down on bed. He was looking for a sign of consciousness, but clearly she was out. He decided to sit down next to her and he grabbed her hand." Where did we go wrong Usako?What happened? Why didn't you tell me that there was something wrong, maybe I could have helped. I did notice that you didn't look at me as if I were amazing and dwell with me, hug me like you used to, but I ignored it instead, it was easier.How stupid of me! Look at you, beautiful as always. I know you just lost your child, I have to admit that she is amazing, she saved our daughter. It is strange.. We always knew one way, us being together.. But it seems we are not going to be anymore. I guess, she did stole your heart with her light. Wake up Usako! Be strong because you are expecting and they need you. "

" Mamo-chan... "the small child peeked inside the room, she was afraid to get closer." Is she still asleep!? "

"Yes she is. "he said looking at his daughter with tears in his from the joy he couldn't help to feel inside. His hands touched her face and everything was real. It was selfish, he knew that.

"I think we should let her get some sleep! The child suggested looking at her mother who was suffering. Chibiusa took his hand and they started walking outside the room. Taiki and Yaten wanted to take their leader to a separate room, but Seiya wanted to be next to her.

"Take me in her room."

"Seiya.. You are in no condition.." but Seiya's look said it all. They took her to Usagi's room.

"Are you sure?" Yaten asked her seriously.

"You guys should go and get some rest yourselves." The two Starlights were having their doubt, should they leave her or not, but it was no use in arguing with her. Yaten took one last look behind her and closed the door. Seiya was sitting there in the couch looking at her, but slowly she drifted of too. Suddenly Usagi's eyes popped open,her eyes scattered thru the room, searching for a familiar face. Her heart when she saw her asleep on the couch, almost stopped _"Tell me at least you are alright."_ Usagi jumped out from the bed, and slowly got closer.

"Seiya..."she called out for her, not wanting to startle her.

" Odango... "she was still half a asleep, the world was still spinning around for at least for a few seconds.

"My gosh you had me worried sick."she cupped the face of her lover.

"I am fine, but how are you?" her voice was serious and inpatient, because she was aware of the pain she was going thru.

"I think... At least I thought I was." she let go of the Starlight's hand, she set down on the edge of the bed and started slowly caressing her belly. "They are fine...I will protect them." Usagi grieved on the inside, but believed that she hid her sorrow from everyone, but her small gestures gave her away. Seiya could see it in her eyes, in her movements, the grief that was eating her up.

"We will protect them."the Starlight knelt down and held on to her lovers hand tightly.

"Why couldn't I protect my child?If I am such a strong Princess?Why do I feel so guilty all of the sudden?When I look at Chibiusa my heart jumps out from the excitement of having her in my life. Am I some kind of a monster?"Usagi looked her in the eyes,she wanted an honest answer, she knew Seiya would never lie.

Mitsuki's image burnt in to my mind.Why couldn't we save her future?"she birsted out, crushing down on the shoulder of her lover.

"Odango.. It was her decision to make.."

"Maybe, but still..she told Chibiusa she loved me..."

"I know she did. That is why she saved her.She wanted you to be happy.

"I wish we could save her."

"I wish we could too..." A small teardrop from both of them dropped on to the belly of the blonde at it started sparkling like a diamond for a second at then it was gone.

 _ **BACK In the Future.**_

"Come back to me! Open your eyes!" The was nothing left to feel, nothing left to say. Noone could imagine the horrible pain she was going thru. Fighter tried to take her away, but sbsbe was holding on to her daughter's lifeless body, soon she decided to join her, instead of fighting against her.

"My Princess... Please.. Say goodbye..."

"How can you ask me that? She is our baby!"

"I can feel the pain you are going thru... We have to let her go..."

"Why couldn't we save her?"

"It was her decision to make..." their tears of grief were slowly falling down on her hands. They bent over her and gave her one last kiss before they said goodbye for good. Koji was so hurt he just couldn't bare the pain anymore and started walking away, but then he felt something, he felt his sister's presence. _"I must be imagining it! She is gone, get that inside your head!"_ but still the feeling won't go way, the energy he felt was much stronger. _"Could it be!?"_ The young Prince turned around and his eyes widened as Mitsuki's Crystal's started sparkling in the colors of the rainbow and her body started floating in the air.

"What is going on?"

"My Princess.." Pluto put her hand together.

"Is she.. Really...Or?"Then, a magic rain started falling from the sky, slowly washed the her like tears from the sky. _ **What is happening with me..!? "**_

 _ **"It is time to wake up my dear!"**_ The only thing surrounding her soul was an empty space of nothing. She was stiff, she wanted too move, she couldn't and she felt like falling down from a cliff, the ground was so far away it seemed endless. It is like in a nightmare where you are falling endlessly into the emptiness.

Then suddenly she hit the ground like rock. Her body was still up in the air everyone was looking at her, as her body returned to the altar where it laid before. Noone dared to move a muscle. Her mother slowly got closer, but Fighter touched her hand to prevent her from getting close. Fear dominated entirely. There was someone who wasn't afraid Koji, he got closer to his sister.

"I felt...her soul."

"You think that she is..." His mother was unsure what to think about this situation.

"Yes.." his answer was firm.

"Mitsuki?" there was no reaction.

"My beautiful Moon, if you are here, open your eyes." Fighter started believing that she was alright.

"It was just.. An illusion..." the Moon Princess hopes seemed to fall apart, when she noticed Mitsuki's hand moving.

"Fighter..." she pointed out to her hand. "It was moving..." Fighter narrowed her eyes, but saw nothing.

"There's nothing there.." when it happened again just as she turned her head away, she couldn't look at Mitsuki like that any more.

"I saw it!" Aoiko and Chieko jumped quickly and went next to her so did the other young senshies, because in the end their existence is thanks to their friends.

"Come on! I can't believe how stubborn she is!" said the young senshie of fire.

"Well are you sure?" Diana was hoping that it's true.

 _ **"I am so afraid to open my eyes. What if this a Dream? "**_

 _ **"Don't be afraid my dear. Open your eyes. The tears of love saved you.**_ " The same voice was talking to her, the one who saved her.But then, her eyes popped up as she heard all her love ones talking around her.

"Huh!" she got up from the ground everyone jumped away. She was trying to catch her breath, while looking around for those who she made suffer.

"Mitsuki!" Fighter and The Moon Princess hugged her tight, not wanting to let her go.

"Sis!"

"You are back!My beautiful baby!" the beautiful Princess was alive and her parents were trying to figure out how is this possible.

"It was her..I am back because she saved me."

"Who!? Who are you talking about sis?" Koji narrowed his eyes.

"The Queen.. Our grandmother.. She said I left way to early and I had to come back to you."

"Yes she was right.." Fighter held her hand tight.

"Sorry for.. This.. For the sadness.."

"It doesn't matter.."

"My Princess.." Pluto saw the miracle of love once again triumphs.

"Puuu..."

"Mitsuki..." a pink haired grown up approached her.

"Chibiusa?" she smiled at her greatfully.

"Yes.. I.. Thank you.. I am glad you are..."she said with all the honesty in the world, she really meant it at that was everything Mitsuki needed.

"No need to thank me.. But..." Mitsuki's thoughts were at the ones whom they left back in the past. They have no idea she survived in the end.

"But what? Oo.. Aoiko.. Chieko." said Kaori knowing what her friend was about to do..

"Come on Kaori - san..." she was the daughter of the senshies of fire.

"Don't, I told you the first time you.."

"Come on! Please.. I am sure they are sad, just like everyone was. I saw your pain, I want to ease theirs, now that we got our happy ending.

" What if something happenes to you again? ! Categorically No!"her mother was sad." And beside you just barely woke from the dead... Noooo... "

"I think Mitsuki is right!" said Koji seriously.

"I am!?"she raised an eyebrow" _Is he sick! "_

"She is?" the others raised an eyebrow...also.

"Yes.. I was acting like a jerk... They deserve to know that we are part of their life even in the future."

"So..will you let us go back?!"

"I say..."the Starlight was actually thinking about it.

"Fighter you are not seriously taking this in consideration?!" the blonde Princess snapped at her.

"I am.. Come on I am just as shocked as everyone, but they left behind the uncertainty of a future... They deserve to know."

"Sooo?Are we going guys?"

"Sure .. Okay why not?! But if you die again I will kill you myself.. Especially if you mess up my hear again..." said Aoiko.

"We want to go too." said Kaori.

"Rei-chan will flip if she finds out who you are.."

"I hope so..."she smiled.

"What about me?" said Masako, the child of Jupiter.

"Ooo you should come too ...What would I do without your delicious cookies."

"Than off we gooo..."

Mitsuki raised herself up on her feet. Neptune, Uranus and Saturn were watching her from the distance, before Pluto opened the portal she hugeed them and whispered to her mentors ear. " _Thank you for the advice."_

"You are welcome... Sweet Princess."

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DEFINITELY THE LAST ONE...


	71. Everyone gets a happy ending

_THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.. THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE LIKES AND COMMENTS ON THE STORY. I KNOW IT WASN'T ALWAYS PERFECT, BUT I WILL MAKE SURE MY NEXT STORY WILL BE AS INTERESTING AS THOSE ThAT I HAVE WROTE._

 _ **BACK IN THE PAST.**_

The Stars are diamonds upon the dark sky, they shine like little lentarns, guiding us thru the dark, until we reach the break of dawn. Everyone was sound asleep, the senshies just wouldn't talk about what happened, they were afraid to ask not wanting to hurt their Princess. After everyone took a quick shower, to wash of the dirt, not only from their bodies, but they wanted to wash their soul from the pain inside their hearts. Yaten and Minako were in together in one of the room still awake.

"I.. Can't imagine what she is going thru."

"Me neither.. When I saw Aoiko falling lifeless on the ground my heart stopped..."

"Shhhh..." Minako sealed her lovers lips with her finger. "She is alright.. I hope..."

"Seiya is devastated.. I never seen her like this. Not even when she was hurt because of Usagi. She just refuses to talk about it although she knows that we are there for her."

"Yes, I know but they need to get thru this together...we'de better get some sleep. I am exhausted too."

"Sweet dreams." the silver haired beauty kissed her on the nose slowly.

"Sweet dreams to you too." they closed their eyes and the two fell asleep next to each other holding hands. Next to their room was Ami and Taiki. The blue haired girl wondered what was going on with her lover, who was staring out at the window of the room.

"I see the view from the window captured your eyes."

"Ohhhh... Yes.. I was admiring the stars upon the sky.."her brown eyes were reflecting the incredibly dazzling shine of the star.

"They are lovely.." Ami approached her touching her shoulders slightly.

"I would say amazing..."she touched her hand slowly." I was just wondering if they arrived safely back home. "

" Sure they did! "she smiled."The most important thing is that they are..Alive... I feel sorry, for Usagi-Chan and Seiya.. We need to be by their side."she said solemnly.

"Yeah like always.." After falling asleep, the heavy sadness settled into the hearts of the Moon Princess and her lover was still present. They were in bed face to face looking into each others eyes. Seiya tried to smile at Usagi, there was slight reaction to it, not the usual one she loved.

"Odango.."she whispered at first to see if she was asleep. Some how she knew she wasn't, but wanted to make sure.

"Yes...?"

"I hate the sadness in those beautiful eyes of yours. Somehow you have to try and come back to your old self."

"Seiya.. I know I have too.. It is just so hard. Don't worry I will be fine.."

"I will be by your side all the time. At least now we know.. This will be forever." When Seiya said those words, suddenly Usagi's eye widened, she knew the Starlight was right and in all the bad things that happened that caused her eyes to be filled with sadness, these four words hit her like lightning and that lightning lit up a smile on her face. She was trying to snuggle closer to her lover.

"I want to get closer to you."

"What's stopping you?" the Starlight narrowed her eyes. "Do I have something on my face?" she was try to ease the tension.

"No silly.. I just don't want to hurt you.. You are injured... And..."

"Hey.. Your presence makes me feel so alive. Come here!"

"I missed your warmth.."she said honestly.

"Odango..I missed you too..." she kissed her small nose taunting her.

" _Forever_.." Usagi repeated the word.

" _Forever_ what?"she repeated her words.

" _ **US**_."

"Oh yes. You're not getting rid of me that easily.."

"I don't even want to...Kiss me!"

"Your wish is my command.." the Starlight leaned in and their lips crashed together like rumbling waves, which hit the sandy beach. Always separating, but sooner or later when the tide rolles in, they become unseparable. The kiss was long and deep, the Starlight was in heaven everytime she got a kiss from the beautiful blonde. "My gosh..!"

"Did I hurt you!?"

"No, just... I am glad you are here with me."

"We should probably get some sleep."

"Tomorrow we will see things more brightly, you will see. I love all three of you!"

"Seiya...hahaha... We love you too. " she kissed her long and deep, snuggled impossiblly closer and closed her eyes.

 _ **BACK IN THE FUTURE**_

Everyone was ready to leave. The future children of Rei and Makoto were excited to see their mothers reactions when they meet. Aoiko and Chieko gave them a few quick lessons about how to be dressed, what not to tell about the future. Okay maybe they broke those rules more than once, but what the heck they did it for good cause. Mitsuki quickly wanted to change, after being dead she needed a good shower. She went inside her room., but there was someone waiting there for her. It was a light pink haired girl, a bit taller then her.

"How are feeling?"

"Alive."

"I told her you loved her. She knows..." she approached the window.

"Thank you..."

"Nooo... Thank you...I love you sis." said Chibiusa hugging her sister tight.

"I love you too.Are you coming too?"

"No...Pegasus is waiting for me.Besides I am already there."

"Oh...alright..." she said with a small voice.

"And now that we are done with all the silly sentimental stuff..Get ready you smell uhmm like _dead people."_

"Hey..." Chibiusa quickly left the room before Mitsuki give her a piece of her mind for saying that. After getting ready she joined her friends outside the castle entrance, ready to leave again, but this time to bring confort to the soul.

"Hey guys!"

"Mitsuki!" everybody cheered to see her alive and healthy it was still hard to believe that she was actually there.

"Are you guys ready?!"

"We sure are!"Kaori and Masako jumped forward.

" Now remember girls... "Mars started giving them a lecture about how things should be done. The voices around Mitsuki slowly faided away as she saw the Moon Princess standing by the fountain which was right in front of the palace.

"I will be right back guys.. Mom... Wait..." she saw her parting she went after her, than she realized that the persons standing there wasn't really her.

 _" Why hello!_ "

" Who are you! I thought you are my..."

 _" I am, Princess Serenity.. I am sort of... I have some of my powers. I left a small gap to come back, and check up on my daughter..."_ her gaze dropped to the Chibiusa.

"She seems alright... from where I am standing..." she smiled at her.

 _"I am glad too_..." her smile was faint, but sincere." _The door closes definitely in a few moments. I have got to go back."_

"I am sorry..."

 _"No need to feel sorry for... She simply..her heart simply found... The one.."_

"I promise you.. I will take care of her... Although.. She is the one who took care of me first..."

 _"Thank you..."_

"You are welcome..." but before she could finish Koji was shouting after his sister, searching for her.

"Mitsuki!" She turned away and called out for her brother.

"I am here..."

"Who were you talking to?!"

"Well I was tal..." she turned head back and she was gone.

"Who?!By yourself...?!"

"Yes... by _myself_... Let's go it is time for us to leave and bring peace to our parents hearts." She grabbed Koji by the hand and started walking toward her friends, hugging them. She was happy to see them happy. Her eyes dropped to her parents who were holding hands. Fighter just handed over a rose to the Moon Princess, who gave her a look that said it all. They were finally happy and that is what mattered.

"Pluto..." Mitsuki waved back at her.

"Ohhhh.. Off we go now..." said Koji.

"Hold on guys..."

"Will this hurt?" Kaori was a bit afraid.

"Not much..."she said with a wink and quickly dragged their friends into the portal which quickly closed behind them.

" Mitsuki! "was the only thing that they could here before it closed.

 _ **BACK IN THE PAST.**_

The night slowly was about to disappear as the sun started rising , showing of it glorious rays,spreading the most precious warmth inside everyones hearts. The senshies were preparing for breakfast. It was going to be big one, this time the Outers will join them and Chibiusa too is here again. While everyone was downstairs getting ready Usagi and Seiya got a great wake up call.

"Wake up you guys!" Chibiusa ran inside their room. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Ahhh you guys are already up!I wanted to give you a special wake up call. Are you sick, Usagi? Being up so early in the morning it is not something you would usually do."

"Well it was time for us to wake up." Usagi outstretched herself a d her t-shirt ran up her belly.." Besides I am starving..."

"How come?Usagi you ate already. "

" Ohh.. What!? No I haven't."

"Odango..you did sneak out at night.It's no shame. Sometimes I do that too." Seiya saw what the child meant.

"No Seiya I haven't, I have no idea what you are talking about, let me see myself in the mirror." she went closer and there it was her belly was grown norlt by much but she looked like a stuffed teddy. She started caressing it and a star and moon symbol appeared for a few seconds. "Did you saw that?"

"Sure.. I guess my little brother and sister are growing slowly." she said smiling.

"Well it sure look like they do. They are..." she couldn't stop smiling at her image in the mirror. Chibiusa got closer to her an hugged her tight and whispered _I love you guys._ Usagi never felt happier and Seiya well she knew from the view in front of her that this is what she wanted all her life.

"I will going. The others will arrive soon." said the child bursting out from the room.

"How come it so visible? I mean..it has been a week ago only.

"Maybe because they are half alien. They get that from me...maybe the mixture of a kinmokian and an outer kinmokian grows differently like normal babies."Seiya hugged Usagi from behind slowly with pure admiration in her eyes.

"Yeah..Maybe..."

"Odango.. How about we...?"she started tempting her slowly.

"Not now Seiya.. If you're a good girl maybe later."

"Uffff..." Seiya gave her a puppy eye look.

"Don't look at me like that." To make sure the Starlight won't have the chance to lure her into her trap she quickly opened the door and greeted the first person she saw, who was none other then Rei.

"Hey Rei - Chan... Wait up!" she ran after her. Seiya decided to go after her lover. While everyone was downstairs she was still walking down the hallway and suddenly a flash just came out of nowhere and a smoke followed it. _"Not again..."_ Seiya thought that an enemy stroke once more and hurried downstairs, but the others heard the rumble that followed the light.

"I hate time traveling!"

"Come on, Kaori-san...You wanted to come with us."

"She does have a point you know." stated Makoko.

"Don't defend her.Besides what if she does something stupid again."

"Stop it guys. The important thing is that we arrived safe and sound." said Chieko.

"What is going on here?" asked Haruka very seriously not understanding. They did not see Mitsuki but the others, just a bunch of girls arguing together with a boy who tried to calm them down.

"How did you get here?Did something went wrong again?" Ami asked nervously.

"Actually, stepped out Koji..."

"Koji-San...You are back."Usagi ran next to him and hugged him.

"Mom...I am.. Or better yet we are..."he looked behind and pointed to his sister in the back.

"Huhh... Oh my gosh!" Usagi put her hand to her mouth in surprise, she exclaimed when she saw Mitsuki looking out from behind his back. The last time she saw her, Koji was taking her lifeless body back to the future.

"Hey everyone."she smiled as if nothing happened.

"You?! But we thought..."Fighter arrived downstairs and her eyes widened in surprise her heart was now eased and happy.

"I was... But love saved me..."Usagi dared to get close to her and lifted her hand on to her beautiful face, she wouldn't dare to touch afraid that she was just a her imagination, but then when she touched her soft skin she knew it was real and hugged her tight." I love you too... "

" My baby..."

"Yeah..." Mitsuki's eyes met Fighter's and a saw a tear drop gliding down her face. "Fighter..." she whispered with a small voice.

"Ohhhh... Loo... Look... Seiya she is fine.. She is alive..." The Starlight was amazed to see her there, but at the same time her heart felt imens happiness inside.

"I am. So glad you are..."

"I know..." and she hugged her too tight."Thank you for fighting for her...for us."

"No.. Thank you for sending her to me... So I could fight for her."

"Uhmmmm..."

"Ohhh we brought some other friends too this time."

"What friends? Isn't this wrong?" Rei started arguing.

"After what happened maybe you're right Rei - Chan." agreed Makoto.

"Well we asked for your permission, Mom." Kaori stepped out.

"What?! Who?! Me!?"Rei's face went pail.

"My name is Kaori... We came to protect our Princess from doing something stupid again.."

"But. Hahaha.. We also came to meet you guys." Said the chestnut brown haired girl.

"Who are you?"

"Well my name is Makoko."

"Makoko?That sure resembles my name.." said Makoto.

"It is only because I am your daughter...I am the new master of _Lightning_..."

"Ohhhh.. My... Huh.. When? Who?!"

"It seems like both Mars and Jupiter have some unfinished businesses back on Kinmoku."

"Haru..."Rei said his name and her heart skipped a beat.

" Raiden - San.."

"Yeah.. the _lightning and the thunder_ are inseparable." said Makoko.

"Hahaha...I..I.I..."Makoto was speechles and started blushing hard.

" Come on Mako-Chan... Lets eat... "

Everyone gathered around the table at the shrine like a big happy family. The young senshies started talking about themselves. Makoko joined Makoto in making breakfast, Chieko and Aoiko were telling how Mitsuki miraculously returned to life, making it all seen as tragedy adding a bit of drama. Koji and Mitsuki were digging in, but someone was missing, Mamoru. The one missing him was Chibusa, but then a knock on the door was heard. She was afraid to tell themthem, that she hoped the one at the door is her father.

"I will get it!" said Chibiusa. "Mamo-chan!"she shouted happily.

"Chibiusa..." Usagi got up and went to great him too. "Usako..."

"Mamo-chan..."It was awkward , they were just standing there, they didn't kiss each other like they used to do before." Why won't you come inside and join us."

"We need to talk all three of us..."

"Now?" asked Usagi.

"Yes!"

"Alright... We will be right back!" she turned to Seiya, the Starlight nodded in agreement, she knew they had to have a talk eventually. The three of them were in the garden. It was a strange situation for all three of them, from the distance theyooked like a happy family, they still were but differently.

"What is going on?"

"As you know, me and Usako will never be together like that anymore."

"I know..."

"But I wanted to make sure you knew that we are here for you..Always.. I will be your father and if you need anything you may count on me..."

"Mamo-chan is right... Plus you have all the love of everyone else." assured Usagi.

"I am glad... Although I wish.. But of you are happy this way... Then it is alright for me too."

"Hey Chibiusa!" interrupted Mitsuki and Hotaru. "Come with us, we are going to buy some delicious ice cream."

"Can I go now?"

"Sure. Don't eat your ice-cream to fast." said Usagi shouting after her children.

"Okay I know that. I was the one who told you that, remember?"

"Why I ought to..."

"Hahahaha... It seems you two never change..."

"Well.. We did... Mamo-chan, this.. Everything that happened..."

"Was... Surprising?Unexpected?"

"Unwritten..."

"Surely it was... But we can look forward to a new future..."

"What will happen now?"

"Usako... I will follow my dream and it seems that Setsuna - San will be joining me as an assistant in a wide international experiment... So...we will be fine..." said Mamoru with very positive attitude

"Are we still friends?"

"Sure.We still have a daughter..to take care off.I have to go now."

"We do!So... Soon?"

"Our plane leaves in few ours and I came to pick Setsuna - San up too."

"Won't you say goodbye to Chibiusa.."

"I did.. Besides we will be coming back soon enough...Good luck Usako."

"Thanks." with that he and Setsuna drove off on his motorcycle. Usagi watched them drive away _"Thank you for everything..."_

Usagi went inside and watched how happy everyone was and her heart was now in ease, this is it what they were fighting for, happyness. Yaten and Minako, Ami and Taiki, Rei and Makoto her friends got a happy ending too, their dreams will come true.

"Odango.."

"Seiya..."

"Come with me..."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You will see!" Seiya used her energy to transport her on the beachside where they were alone. No buildings were around them.

"I didn't know you could do that.."

"Surprise.. I wanted to be alone with you.. So I just kidnapped you like I always wanted.And the best place to bring you was this deserted island."

"Seiya..."

"I... want to finish what we started this morning...Don't you?"

"Nooo... I mean yes.."

" I want you so much..."

"Seiya... Do you think that this the appropriate thing to do?"

"Actually there is no one here but us.Why not? Let us just do it. Without thinking about it. Let's forget about everything , let's just try and be happy.. We have to live our life now.."

"Seiya...You are right."

"Let's start right now." She leaned in and started kissing Usagi, but she tried to bend down the ache from her wound reminded her that this won't be easy. "Auchhh..Maybe we should stop."

"Wait.." Usagi stood up and pushed the Starlight slowly on her back. "Now.."she jumped up on her knees on the sandy beach, the bluerett was temptress even she showed how fragile she can really be. She couldn't stop staring at her, and she felt the desire pumping in every corner of her body.

"Now what?" the bluerett looked at her curiously, waiting to see what will happen now. It was a relief to see that her blonde lover was coming back to her senses.

"This..." Usagi slowly leaned in and went down from her lips to her neck and then she slowly took the shirt of the her lover. Her hand slipped to the Starlights breasts.

"Odango.." she grabbed her hand to stop her.

"What?"she was surprised by her actions.

"I don't want you to see it."she felt ashamed because of her wound.

" But, I do.. "She slowly lifted up her shirt and lifted it up over the Starlight head. Her black hair which was undone , landed on her shoulders.Usagi slowly started to glide her hand avoiding the cut." I want to love you. This time I'm in control, so you be a good girl and don't move your hands. I'm gonna drive you crazy, then stop, then do it all over again until you beg me to finish this."

"You are amazing...Your hands are so warm and soft on my face, on my chest."

"I love the way your skin feel under my touch, it is so incredibly smooth. You are right we have to live for today, and now it's just me and you."

"I don't deserve you.."

"You do deserve me.. Everything about me. My heart, by soul and my body...Can you feel it!? " Usagi's face was turning pink, from the excitement, the thought of the Starlight's hand touching her all over, made her burn up from desire. She took raised herself up and she stood up in front of Seiya and slowly sensually removed her clothes .She took the Starlight's hand and she guided her hand thru her body, she acted as if she was a guide of some sort and Seiya enjoyed every minute of this exotic tour.

"I.. I can.." her voice chocked, she was so focus on her partner. She caught Usagi by the waist and started kissing her all over, she just wanted to eat her all up. "You are so delicious..."

"Hmmmm... I love you..."

"Ohhh.. I love you too.. Odango..."Making love to the blonde is the only thing she ever wanted right there. All the delicate gestures, the precise movement of fingers, the rhythm of the body, made their soul unite in one. Every time they made love they always discovered a new way of loving and it was wonderful.

The Star and Moon since then were inseparable., creating every time sparks that even today light up the dark sky.


End file.
